Ugly Girl Under The Raindrops
by mysticahime
Summary: FINAL CHAP: Segala sesuatunya diatur oleh goresan takdir. Dan beginilah takdir menciptakan konklusi dari afeksi keduanya. /"Perasaanku hanya sepanjang satu kata." "Ya ucapkanlah seribu kali."/"Kau memang gadis menyebalkan yang kutemui di bawah hujan." \AU OOC/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**UGLY GIRL UNDER THE RAINDROPS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticahime™**

**2010 ©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kita tidak bisa menentang takdir..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa yang merupakan bagian terbaik dari sebuah hari?

Sinar keemasan matahari menembus pori-pori gorden biru tua yang menggantung membatasi bingkai jendela dengan udara di ruangan gelap gulita itu. Partikel-partikel sinar sang surya menyorot, menyilaukan dalam keterbatasan cahaya di ruangan itu, dan tepat jatuh pada kelopak mata seorang pemuda berkulit putih dan berambut emo yang masih menikmati bunga tidurnya setelah semalaman penuh menyusun daftar-daftar pertanyaan dari seminar yang akan dihadirinya pagi ini.

Sebuah benda elektronik berbentuk dadu berwarna hitam dengan dua puluh satu titik kongruen berwarna putih dengan salah satu permukaannya tertutup lensa plano dengan angka-angka digital berwarna hijau pupus menunjukkan angka 06.30. Dan sedetik kemudian, benda digital itu berbunyi nyaring, membuat sang pemuda menggeliat bangun.

Sebelah tangan putihnya meraba-raba meja tempat benda elektronik itu berada, kemudian menekan sebuah tombol yang sedikit menonjol pada bagian atasnya, dan benda itu berhenti berbunyi. Ruangan itu sunyi seketika.

Uchiha Sasuke terduduk di sisi tempat tidurnya yang berselubungkan bedcover berwarna hitam dengan pola abstrak berwarna biru muda dan putih. Rasa kantuk membuatnya malas bangun—mengingat semalam ia hampir tidak tidur—tetapi jam digital berbentuk dadu yang dihadiahkan oleh mantan pacarnya, Karin, enam bulan yang lalu. Sekelebat ingatan mengenai kegiatan hari ini mau tak mau membuat Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya semula dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi untuk membilas tubuhnya dan menyegarkan pikiran.

Terdengar bunyi guyuran air yang lembut dari kamar mandi selama beberapa saat, dan beberapa menit kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu dibanting.

Sasuke berjalan menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan lantai tempat kamarnya berada dengan lantai dasar, di mana ruang makan yang sedang ditujunya berada. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihat oleh pemuda itu ketika tiba di ruang makan adalah... surat kabar berlengan. Itu pasti...

"Pagi, Sasuke~" **Srek! **Koran berlengan itu tersibak menutup dan menampilkan senyuman manis super lebar dari seorang pria berkuncir dengan guratan identik di kedua pipinya.

"Hn, pagi." Sasuke membalas sapaan aniki-nya dengan singkat, khas Sasuke. Kemudian pemuda itu mengambil setangkup french toast yang tersedia di atas meja makan dan memakannya tanpa menambahkan sirup apapun. Melihat hal yang dilakukan Sasuke, kakaknya yang bernama Itachi itu bereaksi, tentunya bukan reaksi yang diharapkan oleh semua orang.

"Itu rotikuuuuuuu~" Itachi menangkap lengan kiri Sasuke dengan gesit, namun Sasuke lebih gesit lagi untuk menggagalkan rencana Itachi mencegah roti itu mengunjungi kerongkongannya pagi ini. Dengan lidahnya, Sasuke menjilat tepian french toast itu sehingga Itachi melepaskan cekalannya pada pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Dasar licik," gerutu Itachi sambil meneruskan kegiatan membaca korannya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hari ini kau ada seminar, kan?" tanya Itachi saat Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sasuke sedikit melirik kakaknya itu.

"Hn," jawabnya sambil menuju ke rak sepatu, mengambil sepasang sepatu sneakers kulit oleh-oleh ayahnya dari Eropa. "_Ja, ittekimasu_!"

"_Odaijini_...!" Itachi melambai ke arah pintu, walau Sasuke tidak melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Stasiun Shinjuku, salah satu stasiun tersibuk di kota metropolitan Tokyo. Bahkan di pagi hari yang agak mendung itu pun, salah satu penghubung transportasi ke seluruh penjuru Tokyo itu tetap dipenuhi orang-orang yang berdesakkan menunggu kereta api listrik—_densha_.

Sasuke melirik arlojinya. Dua puluh menit lagi seminar _marketing_ yang diadakan oleh Konoha International University akan segera dimulai. Universitas tempatnya menuntut ilmu selama satu setengah tahun itu memang tidak pernah terlambat bila mengadakan acara. Acara-acara tersebut selalu dimulai tepat pada waktunya, seperti seminar kali ini, pasti akan dimulai tepat pukul setengah delapan. Dalam hati, Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang sulit untuk bangun pagi-pagi.

Kereta yang tercepat baru akan tiba sepuluh menit lagi—yaitu pukul tujuh dua puluh. Waktu yang diperlukan untuk sampai ke Shibuya adalah kira-kira tiga puluh menit. Ia menggerutu dalam hati. _Pasti terlambat_.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Shinjuku-_eki_ yang padat oleh calon penumpang kereta. Sasarannya kini hanya satu : halte bis. Satu-satunya cara untuk tiba di KIU tanpa terlambat adalah dengan menaiki bis. Mungkin tetap saja akan terlambat, namun ia tidak akan seterlambat bila menaiki kereta api.

Langit mulai terselimuti awan hitam yang bergulung-gulung. Pemuda berambut raven itu menatap ke atas dengan kedua mata onyx-nya.

"Hujan..." gumamnya, lalu ia mulai berlari menuju halte, diiringi oleh tetes-tetes air hujan yang mulai jatuh menerpa aspal yang semakin kelabu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tidak ada yang bisa menentang takdir, siapapun itu..._

_Se-tidak ingin apapun dirimu..._

_Tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan kuasa Dewi Fortuna..._

_Ketika takdir mengikat, bahkan waktu dan jarak pun tak akan mampu memisahkan..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baka."

Sasuke berlari semakin cepat menuju halte bis. Jarak halte bis terdekat dengan Shinjuku-_eki_ sekitar dua ratus meter, namun ia tidak dapat berlari terlalu cepat dalam hujan itu bila ia tidak mau tergelincir—yang pada akhirnya bisa mengakibatkannya terjatuh ke jalan dan membuatnya kehilangan harga diri. Pemuda Uchiha itu sedikit mendongak. Ia menyipitkan mata. Halte sudah tampak di depan ma—

**BRUUKKK...**

"Kyaaaaaa...!"

**Brak! Brak! Bruk!**

Detik berikutnya Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa ia telah terhempas, terduduk di atas aspal yang basah—jenis kecelakaan yang dibencinya. Dan di hadapannya, jatuh terduduk juga seorang gadis yang dikelilingi oelh berbagai macam barang yang berserakan. Err, apa itu, tongkat berbulu?

Gadis yang terduduk di hadapannya itu berambut _bubble gum_, terurai sampai ke bahunya. Pakaiannya terdiri dari celana terusan berbahan jeans selutut, pada bagian dalamnya ia mengenakan sebuah t-shirt berwarna kuning muda dengan gambar kodok aneh berwarna hijau kebiruan. Gadis itu mendongak menatap mata Sasuke. Matanya berwarna emerald, membuat Sasuke terpesona—

"DASAR BODOH!"

Sasuke nyaris terlonjak mendengar makian yang terlontar dari mulut gadis itu. Hilang sudah semua rasa terpesonanya pada gadis itu. Ekspresi marah tampak berkilat-kilat di wajahnya yang bening. Mungkin ia marah karena tongkat berbulu miliknya berserakan ke atas jalan yang becek.

"Kau yang menabrakku, hn." Sasuke berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya yang sedikit kotor terkena air hujan yang menggenangi jalanan.

Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya dengan sinis. "Hei, rambut ayam! Jelas-jelas kau yang menabrakku! Lihat, barang-barangku jadi berceceran dan kotor terkena air hujan!"

Sasuke balas melirik gadis itu dengan tatapan paling merendahkan sedunia. "Asal kau tahu, pinkie, kau yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menabrakku!"

"Sudah bersalah, tidak mau minta maaf, lagi!" Gadis itu mulai memunguti benda-benda miliknya. "Dasar rambut ayam yang menyebalkan!"

Pemuda di hadapannya mendecih kesal. "Jangan bilang kau marah karena aku membuat tongkat berbulu milikmu berserakan."

Kali ini gadis itu benar-benar naik pitam.

"Tongkat berbulu, katamu?" Ia mengambil salah satunya dan mengacungkannya tepat di hadapan lawan bicaranya. "Ini adalah kuas kelas satu!"

Gadis itu mengharapkan pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya segera meminta maaf, namun, di luar dugaannya, pemuda itu malah memperhatikan arloji—yang tampaknya mahal—yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Dasar keras kepala!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura benar-benar kesal. Ia sedang terburu-buru untuk menyelesaikan tugas perdananya, tetapi pemuda yang seenaknya menabrak dirinya malah bersikap seolah-olah hanya Sakura yang bersalah—padahal jelas-jelas tadi pemuda itu yang menabraknya!

Dan sekarang, kuas-kuas pesanan teman-temannya berceceran di atas aspal yang basah. Benar-benar mengesalkan.

"Hei, kau harus bertanggung jawab!" bentaknya lagi. "Setidaknya, kau harus membantuku membereskan peralatan ini!"

Laki-laki itu menoleh dengan tatapan menyebalkan—jenis tatapan yang membuat Sakura ingin menendangnya habis-habisan. Ia menyeringai menyebalkan, kemudian pemuda itu mengambil sebatang kuasnya.

"Ini."

Setelah itu, laki-laki itu pergi begitu saja.

Sakura menggertakkan gigi dengan kesal. Dengan wajah merah padam menahan amarah dan malu, gadis itu cepat-cepat memunguti kuas-kuasnya, kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang sudah diduga, Sasuke terlambat datang ke seminar itu. Puluhan—bahkan ratusan pasang mata menatapnya saat ia memasuki ruangan seminar. Bahkan sang presentator—Sarutobi Asuma, dosen mata kuliah Manajemen Pemasaran—hanya bisa memberikan _death glare_ saat Sasuke dengan senyum kecut melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan seminar.

Dengan langkah cepat, Sasuke segera duduk di kursi terdekat dengan pintu masuk, di bagian paling belakang. Ia segera mengeluarkan notes dari ranselnya, hendak mencatat hal-hal penting yang dikatakan dosennya dalam seminar ini, namun pikirannya melayang-layang, tidak fokus.

Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas siluet wajah gadis yang ditabraknya pagi tadi. Kulit yang putih dengan rona merah muda di bagian pipinya. Tulang pipi yang mata lentik yang membingkai sepasang mata berwarna emerald yang menakjubkan. Bibir mungil yang tertekuk ke bawah karena kesal. Dan ekspresi marahnya...

Sayang sekali gadis itu tidak bersikap manis pada Sasuke—seperti hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh sekumpulan gadis yang secara tidak resmi terdaftar dalam perkumpulan para penggemarnya. Padahal, bila ia bersikap sedikit manis, gadis pinkie itu pasti akan terlihat lebih can—oh, astaga, Uchiha Sasuke! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?

"... Dalam penentuan pasar sasaran—_target marketing_—ada lima pola dasar pemasaran. Seperti yang anda lihat di _slide_ ini, kelima langkah tersebut adalah..." Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Sarutobi-sensei membawakan presentasi mengenai strategi pasar sasaran. Suara yang sebenarnya lantang itu hanya terdengar seperti bisikan di telinga Sasuke. Pikiran pemuda itu sedang bergulat dalam alam imajinernya.

"Satu. Konsentrasi pasar atau kebutuhan, misalnya dengan melakukan konsentrasi pada satu segmen tertentu, seperti mobil mahal atau makanan organik..."

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu sebenarnya terlihat menawan, walau ia sepertinya tidak sedang berada dalam kondisi prima. Sekilas, tadi Sasuke melihat ada lingkaran gelap di bagian bawah matanya. Hmm, mungkin ia baru bergadang semalam—mungkin menyelesaikan tugasnya—itupun kalau gadis itu masih bersekolah, atau mungkin sudah kuliah?

"... Dua. Spesialisasi kebutuhan, yaitu dengan menyediakan kebutuhan tunggal untuk pasar, misalnya kayu dan besi..."

Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi memegang pena diam saja, tidak bergerak untuk mencatat penjelasan sang dosen atau sejenisnya. Uchiha Sasuke masih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri—memikirkan gadis pinkie aneh yang membawa-bawa banyak kuas itu.

Padahal, gadis itu adalah gadis yang menyebalkan—ia menyebut Sasuke dengan sebutan 'rambut ayam'—tetapi, mengapa wajah gadis itu terus menari-nari di dalam benaknya?

Entah berapa lama pemuda itu melamun menatap ke luar jendela yang masih didera tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang kian menderas, tiba-tiba saja salah seorang mahasiswa menghampirinya sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei, Teme!" Mahasiswa berambut kuning dengan model rambut seperti duren itu menyapa Sasuke dengan akrab. Ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, salah seorang mahasiswa fakultas bisnis manajemen seperti Sasuke jurusan _banking management_.

"Hn, Dobe," respon Sasuke seperlunya. "Ada apa?"

Naruto yang dipanggil 'Dobe' itu mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi dengan sikap hiperbolis—begitulah ia. "'Ada apa'?" tanyanya heran. "Ayo kita mengambil kopi di _lounge_. Sekarang waktunya istirahat!"

"Oh," kata Sasuke seraya bangkit dari kursinya. "Ayo. Maaf, aku sedang merasa kurang sehat hari ini," kilahnya.

"Karena kehujanan?" Naruto merangkul Sasuke dengan gaya akrab.

"Hn, begitulah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lounge_ yang berada di bagian depan aula yang sedang digunakan untuk seminar _marketing_ itu tampak dipenuhi oleh sekitar dua ratus orang mahasiswa fakultas bisnis manajemen yang baru saja selesai mengikuti sesi satu seminar Sarutobi Asuma. Mereka semua sedang bersantai menikmati makanan kecil dan secangkir kopi panas—sungguh, kudapan yang sangat menyenangkan bila mengingat cuaca yang buruk disertai hujan dan suhu dingin yang menusuk kulit.

Bulan September akhir—sudah memasuki musim gugur. Hujan terus-menerus melanda kota Tokyo selama beberapa hari ini, seolah hendak menciptakan iklim regional baru bagi negara sakura itu.

Sasuke dan Naruto masing-masing baru saja selesai mengantri kopi dan sepiring kecil makanan ringan. Dengan kedua tangan dipenuhi makanan—_well_, tentu saja Naruto, karena Sasuke hanya mengambil makanan seperlunya—mereka mendatangi _clique_ yang biasa nongkrong bersama mereka di sela-sela waktu kuliah. Kelompok yang mereka tuju berada di bagian belakang meja yang menyediakan kopi panas—lengkap dengan dua kompor elektrik yang ditenggeri oleh dua cerek berbahan _fiberglass_ dengan uap putih mengepul di atasnya. _Clique_ mereka terdiri dari Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba, Temari—kakak perempuan Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, dan tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke sendiri—walau ia tidak pernah meminta untuk bergabung, namun mereka tetap saja mengundangnya untuk berkumpul bersama.

Sabaku Gaara adalah salah satu dari 'KGB', yaitu 'Kuartet Ganteng Banget'—sama seperti Sasuke—yang selalu dianggap sebagai raja-raja di KIU. Jumlah fans-nya tidak cukup dihitung dengan jari delapan tanganpun. Dengan adanya Sasuke dan Gaara di _clique_ itu, otomatis banyak sekali pandangan mata memuja yang dilemparkan para gadis ketika menunggu antrian kopi yang kian memanjang.

"Yo, Gaara!" Naruto menyapa Gaara dengan ramah, yang dibalas pemuda berambut crimson tanpa alis itu dengan anggukan tak kentara. Suatu gerakan kecil yang dapat membuat puluhan gadis penggemarnya roboh tak sadarkan diri akibat terlalu terpesona.

"Hei, Nanas!" Gantian Naruto menyapa Shikamaru yang tampak dengan jemu mengamati gadis-gadis _fangirl_ yang berusaha mencuri-curi perhatian dua orang dari KGB itu.

Nara Shikamaru adalah tipe orang yang selalu menganggap bahwa perempuaan adalah makhluk paling cerewet dan mengesalkan di dunia. Anggapannya itu diperkuat dengan kenyataan bahwa ibunya adalah orang yang cerewet sekali—selalu mengomeli Shikamaru dan ayahnya apabila kedua laki-laki itu terlalu asyik bermain catur dan segala permainan yang berhubungan dengan strategi dan pola pikir menyerang dan bertahan sekaligus.

Satu-satunya gadis yang masih dapat diterima oleh Shikamaru adalah Temari. Gadis yang sebenarnya berada satu tingkat di atas mereka semua itu adalah gadis periang yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara, namun berotak cerdas dan mampu mencerahkan suasana, mirip tipis dengan Naruto yang memang banyak bicara namun merupakan pencerah suasana juga. Dengan rambut pirang yang selalu dikuncir empat, sebenarnya Temari juga merupakan salah seorang primadona di KIU.

Ada tiga primadona di KIU, yaitu Temari—mahasiswi tingkat tiga jurusan bisnis, Karin—mahasiswi tingkat tiga jurusan psikologi, dan Hyuuga Hinata—mahasiswi tingkat dua jurusan kedokteran. Mereka bertiga disebut dengan sebutan '3 Diva'.

"Seperti biasa, kau rakus, ya, Naruto!" Yang setengah menyindir Naruto itu adalah Inuzuka Kiba, pemuda tampan dengan rambut coklat tua. Kiba secara tidak sengaja masuk ke jurusan bisnis karena putus asa tidak diterima di fakultas kedokteran hewan. Kiba bisa dibilang _animalfreak_—gila hewan. Karena tidak diterima di fakultas kedokteran hewan, Kiba memilih untuk masuk ke fakultas bisnis manajemen dengan dalih akan menjadi pengusaha yang mempunyai peternakan anjing terbesar di Jepang.

Naruto terkekeh mendengar sindiran Kiba yang sebenarnya bernada bercanda.

"Aku kelaparan, tahu! Si Asuma itu sudah bicara lama sekali, dan seminarnya dimulai terlalu pagi, pula! Aku kan jadi tidak sempat sarapan..." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mereka semua tertawa melihat aksi Naruto—kecuali Sasuke yang kelewat dingin untuk tertawa.

Uzumaki Naruto—seperti yang sudah dibilang tadi—adalah tipe orang yang banyak bicara dan suka menceriakan suasana. Naruto punya segudang lelucon yang siap diledakkan kapan saja. Dan ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan Sasuke selain kakaknya, Itachi.

"Si Sasuke enak, tuh!" celetuk Temari sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue yang tadi digunakannya untuk memegang kue pastel. "Datang terlambat, jadi tidak perlu mendengar cuap-cuap kata pengantar dari rektor kita!"

Dan Uchiha Sasuke, bisa dibilang adalah pentolan dari _clique_ itu. Dengan wajah tampan yang mengalahkan aktor-aktor pria kawakan dan kulit putih yang tampak seperti pualam, disertai oleh postur gagah dan tinggi serta perilaku _cool_ yang tidak dibuat-buat, Sasuke menduduki peringkat pertama dalam KGB. Peringkat kedua diraih oleh Hyuuga Neji, sepupu Hinata di fakultas teknik sipil tingkat tiga. Gaara berada di posisi ketiga.

"Hn." Hanya itu respon yang diberikan Sasuke. Secara serempak, semua teman-temannya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau terlambat, Tuan Uchiha..." Kiba mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Iya, Teme! Biasanya kau selalu datang paling awal!" Naruto ikut-ikutan.

"Apa _alarm_ hadiah dari Karin sudah rusak?" tanya Temari dengan wajah sok polos.

"Mendokusei..." timpal Shikamaru, entah mengomentari Sasuke, atau mengomentari keisengan teman-temannya.

"..." Gaara diam saja. Ia bukan tipe orang yang ingin tahu urusan orang lain.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke. "Tadi aku bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis yang menye—"

"GADIS?"

Sebagai jawara KGB, sebenarnya bukan hal yang mustahil bila Sasuke berurusan dengan gadis. Penggemarnya ratusan, bahkan mungkin semua gadis di KIU menyimpan perasaan khusus padanya. Namun, bagi teman-temannya, 'gadis' dan Sasuke adalah salah satu topik paling spektakuler. Mengapa? Sejak putus dari Karin, salah satu 3 Diva yang juga merupakan mantan pacar Sasuke, Sasuke tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut mengenai seorang gadis manapun, _yeah_, kecuali ibunya. Menurut pengakuan Sasuke sendiri, ia dulu jadian dengan Karin karena cewek itu terus-menerus menerornya. Suatu keterpaksaan, yang pada akhirnya membuat Sasuke tidak mau berhubungan dengan gadis manapun setelah putus dari cewek berambut merah itu.

"_Yeah_," jawab Sasuke. "Dia menyebalkan."

"Siapa?"

"Dia bersekolah di mana?"

"Berapa umurnya?"

"Apakah ia cantik?"

Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke menyesal telah bercerita pada teman-temannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cklek**

Itachi menoleh dari layar televisi yang menampilkan gambar seorang pembawa berita sedang membacakan berita skala nasional terbaru. Laki-laki yang berusia awal duapuluhan itu tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang berjalan masuk menjauhi pintu depan yang telah ditutup kembali.

"_Okaeri_, otouto-ku sayang~" sapanya ceria. "Bagaimana seminar kali ini?"

"Mengerikan," jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi sukar ditebak. Lalu ia berjalan menuju tangga dan menaikinya dengan langkah diseret-seret. Itachi langsung mengerti bahwa Sasuke sedang mengalami _badmood_. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun biasanya Sasuke akan marah bila ditanyai terus-menerus. "Aku mau mandi dulu," katanya muram.

"Baiklahhh~" Itachi bangkit dari sofa dan memencet salah satu tombol pada _remote_ televisi. Muncul kilatan pada layar itu, dan seketika layarnya menjadi gelap. "Aku akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Bagaimana dengan nasi goreng tomat?" serunya agar Sasuke bisa mendengar suaranya dari lantai atas.

"Aku lebih suka spageti."

"Ah, baiklah, Sasuke..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke melipat kemejanya dan meletakkannya di keranjang cucian. Entah mengapa ia merasa kesal karena teman-temannya terus mencercanya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar gadis yang bertabrakan dengannya pagi tadi. Bahkan saat sesi kedua dan ketiga seminar _marketing_ tadi, mereka semua memaksa Sasuke untuk duduk bersama mereka, tentu saja untuk menanyainya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lebih mendetail. Padahal Sasuke kan tidak berkenalan dengan gadis itu, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengenal gadis itu?

"_Pakai _clairvoyance_ dong..." kata Naruto saat Sasuke menjawab 'tidak tahu' untuk kesekiankalinya._

_Clairvoyance_ adalah cara untuk menebak kepribadian seseorang hanya dengan melihatnya, namun biasanya yang dilihat adalah foto dari orang tersebut, bukan figur aslinya.

Hhhh, Sasuke mendesah sambil menatap jendelanya yang mempertunjukkan kepekatan langit malam. Udara masih terasa dingin akibat hujan hampir seharian penuh ini.

_Aku merasa bahwa peristiwa itu adalah takdir. Tapi... apakah benar? Ataukah hanya kebetulan saja?_

~To Be Continued~

**.**

**.**

**.**

a-lo-haaaa~~~ *muncul dengan BGM ukulele ala Hawaii*

setelah lama tak mengeluarkan multicahp romance, akhirnya Cyan memutuskan untuk membuat multichap romance! Sekaligus untuk mengabulkan request dari **Haruchi Nigiyama** dan **Caca**!

Maaf kalo ceritanya aneh =w= saking kelamaan buat tipe-tipe gore, rasanya agak... aneh bikin light fict gini~ xP

Hehe~

Dengan bertambahnya fict Cyan, Cyan mau promosi lagi : PLEASE VOTING BUAT POLL DI PROFIL CYAN! Ya, ya, ya? :3 *puppy eyes*

Yosh , terlalu banyak bacot! Mari kita sudahi segala macam perbacotan yang gaje ini =w=V

RnR please ? :)

mysticahime™


	2. Chapter 2

**Maafkan aku karena lama update ._.**

**Aku terlalu asyik menulis Cherry Blossom dan tanpa sadar menelantarkan fic ini lebih dari sebulan. Gomen gomeeennn~ *sungkeman* Sekarang aku update lagi nih~ Enjoy the story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UGLY GIRL UNDER THE RAINDROPS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticahime™**

**© 2010**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Warna-warna itu berbaur dengan indah di atas permukaan kanvas, menyusun goresan-goresan abstrak yang dipola dengan indah oleh pemilik tangan dengan jari-jemari lentik itu. Haruno Sakura tengah mencampurkan sekian belas komposisi warna di atas bentangan kanvas itu, membaurkan semua warna yang ia kehendaki sesuai dengan imajinasi dalam benaknya.

Gadis itu begitu terhanyut dalam kreasinya, tinggal dalam dunia miliknya sendiri. Saking asyiknya, bahkan gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa temannya yang berambut pirang sudah berulang kali memanggil-manggil namanya. Yamanaka Ino—teman Sakura—akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati gadis itu, lengkap dengan ekspresi kesalnya—menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sakura!"

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu terlonjak dari kegiatannya. Dengan tatapan kaget ia menoleh ke arah Ino. Mata emerald-nya berkerjap-kerjap, antara kaget bercampur bingung.

"A-ada apa, Ino?" tanyanya, menghentikan gerakan kuasnya di atas kanvas. Bola mata aquamarine yang menatapnya tampak kesal.

"Kau yang **ada apa**," dengus Ino sambil menekankan intonasi suaranya pada kata 'ada apa'. "Sedari tadi kau melamun terus—_well_, melamun sambil bekerja, tepatnya."

"Aku tidak melamun kok!" Sakura menyanggah argumen Ino dengan cepat, kemudian kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lukisan yang sedang dibuatnya. "Seorang seniman yang berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya—" Ia mendesah, "—bukan hal yang buruk, kan? Bahkan sebagian besar seniman kelas satu di dunia sangat hanyut ke dalam karya seni yang sedang diciptakannya. _Penjiwaan_, kurasa. Itulah yang sangat penting dalam seni, bukan?"

"_Yeah_..." potong Ino dengan nada jemu. "Kadang-kadang kurasa kau lebih cocok menjadi pengarang buku seni, tahu? Asal kau tahu saja, _penjiwaan_ dalam suatu karya seni berarti _menggambarkan hal yang ada di dalam benakmu_. Dan membuat lukisan yang _sesuai_ dengan tema yang diberikan untuk tugas bulananmu!" Gadis pirang itu menunjuk lukisan Sakura. Abstrak dan—errr, sangat melenceng dari tema yang diberikan. Mereka berdua diperintahkan oleh dosen untuk melukis—lukisan pertama dengan cat minyak di tingkat satu—pemandangan danau. Dan Sakura melukis sebuah kurva abstrak berwarna biru laut yang diselingi warna-warna lainnya. Sangat _bukan_ danau.

Sakura meringis saat melihat lukisannya. Jujur saja, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari sedang menggambar apa dengan kuas dan catnya. Tadi ia sedang berpikir tentang... pemuda yang menabraknya pagi tadi—pemuda menyebalkan dengan rambut seperti ayam berwarna hitam yang_, well_, menawan—dan tahu-tahu saja tangannya telah melukiskan garis-garis abstrak ini. semacam penggambaran suasana hati, mungkin? Entahlah, Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu. Pengetahuannya mengenai seni hanya sebatas pengetahuan seorang anak yang duduk di kelas satu _primary school_ mengenai matematika—nol besar. Mengenai hal 'penjiwaan' yang barusan dikatakannya, itu hanya merupakan tindakan sok tahunya saja.

"Nah, _forehead_ _girl_, silakan kau ceritakan padaku mengapa kau melamun dan membuat lukisan yang aneh seperti ini." Ino melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menunggu.

"Aku memang sengaja membuat lukisan seperti ini!" bantah Sakura tidak mau mengaku. Ino sangat senang bergosip tentang cowok—dan meledek siapapun yang menceritakan cowok itu padanya. Dan Sakura sedang tidak ingin digosipi dengan siapa-siapa, apalagi dengan cowok berambut seperti pantat ayam yang menabraknya tadi pagi itu!

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hmmm, ternyata _forehead girl_ sudah punya pacar di luar sepengetahuan temannya..." katanya dengan nada setengah menyindir, berharap Sakura akan terpancing. Gadis berambut kuning emas itu sama sekali tidak suka bila sahabatnya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, dan ia tahu si _pinkie_ itu tidak suka bila dipancing dengan pernyataan bahwa ia sudah punya pacar.

"Siapa yang punya pacar, hah? Pria berambut seperti pantat ayam itu sama sekali bukan pacarku!" Benar dugaan Ino. Sakura memang sedang memikirkan seseorang. Ino kan sama sekali tidak menanyakan siapa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sakura, namun gadis itu malah mengakui ciri-ciri seorang pria.

Ino tersenyum menggoda. "Jadi rambut pria itu seperti pantat ayam, Sakura?" tanyanya sambil menatap mata emerald Sakura. "Seleramu menurun, eh?"

Wajah Sakura merona seketika, dan ia sadar bahwa Ino tengah menjebaknya.

"_Piggy~_ Kau menyebalkan...!" Sakura merengut tanpa menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. Ia kembali menekuni kanvas di hadapannya guna mengalihkan perhatian Ino. Dan Ino semakin bersemangat, karena rona merah di wajah Sakura menandakan bahwa gadis itu memang memikirkan pria berambut mirip pantat ayam yang dikatakannya barusan.

"Hei, apakah ia tampan?" Ia melipat kedua lututnya, merangkul Sakura dari arah belakang. Kuas yang digenggam gadis itu kini semakin ditekan, sehingga ketebalan garis yang dihasilkan oleh lumuran cat itu menjadi tebal dan terlihat tidak enak dipandang mata.

"Mmmm..." Sakura meletakkan kuasnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Ino yang buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya. Kembali dibayangkannya wajah pria menyebalkan itu. "Ia sangat jelek."

"Kau seperti berbohong," selidik Ino dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan perut.

Si rambut pink memutar kedua bola mata gioknya dengan gerakan bosan. _Yeah_, ia tidak akan bisa melukis dengan baik bila temannya yang satu itu tidak berhenti merecokinya soal si pantat ayam. Astaga, pemuda itu benar-benar membuat masalah. Saat ia ada, ia menjatuhkan semua kuas Sakura di tengah hujan dan langsung pergi setelah hanya mengambilkan sebuah kuas. Saat ia tidak ada, lagi-lagi ia membuat masalah dengan menyebabkan Ino terus menanyai Sakura mengenainya. Benar-benar mengganggu.

Apapun akan ia lakukan demi waktu tenang untuk melukis lagi.

"_Yeah_," gadis itu memajukan bibirnya. "Aku memang berbohong. Ia tampan. Puas?"

Detik berikutnya Ino mengeluarkan tawa terbahak-bahak. Sepertinya puas sekali.

"Kapan kau bertemu dengannya?" Tatapan Ino berubah menjadi tatapan _mellow-dramatic_, seolah-olah yang akan didengar selanjutnya adalah kisah cinta yang paling romantis yang pernah ada. Seperti film Korea saja. Ino memang sering bermimpi mempunyai pacar orang Korea. Karena itu ia memilih untuk menolak semua pemuda yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Baginya, bila bukan orang Korea, ia tidak mau.

Kembali ke percakapan Sakura dan Ino.

"Tadi pagi." Gadis bermata emerald itu mendengus, mulai emosi. "Kau tahu? Ia menabrakku sehingga semua kuas ini—" Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah tabung yang penuh berisi batangan-batangan kuas, "—terjatuh ke jalanan yang basah. Lalu, ia malah marah-marah kepadaku dan bukannya minta maaf! Padahal ia yang menabrakku duluan... bisa kau bayangkan betapa kesalnya aku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada berapi-api.

"Hahaha..." Ino tak tahan untuk tertawa, membuat Sakura menedelik tajam kepadanya—yang justru malah membuat tawa si mata _turquoise_ itu tertawa semakin keras. "Jadi... siapa namanya?" tanya Ino setelah tawanya berangsur-angsur mereda.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, berpikir untuk beberapa saat. "Mmmm... aku tidak tahu. Aku memanggilnya pantat ayam, dan ia memanggilku 'pinkie'—"

"Kau kan memang 'pinkie', jadi untuk apa marah?" Ino menyela perkataan Sakura. Kedua pipinya naik sehingga matanya agak menyipit. Sepertinya ia bermaksud menggoda Sakura lagi. "Ah ya, kapan kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Sakura—yang baru saja memegang kuas dan mulai melukis lagi dengan tangan kiri—menyentuh bagian bawah dagunya dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya, gaya berpikir yang biasa dilakukannya. "Hmmm... aku tidak—ah, hei! Lagi-lagi kau menjebakku! Sudah kubilang bahwa si pantat ayam itu menyebalkan, dan..."

Kata-kata Sakura berhenti ketika kedua matanya menangkap gerakan temannya—jari telunjuk di bibir yang berarti 'diam'.

"Jangan bilang begitu," kata Ino. "Nanti kau malah menyukainya."

Ingin rasanya Sakura menjitak Ino sampai kepala sahabatnya itu dipenuhi oleh tonjolan-tonjolan memar, namun diurungkannya niatnya ketika ia melihat salah satu dosennya memasuki studio lukis, sekedar mengecek kegiatan para mahasiswanya selama dua jam ini. Lalu Sakura memutuskan untuk melanjutkan lukisannya, tidak memedulikan gestur Ino yang masih ingin mengajaknya ngobrol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Istirahat makan siang!

Rasanya dua jam setengah yang dilalui Sakura pada mata kuliah kedua hari ini di studio lukis tadi adalah dua jam setengah terlama yang pernah dialaminya seumur hidup. Direcoki Ino terus-menerus adalah neraka baginya, sehingga ia tidak bisa melukis dengan benar. Teguran dari dosennya karena ia salah melukis pun sama sekali tidak membantu, malahan memperburuk _mood_ gadis _pink_ itu. Ahh, _what a bad day for that pinkie girl_... Ino pun tidak dapat mencerahkan suasana hati temannya itu.

Kafeteria di Suna Art University tampak lengang—tentu saja. Mereka—Sakura dan Ino—terlambat datang makan siang selama setengah jam—seharusnya mata kuliah pagi tadi hanya memakan waktu dua jam, namun mereka terkena ceramah dari dosen selama nyaris setengah jam. Namun, Sakura bersyukur karenanya. Ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk makan bersama-sama dengan sejumlah besar orang di tempat yang ramai. Demi Tuhan, saat ini ia hanya ingin sendirian saja. Kesialannya yang berturut-turut sudah jelas bersumber pada... si pantat ayam!

Lain lagi dengan Ino. _Gossip queen_ itu sudah berulangkali menghampiri meja-meja yang masih ada penghuninya, bergosip barang setengah menit, kemudian melenggang menyusul langkah Sakura yang lebar-lebar. Keduanya segera antri di barisan pengambilan makan siang, barisan yang pendek. Ino hanya mengambil semangkuk _salad_ dengan _french dressing _dan _caramel pudding low fat_ juga segelas air mineral. Makanan diet ala nona pirang ini kerap kali mendapatkan cibiran dari Sakura.

Untuk makan siangnya, Sakura sendiri mengambil satu _box_ _full-set_ kentang goreng dan daging ayam goreng berbumbu, semangkuk _salad _buah, tiga potong pai apel, sebuah _strawberry pudding_, sekotak susu, dan segelas air mineral. Bila sedang stres, nafsu makan Sakura memang meningkat dua kali lipat.

Mereka berdua mengambil meja di dekat jendela—area yang dikhususkan untuk para mahasiswa tingkat awal. Di meja itu sudah terdapat beberapa anak seangkatan mereka. Mereka tampak sedang bercakap-cakap dengan asyik, bahkan sampai ada seseorang di antara mereka yang cekikikan tanpa henti. Sakura yang sedang tidak berminat melakukan tetek-bengek sosialisasi langsung menarik kursi yang berada tepat di sebelah jendela dan mulai memakan isi nampannya, sementara Ino memulai _social life_-nya. Karena tidak terlalu memerhatikan—dan lebih fokus kepada tumpukan makanannya—Sakura hanya bisa menangkap sepotong-sepotong pembicaraan di mejanya.

"... ia pria yang sangat tampan, dan..." Suara seorang gadis di mejanya yang terdengar sangat memuja objek pembicaraannya membuat Sakura bergidik geli.

"... _yeah_, mahasiswa KIU jurusan bisnis, lalu..."

"... Kyaaaaa~ Gantengnyaaaa~"

Sampai di situ, Sakura rasanya ingin muntah.

Mengapa teman-teman seangkatannya—sudah jelas para cewek—senang sekali bergosip mengenai makhluk-makhluk berjenis kelamin 'cowok'? Sakura tidak pernah memikirkan seorang cowok terlalu jauh selama ia hidup—_yeah_, mungkin si pantat ayam itu pengecualian. Karena ia sangat menye—

"... rambutnya sangat unik! Hitam legam dan bermodel raven. Banyak yang bilang bahwa rambutnya mirip dengan pantat ayam..." **Deg!** "Namun hal itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya, kyaaaaaa~"

_Ra-rambut pantat ayam?_ batin Sakura kaget. _Jangan-jangan_...

"Memang, siapa sih namanya?" Ino yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan mulai terpancing untuk masuk ke dalam pembicaraan itu. Si pirang juara gosip ini tidak pernah bisa tidak terjerat dalam percakapan seru yang melibatkan para jantan sebagai objeknya.

Salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Ino. "Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tahu?"

Wajah cantik Ino tampak sedikit kecewa. Jelas sekali perasaannya itu tercetak di raut wajahnya. Pasalnya, Ino sama sekali tidak mendengar nama ataupun pernah mengenal pemilik nama itu. Padahal kan, kalau kenal Ino bisa sedikit menyombong mengenai hal itu.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura. Gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu malah melambatkan laju makannya. Entah mengapa selera makannya hilang ketika mendengar percakapan teman-temannya—terutama setelah mendengar bahwa si pantat ayam yang menabraknya tadi pagi itu adalah cowok tampan yang digila-gilai oleh teman-teman ceweknya.

_Masa sih ia sebegitu tampannya? _pikir Sakura tak percaya. _Di mataku, wajahnya tampak __**biasa-biasa saja**__. Mereka memang sudah gila..._

Namun di sisi lain, ia merasakan perasaan lain. Perasaan asing yang membuatnya merasa agak kesal mendengar percakapan itu. Seolah-olah ia tidak suka si pantat ayam diketahui orang banyak...

"_Forehead girl_, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Gadis itu tersentak dan mendapati bahwa setiap pasang mata di meja itu menatap dirinya. Dengan semburat merah malu di kedua pipinya, Sakura melanjutkan acara menyantap pai apelnya.

"Ti-tidak." Bibir mungilnya terbuka untuk menerima sepotong pai. "Aku hanya... tidak enak badan. Ino, sepertinya aku akan pulang lebih cepat. Tolong absenkan aku di kuliah Yuuhi-sensei nanti, ya?"

Gadis yang dimaksud memutar kedua bola mata _sapphire_-nya dengan gerakan bosan. "_Yeah_, baiklah, baiklah... Istirahatlah yang cukup, _forehead_. Ingat, besok adalah ujian mata kuliah Nirmana Dwirana!"

Sakura yang bangkit dari kursinya mengangguk lemah. "_Yeah_, baiklah. Sampai jumpa... besok." Ia melambaikan tangannya dan beranjak pergi dari kafeteria dengan langkah-langkah lemas.

Para gadis yang tersisa di meja itu saling pandang dengan keheranan. Tidak biasanya Sakura yang energik dan berisik itu bisa sediam itu. Ada apa dengannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berjam-jam telah berlalu sejak Sakura berbaring memandang langit-langit kamar di atas tempat tidurnya. Kedua lengan putih gadis itu memeluk sebuah boneka beruang berwarna coklat muda dengan pita besar berwarna coklat tua mengilat. Hanya itulah yang dilakukan Sakura semenjak ia pulang ke apartemennya.

Tidak banyak yang dipikirkannya—bahkan satu-satunya hal yang ia pikirkan adalah si pemuda pantat ayam. Bagaimana lekuk wajahnya, cara bibir tipisnya tersenyum sinis, kedua mata onyx-nya memberikan tatapan merendahkan...

_HEI, SAKURA! MENGAPA KAU MEMIKIRKAN PEMUDA ITU TERUS?_ Suara hatinya menjerit, seolah berusaha menyadarkan dirinya.

Sakura tersentak. Iya ya, mengapa ia _terus-menerus memikirkan pemuda menyebalkan itu? Bisa-bisa ia jatuh cinta kepa—HENTIKAN!_

Gadis itu melonjak dan terduduk bersila di atas kasurnya, kedua lengannya masih mendekap boneka beruang itu di depan tubuhnya. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang sebahu tergerai dan acak-acakan. Kedua mata emerald-nya memandang langit yang sudah mulai pe—hei, sudah berapa lama ia berbaring-baring begitu saja? Waktu makan malam sudah lewat, sedangkan dirinya belum makan dan sama sekali tidak berniat memasak. Ia juga belum belajar untuk ujian besok...

Secepat kilat ia merapikan rambut seadanya, berganti pakaian, kemudian melangkah keluar dari apartemennya. Sakura memutuskan untuk makan di café 24 jam yang berada di mall dekat apartemennya.

Lampu-lampu jalanan tampak menyala temaram, memberikan kesan berkelap-kelip seperti lampu-lampu hiasan pohon natal ketika Sakura tiba di jalan. Kedua kakinya yang bersepatu kets melangkah ke arah mall yang ditujunya.

Café Gingerlily.

Café dengan nuansa klasik yang disukai Sakura. Selain makanan dan minumannya yang enak dan terjangkau harganya bagi anak kuliahan seperti Sakura, entah mengapa atmosfir yang terbentuk di dalam ruangan café itu membuat Sakura merasa tenang. Alunan musik klasik terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan—bening dan membuat Sakura melayang. Dengan segera ia melupakan semua hal yang membuatnya kesal hari ini.

Rupanya kebahagiaan Sakura tak berlangsung lama. Saat gadis bermata hijau terang itu baru memasuki pintu masuk café, tanpa sengaja ia bertubrukan dengan seseorang. Sakura—yang pada dasarnya adalah tipe orang yang tak mau disalahkan—langsung bersiap memaki orang yang menabraknya itu.

"Kau—"

Suaranya menghilang. Semua kata makian yang siap dilontarkannya seolah menguap habis entah ke mana. Dalam sekejap ia terpesona pada sang penabraknya.

Pemuda rambut pantat ayam yang tadi pagi! —yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya bernama Uchiha Sasuke...

Lidah Sakura terasa kelu saat menatapnya.

_Yeah_, ia memang tampan dengan rambut pantat ayamnya. Kedua mata onyx-nya tajam bagaikan mata elang. Kulitnya putih mulus dengan raut wajah oriental yang rupawan. Tubuhnya tampak tegap dan kekar—tipe-tipe tubuh cowok yang dapat melindungi gadisnya dari bahaya. Dan sorot mata elangnya itu...

HAH!

Sakura terkejut setengah mati ketika kedua onyx itu balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membekukan jiwa raga. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa mati rasa—Sakura sendiri tidak tahu mengapa—dan persendiannya terasa kaku. Terlebih lagi ketika pemuda itu balas menatapnya melalui kedua matanya yang sehitam jelaga.

"H-h-haaaiii..." Sakura mencoba menyapanya dengan nada canggung. "Kita—eh—sepertinya kembali bertabrakan..." Rasanya Sakura malu sekali. Detik demi detik berlalu, namun tidak terdengar balasan apapun dari pria berambut raven itu. Pemuda itu malah membuang muka dan bersiap membuka pintu di belakang tubuh gadis itu.

Rasanya Sakura mau mati saja!

Sudah ia menahan rasa malu dengan menyapa pemuda itu, namun ia tidak digubris. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak menatapnya...

"_Pinkie_ keras kepala..."

Eh?

Sakura menoleh ke arah pemuda bermata obsidian itu. Pemuda itu kini tengah menatapnya dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan yang tak tertebak. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu, yang jelas, tatapannya itu membuat Sakura—pertama kali dalam hidupnya—merasa bahwa pakaiannya kali ini kurang oke. Biasanya, gadis berambut _pale pink_ itu tidak peduli dengan penampilannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan, pantat ayam?" tanya Sakura dengan nada ketus. Inikah balasannya dari sapaan Sakura tadi? Dasar orang yang tidak bisa diperlakukan dengan baik!

"_Stubborn pinkie_..." Pemuda itu mengulangi kata-katanya dengan bahasa lain. "Kau membuntutiku, hn?"

Ingin rasanya Sakura menendang pemuda di hadapannya itu. Walaupun tampan, bila menyebalkan, apa gunanya?

Namun keinginannya itu berhenti ketika Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman tipis yang terbentuk dari salah satu sudut bibirnya yang terangkat.

"Kau... baru saja makan malam?" tanya Sakura canggung sembari melirik arloji Switch merah muda yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Hn." Pemuda itu menangguk dengan ekspresi datar terpatri pada wajahnya. Tangan kirinya masih menyentuh pegangan pintu—gestur yang menandakan bahwa ia ingin lekas keluar dari café itu.

"A-aahh... maukah kau menemaniku makan malam? Ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu—salah satunya adalah kejadian tadi pagi. Tentu saja bila kau tidak keberatan, maksudku—eh..." Sakura menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Ia tidak tahu harus memanggil apa pemuda di hadapannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya dari logam tabung melengkung yang terpasang di pintu. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berdua duduk berhadap-hadapan. Si gadis di kursi yang menghadap ke arah ruangan. Si pemuda di kursi yang menghadap ke jendela. Sepiring _fettuccini_ dengan_ bolognaise sauce_ dan segelas jus berwarna merah susu berada di hadapan si gadis. Secangkir _macchiato_ panas terhidang di hadapan si pemuda.

"Maafkan aku untuk soal yang tadi pagi." Sakura memulai pembicaraan dan mulai mengelap garpunya dengan selembar _tissue_. "Aku terburu-buru membawa kuas-kuas yang menjadi pesanan temanku, sehingga aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan jalanan. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi ke stasiun, jadi—"

"Hn. Aku mengerti." Pemuda di hadapannya mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menyela perkataan Sakura yang tiada habisnya. "Hn."

"Aku minta maaf." Sakura menunduk dan mulai membentuk spagetinya menjadi bola-bola kecil berlumur saus sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dan mulai melumatnya dengan tiga puluh dua gigi miliknya.

"Hn."

Hening.

_Ia tidak semenyebalkan tadi pagi,_ pikir Sakura. _Tapi sepertinya Uchiha-san memang bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara. _Cool._ Pantas saja Shion dan kawan-kawan sangat memujanya..._

"Mengapa kau terus menatapku?"

Pertanyaan pemuda itu sukses membuat Sakura tersedak. Gadis berambut _sugarplum_ itu kontan terbatuk-batuk dan nyaris sesak nafas. Segelas air putih disodorkan oleh pemuda itu ke dekat tangan kanannya yang mengepal erat.

"Ini." Dan Sakura langsung menenggak banyak-banyak air di hadapannya, diiringi rasa malu dan kagum yang susul-menyusul.

Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menertawainya. Ia malah membantunya.

Pemuda ini _berbeda_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tertegun melihat betapa cepatnya gadis di hadapannya menghabiskan segelas air putih. Dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik, air di gelas itu telah kosong melompong. Warna merah yang semula mendominasi wajahnya kini berangsur-angsur menghilang. Kini warna itu digantikan oleh semburat merah muda di kedua pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Ah." Gadis itu meletakkan garpunya di atas piring. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal, Uchiha Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Rasanya ia tidak menanyakan nama gadis itu. Sebelum-sebelumnya, gadis-gadis di sekitarnya mengetahui namanya dan langsung berusaha memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sasu-chan', lalu para gadis itu ikut memanggil diri mereka dengan nama-nama yang sok imut, seperti Karinppe, Sasamepyon dan sebangsanya—padahal ia tidak meminta mereka melakukan hal itu. Tetapi, gadis bermata emerald di hadapannya ini lain. Ia menyebutkan namanya dengan lengkap—Haruno Sakura. Dan ia menyebutkan nama Sasuke dengan utuh—Uchiha Sasuke, ditambah dengan embel-embel –kun.

Sungguh gadis yang _berbeda._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa keduanya sudah tertarik satu sama lain...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~To Be Continued~

**A/N: Sekali lagi maafkan daku karena lama meng-update cerita~~~ terutama untuk para peng-request—imouto-imouto-ku, Haruchi Nigiyama dan Caca. Maafkan teteh—dan kakak—yaaa, Haru dan Nad~**

**Dan, chapter ini abal sekali =_= Mana Sasuke-kun OOC banget lagi -_- Entah kenapa aku ga bisa menggambarkan awal konfliknya dengan baik -_- Deskripku udah terlatih buat gore DX Mungkin sebaiknya aku berhenti buat gore~~~**

**Btw, aku sama sekali ga nyangka ada yang nominasiin UGUTR di IFA 2010 =w=d Pas tadi iseng buka hasil nominasi sementara yang dikirim versi 2003-nya sama Ay-darling [kompiku cacat baru ms 2003], kaget aku pas nemuin judul fic ini di jajaran AU. Makasih ya yang nominasiin~ [aku ga tahu siapa anda (atau kalian?), tapi makasih yaaa~]**

**Special thanks buat yang udah me-review di chapter lalu:**

**Green YupiCandy Chan / ceruleanday / 7color / Peaphro / Rievectha Herbst / aya-na rifa'i / caca / 4ntk4-ch4n / Thia2rh / Kira Desuke / Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan / Karerurippe / Haruchi Nigiyama / Nakamura Kumiko-chan / Icha yukina clyne / Lin Narumi Rutherford / Hikari Meiko EunJo / Kuroichibineko**

**Yang ngucapin salam kenal, salam kenal juga :) Yang nge-fave, makasiiiihhh banget, sama sekali ga lancang kok~ Malah kalau bisa, PROMOSIKAN FIC INI! #plak Hehehe~**

**Hem, jadi cuap-cuap abal nih -_-**

_**Review will be a great present for me from **__**you!**_

**Review please! Utarakan pendapat kalian!**

**Sign,**

**mysticahime**


	3. Chapter 3

**UGLY GIRL UNDER THE RAINDROPS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticahime™**

**© 2010**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Karena manusia tidak bisa menentukan..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana dalam ruang kamar itu masih temaram. Lampu kamar yang biasanya memendarkan spektrum warna putih yang terburai itu sepertinya sengaja dipadamkan oleh sang empunya kamar. Menghemat litstrik, mungkin? Entahlah, tidak ada yang bisa menebak pergerakan pikiran gadis pemilik kamar tersebut, hanya si gadis yang tahu alur pikirannya saat itu.

Sesosok tubuh itu berbaring terlentang—membentuk diagonal pada dipan berukuran _queen size_-nya. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik tubuh berbulu boneka _teddy bear_ berbulu coklat dengan pita coklat mengilat melingkari lehernya. Kedua lengannya yang putih melingkari boneka berukuran jumbo itu, jelas sekali bahwa pemilik lengan tersebut tidak sedang teritdur seraya mendekap boneka kesayangannya. Ia pasti sedang melamun.

Boneka itu bergeser ke bawah—ke arah abdomennya—dan munculah seraut wajah manis yang dibingkai puluhan ribu helai rambut berwarna _pinky peach_. Kedua matanya terpejam, membuat bulu-bulu matanya yang lentik terekspos jelas. Kedua sudut bibirnya berkedut, keningnya pun berkerut.

Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang _seharusnya_ terjadi barusan. Sesuatu yang baru disadarinya kini.

Ya Tuhan, **ia lupa meminta nomor ponsel Uchiha Sasuke!**

Bukan hal penting, memang. Namun dari pengalaman yang pernah dialami Sakura, meminta nomor ponsel seseorang yang pernah dikenalnya adalah penting. Bila sewaktu-waktu ia memerlukan bantuan, maka ia bisa mengontak nomor itu.

"Ugh!" Sakura kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tubuh gembul bonekanya.

Sungguh, ia merasa sangat-sangat bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana kencanmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya tertegun mendapati sang kakak berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya dari posisi pemuda itu sekarang. Pria berambut hitam kuncir itu menyipitkan matanya, menatap sang adik yang pulang larut malam dengan tatapan menyelidik—persis seorang polisi yang sedang menginterogasi seorang penjahat.

Pemuda berambut raven itu menghela nafas dengan nada bosan. "Aku tidak berkencan."

"Bohong!" Itachi mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke. "Tadi aku kebetulan lewat café Ginger Lily, dan kau sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang gadis!"

Kedua bola mata onyx itu sontak berputar. Ekspresi malah tampak di wajah orientalnya yang rupawan. Ahh, _aniki_-nya yang _overprotective_ itu mulai menginterogasinya. Dan demi Kami-sama, Sasuke sedang malas sekali berbicara dengan orang lain. Ia ingin menyimpan ingatannya tentang kejadian di café tadi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak ada meja kosong," kilah Sasuke, "jadi gadis itu terpaksa duduk denganku."

Kemudian, Sasuke berpura-pura merapikan jaket hitamnya dengan menggantungnya di gantungan yang berada di belakang pintu depan, mencopot sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu, dan berjalan menuju ruang cuci untuk menyimpan sepasang kaus kaki hitamnya yang tadi dipakai. Apa saja untuk menghindari tatapan Itachi. Itachi selalu tahu apabila pemuda berambut raven itu berbohong. Wajar saja, Itachi dan Sasuke telah tinggal bersama sedari kecil, dan hanya tinggal berdua semenjak kedua orangtua mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke Bremen dan membuka kantor cabang dari perusahaan keluarga mereka. Segala sesuatu hal mengenai Sasuke jelas terekam di otak Itachi, pria berusia duapuluhan itu telah hafal semua kebiasaan adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Ahhh~ _Otouto_-ku mulai dewasa~" seru Itachi dengan nada menggoda dari ruang tengah.

Sasuke buru-buru menaiki tangga ke lantai atas—menyelamatkan dirinya dari Itachi.

**Klek!**

Akhirnya! Sasuke segera menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur dan membenamkan wajahnya di balik bantal yang terbungkus penutup bantal berwarna biru. Ia sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Sebelum pergi ke café tadi, ia memang sudah membilas tubuhnya di bawah pancuran selama beberapa menit. Selang beberapa detik, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya hingga telentang menghadap langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi.

Dalam pikirannya terbayang jelas percakapannya dengan gadis _pinkie_ barusan. Percakapan yang beralur amat aneh, namun menjadi awal perkenalan mereka berdua.

**/****Flashback/**

"_Ah." Gadis itu meletakkan garpunya di atas piring. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal, Uchiha Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Rasanya ia tidak menanyakan nama gadis itu._

"_Uchiha Sasuke," balasnya dengan nada datar._

_Sakura tersenyum dan mulai menciptakan lagi bola spageti dengan garpunya—memutar-mutarnya sedemikian rupa, lalu memasukkan 'hasil karya'nya ke dalam rongga mulutnya, mengunyah-ngunyahnya. Sasuke menopangkan dagunya ke sebelah tangannya di atas meja, mengamati setiap gerakan Sakura yang menurutnya unik itu. Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura melirik Sasuke._

"_Kenapa? Kau lapar?" Gadis bermata zamrud itu menyodorkan piringnya yang masih tersisa setengah porsi spageti._

_Sasuke tersentak. "Eh, apa? Tidak, aku sudah makan barusan."_

_Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha tersentak? Sasuke merasa jengkel dengan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa ekspresi, ditatapnya gadis itu—kini ia tengah menyesap minuman merah susunya. Mungkin jus strawberry. Entahlah, seumur-umur, minuman berwarna cerah yang pernah diminum Sasuke hanyalah segelas _orange juice_ ketika ia masih menjadi murid sekolah dasar. Selebihnya, ia biasa meminum minuman standar seperti air mineral, teh, atau kopi._

"_Kau masih kuliah, Sasuke?" Sakura mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan. Garpu perak di tangan kirinya teracung, tanpa spageti melilit di sekelilingnya._

"_Hn." Hanya itu yang dijawab Sasuke. Irit kata, seperti biasa._

"_Di mana?" tanya Sakura._

"_Konoha International University."_

"_KIU? KIU yang itu?" Reaksi gadis di hadapannya benar-benar di luar dugaan Sasuke. Tak disangka, suaranya bisa sekeras ini. Apa yang hebat dari sebuah universitas bernama KIU? Universitas itu hanyalah universitas swasta yang—hn—merupakan universitas satu-satunya yang dapat menyaingi Tokyo Daigaku. Tapi, apa yang membuat gadis itu terpesona?_

_Sakura terdiam saat tidak mendapatkan tanggapan apapun dari Sasuke. Gadis itu menunduk, memandangi lantai seolah-olah merasa bersalah. "Ma-maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat. KIU sangat hebat karena telah meluluskan banyak mahasiswa yang pada akhirnya menjadi orang-orang sukses di Jepang..."_

"_Kau sendiri?"_

_Kepala yang berselimutkan helaian rambut merah jambu itu terangkat sedikit. Kedua mata hijaunya membulat. "Aku... apa?"_

_Bibir tipis Sasuke tetap datar. "Di mana kuliahmu?"_

"_Suna... __University of Arts..." Sakura menelan ludahnya. Gugup. Tak disangkanya bahwa mata Sasuke sangat memesona. Benar apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya, Uchiha Sasuke itu sangat keren! "Jurusan Desain Komunikasi Visual. Tingkat satu."_

"_Hn," telunjuk Sasuke bermain di tepi meja, menggambarkan sesuatu yang abstrak dan tak kasat mata. "Jurusan seni."_

"_Ya, bagaima—"_

_Trrrrtt... trrrttt..._

_Mendadak ponsel Sakura bergetar sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sepasang emerald itu memerhatikan layar bercahaya ponsel selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya sang pemilik ponsel bersuara lagi. "Anoo, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku baru ingat bahwa besok ada ujian."_

_Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Hn."_

"_Terima kasih atas, ehh, obrolannya." Gadis itu membungkuk sebelum berlari menuju kasir dan membayar biaya makan malamnya, lalu sosok tubuh mungilnya menghilang di balik pintu café._

**/Flashback End/**

_Geez_, Sasuke menggeram pada dirinya sendiri. **Ia lupa meminta nomor gadis itu!**

Sisa malam itu dihabiskan oleh pemuda bermata onyx itu dengan menyesali kebodohannya. Kebodohan pertama seorang Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga minggu telah berlalu semenjak pertemuan tak sengaja mereka di café. Hari-hari kembali berjalan seperti biasa—tidak seperti biasa juga. Ada yang _berbeda_. Setidaknya dari perilaku Haruno Sakura. Dan sebagai sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino sangat mengenali perubahan yang kontras dari gadis _pink_ yang satu itu.

"Hei, _forehead_, apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" sapanya ketika memasuki laboratorium komputer, tempat di mana Sakura telah menghabiskan tiga jam terakhir di dalamnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu melenggang melintasi gang-gang yang memisahkan setiap meja komputer dan mendekati meja pojok tempat Sakura duduk menatap layar komputer tanpa bergerak sama sekali.

"Mengedit foto yang kujepret kemarin," kata Sakura, kedua matanya tetap fokus kepada layar datar komputer yang menampilkan foto pemandangan malam daerah Akihabara—wilayah yang didominasi oleh para _otaku_ untuk menyalurkan hobi-hobi mereka. Tangan kanannya menggenggam _mouse_ dan menggerakkannya ke sana-ke mari, tetapi tidak membuat perubahan apapun pada foto yang sedang ditekuninya.

Ino diam sesaat, mengamati hasil karya Sakura. "Tidak salah?"

Gadis berambut _sugarplum_ itu melirik Ino dengan tatapan aneh. "Ada yang salah dengan,"—pandangan matanya kemudian beralih lagi ke arah layar komputer—"fotoku?" Ia terdiam, menyadari kesalahannya. Kesalahan fatal!

_Kami-sama, apa yang kupikirkan?_pekik Sakura dalam hati. Selama berjam-jam mengedit foto, ia malah membuat gambar itu menjadi _blur_! Ditambah lagi dengan tambahan macam-macam coretan tidak penting di beberapa bagian, dan... mengapa ia me-_rotate_ foto itu hingga terbalik?

"Kau melamun lagi, eh, _forehead_?" tanya Ino ragu. Selama beberapa minggu ini, Sakura memang kerap kali ditemukan tengah memandang dengan pandangan menerawang—entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Setelah enam tahun lebih bersahabat dengan Sakura, Ino telah hafal segala kebiasaan Sakura. Dan bila gadis itu tidak fokus mengerjakan apapun, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa hanya ada satu hal yang mengawang-awang di pikiran gadis itu: cowok.

"Tidak," Sakura mendesah, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, "—entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu, Ino..."

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Entah apa yang membuatku seperti ini. Mungkinkah karena pemuda Uchiha itu? Baka-Sakuraaa...! Tidak bisakah kau tidak memikirkan si pantat ayam itu?_ Sakura mengomel sendiri di dalam hatinya. Perasaan kesal menjalar di sepanjang syarafnya.

Bodoh.

Mengapa ia merindukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke hingga seperti itu? Ah, entahlah... Dirinya sendiri pun tidak mengetahui apa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KGB!"

Teriakan demi teriakan bernada memuja terdengar di sepanjang lorong yang dilalui oleh tiga kaum adam dengan keindahan fisik yang mereka miliki. Pintar, kaya, rupawan, dan tak terjangkau. Itulah definisi singkat mengenai empat orang anggota KGB bila para penggemar tak resminya ditanyai oleh orang-orang yang bingung mengenai alasan mengapa mereka sangat terobsesi pada empat orang ciptaan yang Di Atas itu. Dan empat denifisi tersebut selalu membuat Uchiha Sasuke—salah seorang di antara mereka berempat—merasa risih karenanya.

Pekikan demi pekikan disusul oleh tindakan dramatis para gadis (pura-pura tidak-sengaja-padahal-sengaja jatuh di depan mereka, curi-curi pandang, dan yang paling parah—pura-pura pingsan) semakin gencar dilakukan oleh semua yang mengaku sebagai 'wanita' di koridor memanjang yang menuju ruang senat itu. Dan seperti biasa, tidak ada satupun di antara para pemuda itu yang menggubris tindakan-tindakan para gadis. Bagi mereka bertiga, perilaku seperti itu sama dengan perilaku tikus yang mengejar keju seperti di kartun Tom & Jerry.

"Sampai kapan mereka akan meneriaki kita dengan sebutan 'KGB', heh?" tanya Hyuuga Neji dengan nada setengah sinis. Pemuda berambut panjang kecoklatan itu adalah yang pertama mencapai ruang senat, merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci perak mengilap dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci. "Sejak semester lalu, kita tinggal bertiga."

"Hn." Sasuke merespon. Jelas-jelas ia tahu sekali penyebab mereka tinggal berempat. Sejak awal musim gugur kemarin, anggota KGB berkurang satu orang, karena Uchiha Itachi—pentolan KGB yang dulunya menjadi jawara KGB sekaligus kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke—lulus gemilang dengan predikat _cum laude_ dan IP 4.0. Sempurna. Dan setahun sebelum Itachi lulus, pemuda perambut hitam dikuncir itu telah memperoleh pekerjaan dengan jabatan tinggi dan gaji yang melebihi kriteria 'cukup'. Sungguh tipe manusia yang sangat beruntung.

Gaara hanya mengangguk. Pemuda _crimson_ yang satu itu memang paling pendiam di antara mereka berempat—kini bertiga. Dulu, yang paling cerewet tentu saja Itachi. Ia juga tak segan-segan menggodai gadis-gadis yang jatuh cinta padanya, benar-benar tipikal _playboy_ sejati. Namun kini, seorang Uchiha Itachi hanya setia pada seorang Inuzuka Hana—sekretarisnya yang juga merupakan kakak perempuan Inuzuka Kiba, teman se-_clique_ dari Sasuke dan Gaara.

Ketiga pemuda itu memasuki ruang senat tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Dulu, saat Itachi menjabat menjadi ketua senat, ruangan tersebut tidak pernah lolos dari sesuatu yang ber-_genre_ hura-hura. Mantan ketua yang satu itu selalu menyetel musik kencang-kencang (dan sampai sekarang masih suka melakukan kebiasaan tersebut bila di rumah), dan tidak pernah absen mengajak anggotanya untuk meneriakkan yel-yel norak.

Tapi, berkat itulah para anggota senat jadi semangat untuk mengadakan berbagai jenis festival di KIU. Sedangkan sekarang? Para anggota senat hanyalah gadis-gadis yang ingin mencuci mata menikmati rupa para KGB, dan bukannya mau bekerja. Paling-paling hanya Temari yang masih mau bekerja. Itupun karena ia menjabat sebagai sekretaris.

Secara tidak resmi—karena memang tidak ada acara pengukuhan apapun selain pengumuman lewat radio sekolah—KGB termasuk dalam jajaran kepengurusan senat. Sabaku Gaara sebagai bendahara. Hyuuga Neji sebagai wakil ketua. Dan Uchiha Sasuke...

"Ketua." Panggilan Neji terhadapnya membuat Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya. Selama beberapa detik, Sasuke tampak larut dalam sebuah imajinasi yang tidak diketahui kedua rekannya, dan sama sekali tidak mendengar bahwa Neji telah memanggilnya sebanyak tiga kali.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pertanda bahwa ia telah mendengar suara Neji.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali," kata pemuda bermata perak itu. Tidak biasanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak fokus.

"Maaf," gumam Sasuke. "Ada apa?"

"Pertandingan persahabatan yang dijadwalkan oleh anak-anak HIMA." Gaara menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Basket, voli, futsal. Apa lagi? Apa kau ingin menambahkan sesuatu?"

Kening Sasuke mengernyit. Basket, voli, dan futsal. Bukankah itu terlalu umum? Semua pertandingan persahabatan selalu mengusung tiga permainan tersebut. Bahkan saat masa jabatan Itachi, pertandingan yang diadakan hanya itu-itu saja. Membosankan.

Ah, ya. Sekalipun Itachi adalah ketua yang ramai dan menyenangkan, ada satu kualifikasi yang tidak dipenuhinya selama masa jabatan sebagai ketua senat tahun lalu.

"Lagi-lagi pertandingan-pertandingan itu." Hyuuga Neji menempatkan dirinya di meja yng berada di sebelah kanan Sasuke. Pertanda 'tangan kanan', karena Neji adalah seorang wakil ketua.

"Hn." Sasuke melirik Neji dengan kedua mata onyx-nya yang mampu membuat seorang gadis tumbang setelah menerima lirikan itu setelah satu detik. "Kalau tidak salah, fakultas-fakultas yang ada di KIU adalah..."

"—Fakultas Teknik: Teknik Mesin, Teknik Fisika, Teknik Kimia, Teknik Pertambangan, Teknik Elektro, Teknik Lingkungan, Teknik Informatika. Fakultas Kedokteran: Kedokteran Umum, Kedokteran Gigi, Kedokteran Hewan. Fakultas Ekonomi: Akuntansi, Bisnis Manajemen. Fakultas Hukum: Sospol, Filsafat, Hukum. Fakultas Sastra: Sastra Jepang, Sastra Inggris, Sastra Prancis. Fakultas Seni Rupa dan Desain: Seni Murni, Desain Komunikasi Visual, Desain Interior, _Fashion Design_. Fakultas Psikologi. Fakultas FIKOM—"

"Lomba Desain," cetus Sasuke, membuat Gaara yang membolak-balik arsip mengenai KIU yang tersimpan dalam rak yang biasanya 'dikuasai' Temari mendongak kaget.

... **kreatif**. Itu adalah kualifikasi seorang ketua yang tidak dimiliki Itachi. Untuk urusan bersenang-senang, mungkin ia adalah ahlinya. Sedangkan untuk pengembangan program senat, Uchiha yang satu itu masih kalah dengan adik bungsunya.

Sepasang mata argentum Neji berbinar.

"Ide bagus, teman," katanya.

Sasuke menyeringai. _Desain_, adalah kata kunci yang sangat menggambarkan seorang Haruno Sakura, mahasiswi Suna University of Arts jurusan Desain Komunikasi Visual. Sosok yang selalu memenuhi alam bawah sadarnya selama beberapa minggu ini. Gadis pertama yang mampu mengusik kehidupannya.

Gadis menyebalkan yang ditemuinya di bawah tetes-tetes air hujan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Keesokan harinya..._

Kedua kaki jenjang bersepatu boots coklat itu baru saja melewati gerbang universitas ketika ponsel yang tersimpan aman dalam saku celana _jeans_-nya bergetar heboh. Haruno Sakura tergesa-gesa merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel lipat berwarna _pink_ dan segera membuka _flip _-nya. Pada layarnya tertera tulisan '_Piggy calling_', yang menandakan bahwa Yamanaka Ino meneleponnya.

Sakura memencet tombol bergambar telepon berwarna hijau dan menempelkan _speaker_ ponsel itu ke telinganya. "Halo?"

"_FOREHEAD!_" Jeritan Ino membahana di seberang sana, membuat gadis itu sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya yang mendengung.

"Jangan berteriak-teriak," gerutu Sakura seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sekilas ia mengangguk kepada penjaga pintu gerbang—Pak Danzou—yang selalu tampak muram. Kedua kakinya melangkah ke gedung tiga, tempat studio bagi para anak DKV belajar. "Ada apa?"

"Di mana kau?" Ino tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Dalam perjalananku menuju studio fotografi," jawab Sakura, menyebutkan mata kuliahnya hari ini. "Jawab, ada apa?"

"Jangan ke sana!" pekik Ino, masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, kali ini membuat Sakura benar-benar jengkel. Ya, gadis berambut _punch_ itu memang tipe orang yang cepat emosi.

"Jadi aku harus ke mana?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya dengan sebal. Sungguh, Ino adalah orang paling tidak _to-the-point_ yang pernah ia kenal.

"Ke gedung rektorat. Ada pengumuman di sana." Telepon diputus oleh Ino ketika gadis itu selesai bicara, sama sekali tidak menunggu jawaban Sakura.

Menghembuskan nafas dengan geram, akhirnya Sakura bergegas menuju gedung rektorat, di mana papan pengumuman raksasa berada. Gadis itu berlari-lari kecil, bukan hal yang sulit mengingat ia selalu memakai sepatu yang membuatnya mudah bergerak—sekalipun kali ini adalah sepasang sepatu boots setungkai. Tidak seperti rata-rata gadis yang kerap menggunakan sepatu _flat_ yang tampak feminin dan anggun.

Setibanya di sana, kerumunan mahasiswa yang bergerombol di depan papan raksasa tersebut membuatnya kaget. Tumben-tumbenan sekali para mahasiswa memperhatikan pengumuman yang ditempel di sana. Ada mahasiswa yang di-DO lagikah? pikir Sakura.

Pertanyaannya terjawab ketika wajah Ino yang dibingkai rambut pirangnya menyembul dari kerumunan. Berdesak-desakkan, Ino keluar dari lautan manusia itu dan menghampiri Sakura. Wajahnya yang cantik menyambut Sakura dengan senyum senang.

"Hei, _forehead!_" sapanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Apa kau berminat mengikuti lomba desain?"

"Lom—lomba desain?" Kening Sakura berkernyit. Perlombaan macam itu memang sering sekali diadakan di kalangan mahasiswa, namun apa yang membuat para mahasiswa yang rata-rata cewek ini tertarik?

"Benar!" Gadis pirang itu mengangguk, membuat rambutnya yang kali ini dikeriting pada bagian bawahnya bergoyang-goyang jenaka. "Salah satu universitas yang fakultas desainnya memiliki tingkatan yang nyaris sama dengan universitas kita mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan, dan salah satu dari pertandingan itu adalah lomba desain. Setiap mahasiswa yang mengambil perkuliahan di bidang seni rupa dan desain boleh berpartisipasi di lomba itu."

"Dan kau menyuruhku ikut?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tidak yakin. Seingatnya, semua orang selalu menganggap Ino berbakat, dan bukan dirinya. "Bukankah lebih baik kau yang ikut lomba itu?"

"Kalau aku tidak ikut, untuk apa aku mengajakmu, he?" Mata _aqua_ Ino tampak sangat berapi-api. "Peserta yang ikut dibagi menjadi dua kategori. Kategori pertama adalah kategori individual, di mana setiap orang yang berminat boleh mengikutinya; sedangkan kategori yang kedua adalah kategori tim. Setiap universitas hanya boleh mengirim satu tim untuk mengikuti kategori kedua. Dan satu tim berisi tiga orang. Tadi ketua senat kita—Tenten—sudah memutuskan siapa tiga orang tersebut."

Sakura diam saja. Pasti bukan ia yang terpilih. Salah satu dari tiga orang itu pastilah Ino, karena si pirang cerewet itu terlihat sangat gembira. Pasti. Kalau tidak, siapa lagi? 

Mengabaikan reaksi Sakura yang diam saja, Ino melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Yang terpilih adalah Shimura Sai, jurusan seni rupa divisi melukis tingkat dua; Aburame Shino dari jurusan desain interior tingkat dua; dan kau, Haruno Sakura dari jurusan desain komunikasi visual tingkat satu."

Tanpa sadar, mulut Sakura menganga lebar. Melongo saking kagetnya. Mimpi apa dia semalam? Tiba-tiba ia terpilih untuk mengikuti lomba desain kategori kelompok dalam pertandingan persahabatan di—

"Tunggu," Sakura menatap kedua mata Ino dengan serius. "Universitas apa yang mengadakan pertandingan ini?"

Bibir Ino semakin terangkat tinggi, menyunggingkan senyuman lebar yang sangat manis.

"Konoha International University."

Jawaban yang membuat kedua mata Sakura sontak membelalak lebar.

Itu universitas tempat Sasuke belajar!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Karena manusia hanya bisa berjalan sesuai takdir.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

Maaf menunggu lama! #watados *digeplak* Udah gitu chapter ini lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya lagi~ Hehe, maaf nge-cut di saat-saat ga enak XP

Ehehe, kesibukan sekolah, latihan drama, prep masuk univ, dan cosplay *masih sempet* serta nyicil ngetik 4 fic sekaligus bikin jadwal update keteteran DX Kayaknya sementara jadwal update digilir. Urutannya UGUTR, UadM, LNV, dan Morte III XD *author ngemeng*

Sedikit bocoran nih, sebenernya fakultas-fakultas di KIU itu hasil nyomot dari beberapa univ yang kukenal. Kayaknya asik kalo ada univ lengkap kayak gitu XD tapi sayangnya ga ada yang selengkap itu. ITB kan ga punya jurusan psikologi-kedokteran-hukum dan kawan-kawannya XD (bukan berarti aku minat masuk kedokteran lho =P)

**Special thanks to:**

**Haruchi Nigiyama / Kira Desuke / u knw who am i w / Green YupiCandy Chan / Thia2rh / Lin Narumi Rutherford / Blanc / 7color / 4ntka-ch4n / Rievectha Herbst / Michi-chan Phantomhive626 / aya-na rifa'i / Icha yukina clyne**

Haha, ngomong-ngomong yang pake nick 'u knw who am i w' itu suamiku kaaaannn? #pokepoke Heh, ngaku! LOL *digampar*

Yahai, sebagai pengumuman aja, mungkin setelah januari aku vakum banget ya. Paling update sebulan sekali, kalo bisa sih lebih cepet =w=d januari aku mulai pra-UN dan intensif prep masuk kuliah sih~ doakan aku yak, kawan-kawan XD

Kalo aku diterima, pasti rajin update! *janji kacangan*

_**Review will be a great present for me from **__**you!**_

**Review please! Utarakan pendapat kalian!**

**Sign,**

**mysticahime**

p.s: vote polling lagi dong~ polling ditutup tanggal 31 ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**UGLY GIRL UNDER THE RAINDROPS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticahime™**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Semuanya telah diatur semenjak manusia diciptakan..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang mata kuliah fotografi hari ini, Haruno Sakura tidak dapat mencurahkan konsentrasinya sedikit pun. Bagaimana tidak? Universitas yang mengadakan lomba desain yang akan ia ikuti bersama Sai dan Shino adalah universitas tempat Uchiha Sasuke menuntut ilmu! Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut _cotton candy_-nya yang disatukan dalam sebuah _ponytail_ melambai-lambai sesuai dengan gesturnya. Oh Tuhan, Sakura. Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini?

Gadis itu kembali menggerak-gerakkan fokus kamera SLR-nya, mencari objek yang bagus untuk diabadikan dalam lensa kameranya. Saat ini Sakura tengah berada di sebuah taman—yang merupakan area khusus bagi anak-anak DKV untuk berburu model. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mencari sesuatu yang tampak unik dan artistik untuk dijadikan figur tugasnya, namun ia tak kunjung menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Kesal, gadis bermata _emerald _itu menutup lensa kameranya.

"_Piggy!_" Sakura menemukan sahabatnya itu di balik semak-semak dan menyerukan namanya. Yamanaka Ino—gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikeriting itu—mendongak dari kameranya. Tampaknya ia sedang mengambil gambar kumbang yang menempel di dekat akar pohon _ginko biloba_ yang terletak di belakang semak belukar.

"Hei." Gadis itu nyengir, memamerkan sederetan giginya yang putih dan rapi, kemudian kembali ke balik kameranya. "Ada apa, _Forehead_? Sudah menemukan objek untuk tugas?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak berminat memotret apapun."

**Jpret!**

Ino bangkit dari posisi setengah berjongkoknya, tangan kanannya mencekal kamera hitam berharga ratusan ribu yen itu, menatap sahabatnya dengan kedua mata _aquamarine_-nya yang berkilauan. Keningnya berkernyit. "Biasanya fotografi merupakan mata kuliah favoritmu, kan?"

Kedua bahu Sakura terangkat. "Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini—cemas..."

"Hei, _Forehead_~" Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu mengguncang bahu Sakura. "Tumben sekali! Hei, apakah ini masalah cowok?"

_Cowok_.

Serta-merta pikiran Sakura teralih dari dunia nyata. Ia mengingat dengan jelas setiap pertemuannya dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke beberapa minggu yang lalu. Bagaimana kekakuan yang terbentuk saat pertama kali mereka makan bersama—tepatnya ia makan dan Sasuke menyesap secangkir _macchiato_ panas. Bagaimana mereka berkenalan. Bagaimana pemuda itu menatapnya. Bagaimana ia mengingat setiap lekuk wajah Sasuke, kedua matanya yang tajam dan memesona, bentuk bibirnya yang—

"—entahlah." Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan kata itu. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu melangkahkan kakinya yang terbungkus celana _jeans_ dan menghempaskan dirinya pada bangku kayu yang terletak tak jauh dari pohon raksasa tempat Ino memotret kumbang. Ino berlari-lari kecil menyusulnya.

"Apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu, Sakura?" tanya Ino ketika ia sudah duduk di sisi Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam dan menatap nanar pada permukaan tanah yang tertutup oleh rumput dan bebatuan.

Kami-sama, _inikah yang dinamakan permainan takdir?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke menggerutu sembari menumpuk berkas-berkas yang baru saja selesai ia bubuhi cap dan tanda tangannya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pekerjaan sebagai ketua senat akan sedemikian merepotkan. Jika tahu begitu, ia tidak akan mau menerima posisi kepala itu ketika Itachi lulus.

"Berhentilah mendengus, Sasuke."

Sasuke melirik Hyuuga Neji dengan tatapan sebal. Terkadang wakil ketuanya yang sedikit perfeksionis agak mengganggunya. Neji seringkali mencela Sasuke, dengan kata-kata yang singkat-padat-dan jelas, tentu saja. Dan hal ini membuat Sasuke menjadi lebih keki lagi.

"Aku tidak mendengus." Pandangan Sasuke kembali beralih pada peralatan 'pengesahan' berkas-berkas mengenai pertandingan persahabatan itu.

"Aa, terserah sajalah." Neji yang tengah bersedekap menatap ke udara luar, menyapukan pandangan dari sepasang mata _lavender_-nya ke sapuan gradasi warna biru di atas sana.

"Hn."

Hening.

Sasuke berusaha menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam lingkup lembaran-lembaran HVS berisi undangan resmi perlombaan yang akan dilaksanakan satu minggu lagi, namun pikirannya sama sekali tidak mau berkompromi dengan sang empunya. Alam bawah sadarnya berkali-kali memutarkan rekaman kejadian makan malam mereka berdua beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tsk, ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa melupakan gadis menyebalkan itu.

"Bisakah kau fokus pada pekerjaanmu sedikit saja, Tuan Muda Uchiha?" Lagi-lagi terdengar nada mengejek dalam suara Neji. Sepasang _onyx_ milik Sasuke segera meluncurkan tatapan sinis—pertanda ia tidak menyukai ucapan Neji. Pasangan ketua dan wakil ketua senat itu seringkali bersitegang hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Urus tugasmu sendiri," balas Sasuke sengit. Neji balas mendengus—sepasang mata _lavender_ itu kembali menatap lembaran-lembaran HVS yang akan diserahkannya ke dosen pembimbing guna meminta persetujuan.

Suasana di ruangan itu bertambah keruh, membuat hari yang muram ini semakin keruh. Tidak ada suara lagi yang menggaung di dalamnya, sesekali hanya terdengar bunyi gesekan kertas, juga hembusan nafas.

"Ada yang ingin makan siang?"

Pertanyaan Gaara berhasil memecah keheningan itu—setidaknya sedikit mencairkan suasana kaku yang terpeta di sana.

"Tidak," jawab Neji tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. "Ada beberapa bagian dari lembar persetujuan ini yang harus... direvisi." Pemuda berambut _walnut_ panjang sepunggung itu bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menuju meja komputer yang berada di sudut ruangan. Dinyalakannya _CPU_, kemudian ia menghidupkan monitor.

Gaara melirik Sasuke. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tampak berusaha keras menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku akan makan sendirian," gumamnya pelan sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suna University of Arts, jam makan siang**

Suasana kafeteria hari ini cukup lengang ketika Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan besar yang dispesifikasikan menjadi ruang makan bersama itu. Tentu saja, hari ini banyak mahasiswa Suna yang memutuskan untuk melewatkan jam makan siang mereka dan mengurung diri di masing-masing studio—mempersiapkan karya terbaik mereka untuk diikutkan lomba desain yang diadakan oleh Konoha International University satu minggu lagi. Oleh karena itu, para peserta mencurahkan segenap jiwa seni mereka ke dalam karya tersebut, menghablurkan diri mereka ke dalam poster yang akan dilombakan itu.

Tidak halnya dengan Sakura. Sampai detik ini, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu sama sekali belum menemui orang-orang yang akan menjadi rekan sekelompoknya. Tentu saja tidak mungkin ia mencari Sai dan Shino sendiri. Mereka berdua adalah senior, dan ada peraturan tak tertera bahwa mahasiswa tingkat awal tidak boleh memasuki teritorial mahasiswa tingkat dua ke atas terkecuali mendapatkan izin.

Dan jadilah Sakura terdampar di kafeteria seorang diri.

Gadis itu sama sekali tak ambil pusing. Setelah meletakkan tas selempangnya di atas meja favoritnya—di sebelah jendela, tentu saja—gadis itu segera menyerbu _counter_ yang menyajikan aneka makanan. Absennya Ino di jam makan siang sama sekali tidak mengganggu Sakura. Malah, ia senang sekali bisa mengganyang setiap makanan yang diinginkannya sesuka hati, tanpa perlu merasa kesal akan ceramah dari sahabatnya yang gila diet mengenai berapa ratus kalori yang terkandung dalam sepotong _cake_ berlapiskan _whipped cream_, serpihan cokelat, dan potongan _cherry_ untuk _dessert_.

Belasan jenis penganan yang bisa digunakan untuk pengganjal perut terpampang pada etalase _counter_ kafeteria, ditata sedemikian apiknya. Saliva Sakura terbit ketika kedua bola mata zamrudnya menangkap makanan-makanan itu. Gadis berambut kuncir itu lalu mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan memilih-milih makanan yang akan disantapnya, menggeser bakinya di sepanjang rel berjalan yang diletakkan di depan etalase. Saat tengah asyik menimbang-nimbang pilihan makanan penutup yang akan dinikmatinya, sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundak Sakura.

"Ada ap—Shimura-_senpai_?" Gadis itu terkejut sekali ketika mengetahui bahwa pemilik tangan yang menyentuh bahunya adalah milik Shimura Sai, mahasiswa tingkat dua divisi seni lukis—sekaligus orang yang akan menjadi rekan setimnya dalam lomba poster yang diadakan oleh KIU.

Sakura sedikit antusias—mengingat sebenarnya sangat sulit menemui Sai dan Shino karena mereka berbeda angkatan dan dibatasi oleh peraturan-tak-kasat-mata itu. Setidaknya, kali ini ia tidak harus terkena tatapan mata mencela dari para senior karena ia berani memasuki 'daerah kekuasaan' mahasiswa tingkat lanjutan.

"Hai, Haruno-_san_," sapa Sai dengan ramah. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tersenyum pada Sakura yang canggung. "Kudengar kau akan mengikuti lomba poster tim bersamaku dan Shino, ya?"

"Ku-kurasa begitu, eh, Shimura-_senpai_..." Entah mengapa, mendadak Sakura merasa gugup, terutama setelah menatap sepasang iris _onyx_ milik Sai. _Matanya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke!_ pikir Sakura.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan _senpai_," jawab Sai—masih dengan senyuman manisnya. "Kita hanya berbeda satu tahun, sebutan _senpai_ hanya membuatku merasa tua."

"Baiklah, Shimura-_kun_." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada aneka _dessert_ yang berjajar di balik lembaran kaca transparan. "Sebenarnya aku ingin kita mulai berdiskusi soal pembuatan poster, namun—kau tahu—ada larangan tak tertulis yang menyatakan bahwa—"

"—mahasiswa tingkat awal tidak boleh masuk ke wilayah mahasiswa yang berada di tingkat yang lebih atas?" Sai menyela kata-kata Sakura, membuat pemilik mata _jade_ itu terperangah. "Karena itulah aku berada di sini. Tidak ada aturan bahwa mahasiswa dengan tingkat yang lebih tinggi tidak boleh mengunjungi mahasiswa tingkat awal, kan?"

Gadis itu menggeleng—kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil puding buah persik sebagai hidangan penutup makan siangnya.

"Ah," Sai seolah tersadar sesuatu. "Kau akan makan siang, ya? Bagaimana bila aku makan siang bersamamu? Mungkin kita bisa membahas banyak mengenai poster itu."

Sakura yang baru saja akan beranjak dari antrian makan siang mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit sesaat—berpikir—kemudian tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja."

Dan beberapa menit selanjutnya, kedua insan itu tampak tengah duduk di dekat jendela, berhadap-hadapan. Dua nampan terletak di depan mereka—milik Sai: spageti _neapolitan_, buah apel, dan jus jeruk; milik Sakura: kentang goreng, _taco_, _garlic bread_, beberapa potong _chicken nugget_, sekotak _nacchos_, soda kalengan, dan puding buah persik.

"Jadi..." Sai mengeluarkan garpu plastiknya dari lilitan kertas tisu, "... poster seperti apa yang akan kita buat?"

"Mmm..." —**crrttt**— Sakura menyobek kemasan saus tomat dan menuangkannya di atas _garlic bread_, kemudian mulai menggigit roti kuning bertabur wijen itu. "Kurasa tema anti narkoba atau sejenisnya sudah sangat umum."

"Hn." Satu suapan besar spageti mampir di rongga mulut Sai. Pemuda itu mengunyah-ngunyah makan siangnya, sesekali lidahnya menjilati bibirnya yang belepotan saus. "_Memang_ umum."

"Aku lebih suka sesuatu yang agak umum, namun kita tampilkan dengan cara yang agak berbeda," kata gadis itu seraya menatap mata Sai. "Sesuatu yang... orisinil. Bagaimana menurutmu, Shimura-_kun_?"

Suapan spageti lagi. "Setuju."

"Masalahnya" —Sakura menggaruk-garuk rambut merah jambu kuncirnya yang tidak terasa gatal— "_itu_ apa?"

Sai mengamati gadis di hadapannya—yang sedang bergulat dengan kentang goreng dan _chicken nugget_ dengan ganas. "Bukankah seharusnya kau yang memiliki berjuta ide untuk poster? Kurasa, membuat poster adalah 'makanan sehari-hari' bagi mahasiswa desain komunikasi visual sepertimu."

"_Yeah_," Sakura mengunyah sepotong kentang goreng, "_mahasiswa DKV tingkat dua ke atas_." Seorang Shimura Sai ternyata sama sekali tidak membantu.

Pemuda berambut hitam cepak itu menggaruk pipinya dan memasang senyum manis tanpa dosa. "Aku lupa... Entah mengapa aku merasa kau seangkatan denganku—banyak gadis jelek sepertimu di angkatanku."

Dan mendadak Sakura ingin melemparkan seluruh isi nampannya pada pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya—kalau saja ia tidak segera sadar bahwa ia masih sangat kelaparan.

"Jangan berwajah seram begitu," ia berusaha menenangkan Sakura. "Kau tambah jelek bila memasang wajah mengerikan seperti itu. Damai, damai..."

Sakura yang semula memelototi seniornya itu mendadak tersentak.

Damai?

Bagaikan kilat menyambar, ilham datang begitu saja. Wajah Sakura langsung berubah sumringah saat mengatakannya. "_Peace._"

Kening pucat di hadapannya berkerut samar. "_Peace_?"

"Ya." Gadis itu mengangguk antusias—kentara sekali ia sangar menyukai idenya _sendiri_. "Bagaimana bila tema poster kita adalah _peace_? Menurutku, kedamaian adalah sesuatu yang cukup umum untuk diangkat sebagai objek poster, namun sampai sekarang, rasanya sulit menemukan poster mengenai ajakan menyebarkan kedamaian yang cukup menarik perhatian..."

Tidak ada reaksi dari Sai—setidaknya untuk beberapa saat. Sakura sendiri gugup, takut idenya tidak diterima, atau malah dianggap kacangan oleh seniornya itu. Ia menyesap sedikit minuman sodanya untuk menghilangkan kegugupan.

Detik demi detik berlalu hingga akhirnya Sai angkat bicara.

"Aku menyukai idemu, namun aku harus menanyakannya pada Shino," ia menyebutkan nama anggota tim mereka yang satu lagi—Aburame Shino dari jurusan desain interior tingkat dua. "Nanti akan kukirimkan SMS padamu bila Shino memberikan jawaban. Berapa nomormu?"

_Harusnya aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama pada Sasuke waktu itu!_ batin Sakura setengah menyesal. Dengan lemah, gadis itu mengeluarkan ponsel lipatnya dari kantong celananya, kemudian memberitahukan nomornya pada Sai dan menyimpan nomor Sai di telepon genggamnya.

Ah, Sakura, kau memang dipermainkan oleh takdir...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Itachi mendongak dari televisi layar datar yang tengah ditontonnya selama satu jam terakhir. Wajah pria berambut panjang yang diikat itu sontak berubah ketika melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke berjalan melewati ambang pintu dan langsung menuju ke tangga—sama sekali tidak menyapa Itachi. Kening Itachi mengernyit.

"Sasuke? Tumben sekali kau tidak menyapaku."

Kata-kata Itachi membuat Sasuke berhenti menaiki tangga. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu menoleh menatap _aniki_-nya yang memasang wajah datar—sama seperti dirinya.

"Tidak perlu." Pemuda itu kemudian kembali menaiki tangga dan sesaat kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya setelah terdengar bunyi **BLAM** cukup keras.

"Sasuke kenapa, ya? Kurasa ia sedang _badmood_."Itachi menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal sebelum kembali fokus pada acara yang sedang ditayangkan di saluran televisi kesayangannya. Bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke.

Di kamar yang didominasi oleh gradasi warna biru—kamarnya—Sasuke melampiaskan segala kekesalannya. Dengan asal dilemparnya tas ransel berukuran sedang itu ke atas lantai—tepat mendarat di bawah meja belajarnya dengan suara **brugh**. Selanjutnya giliran jaket parasut berwarna hitam, pemuda berambut _emo_ itu melemparkannya ke atas lemari, membuat beberapa bagian jaket itu—seperti sebelah lengan dan bagian bawah jaketnya—menjuntai dari tepian lemari. Kamar yang biasanya rapi itu kini mulai tampak sedikit berantakan—terutama setelah Sasuke mengacak-acak tempat tidurnya sendiri.

Laki-laki itu sedang merasa kesal.

Jujur, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa menjadi ketua senat di KIU akan semenyebalkan ini. Rasanya, ketika Itachi yang menjadi ketua, semua lancar-lancar saja. Dalam hati, diam-diam Sasuke mengagumi kakaknya yang satu itu. Walaupun terkenal _playboy_ dan suka berhura-hura, namun Itachi selalu dapat mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Selain itu, seluruh anggota senat sepertinya loyal pada mantan ketua yang satu itu. Tidak seperti masa jabatan Sasuke sekarang. Anggota senat cewek kebanyakan memutuskan bergabung untuk 'cuci mata' melihat para KGB, bukannya untuk bekerja seperti saat Itachi berkuasa dulu.

Dan, KGB?

Sasuke merentangkan kedua lengan dan kakinya di atas tempat tidur, meregangkan otot-otot anggota geraknya yang serasa akan putus saking lelahnya.

—_Kami-sama_, Itachi sudah lulus musim semi yang lalu, tetapi entah mengapa semua orang masih menyebutnya, Neji, Gaara, dan Sasuke sendiri sebagai KGB? Dan juga mengapa rektor mereka ngotot untuk tetap menjadikan sisa anggota KGB sebagai pengurus senat? Hanya _Kami-sama_ yang tahu.

Hari ini benar-benar naas bagi Sasuke. Wakil ketua senat saat ini—Hyuuga Neji yang merupakan mahasiswa tingkat tiga—sering sekali mencela Sasuke, yang sebenarnya membuat Sasuke keki, karena menurutnya ia sama sekali tidak bersalah.

Hari ini Neji sering sekali menegur Sasuke, entah untuk alasan apa. Neji bilang, Sasuke banyak mendengus dan sama sekali tidak mau berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan senat saat ini—pertandingan persahabatan antar universitas di Tokyo. Entah apa yang membuat Neji menjadi sentimen pada Sasuke, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya tidak seperti itu.

"_PMS kali?" duga Naruto ketika Sasuke sempat menceritakan hal itu ketika mereka berjalan ke stasiun bersama-sama. _Jawaban yang membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Tentu saja perkiraan Naruto itu salah total. Neji kan masih seratus persen laki-laki normal! (Tak bisa dipungkiri, Sasuke sendiri tahu bahwa Neji pernah sempat menyukai Temari—walau tidak bertahan lama.)

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tahu pasti alasan mengapa hari ini ia—bila memang benar—banyak mendengus dan tidak terlalu bisa mencurahkan konsentrasinya pada proyek senat: ia terlalu memikirkan, apakah seorang Haruno Sakura akan mengikuti lomba desain itu?

Kedua mata Sasuke kini terpejam, menyembunyikan sepasang _onyx_ di balik kelopaknya.

Hhhh... benar-benar hari yang melelahkan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tinggal sendirian di kota asing mempunyai tuntutan tersendiri, salah satunya adalah mengurus diri sendiri tanpa bergantung pada orang lain. Mengurus kamar sewaan, membayar tagihan, mencuci pakaian dan perabotan, bahkan memasak! Singkat kata, menjadi ibu bagi diri sendiri.

Setelah hampir satu semester tinggal di Tokyo, Haruno Sakura menjadi terbiasa hidup mandiri. Bisa dibilang, mengurus keperluan tinggalnya sudah seperti bernafas—karena sudah terlalu terbiasa. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang belum membuatnya terbiasa: memasak sendiri.

Semua orang di Suna University of Arts tahu bahwa Sakura bukan tipe gadis yang dapat diandalkan untuk memasak. Pernah suatu ketika, saat masa orientasi yang mewajibkan semua peserta untuk mengikuti acara _camping_ di dekat hutan, gadis berambut _sugarplum_ itu kebagian jatah untuk memasak makan malam. Dan hasilnya? Tentu saja dapat ditebak: ASIN.

Sejak saat itulah nama Haruno Sakura dihindari bila universitas akan mengadakan acara memasak.

Namun, meskipun rasa masakannya cenderung abstrak, Sakura memilih untuk makan penganan buatannya sendiri setiap kali jam makan (terkecuali waktu di kampus). Mungkin sesekali ia makan di _café_, tetapi ia lebih sering mencerna masakannya sendiri untuk makan malam—meskipun setelahnya gadis itu harus minum satu liter air mineral untuk menghindarkannya dari hipertensi.

Saat ini pun, pemilik iris zamrud itu tengah berada di dalam salah satu toko swalayan, memilih-milih bahan makanan yang akan diolahnya menjadi hidangan yang akan mengganjal perutnya sampai pagi. Sakura sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan membeli tiga potong daging tuna seharga 870 yen untuk malam ini atau membeli satu paket bahan-bahan sup miso siap pakai seharga 450 yen ketika ponselnya berdering nyaring.

Gadis itu dengan asal meletakkan daging tuna dan paket sup miso pada rak dan buru-buru menyambar ponsel lipatnya yang rewel itu. Pada layarnya tertulis nama Sai.

"_Konbanwa_..." Sakura mengepit ponsel itu pada sisi kanan dagu dan pundaknya, kembali memilih-milih antara daging tuna dan paket sup. "Apa apa, Shimura-_san_?"

"_Halo, Haruno. Apa aku mengganggu?"_ Terdengar suara Sai di seberang sana.

Sakura menggeleng—walau tidak terlihat oleh Sai. "Tidak. Aku hanya sedang—mmm... berbelanja." Gadis itu mencari potongan daging tuna yang lain, potongan yang lebih besar. "Ada apa?"

"_Ini mengenai rancangan poster kita..."_ Sai terdengar seolah menarik nafas sejenak. _"Shino menerima usulmu. Kita akan membuat poster dengan tema _'peace'_."_

"Oke..." Dimasukkannya potongan daging tuna terbesar yang ada di rak, kemudian ia berjalan ke seksi lainnya: _toiletries_. "Jadi, kapan kita mulai mengerjakan poster itu?"

"_Hah? Apa kau tidak tahu?"_ —Sakura menggeleng, tentu saja Sai tak bisa melihat gerakan gadis itu— _"Untuk kategori kelompok, poster dibuat di tempat lomba. Mungkin untuk menilai..."_ Sai diam sejenak, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat, _"... kerjasama kelompok?"_

"Jadi... kita hanya mempersiapkan konsepnya saja?" tanya Sakura—kini mengurangi konsentrasinya untuk mendengarkan Sai. Ia memilih-milih sampo yang biasa dipakainya.

"_Tepat. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di _technical meeting_, ya, Haruno!"_

Dan saat itu juga, Sakura kaget. Otaknya kembali terfokus pada telepon dari pemuda berkulit pucat itu. "Ada _technical meeting_?"

"_Tentu saja. Mana mungkin ada lomba tanpa _technical meeting_? Nah, sampai ketemu hari Jumat nanti!"_

Lalu sambungan telepon itu diputuskan.

Beberapa detik setelah percakapan itu selesai, Sakura tak kunjung bergerak dari posisinya. Ia membatu.

Hari Jumat? Ke KIU?

Dan tiba-tiba, entah mengapa, jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Jumat tiba juga.

Hari ini, matahari bersinar dengan cerah—seolah-olah melupakan bahwa bulan ini masih dikuasai oleh musim rontok. Cuaca yang sangat mendukung untuk diadakannya pertemuan teknis bagi para peserta lomba desain poster kategori kelompok.

Konoha International University tampak disesaki oleh puluhan mahasiswa yang berduyun-duyun menuju gedung serba guna yang menjadi lokasi _technical meeting_ itu. Pertemuan akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi. Di antara kerumunan itu terdapat Sakura, Sai, dan Shino.

"Aku tidak menyangka pesertanya sebanyak ini," cetus Sakura seraya memandang ke sekelilingnya.

Sai tertawa menanggapi kata-kata Sakura. "Seharusnya kau lihat waktu Suna mengadakan perlombaan seni—bahkan mahasiswa-mahasiswi Suna pun hampir tidak dapat memasuki area lomba. Penuh sekali."

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku masih mahasiswa baru."

Mereka bertiga berjuang keras menembus kerumunan yang berjejal di pintu masuk gedung serba guna. Banyak sekali mahasiswa KIU yang tidak berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan persahabatan ini, namun mereka ingin mengikuti jalannya _technical meeting_. _Membuat jalan menjadi sempit!_ gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Dua menit kemudian, tim dari Suna University of Arts berhasil mendapatkan tempat duduk di bagian tengah. Bulir-bulir keringat menghiasi wajah Sakura yang tampak merah. Gadis itu menggunakan selembar tisu untuk mengelap peluhnya. Ia menawarkan tisu pada Sai dan Shino—yang segera menolaknya dengan halus.

Satu jam telah berlalu. Sepanjang jalannya _technical meeting_ yang membosankan itu, Sakura banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengamati rekan setimnya—Aburame Shino. Pemuda berkacamata hitam itu bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Cenderung pendiam malah. Selain itu, wajahnya tampak datar—seolah-olah waktu kecil ia tidak pernah menangis atau tertawa. Dalam hati Sakura bertanya-tanya mengapa ada orang seperti Shino di jurusan seni. Seniman biasanya bergaya nyentrik dan sedikit heboh. Mendadak Sakura merasa kurang yakin dapat berkolaborasi dengan baik dengan Shino.

Bosan mengamati Shino, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada perwakilan panitia lomba yang sedang menjelaskan segala tetek-bengek lomba. Perwakilan itu adalah laki-laki, berambut coklat panjang yang digerai di punggungnya. Kulitnya putih dan matanya berwarna _lavender_. Ia cukup tinggi, namun terkesan arogan.

"... lomba akan dimulai pukul delapan pagi. Setiap kelompok harus membawa barang-barang yang sudah saya sebutkan tadi..." Selebihnya Sakura mengabaikan ucapan pemuda gondrong itu. pikirannya mengawang-awang, memikirkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang juga mengenyam pendidikan di KIU.

"... Selanjutnya, kata penutup dari ketua senat KIU, Uchiha Sasuke..."

Kepala berambut merah muda itu langsung mendongak tinggi—reaksi spontan saat mendengar nama yang baru saja dipikirkannya itu.

Di depan sana, sesosok pemuda bertubuh proporsional dengan rambut _raven_-nya yang khas berjalan mendekati podium tempat si rambut panjang berada. Kedua mata _emerald_ Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa berkedip saat mengikuti setiap gerakan Sasuke.

Dalam sekejap, pikirannya kosong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Membosankan sekali."

Sai duluan melangkah keluar dari gedung serba guna, mendahului Shino dan Sakura yang berjalan di belakangnya. Para peserta lomba tampak berada di sekitar mereka, berkerumun sambil berbisik-bisik. Beberapa gadis yang juga merupakan partisipan tampat sibuk cekikikan membahas betapa tampannya ketua senat KIU, membuat Sakura geram.

Ya. Ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah ketua senat di Konoha International University—ketua termuda dalam sejarah dunia persenatan KIU.

Gadis berambut sebahu itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia merasa bodoh karena terus-menerus memikirkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke—yang kemungkinan besar sudah melupakannya. Tentu saja, mana mungkin seseorang yang begitu populer seperti Sasuke masih mengingat Sakura—yang memberikan kesan buruk pada pertemuan pertama mereka?

Langkah-langkah bersepatu _lars_ milik gadis itu kian melambat hingga pada akhirnya berhenti sama sekali.

Mengapa hatinya terasa sesak begini?

Sakura menunduk, sebelah tangannya mencengkeram bagian depan bajunya—tepat di dada sebelah kiri. Andai saja ia tahu mengapa ia bisa merasa sedemikian sesak...

Suatu kebetulan yang _klise_, bagaikan cuplikan di film-film romansa.

Gadis bermata _jade_ itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan... _there he is_!

Terpaut jarak sekitar satu dekameter dari tempatnya berada, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di tengah kerumunan—tanpa disadari oleh kerumunan itu sendiri. Kedua mata obsidiannya menatap Sakura—bertemu dengan sepasang mata giok yang juga balas menatapnya.

Sekeliling mereka tampak kosong, seolah-olah dirinya dan Sasuke tersedot ke dalam dimensi lain. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Bertatapan. Tanpa kata-kata. Tanpa gestur.

"Haruno!"

Dan dimensi itu pun menghilang bersamaan dengan suara Sai yang memanggil Sakura, menyeret gadis itu kembali ke kenyataan.

Sakura tersentak dan menoleh kepada Sai yang sudah beberapa meter dari hadapannya. Sesaat, ia kembali menoleh pada pemuda yang tadi bertatapan dengannya.

Namun sekonyong-konyong, kumpulan mahasiswa yang berada di sekitar mereka menyebar—menciptakan arus tak kasat mata yang memisahkan keduanya. Sakura dan Sasuke tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain, masing-masing terseret pola pergerakan lautan manusia itu.

_Takdir masih mempermainkan mereka. Masih._

**TBC**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Aiyeeeee~ Akhirnya selesai juga ngetik ini *skakmat* Udah sekitar hmmm dua bulan lebih ya sejak terakhir _update_? *dibacok*

Hehe, maafkan kesalahan saya yang meninggalkan _fic_ ini tanpa pengawasan [ceilaaah bahasanya XD]

Sedikit bahas _chapter_ ini... SAI OOC! DX Ckckckck, ternyata saya memang belum bisa bikin IC -_- Terus yaaaa kenapa malah kebanyakan SaiSaku di sini? Hiks. Ini kan SEHARUSNYA SasuSakuuuu DDDDX *dibunuh*

**Special thanks to:**

**Sky pea-chan / atvia gates / Sorane Aiwa / caca / Amakusa Natsumi / Blanc / popoChi-moChi / Midori Kumiko / anynomus / Icha yukina clyne / u'r dar / Kira Desuke / 7color / Kazuma B'tomat / Michi-chan Phantomhive626 / Thia2rh / miuu chang / Akira Tsukiyomi / dark sasuke uchiha / Haruchi Nigiyama / kazushige ezakiya / Rievectha Herbst / 4ntk4-ch4n**

Bagaimana? Ada yang mau dikomentari? Langsung ke _box_ _review_ aja yaaa :]

**Avec mon plaisir,**

**mysticahime**

**180311**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

p.s: maaf kalo kali ini banyak typo, cuma _proof_ sekali tadi =w=


	5. Chapter 5

**UGLY GIRL UNDER THE RAINDROPS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticahime™**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sampai kapankah takdir akan tega mempermainkan mereka?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara terasa basah, lembab, dan dingin. Jejak-jejak curahan langit masih terpeta dengan jelas pada permukaan tanah yang berlumpur. Aroma hujan yang menusuk masih terendus samar oleh indera penciuman. Jas luar yang berwarna natur berbaur dalam keramaian kota, menciptakan lautan warna alami yang bergerak teratur.

Ia menyibakkan helai-helai rambutnya dengan jemari, berjalan menembus kerumunan semi padat di trotoar, berusaha memacu langkahnya agar lebih cepat. Haruno Sakura menyipitkan matanya agar mendapatkan visualisasi yang lebih baik, memandang jauh ke suatu titik tak kasat mata di garis horizon. Sepasang kaki bersepatu _boots_-nya bergantian bergesekan dengan permukaan trotoar yang berarah menjauh dari apartemennya, membawa sang empunya ke tempat tujuannya. Tidak terburu-buru, namun tidak rileks juga.

Setengah jam yang lalu, sebuah panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya membuat keningnya mengernyit. Shimura Sai menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa tugas Sakura dalam lomba desain ini adalah membuat _background_ poster. Ketiganya—Sai, Shino, dan Sakura sendiri—telah memeras otak kemarin malam, saling melemparkan ide satu sama lain, menyatukan setiap percikan inspirasi yang bertandang ke benak mereka; berhasil membuat sketsa tampilan utama untuk poster yang akan mereka buat pada hari Minggu besok.

Dan sekarang, mau tak mau Sakura harus mencari ide untuk latar belakang poster itu.

—yang sebenarnya akan sangat mudah bila ia tidak sedang mati ide, seperti saat ini.

Jenuh, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartemennya. Mungkin sedikit udara segar bisa membantunya berpikir, dan—kalau bisa—memberikan sedikit pencerahan untuk _background_ poster itu.

Entah mengapa, kini kedua kakinya yang bersepatu _boots_ membawanya ke sebuah taman kecil yang tak jauh dari apartemen sewaannya yang terletak di Minami _Dori_.

Shinjuku Central Park, sebuah taman dengan _layout_ sederhana yang diapit oleh gedung Tocho 1 dan 2, Hyatt Regency Tokyo, dan sejumlah gedung tinggi lainnya. Pepohonan rimbun menjadi tajuk taman itu, melengkapi lanskap yang diselimuti hamparan rumput hijau. Bangku-bangku taman tertata dengan apik di sisi jalan setapak, mengizinkan siapa saja yang ingin mengistirahatkan diri untuk duduk di atasnya.

Ke taman itulah Sakura pergi, berusaha melepas penat yang mengganjal di otaknya. Gadis itu berharap, nyamannya atmosfir pada lokasi hijau itu dapat membantunya mencari sejumput inspirasi untuk dituangkan ke atas kanvas poster.

Dan ke sanalah, takdir menyeretnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Riuh rendah kebisingan sore hari di Shinjuku _Eki_ sama sekali tidak menghibur bagi dirinya. Alih-alih membuyarkan pikirannya, intensitas suara yang memenuhi udara membuat pemuda itu semakin jengkel.

Entah sudah berapa lama, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di peron kedatangan, sama sekali tidak tampak berniat untuk keluar dari stasiun itu. Penjaga stasiun yang berdiri di dekat pintu otomatis terus-menerus memandang ke arahnya—pandangan yang menyangsikan apakah pemuda itu gelandangan karena sudah cukup lama berdiam pada posisinya.

Hari beranjak petang—kira-kira sudah pukul empat sore. Sabtu adalah hari di mana Konoha International University tidak mengadakan mata kuliah apapun, hanya saja, Sasuke terpaksa datang ke universitas itu untuk menghadiri rapat—lebih tepatnya pemberian pengarahan pada seluruh anggota senat (dan juga panitia) yang akan bertugas pada perlombaan besok. Sangat menyebalkan, tentu saja, apalagi bila mengingat perdebatan sengit _via_ tatapan mata dengan Hyuuga Neji tadi.

_Cih_.

Sasuke perlu tempat untuk menenangkan dirinya, paling tidak sebelum ia pulang ke rumah dan melampiaskannya pada Itachi. Dan tempat yang paling mudah dijangkau dari Shinjuku _Eki_ adalah...

—tanpa sadar, kedua kaki Sasuke telah melangkah, membawa sang empunya pergi. Membawanya pada sang takdir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jalanan setapak dari bebatuan berwarna coklat menjadi salah satu bagian dari latar belakang Central Park sore itu, menyapukan nuansa yang berbeda pada lanskap hijau itu. Pergerakan lambat angin yang sepoi-sepoi basah menambah temperatur dingin sore itu.

Uchiha Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak, masuk ke dalam pelataran Central Park yang tidak terlalu ramai sore itu. Tentu saja, cuaca lembab dan mendung seperti saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah. Kebanyakan orang akan dengan senang hati mengurung dirinya di rumah dan meneguk secangkir minuman hangat—apapun selain berada di luar dan diselubungi hawa yang bisa menyebabkan flu dalam sekejap.

Didudukkannya dirinya di atas salah satu bangku taman yang peliturnya sudah pudar, Sasuke memandang ke tajuk-tajuk hijau kecoklatan yang mengudara di sekitarnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menghirup berjuta-juta partikel oksigen yang tersebar di udara—berharap hal itu dapat mengalihkan pikirannya yang semrawut.

Pertandingan persahabatan yang diadakan Konoha International University akan diadakan besok—mengakibatkan dirinya tenggelam dalam tumpukan berkas kepengurusan yang diakibatkan oleh jabatannya sebagai Ketua Senat. Adanya wakil ketua seperti Neji bukannya membuat segala sesuatunya lebih mudah, malahan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih rumit. Neji dan mulut pedasnya—benar-benar neraka.

Uap putih berhembus dari celah bibir Sasuke ketika pemuda itu mengembuskan napas dengan berat. Ia menyapukan sebelah tangan ke rambut hitamnya, meremasnya sehingga helaian-helaian yang membentuk model _raven_ itu sedikit berantakan.

Mengesalkan.

Banyak hal yang menjadi ganjalan di hati Sasuke saat ini. Dimulai dari kegiatan organisasinya yang menyebalkan hingga kehidupan cintanya yang mendekati zona kritis.

—tunggu.

"Siapa yang punya kehidupan cinta?" Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri—pertanyaan yang bahkan ia sendiri pun tak tahu jawabannya. Kembali ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, gemas sendiri.

Kini pikiran Sasuke beralih pada sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang bertatapan dengannya dalam keriuhan KIU. Saat memandang lurus ke bola mata _emerald_ itu, Sasuke yakin, ia merasakan sesuatu—getaran aneh yang tidak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya, bahkan ketika masih menjalin hubungan dengan Karin. Dalam hati, Sasuke selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Mengapa takdir seolah terus berusaha memisahkannya dan gadis itu?

Mempertanyakan takdir, ternyata takdir berusaha mempermainkannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya, ini bukan kali pertama Sakura menginjakkan kaki di Central Park. Sebelumnya, ia sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi taman kecil itu—hanya sekadar melepas penat maupun menjadikan taman itu sebagai objek karya seninya. Hanya saja, belum pernah ia datang ke sini karena dituntun oleh _takdir_.

Entah mengapa, sejak melewati gerbang selatan Central Park, jantungnya bergemuruh begitu keras—seolah-olah sanggup menciptakan badai hebat bila berada di luar rongga dada gadis itu. Seperti... ada sesuatu di dalam taman itu.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya yang bersepatu _boots_, menembus angin dingin yang terus berhembus. Karena telah beberapa kali berkunjung ke sini, bukan tidak mungkin lagi ia mempunyai bangku favorit yang kerap kali didudukinya. Ke sanalah Sakura bergerak.

Ia menyusuri jalanan berbatu, lewat di belakang pepohonan, dan... menemukan bangku kesukaannya telah diduduki orang lain!

Seolah-olah tertimpa beban memikirkan _background_ untuk lomba besok belum cukup, kini tempat yang menjadikannya berlimpah inspirasi untuk menghilangkan beban itu telah diambil orang lain! Dalam hati, Sakura merutuk siapa pun yang duduk di sana. Seraya mendekati bangku itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk menegur orang itu; bila perlu memintanya pergi, walaupun rasanya itu agak kurang sopan.

Baru saja ia akan menegur orang itu, sosok yang duduk di bangku itu menoleh ke arahnya. Mata hitamnya memancarkan sorot yang tak bisa ditebak.

Napas Sakura tercekat.

_Orang itu_...!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sering datang ke sini."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis ketika gadis itu menyapanya. Mau bereaksi apa lagi? Terkadang Sasuke menyesali mengapa ia terlahir di keluarga Uchiha yang sepertinya kekurangan stok ekspresi.

Getaran aneh itu muncul lagi. Bahkan Sasuke merasa panas dingin, tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Hn," respon itulah yang diberikan Sasuke—perasaan kesalnya hilang sudah, menguap begitu saja tanpa jejak.

Senyuman bermain-main di bibir Sakura. Gadis itu melirik Sasuke, "Ngomong-ngomong kau duduk di bangku yang biasa kududuki."

"Aa?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Di sebelah sini masih cukup untuk memuat satu orang." Ia mengedikkan bahu ke bagian bangku yang kosong.

"Baiklah..." Hembusan angin terasa ketika gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya. "Biasanya aku duduk sendirian di bangku ini—tapi kali ini aku tidak masalah berbagi dengan orang lain."

"Tak kusangka kau pelit," gumam Sasuke, membuat gadis itu melotot ke arahnya. Entah mengapa, jantung Sasuke berdegup semakin kencang. _Ada apa ini?_

"Sekarang kau tidak perlu menyangkanya lagi," tawa gadis itu. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Pertanyaan Sakura mengembalikan gumpalan gelap ke dalam otak Sasuke, kembali menyeretnya ke dalam rasa kesal—kesal akan Neji, tentu saja, karena 'hal yang lain' sudah mendapatkan kelanjutan alurnya.

"Duduk, menikmati alam." Ia berusaha berlagak tak acuh, namun ia tahu, kali ini sikap tak acuhnya tak akan berhasil menipu Sakura. Kedua mata hijau gadis itu menatapnya dengan intens, seolah-olah berusaha menyingkap tabir pikiran Sasuke.

"Oke," Sakura memilih untuk tidak mengorek lebih jauh, meski dalam hati ia merasa Sasuke sedang banyak pikiran. "Aku sedang... mencari inspirasi," katanya tanpa ditanya.

"Inspirasi?"

Gadis itu memain-mainkan helaian rambut yang terjatuh di sisi wajahnya, melirik Sasuke yang kini bersandar dengan nyaman pada punggung kursi kayu panjang itu, "Untuk lomba besok, aku diminta untuk membuat... latar belakang. Sebenarnya bukan merupakan hal yang sulit, hanya saja—" ia menambahkan dengan malu-malu, "—aku sedang mati ide. Sial sekali."

"Ah, lomba desain besok, ya..." Kepala Sasuke menengadah, memandang sapuan warna kelabu di antara gradasi warna hijau pudar dedaunan. Gumpalan awan menggulung-gulung, disusul oleh hembusan angin yang semakin menusuk kulit tangannya yang telanjang.

"Aku... gugup sekali," kata Sakura—ikut memandang langit. "Kau tahu? Ini adalah lomba desain pertama yang kuikuti."

Sasuke menoleh dengan sebelah alis terangkat, "Kau serius?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?" Gadis itu mengembuskan napas, "Kurasa, aku kehabisan ide karena... gugup. Semua orang yang grogi mengalami hal itu; seolah-olah ada beban tak kasat mata yang menghimpit—yah, seperti itulah."

Keduanya terdiam; sunyi. Yang terdengar di sekitar mereka hanyalah intensitas-intensitas rendah dari ekosistem yang mengelilingi mereka. Kentara sekali bahwa keduanya sibuk dengan alam pikiran masing-masing.

"Umm..." Sakura mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya, menikmati sensasi dingin yang menjalar di kedua betisnya. "Kau sendiri? Mengapa kau bisa berada di sini? Sungguh tidak biasa. Apa ada masalah, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, membuat kening Sakura berkerut.

Gadis itu mengamati pemuda di sebelahnya. Meski Sasuke mengatakan 'tidak ada apa-apa', jelas sekali bahwa sebenarnya pemuda berambut hitam itu berbohong. Entah mengapa, Sakura mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bercerita padaku," gadis itu menghela napas. "AAAAAAAHHHHH...!" Ia merentangkan kedua lengannya—meninju udara kosong sekuat-kuatnya.

Uchiha Sasuke mendongak karena kaget dengan teriakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba itu. Kendati ia tahu bahwa Sakura memang suka bertindak spontan, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu nekat menjerit di tempat umum. Jelas-jelas si _pinkie_ itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjaga _image_.

"Kau sudah gila?" _Death glare_ berkilat pada sepasang mata _onyx_ itu.

"Apa?" Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke. "Gila? Tidak. Aku hanya melepas stres."

"Stres?"

Tangan Sakura sudah bergerak hendak menoyor kepala berambut _raven_ Sasuke, namun gerakan itu diurungkannya. "Aku kan sedang mengalami stres!"

"Kau bilang kau gugup." Senyuman bermain-main di wajah Sasuke—menyatakan bahwa ia sedang menggoda Sakura.

"Ya, aku stres karena gugup!" Sakura membela diri. "Demi _Kami-sama_, mengapa tidak ada ide yang muncul di otakku?"

Tidak ada respon dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu tengah mengamati permukaan langit yang semakin gelap. Gumpalan-gumpalan awan semakin banyak bergelayut di dalamnya, bergulung-gulung dan tampak siap menumpahkan butiran air yang terkandung di dalamnya kapan saya.

"Kurasa kita harus mencari tempat berteduh—" Pemuda itu berdiri dari posisinya semula, "—kalau kita masih ingin mengobrol dan tidak mau kebasahan."

Kedua mata Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia baru pernah mendengar Uchiha Sasuke berbicara sebanyak ini. Dan, kalimat terakhirnya. Apakah itu... suatu undangan?

Baru saja Sakura akan menjawab kata-kata Sasuke—setidaknya menjawab dengan pertanyaan untuk memastikan kata-kata pemuda itu—tetes-tetes pertama jatuh dari langit; salah satu dari butiran air itu menimpa hidung Sasuke. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata selama sedetik, kemudian kembali menatap Sakura.

"Ayo," katanya, dan Sakura menurut. Ia mengikuti langkah-langkah Sasuke yang agak tergesa, menuju pintu keluar dari Central Park.

Jalanan berbatu itu kini tampak berwarna kelabu tua, lapisan air di atasnya beriak ketika dua pasang kaki mereka bergantian menginjak permukaannya. Hujan yang turun semakin deras, membuat Sakura terpaksa menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutup kepala.

Hujan... Sakura melirik ke arah langit yang seolah tengah mencurahkan tangisannya.

Ketenangan ini... rasanya... damai...

Sesuatu melintas dalam pikiran Sakura, membuat gadis itu berhenti melangkah. Sakura menatap langit yang menjatuhkan puluhan ribu partikel hidrogen dioksida, sama sekali tidak memedulikan tubuhnya yang basah.

"Hei, kau mau basah kuyup?" Sebuah jaket berwarna coklat muda—_duster_, itu sebutannya—menutupi kepala Sakura, menyisakan wajahnya saja. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan keheranan.

"Tidak, aku hanya—" _mendapatkan ide_. Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ah, kau basah kuyup, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Tch, tidak akan terlalu basah bila kau tidak berhenti berjalan seperti sekarang," balas Sasuke. "Benar-benar gadis yang mengesalkan. Ayo."

Kali ini, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, membimbing langkahnya sementara gadis itu sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Sasuke yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Tanpa sadar, jantungnya berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat. Dalam sekejap, ia merasakan kedua pipinya memanas.

Mereka berdua masuk ke sebuah _café_ yang terletak di Minami _Dori_. _Café_ itu sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua di dalamnya, juga seorang pelayan. Sasuke menggesek-gesekkan kedua alas sepatunya pada keset yang sengaja dipasang di sana agar lantai _café_ tidak terkotori oleh air hujan, kemudian ia melangkah ke sebuah meja yang berada di dekat jendela. Ragu-ragu, Sakura mengikutinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berhenti berjalan, eh, _pinkie_?" Kembali menggunakan sebutannya yang dulu pada Sakura, Sasuke bertanya ketika gadis itu duduk di hadapannya.

"Um," Sakura melepaskan jaket panjang Sasuke yang juga basah, "Aku mendapatkan inspirasi."

Pemuda itu memutar kedua bola matanya, tampak kesal. "Ya sudahlah."

Lalu keduanya kembali terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke memanggil pelayan yang berjaga di sana dan memesan dua cangkir cokelat panas—setidaknya itu bisa menghangatkan tubuh mereka; ia melihat tubuh Sakura menggigil kedinginan. Tidak ada yang mengatakan apa-apa, bahkan sampai cangkir berisi larutan cokelat beruap ada di hadapan mereka.

"Ah," Sakura membuka suara, tampak tidak menyukai kesunyian di antara mereka berdua. "Kalau boleh... aku ingin meminta nomormu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke melirik Sakura, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk..." Gadis itu menunduk. Warna merah pudar bersemu di kedua pipinya. "Untuk... menghubungimu seandainya aku tersesat di KIU besok..."

Dan tawa Sasuke meledak.

Kebingungan, Sakura memberanikan diri menatap pemuda itu, mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk merekam jelas setiap lekuk wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke dalam otaknya.

"Baiklah," pemuda itu mengambil _tissue_ lipat yang berada dalam kotak di sudut meja yang mereka tempat, juga sebuah bolpoin dari saku kemejanya. Ia menuliskan sederet angka di atas permukaan putih _tissue_ itu. "Hubungi aku kapan saja—tidak perlu membuat alasan seandainya kau tersesat di KIU segala." Kemudian ia menyodorkan _tissue_ itu.

Gemetar, Sakura menerimanya. Dalam hati ia bersorak kegirangan.

"_A-arigatou_..." gumamnya.

_Hei, takdir. Apa kau masih akan mempermainkan kami?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu pagi.

Cuaca cerah berhasil menghapus jejak-jejak hujan deras kemarin sore. Matahari bersemu cerah dari sisi timur bumi, menambah kehangatan di pagi ini.

"Astaga! Aku terlambat!"

Haruno Sakura melompat keluar dari pintu apartemennya dan menguncinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Hari ini adalah hari perlombaan desain yang diadakan oleh Konoha International University dalam rangka pertandingan persahabatan, dan gadis itu terlambat! Semalam, ia tidak bisa tidur saking bahagianya mendapatkan nomor ponsel seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Gadis itu meloncati anak tangga dua-dua dan berlari menuju stasiun Shinjuku, berharap bahwa kereta yang akan ia naiki belum bergerak dari stasiun.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, ia berhasil tiba di depan pintu gerbang Konoha International University. Sai dan Shino sudah menunggunya, berdiri agak jauh dari gerbang itu.

"Kukira kau akan terlambat," Sai tersenyum hambar, nada suaranya terdengar mengejek.

Shino tidak mengatakan apapun, namun Sakura yakin bahwa pemuda berkacamata itu setuju dengan kata-kata Sai.

"Maafkan aku, Shimura-_senpai_, Aburame-_senpai_." Gadis itu berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. "Ayo kita masuk."

Aula tempat lomba desain diadakan sudah dipenuhi oleh sekitar enam puluh orang—termasuk Sakura, Sai, dan Shino. Mereka semua duduk di atas lantai yang dilapisi karpet, tampaknya mereka sudah mengambil posisi untuk mulai mengecat kanvas. Ketiga perwakilan Suna University of Arts berhasil mendapatkan tempat agak di pojok—satu-satunya tempat kosong yang tersisa.

"Maaf," bisik Sakura lirih ketika wajah Sai tampak tidak terima harus duduk di pojok.

Ketiganya menatap ke panggung di depan mereka. Ada sekitar enam orang di sana, dan semuanya adalah anggota kepanitiaan lomba dari KIU. Sakura mengenal salah satunya adalah pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang memandu acara _technical meeting_ kemarin Jumat. Mungkin ia akan bercuap-cuap di podium sebagai basa-basi pembukaan lomba. Di manakah Sasuke? Kedua mata _emerald_ gadis itu mencari-cari sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ itu di atas panggung.

Ponsel Sakura mendadak bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Gadis itu merogoh saku celananya dan membaca pesan itu.

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Berjuanglah. Maaf, aku berjaga di tempat lain.**

Bibir gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum.

_Uchiha Sasuke itu... seperti udara, selalu berada di sekitarku. Di taman itu... mengirimi pesan ketika aku mencarinya..._

_Bolehkah aku menyebut ini semua takdir?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Takdir mereka terus berlanjut..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Perjuangan keras mengetik _chapter_ ini karena banyak sekali halangan -_- Ujian Nasional, _testing_ PTS (dan sebentar lagi PTN), kegalauan tiada akhir, kurang mampunya saya membuat _chapter_ khusus SasuSaku, sampai... laptop yang terserang _spyware_! =w= Yang terakhir itu bener-bener jengkelin deh, pas saya lagi asyik-asyiknya nyomot _pict_ tunangan saya—Siwon—dari gugel, tiba-tiba muncul balon 'WARNING! YOUR COMPUTER IS INFECTED BY SPYWARE!' dan langsung internet saya putus -_- Sialaaaaaaaaannnn DX

Untung _file_ ini dan _fic_ yang lain masih utuh di _harddisc_, kalo ga... ga tau deh saya masih mau bikin _fic_ ato ga =w=

**Special thanks to:**

**aeo / Rin Sakamoto / Haruchi Nigiyama / Lady Spain / aya-na rifa'i / Sorane Aiwa / atvia gates / Amakusa Natsumi / Rievectha Herbst / Kuroichibineko / Ryosuke Michi626 / Rei Nanda / Key is my name / Thia Shirayuki / chikichakachokochyo / Sasusaku / 4ntk4-ch4n**

Errrrr, maaf juga ya kalo diksi saya berubah lagi di sini ._. Maklum, galau akuuuttt DX

Komentar sangat ditunggu, terutama kritik yang membangun :)

**Avec mon plaisir****,**

**Bandung, 13 Mei 2011, 00.07 a.m**

**mysticahime**


	6. Chapter 6

**Super thanks to:**

**Haruchi Nigiyama / Uchiha Vnie-chan / Rievectha Herbst / NatsueNakano / Green YupiCandy Chan / Just Ana / Thia Nokoru / go miocute / xenaosa / Sorane Aiwa / kauman b'tomat / Amakusa Natsumi / 4ntk4-ch4n / Key is my name / Midori Kumiko / Rei Nanda / cheries / Ryosuke Michi626 / Uchiha Eky-chan**

Dan juga **Kira Desuke** yang baca tapi ga _review_. Hahahaha XD

Kapan nih, para _silent_ _readers_ tobat dan memberi 'sejumput' _review_ buat _fic_ ini? Miris liat perbandingan rata-rata _review_ per _chapter_ sama liat jumlah _fave_ dan _alert_, hehe #plak

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UGLY GIRL UNDER THE RAINDROPS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticahime™**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga puluh menit lebih telah berlalu semenjak dering bel pertanda lomba dimulai berbunyi. Puluhan peserta pertandingan persahabatan yang diadakan Konoha International Univesity kini tampak memenuhi permukaan lantai aula, masing-masing sibuk dengan pencurahan kreativitas kelompok. Mencorengkan lusinan warna cat, menggradasikan komposisi warna yang ada, menggoreskan sketsa dengan cekatan—apapun, agar kreasi poster itu terwujudkan.

Di antara kumpulan seniman-seniman itu, tampaklah tiga sosok perwakilan Suna University of Arts—satu-satunya universitas yang memiliki kualitas pendidikan seni yang mampu menyaingin KIU. Aburame Shino, Shimura Sai, dan Haruno Sakura. Ketiganya tampak serius mengerjakan poster yang merupakan hasil _brainstorming_ mereka Jumat malam kemarin. Saking seriusnya, mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa bagian-bagian tubuh mereka sudah ternodai oleh warna-warni cat minyak.

"Umm," Sakura sedikit menjauhkan diri, mengernyitkan hidung karena bau tiner yang menguar di udara. "Warna _cyan_ itu terlalu tua, Aburame-_senpai_. Agak mirip _tosca_, kurasa."

Sang pemuda berkacamata hitam—Shino—mengamati warna yang baru ia oleskan pada tepian kanvas. Ia menggigit bibirnya sejenak sebelum mencampurkan warna putih pada palet cat yang hampir penuh itu.

Sai yang sedari tadi asyik melukis poin utama poster melirik kedua rekannya. Shino seperti biasa, tampak prima dan dengan piawai mengatur komposisi warna cat minyak. Mengingat Shino menggeluti bidang desain interior, sudah jelas ia memiliki _sense_ warna tersendiri.

Tatapan Sai beralih pada Sakura.

Gadis itu tengah sibuk memulas tepian poster agar terlihat alami—tidak dengan kuas, ia malah mengkomposisikan warna dengan jari-jemarinya. Dan hasilnya luar biasa.

Pemuda itu tersenyum.

Kali ini, ia tidak akan berjuang sendiri. Ia punya dua rekan yang _hebat_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_WHOAAAAAAAA!_"

**Priiiiittt...**

Peluit berbunyi nyaring pertanda babak penentuan pertandingan voli dalam rangka pertandingan persahabatan yang diadakan oleh Konoha International University telah selesai. Pertandingan sengit itu berakhir dengan 2 – 1 untuk Oto Daigaku—menang tipis dengan skor 21 – 20 dari Institut Kirigakure—setelah lima kali melakukan _deuce_. Pemain kedua tim bersalaman satu sama lain sebelum kembali ke bangku masing-masing, bercucuran keringat namun tetap menjunjung tinggi sportivitas antar regu.

Uchiha Sasuke mengusap peluh yang menempel di keningnya dengan punggung tangan. Berada di bawah terik matahari selama hampir satu jam demi melihat jalannya pertandingan voli bukanlah cara terbaik untuk menghabiskan waktu, karena—tentu saja—ia lebih memilih berada di dalam aula untuk melihat jalannya lomba desain. Tidak panas dan berdebu. Selain itu, ia bisa duduk di kursi khusus panitia. Enak, bukan? Kalau saja bukan karena ingin menghindari ceramah Hyuuga Neji mengenai betapa Ketua Senat hanya ingin bersantai-santai saja, ia sudah melakukan hal itu dari tadi.

Neji bisa bersikap sangat menyebalkan bila perlu.

Sayangnya, Sasuke sedang tidak memerlukan sikap menyebalkan itu.

"Ketua." Seseorang memanggil namanya, membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hn?" Ditatapnya calon lawan bicaranya. Seorang gadis, entah siapa. Ingatan Sasuke memang payah dalam hal mengingat orang—terlebih lagi orang-orang tidak penting yang hanya sekilas lewat dalam kehidupannya.

"Wakil Ketua Hyuuga bilang, sekarang waktunya Ketua mengawasi pertandingan lain." Rupanya gadis itu pembawa pesan dari Neji.

Ctek.

Empat tanda siku muncul di kepala Sasuke—seandainya saja ini _anime_ atau _manga_. Kenyataannya, tidak benar-benar muncul.

Sasuke mendengus sebal, tidak terlalu kentara. Sebenarnya, yang ketua itu ia atau Neji? Mengapa yang memberi perintah selalu saja Neji?

Hubungan keduanya tak pernah membaik.

"Hn." Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda itu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan lapangan yang dipenuhi pancaran sinar matahari. Meninggalkan si pembawa pesan yang terbengong-bengong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu jam lebih telah berlalu.

Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya yang mulai kaku karena lama tidak berubah posisi. Diamatinya poster yang sudah mulai jadi itu dengan kedua matanya.

Hmm? Rasanya ada yang aneh.

"Shimura-_senpai_," bisiknya pelan. Sai yang sedari tadi sibuk mewarnai objek utama poster mengangkat sedikit wajahnya—tidak benar-benar melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Apa?"

"Ini," —gadis itu mengacungkan telunjuknya, sedikit menyentuh permukaan kanvas yang sudah setengah diwarnai dengan warna _cyan_— "entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang ganjil pada bagian ini."

Selama beberapa detik, Sai mengamati bagian yang ditunjuk Sakura. Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya, menimbang-nimbang.

"Kurang cocok, ternyata," putusnya kemudian, membuat Shino mendongak dari pekerjaannya.

"Apa yang kurang cocok, Shimura?" tanyanya, tanpa nada—seperti biasa.

"Ini." Sai ikut menunjuk bagian yang tadi ditunjuk Sakura. "Rasanya... warna _cyan_ tidak cocok dengan _image_ hujan."

"Oh," jawab Shino. "Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kurasa, tidak akan ada cukup waktu untuk membuat ulang poster ini," —ia melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya— "satu setengah jam lagi waktunya habis."

Ketiganya diam sesaat, berpikir keras. Membuat sketsa saja sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam. Bila mereka mengulang poster itu, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa mereka akan didiskualifikasi karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan poster sebelum waktu yang ditentukan habis.

—sebenarnya tidak juga.

Ada cara lain untuk menanggulangi masalah itu, dan Sakura mendapatkan jawabannya.

"_Ano_, _senpaitachi_," gumam gadis itu ragu-ragu. Ia memilin-milin ujung rambutnya dengan gugup.

"Ya?"

"Rasanya aku... punya ide."

Dengan jari-jarinya, ia memberi kode kepada Shino dan Sai untuk mendekat, kemudian baru ia menjelaskan rencananya, dengan suara rendah—tentu saja. Kening Sai mengernyit. Shino mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Bagus," puji Shino, lagi-lagi dengan nada datar.

"Ayo." Sai mengajak kedua rekannya untuk kembali mengerjakan poster itu.

Ketiganya kembali memusatkan konsentrasi pada pekerjaan mereka. Hanya saja, kali ini Sakura-lah yang menggarap bagian latar belakang. Shino beralih membantu Sai, menebalkan warna-warna yang ada sehingga tampak lebih hidup.

Saat sedang serius memulas warna untuk melapisi warna _cyan_ pada permukaan kanvas, Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang agak janggal di udara. Mengernyitkan kening, ia mengangkat wajah, berusaha mencari tahu penyebab rasa aneh itu.

Dan kedua mata _emerald_-nya bertabrakan dengan sepasang obsidian milik Uchiha Sasuke—yang juga sedang menatapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang ketua lebih berkuasa daripada wakil ketua, kan?

Kata-kata itu terus menari-nari dalam benak Uchiha Sasuke selama ia berjalan dari lapangan menuju lokasi pertandingan selanjutnya.

Ya, benar. Ketua _memang_ lebih berkuasa, tetapi dalam kasusnya ini, sang wakil ketua _lebih tua_ dari dirinya. Dan bukankah seorang junior harus patuh terhadap seniornya?

Dilema.

Kedua kakinya melangkah tanpa arah, dan saat tersadar, Sasuke menemukan dirinya tengah berdiri di depan pintu aula tempat diadakannya lomba desain.

Satu kali, dua kali. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung.

Hei, mengapa kedua kakinya membawa dirinya ke sini? Memang ia belum melihat keadaan lomba desain, tapi ia juga belum menilik keadaan lapangan futsal.

—apa salahnya?

Sasuke membulatkan tekad untuk mendorong pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam. Melihat pertandingan futsal sih bisa nanti, toh pertandingannya masih ada beberapa untuk hari ini. Sedangkan lomba desain? Mm, pertandingannya hanya hari ini saja, itu pun akan berakhir kurang dari dua jam lagi.

Jadi, ia masuk.

Udara sejuk menyapu permukaan kulitnya tatkala ia melewati pintu aula. Tentu saja, ruangan besar itu dilengkapi dengan fasilitas _air conditioner_ untuk menjaga suhu udara agar tetap dingin dan nyaman. Berbeda sekali dengan lapangan voli yang menggunakan teknologi udara alami.

Puluhan mahasiswa tampak serius mengerjakan karya mereka, membentuk kubu-kubu tersendiri yang terdiri dari tiga orang. Namun itu bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Sasuke untuk menemukan orang yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya.

Gadis itu tampak mencolok, walaupun ia tidak duduk di bagian tengah. Warna rambutnya yang seperti permen kapas membuat dirinya mudah dikenali. Haruno Sakura terlihat serius dengan kuas dan palet cat di tangannya, menggoreskan warna-warna putih yang tergradasi di atas kanvas.

—tanpa sadar pemuda itu tersenyum.

Pandangan matanya tidak bisa beralih dari sosok gadis itu. Sama sekali.

Bahkan ketika gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan balas menatapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**teeettt**.

Bel pertanda berakhirnya waktu pelaksanaan lomba desain telah berbunyi. Suasana tenang yang semula bercokol dalam atmosfir aula luntur, tergantikan oleh kasak-kusuk semua peserta. Ada yang masih sibuk melakukan _finishing_. Ada yang bangkit dari posisi duduk dan melakukan peregangan. Ada yang membereskan peralatan. Bermacam-macam.

"Selesai," gumam Sai dengan nada puas. Diamatinya hasil karya mereka bertiga dengan senyum mengembang. Kemudian ia menyerahkan kanvas besar itu ke tangan panitia.

Setelah membereskan alat-alat dan bahan yang mereka gunakan selama melukis, ketiganya beranjak dari tempat mereka dan keluar dari aula, berniat menuju kafeteria KIU—di mana tersedia konsumsi bagi peserta lomba. _Break time_—dan mereka bertiga memerlukan asupan energi untuk mensubtitusi energi mereka yang terkuras selama lomba tadi.

"Kuharap mereka menyediakan kopi," kata Sai ketika mereka bertiga berada dalam antrian yang mengarah ke meja konsumsi. Antrian panjang itu tampak didominasi oleh anak-anak KIU sendiri.

"Harus." Shino menguap dan merentangkan kedua lengannya ke udara. "Minuman terbaik setelah melukis adalah kopi."

Memandang ke arah kerumunan padat itu, Sai mencibir. "Sebaiknya aku yang mengantri, kalian berdua mencari tempat di mana kita bertiga bisa bersantai-santai sambil menunggu pengumuman lomba nanti. Kalian mau minum apa?"

"Kopi," jawab Shino singkat, menahan kantuknya.

"Teh saja," kata Sakura. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada satu titik. "_Ano_, aku ada urusan sebentar. Permisi."

Gadis itu cepat-cepat menyingkir, menembus barisan demi barisan dan kemudian menghilang di balik tubuh orang-orang. Sai dan Shino mengangkat bahu.

—sebenarnya tidak seperti itu.

Sakura bukannya sengaja menghilang tanpa sebab. Tadi, saat berbicara dengan Sai dan Shino, ia menangkap sosok Sasuke di antara puluhan entitas yang berada dalam area kafeteria itu. Dan ia memutuskan untuk mendekatinya.

"Hai," sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda itu mendongak, kedua mata _onyx_-nya beradu dengan _emerald_ Sakura. "Hai."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mengawasi lomba desain juga." Sakura mencoba bersikap santai, namun jantungnya sama sekali tidak mau berkompromi. Seolah ada karnaval di dalam rongga dadanya. Berdentum-dentum.

Sasuke meneguk minumannya—segelas air putih. "Kebetulan."

"Benar, kebetulan." Ia setuju dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Saat keduanya terdiam, ia berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan yang lain. "Oh ya, terima kasih."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. "Untuk?"

"Yang kemarin." Gadis itu menumpukan beban tubuhnya ke kaki kanan. "Berkat kau, aku mendapatkan ide yang _luar biasa_ untuk poster kami."

"Oh," hanya itu respon Sasuke.

"Kuharap, Suna menjadi salah satu pemenang dalam lomba ini—" Gadis itu menutup mulutnya ketika tersadar siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Ketua senat KIU. "—oh, bukan maksudku memintamu untuk memenangkan Suna—eh, maksudku—"

Senyum kecil terulas di bibir Sasuke. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?"

"Bertaruh apa?" Kedua mata Sakura membulat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh soal kemenanganmu?" usulnya dengan nada ringan. "Bila timmu menjadi salah satu pemenang dalam lomba desain, maka kau menang taruhan. Bila tidak—sebaliknya."

"Setuju." Sakura menjawab tantangan itu dengan mantap. "Lihat saja nanti, kami akan memenangkan lomba itu. Memangnya kau sudah melihat poster dari Suna?"

"Belum," jawaban yang di luar dugaan Sakura. "Aku bukan juri."

Gadis itu mencibir. "Kalau aku benar-benar menang, kau harus menuruti permintaanku."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, memandang ke arah arlojinya. "Masih ada dua jam lebih sebelum pengumuman lomba desain, kau mau berjalan-jalan di KIU?"

Satu kali. Anggukan yang mengiyakan jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enam puluh orang berkumpul di dalam aula dengan wajah tegang. Bagaimana mungkin tidak tegang? Kurang dari lima menit lagi, sederet pernyataan yang akan disebutkan oleh pemuda berambut coklat panjang—perwakilan panitia—akan menentukan berhasil-tidaknya mereka merebut gelar jawara, dan sampai sekarang, si pemuda sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, hanya menatap wajah-wajah para peserta lomba dengan tatapan datar.

Lama sekali.

Sasuke dapat merasakan bahwa gadis di sebelahnya agak gugup. Atau antusias. Entahlah, yang jelas, tubuh gadis itu sedikit gemetar.

—dan sejujurnya, ia juga penasaran dengan hasil lomba itu. Lebih tepatnya penasaran apakah ia yang akan menang taruhan, atau gadis itu.

Lama, baru Neji mulai berbicara.

"Baiklah, saya tahu kalian semua sudah penasaran dengan hasil lomba desain," kata pemuda itu, tatapannya tampak berwibawa.

Sasuke mencibir mendengar kata-kata Neji. Yang membuat peserta penasaran kan _dia_ yang diam lama di atas podium.

"Langsung saja, posisi ketiga diraih oleh—"

Tubuh gadis berambut _sugarplum_ di sisinya menegang.

"—Iwa University."

Sebuah kanvas berukuran 90 x 60 yang diletakkan dalam posisi lanskap menampilkan wajah manusia yang di-_blur_, dengan alat injeksi sebagai fokus utamanya. Warna-warna monokrom menguasai permukaan kanvas, digradasikan dengan warna abu-abu yang serasi. Tema 'Say No to Drugs' lagi-lagi mencuri perhatian juri.

"Bagus sekali," gumam gadis itu tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke menoleh. Wajah Sakura tampak serius mengamati poster yang menjadi peringkat ketiga itu, ia menggigit bibirnya.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. _Well_, ia tidak terlalu mengerti di mana letak sisi 'bagus' yang dikomentari Sakura tadi.

Tangan gadis itu tiba-tiba bertaut, tampak agak gemetar. Sasuke semakin bingung karenanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke heran. Tentu saja ia bingung mengapa tiba-tiba kedua tangan Sakura gemetar, terlebih lagi karena gadis itu mendadak bungkam. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"..." Gadis itu semakin mencengkram tangannya sendiri erat-erat. "... Entah mengapa, aku merasa takut. Karya itu—" ia menunjuk poster pemenang ketiga, "—memiliki komposisi yang luar biasa." Kening Sasuke mengernyit, bingung. "Bagaimana jika Suna benar-benar kalah?" Ia menggigit bibirnya lagi. "Tadi aku memberikan ide aneh pada Shimura-_senpai_ dan Aburame-_senpai_, dan aku bilang 'serahkan saja padaku'. Bagaimana kalau—"

"—kita belum tahu, kan?" Sasuke memotong kata-kata Sakura, membuat gadis itu mendongak kaget. "Dan lagi," ia menambahkan, "bila Suna kalah, _kau_ yang harus mengikuti permintaanku."

Gadis itu memamerkan cengirannya, kelihatannya agak lebih antusias. "Kalau begitu, Suna pasti menang."

Entah dari mana kepercayaan diri itu, yang jelas, kini Sakura merasa sedikit lebih optimis untuk menunggu hasil lomba. Masih ada kesempatan di antara pemenang kedua dan juara pertama, bukankah begitu?

"Pemenang kedua," Neji melanjutkan, "adalah dari—"

Sakura menahan napas, jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang. _Semoga Suna. Semoga Suna. Semoga Suna..._

Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat masuk ke area panggung sambil membawa sebuah kanvas yang ditutupi oleh selubung kain putih, berdiri di tengah-tengah. Perlahan-lahan, gadis itu menarik selubung kain tersebut, mepertunjukkan lukisan di baliknya.

_Slow motion_.

Sakura menahan napas.

Kanvas _portrait_ itu menampilkan seorang anak kecil dan seorang wanita muda bergandengan tangan sambil memakai payung putih, dengan _angle_ dari sebelah belakang. Anak kecil itu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, memandang sang ibu, dan sang ibu membalas dengan senyuman. Latar belakang hasil gradasi abu-abu muda dan putih yang membentuk suasana hujan membuat atmosfir poster tersebut menjadi lebih terasa. Pada bagian sebelah kiri atas tertulis, 'Start the Peace from Your Family'.

Sakura menelan ludah.

"—Suna University of Arts!"

Gadis itu langsung menjerit kencang, entah dalam bahasa apa. Kedua rekan satu timmnya ikutan melonjak-lonjak—bayangkan saja seorang Aburame Shino kegirangan; OOC.

Pemenang kedua... Suna University of Arts. Benar kan?

Tiba-tiba Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang diam saja melihat ketiga mahasiswa Suna itu kegirangan. "Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn?"

"Suna menang—_aku menang_." Mata _emerald_-nya mengerling jenaka, seolah memiliki maksud tersembunyi.

Oh. Taruhan itu.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. "Jadi, kau mau apa?"

"Hmm..." Gadis itu tampak berpikir. Ibu jarinya menempel di dagu. "Bagaimana bila kau pergi denganku besok?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Baiklah, aku bisa setelah pukul 2 siang**

**.**

**.**

**To: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Masih mengawas pertandingan, eh?**

**.**

**.**

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Hn.**

**.**

**.**

**To: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Maaf mengganggumu, kalau begitu.**

**Apa sebaiknya lain kali saja?**

**.**

**.**

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Tidak apa-apa. Sampai besok.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu meraih boneka _teddy bear_ besarnya, kemudian memeluknya erat-erat pada abdomennya. Besok ia akan pergi berkencan dengan Uchiha Sasuke—ia tidak bilang berkencan, baiklah, pergi bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan ia sangat bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hei, takdir, sudah lelahkah engkau mempermainkan kami?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Yak! Udah lama ga di-_update_, begitu di-_update_ malah cuma segini~ XDDD #plaakk

Udah pendek, mayoritas dialog ga mutu lagi, fufufu. Maaf ya, saya lagi kurang sreg sama FNI *bows*

Chapter depan FULL SASUSAKU, ya! XD Semoga bisa _update_ cepet, tapi ga janji loh~~ *digampar*

**(ke bawahnya bacotan panjang, di-skip juga boleh kok)**

Oke, numpang cuap-cuap bentar.

**Area Flame**

Saya. Lagi. Sebel. Banget. Sama. Author. Yang. Ga. Bisa. Nerima. Teguran. Ato. Flame.

Kenapa?

Gini, kemaren-kemaren saya 'ngungsi' ke _fandom_ lain, _posting_ beberapa _fic_ di sana. Lalala~ Saya bahagia banget deh di sana, bener-bener **Unleash you imagination** gitu, hahaha. Eh, tapi ya, saya nemu 1 _fic_ buatan 1 _author_ yang agak senior di sana, dan di A/Nnya, dia curhat soal _review_ anon yang dia terima di _fic_ multichapnya. Dan dia **ga terima** sama _review_ itu. Jadi, _readers_-nya ikutan nyerang si anon itu.

Saya kan penasaran, jadi saya liat _review_ yang bermasalah itu, dan sebenernya **biasa aja**. Cuma bilang: kok pendek? Penulisannya nurun lagi.

Hoh? Itu _flame_? Itu _FLAME_?

Saya cengo secengo-cengonya.

Terus saya nemu _review_ yang di atasnya lagi, bilang kalo si _author_ itu _childish_. Dia bilang, kalo dapet _review_ gitu doang _down_, gimana bisa dia nulis di _fandom_ gede kaya Naruto/Bleach?

Nah, itu **JLEB** banget.

Saya ga tau jadinya mau ikutan _review_ ato ga di _fic_ itu. Mau ikut _review_ takut nyelekit. Ga _review_, malah nyesek. Dem dem dem~ (akhirnya saya malah _back_ dari _fic_ itu, hwahaha)

Saya jadi mikir, "UNTUNG JUGA GUE LAMA DI FANDOM NARUTO!"

Yep, meskipun sekarang udah ga terlalu suka sama suasana di _fandom_ ini, saya tetep bersyukur karena pernah lama 'main' di FNI. Kenapa? Saya pernah dibanting sama _author-author_ lain. Pernah juga kena _flame_ alay yang bener-bener ga nyambung sama _fic_-nya. Rated M Gore dibilang mesum? GA NYAMBUUUNGG~ XDD

Saya akuin, saya dulu juga sebel sama _review-review_ seenak jidat, tapi saya sekarang saya ambil positifnya aja, **oh, fic gue masih jelek. Gue mesti berusaha lebih keras lagi.** Saya ga depresi, ga bunuh diri (?), juga ga _quit_ dari FFn (beberapa kali saya bilang mau _quit_ FFn, ujung-ujungnya balik lagi gara-gara ngutang _fic_)

Makanya, (balik lagi) saya sebel sama _author_ yang ga mau nerima _flame_! Kalo emang _flame_-nya itu fakta (ga kaya _flame_ yang bilang fic saya mesum padahal fic saya sadis), kenapa mesti nolak? Toh ga semua _flamer_ kaya gitu ==a

Kalo ada _flame_ tuh, harusnya gini:

1. Baca baik-baik _flame_-nya (walau kadang bikin sakit hati). Jangan baca cuma sekali. Kalo bisa bacanya lima sampe sepuluh kali.

2. Baca ulang _fic_ kalian. Bener ga sih apa kata _flame_ itu?

3. Kalo emang salah, cuekin _flame_-nya. Kalo dia anon, langsung _delete_ aja.

4. Kalo _flame_-nya **bener**, ya kalian introspeksi dong! Jangan malah histeris, "EH, GUE DI-_FLAME_!" sambil nangis-nangis minta dukungan ==a

Saya ngerti, kalian seneng dipuji. Saya juga seneng dipuji, ga munafik deh. Tapi, kalo kalian dapetnya pujian mulu, **kapan kalian majunya?** Yang ada malah kalian makin nyusruk gara-gara ga tau sebenernya kalian udah salah banget.

Dan itu yang saya liat sama _beberapa_ _author_ FNI sekarang. Pliiiisss, kalian bikin saya males ke FNI. Ayolah, kapan kalian mau sadar bahwa ga semua _flamer_ jahat?

Contoh aja saya, saya pernah kok nge-_flame_ beberapa kali pake akun sendiri, dan _flame_ saya tuh bukan seenaknya mencak-mencak. Saya orangnya objektif, dan saya pengen kalian ngeliat _flame_ juga secara _objektif_. Pasti deh ada yang kesel sama _flame_ saya, iya kan? Kadang-kadang juga ada yang ga terima kalo saya kasih _concrit_ :)

Balik lagi ke _flame_. Mau tau ga? _Author-author_ keren di FNI itu rata-rata pernah dapet _flame_! (Oke, saya bukan _author_ keren, tapi saya pernah dapet _flame_ yang ga nyambung itu ==a) Dari _flame_ itu mereka belajar, dan hasilnya? LUAR BIASA.

Intinya: _flame_ bisa membantu kalian. Membantu **mempersiapkan mental dari kritikan**.

Tapi kalo _flame_-nya terus-terusan? Berarti **ada yang salah** sama _fic_ kalian. Ayo, introspeksi diri lagi!

.

.

**Silent Readers Area**

Ini juga ngebetein ==a

Buat saya, _review_ emang bukan segalanya, tapi kalo ada yang nge-_review_, itu bisa nambah semangat saya buat ngelanjutin _fic_. Yah, ada _review_ yang bilang 'Author iseng ih, SasuSaku dimainin terus sama takdir!' aja saya udah hepi. Artinya, **dia baca fic saya**. LOLOLOL~

Tobat lah, nak~ tobat! Jangan mentang-mentang cuma bayar buat _load_ _fic_ saya, terus kalian bisa kabur seenaknya! DX

Apalagi kalo mendadak kalian ngeklik _fave_, _alert_, dkk., **TANPA REVIEW!** Jleb banget dah~

Kenapa sih males _review_? Takut sama saya? Takut pulsanya abis? #plaaakk #OOT

Saya jadi mikir, "Jangan-jangan mereka sebenernya mau nge-_flame_ cuma ga tau mau nulis apa, jadinya kabur." #plak

Ya ampun, kalo emang _fic_ saya pantes di-_flame_, ya _flame_ ajaaaa~ Ga akan saya bales _flame_ _fic_ kalian kok! Saya bukan orang iseng yang tukang ngecek _fic_ orang, nyehehehe. Kalo kalian nge-_flame_ saya, kalian ga salah (selama _flame_-nya nyambung sama cerita), yang salah **fic saya**, yang harus saya garap ulang.

OOT ke **Flame Area** lagi deh OTL

Baliiikkk~

Intinya yah, jangan main _fave_ _story_ sama _alert_ kalo ga ngasih alesan di _box review_ kenapa kalian nge-_alert_ dan nge-_fave_ _fic_ saya. Saya ga ngerti bahasa 'diam itu emas', apalagi yang versi _cyber_. =P

.

.

**(yang bagian sini agak frontal)**

**Author Area**

Mungkin ada yang udah liat _bio_ FFn saya yang frontal. (kayanya ga juga deh~) Salah satu alasan saya mau _quit_ dari FNI itu gara-gara _author_ yang makin lama makin gila diksi. Di _fandom_ tempat saya baru gabung, ada yang bilang ke saya gini: anda dari fandom anime ya? Pantesan tulisannya rapi kaya author senior fandom anime.

JLEB. Saya langsung bengong.

Jadi, _author fandom_ anime itu identik sama tulisan rapi? Wow. WOW. **WOW.**

Okeh, makin lebe.

Yep, saya bangga sih anak _fandom anime_ dibilang tulisannya rapi, tapi yaaaa, ada beberapa yang terkesan _maksa_ buat bikin _fic_ indah dengan deskrip berbelit. (salah satunya saya =w=v)

Yang pengen saya tanya: kenapa ga nulis berdasarkan kemampuan diri? Salah kah? Apa banyak _author_ yang pengen dipuji, "Waw, diksinya dewaaaa~!" dan semacamnya?

Mungkin yah, **mungkin**, banyak yang mikir, _author_ yang keren itu yang diksinya gila, dewa, ajib, _wonderful_, dkk., padahal **NGGAK**.

Kalo kaya gitu, ngapain jadi _author_ di Fanfiction(dot)net? Mendingan jadi sastrawan aja deh~

Setelah ngubek-ngubek _fic_ nyari gaya nulis yang 'saya banget', malah banyak _fic_ yang diksinya gila itu malah _feel_-nya ga dapet (salah banyaknya _fic_ saya). Kesannya dibuat-buat banget deh, malah jadinya datar, cuma heboh di gaya penulisannya aja. Kalo emang kekuatan si _author_ itu ada di diksinya (dan itu bisa nyampein _feel fic_-nya dengan bagus), itu sih ga masalah~ Kalo _author_ itu emang (maaf) kurang bagus di diksi dan deskrip (macem saya lah~), ngapain maksa? Iya ga?

Tunggu dulu, ada yang tersinggung ga nih saya nulis gini? *telat nanya*

Kalo ada, saya berenti aja deh.

Iya iya, saya berenti ngebacot.

.

.

2,455 words story, 1,105 words ABA

Okeh, saya udah ngebacot ampir sama panjang sama _fic_-nya. Udahan deh.

Yang tersinggung sama ABA kali ini, boleh PM saya, boleh maki-maki di _review_. Syaratnya: **HARUS LOGIN**. Kita perang di PM, _ne?_ :)

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 16 Juni 2011, 1.08 a.m**


	7. Chapter 7

**UGLY GIRL UNDER THE RAINDROPS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticahime™**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekadar perhatian: ini _chapter_ yang panjaaaaaaanggg. Ditotal 22 _pages_, 8073 _words_ (termasuk ABA)

Silakan mundur kalau tidak kuat men-_scroll_ _page_ yang panjang ini, atau bila sayang pulsa Anda :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Do __**not**__ ever give up to your destiny!_

_Hey, maybe it's just __**fooling**__ you around!_

_Keep walking, keep standing—__**keep moving on!**_

_Who knows what's there in the end?_ —mysticahime

.

.

.

**From:** Haruno Sakura

Sasuke-kun, hai! Hanya ingin memastikan jadwal besok.

.

.

**To:** Haruno Sakura

Oh. Ya, tentu saja. pukul 10 tepat.

.

.

**Trrtt...**

_1 pesan baru diterima..._

.

.

.

"Sedang apa kau, Teme?"

**Deg!**

Jantung Sasuke seolah hendak meloncat keluar dari kerongkongannya. Sapaan Naruto benar-benar membuatnya kaget, tersentak dari kegiatan yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini. _Hell_, sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersentak kaget?

Di ruang rapat senat pula.

Oh, oke. Garisbawahi ini: sangat. Tidak. Mungkin.

Pertama-tama, keberadaan Sasuke di ruang senat bukannya tanpa alasan. Ya, Sasuke adalah ketua dari organisasi resmi Konoha International University, yang—tentu saja—mewajibkannya memimpin evaluasi pertandingan persahabatan yang diadakan universitasnya. Evaluasi sudah hampir selesai, hanya tinggal membahas pengaturan personel panitia untuk hari Selasa nanti. Hari Senin adalah hari libur nasional—tentu saja anggota senat tidak bodoh untuk mengorbankan hari libur mereka demi lomba yang diperintahkan rektorat. Libur adalah libur, tak bisa diganggu gugat. Ha!

Karena evaluasi tinggal satu tahap lagi, Sabaku Gaara—dengan wajah _stoic_ nan _innocent_-nya, lengkap dengan sepasang mata _jade_ berbinar-binar—mengusulkan agar semuanya istirahat dulu, makan malam, karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam. —membuat Sasuke tak berkutik dan memberikan izin sedini mungkin.

Bukannya Sasuke lemah pada ekspresi Gaara—wajah Gaara kan cenderung _cool_, bukan _cute_, walau memasang wajah sepolos mungkin—tapi karena... ia penasaran pada isi pesan yang dikirimkan Sakura—mungkin sekitar dua jam yang lalu ponselnya bergetar. Demi solideritas pada anggota senat, sang ketua menunda kegiatannya membaca pesan itu.

Dan ketika tiba waktunya untuk melihat isi pesan dari 'calon teman kencan'nya besok, tebak apa yang terjadi?

Si rambut durian ini mengganggunya!

Kalau saja ia tidak menyandang nama Uchiha yang seolah mematenkan ekspresi-batu-keren-dengan-tatapan-membunuh, ia pasti sudah berkomat-kamit. Bukan latah—itu sama sekali tidak keren. Sasuke akan menyumpahi Naruto agar melajang seumur hidup!

Pemuda berambut hitam ini menatap lawan bicaranya—pemilik mata sewarna samudra—dan memberinya _death glare_ gratis tis tis. Wajahnya tetap datar, semakin mematenkan ekspresi-batu-keren-dengan-tatapan-membunuh warisan turun-temurun keluarga Uchiha.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya singkat, kemudian ia mengibas-ibaskan sebelah tangannya—mengusir Naruto.

Sialnya, pemuda berambut pirang itu tetap setia berdiri pada tempatnya. Statis. _Hell_.

"Tentu saja urusanku!" celotehnya riang. "Bagaimanapun juga, kau temanku, Teme! Aku kan harus menjaga temanku, melindungi ketua senat tercinta dari serangan _fans_-nya! Siapa tahu, kau menerima SMS berisi peneroran, pernyataan cinta sepihak dengan ancaman bunuh diri lompat dari gedung berlantai 100 bila ditolak, tagihan utang satu milyar yen dari Yakuza, rayuan gombal dari para _yankee_—"

Oke, oke. Sasuke jadi kesal sendiri. Naruto sering sekali berpidato panjang-lebar-tinggi-rendah-pendek-sempit mengenai 'Aku, Temanku, dan Kami', menjunjung tinggi nilai persahabatan, membela teman yang dirundung teror (dan _yeah_, apa pun yang tadi bocah itu racaukan), dan blablabla yang memiliki inti: urusanmu ya urusanku juga, urusanku ya urusan kita bersama. Titik.

Dan apa-apaan pula tadi, pernyataan cinta sepihak dengan ancaman bunuh diri bila ditolak? _Go to hell!_

Tagihan utang dari Yakuza? _Go to deeper hell!_

Rayuan gombal para _yankee_?

—memangnya apa yang ada di pikiran si Dobe ini, hah?

Sasuke menghela napas, terdengar sangat lelah. "Dobe, temanku..."

Mata safir Naruto langsung berbinar-binar, menyangka Sasuke akan memberitahukan apa yang menjadi fokus dari si _raven_ ini.

Bibir Sasuke bergerak. "Urus. Urusanmu. Sendiri."

Lalu pemilik mata _onyx_ itu kembali menatap layar ponselnya, memencet-mencet beberapa tombol. Kedua matanya kembali serius.

—dan ponselnya lenyap dari tangannya.

Eh?

Naruto memamerkan cengiran puas. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam ponsel lipat Sasuke, melambai-lambaikannya di depan wajah si empunya.

**Ctak!**

Kesabaran Sasuke menipis diiringi urat bertonjolan di area keningnya. Persis adegan mengamuk di _anime_: empat siku, mata yang berubah menjadi seperti iblis, dan kobaran api massal di sekitarnya.

Kini Naruto menatap layar—menatap SMS yang dibuka Sasuke tadi. Dengan riang ia membacanya. "Baiklah, kuusahakan agar tepat waktu. Kau sendiri tahu bahwa aku ini tipe yang suka terlambat. Kita bertemu di—oh, WADUH! Teme, lepaskan! Aku mau tahu kelanjutannya!" Suara Naruto berubah melengking saat Sasuke memitingnya untuk merebut kembali ponselnya itu.

**Bletak!**

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau ketahui." Dengan nada dingin yang terpeta jelas pada kata-katanya, Sasuke berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Naruto yang meringis karena baru berkenalan dengan buku-buku jarinya.

Ya, cukup keras untuk ukuran jitakan yang bisa menciptakan benjol setinggi lima sentimeter di kepala bocah iseng yang sering muncul di ruang senat meski ia bukan anggota dari jajaran itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brak! Bruk!**

Pria yang sedang membaca koran itu mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung. _Apa yang sedang terjadi?_ pikirnya bingung.

**Srak! Srek! Bruk!**

Huruf-huruf di koran yang sedang di bacanya mendadak berhamburan, seolah-olah hendak lari dari pupil yang sedang berusaha menangkapnya. Suara-suara aneh itu mengusik konsentrasinya...

Hening.

Ah, sudah selesai semua _chaos_ itu. Saatnya kembali membaca. Oo, jadi sekarang negara sedikit mengalami defisit. Hmm, bidang finansial memang sedang bergerak ke kurva negatif setelah krisis di Amerika—

**Brak!**

**Thump! Thump! Thump!**

"ITACHI-_NIIIII!_"

**Srak!**

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Itachi menutup korannya—menghasilkan lembaran kertas abu-abu lecek yang dilipat paksa. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia terkejut. Ya, terkejut karena dipanggil seperti tadi.

Sasuke berteriak? Sangat OOC. Tentu saja Itachi kaget. Selama ini, Sasuke dikenal dengan _image_ pemuda _cool_ yang irit bicara.

Perlu dicatat dalam sejarah: kali pertama Uchiha Sasuke berteriak.

—sayang sekali, Uchiha Itachi tidak akan tercatat sebagai Uchiha pertama yang terkejut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi ketika kepala berambut hitam mencuat itu muncul dari bibir tangga. Wajah yang gusar, menurut Itachi. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sasuke mendekati kakak satu-satunya itu. Bibirnya mencebik.

"Kalau pergi dengan seorang gadis... apa yang akan kau kenakan?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Itachi melongo mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang kelewat datar itu. Kedua matanya mengerjap. Satu kali, dua kali.

Perlu dicatat dalam sejarah: ini kali pertama Uchiha Itachi melongo.

Perlu dicatat juga: kali pertama Sasuke menanyakan atribut kencan-lah yang membuat Itachi melongo. Kali pertama Sasuke meminta pendapat orang lain.

Perlu dicatat juga, dengan amat sangat darurat: pertanyaan Sasuke muncul karena didesak urgensi stadium dua puluh tiga.

Ehem.

Itachi berusaha menguasai dirinya. Kaget sih boleh, tapi sepertinya tidak saat ini. Tidak saat Sasuke memasang wajah-garang-seolah-akan-membakar-sang-kakak-bila-sang-kakak-tidak-segera-menjawab padanya. "Kau ada... kencan?"

Sebuah reaksi tak terduga: wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah. Lagi-lagi, OOC.

"Hn." Tetap saja ia berhasil melontarkan jawaban singkat-padat-dan-jelas. Wajah Sasuke kembali berubah datar. "Cepat, jawab!"

Itachi terkekeh mendengar desakan Sasuke. Astaga, sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat adiknya bertingkah seperti ini? Bahkan ketika akan kencan dengan Karin dulu pun, Sasuke tidak terlihat seperti ini. Yah, meskipun Karin pernah menempati posisi spesial di hati sang adik... tetap saja berbeda.

Sasuke yang di hadapannya saat ini terlihat sedikit lebih... bersemangat? Gembira? Polos?

Ia menepuk bagian sofa yang kosong di sebelahnya—menyuruh Sasuke duduk. Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu menurut. Dengan segera, Sasuke duduk di sisi Itachi, berharap petuah sang kakak dapat membantunya.

"Dia gadis yang istimewa, hm?" mulainya, mengerling nakal ke arah sang adik. "Sampai-sampai _otouto_-ku yang manis ini gugup pra-kencan mereka. Hahaha..."

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Aku tidak manis."

Satu poin. Itachi tersenyum samar. Sasuke tidak menyangkal soal 'gadis istimewa' itu. —yang berarti, gadis-entah-siapa itu memang berhasil menggeser posisi Karin.

Itachi menatap kedua obsidian Sasuke, berusaha menguak isi pikiran adik semata wayangnya. Yah, sepertinya adiknya ini memang sedang jatuh cinta—berusaha membuat gadis itu terpukau pada kencan pertama mereka. Sepertinya... saat dengan Karin dulu, tidak seperti ini, kan?

"Jadi, apa yang harus kupakai?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Setelan formal? Baju bermerek yang dibelikan _otou-san_? —apa?"

Sang pemuda berambut kuncir tertawa melihat kegelisahan adiknya. Sebelah lengannya bergegas merangkul bahu Sasuke, seolah berniat menenangkannya.

—yang sayangnya salah diartikan oleh si _raven_.

Sedikit menyesal karena bertanya pada kakaknya yang mantan _playboy_, Sasuke mendengus. "Aku tidak suka berlama-lama, Itachi-_nii_."

"Baiklah, baiklah..." tawa Itachi membahana. "Akan kuberitahu satu hal padamu, Sasuke."

"... hn."

Dua pasang obskurit itu kembali bertatapan.

"Jadilah dirimu apa adanya." Senyum mengembang di bibir Itachi. "Pakailah apa pun yang membuatmu percaya diri. Itu saranku."

Senyuman tipis kini menggantikan pola datar bibirnya, Sasuke bangkit dari sofa dan buru-buru berlari ke lantai atas.

"Terima kasih, Itachi-_nii_!" serunya sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

**Blam!**

Yang mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan seringai di wajahnya, lalu kembali membuka koran yang sudah agak kusut itu. Terlihat membacanya, walau sebenarnya pikiran Itachi tidak sedang terpusat di sana.

_Ah, akhirnya permintaanmu waktu itu terkabulkan, Sasuke...__ Mungkin gadis yang kau temui itu 'gadis air hujan'mu itu._

Catatan lagi: inilah kali pertama Uchiha Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih pada seorang Uchiha Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tarik napas. Buang. Tarik napas. Buang. Tarik—

Ini salah. Jelas sekali, **ini salah**.

Berulang kali, Haruno Sakura melirik arloji yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya, berusaha memastikan benda eletronik itu tidak mati. Atau terlalu lambat mempertunjukkan waktu. Dan memang tidak.

Ia memang **datang lebih awal satu jam**. _Crap_.

Jujur saja—siapa pun yang mendengarnya pasti akan tertawa—ini adalah kencan pertama bagi Sakura. Seumur hidup, ia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan laki-laki hingga taraf 'berkencan'. Tidak pernah. **Sekalipun**.

Dan kini... ia akan berkencan dengan laki-laki yang bertabrakan dengannya di bawah hujan dan berhasil menyita pikirannya selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini.

—oke. Memang tidak sekarang. Masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum saat-saat itu—

Tapi, tetap saja! Ia akan berkencan. Sakura akan berkencan. HARUNO SAKURA AKAN BERKENCAN—cukup.

Ah, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Pertama-tama, datang ke tempat janjian lebih awal satu jam itu **tidak dianjurkan bagi kencan pertama**—terutama bila yang melakukannya adalah cewek. Mengapa?

Satu, terkesan terlalu bersemangat.

Dua, ia harus menunggu sendirian selama satu jam.

Dan tiga, dandanannya pasti berantakan!

Oke, bukan berarti Sakura berdandan berlebihan, memulas dempulan bedak setebal tiga sentimeter, memakai perona pipi semerah delima, memakai maskara hingga bulu matanya selebat semak-semak. Gadis itu bahkan sama sekali tidak memakai _lipgloss_! Tapi—tetap saja.

Rambut sebahunya yang (sudah berusaha) disisir rapi kini porak-poranda dipermainkan oleh embusan angin nakal. Pakaiannya—_t-shirt_ dan celana _jeans_ dan rompi rajut berwarna abu-abu—sedikit kusut karena berlari-lari dari stasiun ke tempat janjian. Dan sepatu _boot_-nya... _hell_—sedikit kotor karena terciprat lumpur.

Ditambah kedua kakinya yang pegal luar biasa akibat terlalu lama berdiri.

_Sabar, Sakura, sabar..._ Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Sepuluh jarinya saling meremas, berusaha mengusir hawa dingin yang diakibatkan oleh pergerakan angin. Udara musim gugur mendominasi hari ini. Kendati sudah pukul sembilan pagi lewat sekian menit, kabut tipis masih mengudara.

Oh tidak. Seharusnya tadi ia memakai _sweater_, bukannya _vest_ tanpa lengan seperti ini!

Takdir pasti masih berusaha mengerjainya. Dingin. Berantakan. Ditambah lagi, ia harus menunggu Sasuke selama satu jam—

Ternyata tidak.

Takdir kini berada di pihaknya.

Ia tersenyum saat kedua matanya berhasil menangkap sosok itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam hati, Sasuke merutuk kebodohannya sendiri. Dengan catatan: kebodohan pertama seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Demi apa ia pergi lebih awal satu jam? Bukankah biasanya ia berusaha agar tiba tepat waktu? —dan tepat waktu itu berkisar lima sampai sepuluh menit sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan, bukannya **satu jam sebelum pertemuan**.

Apakah nanti Sakura akan berpikir Sasuke terlewat bersemangat untuk kencan pertama ini?

Oh, bahkan secara resmi, ini bukan disebut kencan. Ini adalah 'bayaran taruhan'. Sasuke yang kalah, tentu saja.

Perlu dicatat: kekalahan pertama seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Taruhan bodoh itu, taruhan bahwa tim Sakura tidak akan berhasil menjadi salah satu pemenang dalam lomba poster yang diadakan KIU. Tim Sakura menggondol posisi kedua, di atas Iwa University dan di bawah KIU sendiri—membuat gadis berambut _pink_ itu memenangkan taruhan dan meminta imbalan 'kencan'. Jadi, ini bisa disebut kencan atau tidak?

Entahlah.

Selama berada di dalam rongga kereta bawah tanah, Sasuke berulang kali berharap kereta yang ditumpanginya datang terlambat di stasiun tujuan. Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, pemuda itu berharap keretanya terlambat satu jam. Dengan begitu, ia akan tiba tepat waktu dan tidak terkesan terlalu antusias. Sedikit menjaga harga diri.

Sayangnya, kereta tetap tiba tepat waktu.

Berbalut celana _jeans_ dan kaus yang dilapisi jaket hitam, ia keluar dari lokasi stasiun _chikatetsu_.

Sasuke segera merutuk takdir yang mempermainkannya. Setelah puas menyulitkannya dan Sakura bertemu dan berinteraksi, kini ia disuruh menunggu selama satu jam. Dibarengi runtuhnya gengsi, pula. _Hell_.

Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan enggan di atas aspal, berusaha berjalan selambat yang ia bisa. Membuang-buang sedikit waktu memang merupakan dosa, tapi kali ini tidak. Memangnya, apa yang bisa ia lakukan, eh? Melamun seperti orang bodoh? Bisa-bisa ia disangka gelandangan seperti waktu kemarin di stasiun.

Pemuda itu mengembuskan napas, memperhatikan bagaimana uap transparan dari paru-parunya berbaur sempurna dengan langit. Cuaca yang cukup cerah untuk musim gugur, walau masih sedikit dipoles oleh gradasi warna awan stratus yang terbang rendah. Sejenak ia menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia pergi ke minimarket terlebih dahulu—membeli kopi kalengan sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Jadi Sasuke bisa menunggu Sakura dengan berpura-pura menikmati alam sambil meneguk larutan kafein itu—tentu ia tidak akan disangka tunawisma oleh orang lain.

Tapi, takdir berkata lain.

Siluet tubuh seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di tepi jalan menarik perhatiannya.

Bukan. Sasuke bukanlah laki-laki yang suka memandangi sembarang gadis di pinggir jalan. Satu-satunya alasan Sasuke memandangi gadis itu adalah... karena gadis itu memiliki helai-helai rambut berwarna _sugarplum_ yang memahkotai kepalanya.

Gadis itu Sakura, dan sama seperti Sasuke, ia juga terlihat kaget.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang tersenyum lebar.

"Kau datang lebih awal, Sasuke-_kun_?" sapa Saku sambil menyelipkan anak rambut merah muda yang jatuh ke pipinya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Jam tanganku mati." Astaga, alasan macam apa itu? Sasuke merutuk dalam hati. Seharusnya ia mengarang alasan yang lebih masuk akal. Pemuda macam apa yang datang lebih awal karena jamnya mati? Seperti tidak punya jam dinding di rumah saja.

Tawa terdengar dari mulut Sakura, dan detik berikutnya Sasuke mendapati Sakura menutup mulutnya, berusaha menyembunyikan gelak tawanya.

"Kukira, ketua senat KIU tidak akan sebegitu cerobohnya membiarkan arlojinya mati," kekeh gadis itu. "Dan kukira, kau seperti aku, sama-sama takut terlambat sehingga berangkat jauuuhh lebih pagi dari waktu perjanjian kita—mengingat kita akan berkencan di tempat yang cukup jauh dari Shinjuku—'"

Ah, ya. Sasuke baru tersadar bahwa tempat kencan mereka memakan waktu cukup lama bila menumpang _chikatetsu_. Seharusnya tadi ia melontarkan alasan 'takut terlambat' juga...

Harap dicatat (lagi): kali pertama Uchiha Sasuke merasa bodoh.

Saat ini mereka berdua berada di Shimbashi, menunggu bis yang akan membawa mereka menyebrangi Rainbow Bridge. Sebenarnya, ada kereta yang terhubung langsung dari Shinjuku, hanya saja Sakura ingin melihat pemandangan Rainbow Bridge di siang hari; akhirnya membuat keduanya harus menempuh jarak cukup jauh ke Shimbashi.

Bunyi berdesis terdengar saat bis tiba di halte tempat mereka berdiri. Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke dalam bis, mengambil tempat di deretan tengah. Sakura duduk di dekat lorong, karena Sasuke ingin duduk di sebelah jendela.

"Kau sudah pernah ke Odaiba, Sasuke-_kun_?" Gadis itu membuka pembicaraan setelah bis melaju meninggalkan halte.

"Hn—" Sasuke terdiam. Ah, bukan saatnya memasang wajah-batu-sok-dingin-yang-bisa-membuat-wanita-mundur. Sebaiknya ia berusaha sedikit lebih banyak berbicara, "—pernah. Kau?"

"Belum." Sakura meleletkan lidahnya. "Aku pendatang di Tokyo dan terlalu disibukkan oleh tugas kuliah, jadi belum sempat pergi ke mana-mana—selain ke Central Park, tentu saja."

Mau tidak mau Sasuke tersenyum—mengingat kejadian mereka berdua di Central Park. Obrolan mereka tidak canggung saat itu, meski Sakura berbicara dan Sasuke kebanyakan mendengarkan.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus main sepuasnya di Palette Town," kata Sasuke, memandangi visualisasi alam hijau di luar jendela, kemudian kembali menatap Sakura.

"Pernah naik Daikanransha?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Waktu SMP, teman-temanku memaksa untuk wisata kelas ke Odaiba, dan kami semua naik kincir besar itu saat menjelang _sunset_."

"Pasti sangat indah." Kedua _emerald_ itu berbinar. "Aku jadi ingin mencobanya."

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. "Akan lebih bagus lagi kalau ma—" tapi kalimat itu tidak ia selesaikan, membuat Sakura penasaran.

"'Ma' apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Kedua _onyx_ itu menatap datar _jade_ di hadapannya. "Lupakanlah. Tidak penting."

Gadis itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya, kesal. "Kalau begitu, tidak usah dikatakan!"

"Hn."

Setengah jam kemudian, keduanya sudah menyusuri jalanan di Palette Town, menembus ramainya individu-individu yang melepas lelah di lokasi hiburan itu.

Palette Town adalah sebuah tempat wisata yang berisi pusat perbelanjaan Venus Ford, Tokyo Leisure Land, tempat pameran Toyota—Megaweb, klub malam terbesar di Tokyo—Tokyo Zepp, dan tentu saja, taman bermain tempat Daikanransha—komidi putar setinggi 115 meter—berada.

Merupakan kali pertama datang ke Palette Town, tentu saja Sakura ingin sekali mencoba menaiki Daikanransha yang fenomenal itu. Namun, entah mengapa, Sasuke seolah mencoba menjauhkan Sakura dari wahana itu. Ia mengajak pemilik rambut permen kapas itu untuk bermain permainan lain.

_Roller coaster_, _bumpty car_, beberapa permainan yang ada di dalam _game center_. Tapi tidak Daikanransha. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sakura bingung.

"Mengapa kita tidak mengantri untuk naik Daikanransha?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka berdua menikmati es krim di salah satu kedai. Sasuke memesan es krim _mocca_ yang tidak manis, sedangkan Sakura memesan semangkuk besar es krim rasa buah-buahan.

"Hn?" Sasuke pura-pura tidak mengerti. Menyebalkan. Dan terlihat semakin menyebalkan karena wajah Sasuke terlihat berkerut tidak suka—efek ketidaksukaannya pada makanan manis.

Lagi-lagi, gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku ingin naik Daikanransha!"

"Malas," komentar Sasuke. "Lihat, antriannya sangat panjang."

"Bilang saja kau takut pada ketinggian, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura seenaknya, menyendok satu suap es krim _blueberry_.

"Aku tidak takut." Pemuda itu menjulurkan lidahnya—entah untuk meledek Sakura, entah karena tidak menyukai camilannya.

"Apa buktinya?"

Pemuda itu menoleh ke segala arah yang dapat dilihatnya dari dalam kedai es krim, kemudian matanya tertuju pada satu titik di kejauhan. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main Hyper Shoot?" tantangnya.

Sendok Sakura menggantung di udara—gerakan menyuapnya berhenti. Tetes-tetes es krim menitik ke permukaan meja tanpa ia sadari.

"Kita—apa?" Kedua mata hijaunya terbuka lebar, seolah-olah tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Main Hyper Shoot," ulang Sasuke, sesekali melirik ke titik yang sama—sebuah wahana tinggi yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari posisi mereka. Wahana itu mirip menara logam yang tersusun dari bilah-bilah baja. "Bagaimana?"

Gadis itu menelan ludah. Oke, tadi ia hanya menggoda Sasuke. Tak disangkanya, pemuda itu malah serius menanggapi candaannya. Naik wahana setinggi itu? Eum...

—samar-samar, terdengar teriakan saat sebuah kursi yang memuat sekitar belasan orang diluncurkan dari menara itu. Menukik ke bawah seolah akan menghantam permukaan tanah.

Glek.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, tampak menantang. "Kau takut?"

Mendadak, rasa tidak mau kalah yang tersembunyi dalam diri Sakura memberontak keluar. Dengan tegas gadis itu menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak. Ayo!"

—dan gadis itu menyeret Sasuke ke arena Hyper Shoot, tanpa memedulikan es krimnya yang masih tersisa beberapa sendok.

Sasuke jelas merasa senang. Ia kan tidak terlalu suka es krim.

Suara jeritan terdengar semakin kencang ketika keduanya tiba di bawah kaki Hyper Shoot, bersiap mengantri pada barisan yang tidak terlalu panjang itu. Ternyata, Hyper Shoot tidak termasuk wahana yang diminati banyak orang. Pengunjung lebih tertarik pada Daikanransha—seperti halnya Sakura.

"Kau takut?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura berulang kali menatap cemas pada pilar-pilar baja itu.

Gadis itu mendelik kesal padanya, kilatan amarah tampak pada sepasang _emerald_ miliknya. "Enak saja."

Mau tak mau Sasuke harus menahan tawa. Sakura yang sedang ngambek terlihat sangat lucu, hanya saja ia tidak mau kena resiko dimarahi karena menertawakan tingkah laku gadis itu. Bisa-bisa, acara mereka hari ini berubah menjadi perkelahian Mars vs Venus.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, giliran mereka tiba. Sasuke dan Sakura duduk berdampingan pada sebuah kursi panjang yang disekat menjadi beberapa bagian. Sabuk pengaman mengikat bagian depan tubuh mereka agar mereka tidak celaka.

Wajah Sakura memucat ketika kursi itu bergerak ke atas.

"Jangan tegang." Gadis itu menoleh kepada Sasuke yang tampak tenang-tenang saja. "Tarik napas..."

Tubuh Sakura serasa semakin berat. Mereka semakin ke atas. Rasa takut mulai menjalari dirinya. Ia merutuki mengapa ia begitu mudah terpancing. Masalahnya, ini kali pertama ia bermain permainan seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau ia terlepas dari sabuk pengaman? Bagaimana bila ia muntah? Bagaimana kalau—

Mendadak, kursi itu berhenti bergerak ke atas.

O'ow, ada apa ini?

Ia melirik Sasuke yang tampaknya tak peduli. Wajah pemuda itu tetap datar. Tak setitik pun rasa takut hingga pada wajah tampannya itu.

Glek. Glek. Dan glek.

Tiba-tiba saja, kursi itu menukik dengan tajam ke arah bawah. Tubuh Sakura seolah kehilangan massa. Kecepatannya sangat tinggi—ia akan membentur bumi hanya dalam sepersekian detik—

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semburat sinar berwarna jingga menghiasi permukaan langit, berpadu sempurna dengan warna samar violet yang berpendaran tertimpa kilau mentari sore. Sesekali terdengar koak burung camar yang terbang menuju lautan, karena bagaimanapun juga, Odaiba adalah pulau yang terletak di Teluk Tokyo.

Atmosfir itu terasa hangat dan menyenangkan, terutama bagi Sakura yang pada akhirnya berhasil duduk di dalam kubikel Daikanransha. Wajah gadis itu bersinar-sinar penuh kebahagiaan, menikmati saat-saat pertama ia naik kincir raksasa itu. Panorama tenggelamnya matahari di balik horizon lautan membuatnya semakin bahagia.

Sebaliknya, sepasang mata _onyx_ menatap bosan pemandangan di depannya. Sang empunya menyilangkan kedua lengannya, bertumpu pada panel jendela kubikel kincir dan meletakkan dagunya di sana. Wajah datar itu terus menatap bulatan oranye yang tingga sepertiga dengan pandangan jemu. Pergerakan kincir yang lambat sama sekali tidak mengubah suasana hatinya.

Uchiha Sasuke tahu dengan jelas bahwa komidi putar raksasa di Palette Town merupakan salah satu area romantis bagi pasangan yang berkencan, namun baginya tidak. Ada tempat lain yang lebih indah yang ingin ditunjukkannya pada Sakura, namun gadis itu bersikeras untuk melihat matahari terbenam dari Daikanransha. Otomatis, Sasuke menyerah. Sebagian besar faktor yang membuatnya mengalah adalah karena tidak ingin gadis itu cemberut. Ya, pasca naik Hyper Shoot, Sakura memasang wajah kesal.

Dipandanginya kilau-kilau bahagia yang seolah terpancar dari setiap inci tubuh gadis itu, juga seluruh gesturnya. Rambut _bubble gum_-nya yang berayun lembut setiap kali ia menggerakkan kepalanya. Matanya yang berbinar-binar sarat akan kekaguman. Kedua tangannya menempel pada kaca—seolah ingin menyentuh rangkaian indah natur yang tertangkap oleh retinanya.

Dan jantung Sasuke berdebar lima kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ragu, ia menyentuh dada kirinya, merasakan denyut jantungnya yang meloncat gila-gilaan. Ia pernah merasakan perasaan ini pada Karin dulu. **Dulu**.

Hanya saja, perasaan ini sedikit berbeda.

Intensitasnya tidak sama—ini lebih manis. Lebih hangat. Lebih... ingin merengkuh dirinya dan gadis itu dalam satu bentangan sayap yang lembut.

Entahlah, Sasuke tak pandai mendeskripsikan perasaan yang bergulung-gulung dalam hatinya saat ini—dan ia tak perlu jutaan kata untuk menggambarkannya. Yang terpenting, ia merasakannya—perasaan itu—dan ia bahagia karena mengalaminya.

Mungkinkah ini... cinta?

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Suara Sakura mengusik pemikirannya, membuatnya tersentak kepada kenyataan, kembali menghadapinya. Gadis itu tengah menatapnya dengan raut tak terbaca. Heran? Kesal? Khawatir? Sasuke sama sekali tidak pandai membaca ekspresi orang lain, bahkan ekspresinya sendiri pun tidak ia mengerti.

"Hn?"

Telunjuk gadis itu mengarah ke luar, ke arah matahari yang hampir tenggelam seutuhnya. "Indah sekali, ya..."

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. "Lumayan."

Kening yang sedikit tertutup poni itu mengernyit. "Lumayan?"

"Hn." Kembali ia alihkan pandangan matanya ke luar lembaran kaca. Pantulan jingga tampak di kedua bola matanya yang sehitam obsidian. "Aku tahu tempat yang lebih indah."

_Emerald_ itu membelalak. "Benarkah?"

Ia mengangguk. "Hn. Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengajakmu melihat _sunset_ di sana. Tetapi karena kau memaksa menaiki Daikanransha ini—"

"_Gomennasai_." Kata-kata Sasuke terputus oleh permintaan maaf dari gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu, membuatnya kaget. Sebelum ia sempat berkata-kata lagi, Sakura telah mendahuluinya. "Maafkan aku karena membuat rencanamu gagal."

Tanpa terasa, senyuman terbentuk dengan mudahnya pada bibir tipisnya. Ringan, ia menjawab, "Sama sekali bukan masalah..."

Debaran di jantungnya melonjak sepuluh kali lipat lebih gencar. Ia merasa gadis di hadapannya bisa mendengar dentum-dentum itu bertalu-talu memompa di balik rongga dadanya.

Dan menjadi semakin cepat ketika ia melihat ekspresi polos di wajah Sakura.

Cepat-cepat ia menambahkan, "Ada pemandangan lain yang lebih indah di tempat itu," sebelum ia salah tingkah.

Langkah yang salah, karena jantungnya semakin tidak mau berkompromi ketika kedua matanya menangkap senyum manis dari seorang Haruno Sakura.

Oh _God_.

Gadis itu bukanlah gadis cantik dengan tatapan mata memikat yang sanggup meluluh-lantakkan ego seorang pria. Ia bukanlah gadis dengan kulit porselen yang berkilauan dan mampu menggoda iman semua kaum adam.

Haruno Sakura hanyalah gadis lugas yang menciptakan kesan aneh pada perjumpaan pertama mereka. Gadis mengesalkan yang... semakin lama semakin sulit disingkirkan dari benak Sasuke.

"Ajak aku ke sana," pinta gadis itu, terus terang. Kedua bola mata _emerald_-nya menatap lurus pada mata obskurit Sasuke, menyiratkan rasa penasaran yang membubung tinggi. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyuman manis—senyuman jujur yang tak akan ia temukan dari berjuta-juta gadis cantik yang hidup di atas bumi.

Senyuman yang ia balas dengan senyuman sepenuh hati—senyuman yang tak pernah terbit dari lubuk hatinya setelah bertahun-tahun hidup.

Senyuman khusus untuk seorang gadis yang berhasil mencuri setiap inci perasaannya.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya.

Daikanransha telah tiba pada putaran terakhirnya, tepat saat matahari menghilang seluruhnya di balik batas bumi dan langit. Lampu-lampu telah dinyalakan, tampak seperti butiran intan di tengah warna-warna yang mulai gelap.

Mereka berdua turun dari kubikel itu, bergandengan tangan. Menuju tempat yang ingin ia tunjukkan kepada sang gadis.

Dan detik itu ia menyadari sesuatu.

Ya, kini ia tahu. Ia telah jatuh cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit hampir seutuhnya berwarna hitam ketika keduanya menjejakkan kaki di luar teritorial Palette Town. Partikel cahaya berwarna-warni menghiasi jalanan di sekitar mereka, membuat keduany seolah berada di dunia imajiner.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke membawa Sakura menuju pantai, menuju Tokyo Bay—Teluk Tokyo.

Tak ada yang berbicara. Samar-samar hanya terdengar gemuruh ombak yang berdebur pada tepi pantai, juga langkah kaki keduanya yang bergesekan dengan permukaan aspal. Aroma laut terendus oleh indera penciuman, menyatakan bahwa bentangan air luas itu telah di depan mata.

Kedua mata Sakura akhirnya berhasil membiasakan diri dengan kegelapan yang mulai menyelimuti kota. Kini dengan leluasa ia bisa mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya.

Indah. Inikah tempat yang dimaksud Sasuke? Kalau benar... ia seratus persen yakin bahwa matahari terbenam akan terlihat sangat indah di sini.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Suara Sasuke yang dalam memecah perhatian Sakura. Ia menoleh pada pemuda yang berjalan di sisinya, kemudian kembali memandang lurus ke depan.

Hatinya terasa bahagia karena banyak faktor. Pertama kali pergi ke Odaiba. Makan es krim. Memainkan aneka permainan. Berada dalam kubikel Daikanransha. Dan kini—

—bergandengan tangan saat berjalan dengan orang yang kerap kali membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Bila ini semua mimpi, maka ia tidak akan rela untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Kalau bisa, ia ingin terus memimpikan hal ini. Tak peduli pada realita—bila ia bisa memiliki semuanya di dunia khayalan, untuk apa ia hidup pada kenyataan?

Langkah kakinya berhenti ketika Sasuke berhenti melangkah.

"Lihat itu." Kedua matanya mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke.

Dan kembali, kedua matanya terbelalak.

Sebuah perahu dayung.

"Kita akan... menaiki ini...?" ia bertanya dengan ragu. _Well_, hari sudah gelap, dan mereka akan berperahu di tengah perairan Tokyo?

"Hn." Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Kau akan menyesal bila kau tidak mau naik."

Ia tidak mau menyesali apa pun. Semua ini terlalu... sempurna. Ya, dan ia tak mau menyesali sesuatu yang akan menodai segala keping kesempurnaan ini.

Dengan bantuan Sasuke, ia naik ke atas rongga perahu, duduk di salah satu bangkunya. Pemuda berambut _emo_ itu duduk di seberangnya, dengan kedua tangan menggenggam dayung. Detik-detik berikutnya, kedua lengan Sasuke bekerja keras—menyibak permukaan air dengan sepasang dayungnya.

Perahu mulai bergerak.

"Oh, wow." Ia sedikit tersentak ketika perahu berjalan lambat menyusuri tepian pantai, semakin lama semakin menuju ke tengah.

Sasuke terkekeh.

Kembali, pemuda itu menunjuk ke satu arah—kali ini dengan dagunya karena ia tidak bisa melepaskan dayung yang digenggamnya.

Dan Sakura berpaling ke arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

Daikanransha terlihat berkilau dengan ratusan lampu menempel pada rangka kaki dan lingkarannya, juga pada kubikel-kubikel kecil yang digantung di sekeliling rodanya. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit—di Odaiba dan Tokyo sendiri—juga dihiasi oleh butir-butir cahaya aneka warna. Dan Rainbow Bridge—ah, sesuai dengan namanya. Pada dua kaki besar yang menopang jembatan, gradasi warna pelangi memancar dengan eloknya, diikuti rangkaian panjang lampu-lampu bulat. Keseluruhan cahaya itu memantul pada permukaan laut Teluk Tokyo yang sedikit berombak.

Hanya satu frase yang melintas di otak Sakura.

Luar biasa.

Langit seolah menjadi warna latar yang berhasil mengombinasikan seluruh cahaya aneka warna itu, membaurkannya menjadi lukisan nyata yang artistik. Sekilas, Odaiba seperti bagian dari tumpukan permata. Begitu indah dan memukau.

Ia berpaling dari jutaan cahaya itu, memandang wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Entah sejak kapan, Sasuke berhenti mendayung perahu. Kedua mata hitam milik pemuda itu menatap dirinya dengan intens—mungkin sudah cukup lama mengamati dirinya mengagumi visualisasi Odaiba.

"Terima kasih," ragu-ragu, ia berkata.

"Untuk?" Sebelah alis itu terangkat—ia dapat melihatnya dari pendaran sinar lampu.

"Membawaku ke sini." Jujur. Hanya itulah yang dapat ia sampaikan. Rasa terima kasih. Kejutan ini benar-benar melengkap hari luar biasa yang sedang dijalaninya ini. Hari yang akan segera berakhir. "Kalau saja kita bisa melihat _sunset_ di sini—"

"Ssssttt...!" Sasuke memotong kata-katanya dengan desisan pelan. Kedua mata _onyx_ milik pemuda itu menajam. "Tidak ada penyesalan."

Ia mengangguk.

"Yang terpenting kau bisa melihat puncak dari segalanya," lanjut pemuda itu. Kata-katanya berhasil membuat Sakura tersenyum.

Ah, betapa sosok pemuda di hadapannya sangat berbeda dengan laki-laki menyebalkan di awal pertemuan mereka. Laki-laki berambut pantat ayam yang menabraknya sehingga semua kuasnya tercecer—tidak, laki-laki itu sudah tidak ada.

Yang ada hanyalah Uchiha Sasuke, yang sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Sakura mengubah posisi duduknya, lebih condong ke depan sehingga jarak antara dirinya dengan Sasuke semakin berkurang.

"Mungkin agak aneh bila aku mengatakan hal ini—terlebih lagi kita belum terlalu lama mengenal." Kata-kata itu berhasil ia ucapkan. Jeda sejenak. Ia mengamati wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Ah, teman-teman sekampusnya memang benar. Sasuke **memang** tampan.

Tapi bukan ketampanannyalah yang membuat Sasuke menduduki posisi penting di hatinya.

Ada sesuatu—perihal yang tak kasat mata dan abstrak—yang membuat dirinya tertarik pada pemuda itu. Seperti magnet yang berlawanan kutub—saling menarik tanpa ada garis tarikan yang konkrit.

Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan intens, membuat pipinya serasa terbakar.

"Ehm," ia berdeham sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kurasa... aku tertarik padamu—entah karena apa, aku juga tidak tahu, tapi—"

Ia menarik napas lagi. Lalu mengembuskannya.

"—aku hanya ingin kau tahu, **aku menganggapmu orang yang spesial**."

Setelah itu ia tertunduk, sedikit malu karena telah mengungkapkan perasaannya, walaupun secara implisit. Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Sasuke. Ia hanya terus menatap ke bawah, melihat riak ombak melalui celah helai-helai rambutnya.

Tak ada suara apa-apa terdengar. Hanya hempasan gelombang pada dinding perahu yang sampai pada gendang telinganya.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan embusan napas hangat mengenai kulit kepalanya. Ketika ia mendongak, ia menemukan wajah Sasuke berada dekat dengan wajahnya, radius kurang dari tiga puluh sentimeter.

Ada yang lain dalam tatapan mata pemuda itu, kalau ia tidak salah menangkap. Ada rasa bahagia berkecamuk di sana. Dan juga... perasaan penuh harapan?

Sasuke tersenyum pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Lupakan kebiasaannya berbicara singkat dan datar. Ini momen yang belum tentu akan terulang lagi.

Ia harus mengatakannya!

Ia menatap mata gadis itu dalam-dalam, menyelami dasar dari kedua _emerald_ yang bersinar polos itu.

"Sejak saat itu—saat kita bertemu di bawah hujan—**aku sudah menganggapmu orang yang spesial**, Haruno Sakura..."

Andaikata ini mimpi, maka Haruno Sakura rela terus berada dalam alam bawah sadarnya itu.

Sayangnya, ini realita. Kenyataan yang sangat manis.

Pernyataan yang menambah debar kebahagiaannya hari ini, karena perasaannya dan Sasuke sama-sama sejalan. Karena ia dan Sasuke sama-sama menganggap diri satu sama lain sebagai orang yang spesial.

Adakah yang bisa lebih indah dari itu?

Satu hal yang ia tahu dengan jelas: **cinta itu absurd**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya, takdir sudah jera memisahkan mereka.

Ya, takdir kini menjadi sekutu mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

.

.

.

**Omake**

Jauh, cukup jauh agar tak tertangkap oleh pandangan Sasuke dan Sakura, tapi cukup dekat untuk menguping, Naruto _and the clique_ mengamati keduanya melalui sebuah teleskop.

"Hmmm..." si rambut pirang menyipitkan mata dan menajamkan pendengarannya. "Ternyata, **itu cewek yang membuat Teme seperti orang gila**!"

Lalu, Naruto berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti orang baru memenangkan undian sebesar satu juta yen, menari-nari tanpa menyadari teman-temannya _sweatdropped_ di tempat.

"Jadi... kita ke sini hanya untuk melihat Sasuke kencan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja!" Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan nyengir lebar.

"_Baka_!" maki Shikamaru kesal. "Jauh-jauh ke Odaiba hanya untuk menguntit? **Merepotkan**."

**Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak!**

Detik berikutnya, empat gundukan muncul di ubun-ubun Naruto, hasil kreasi empat mahasiswa Konoha International University jurusan Bisnis Manajemen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Pertama-tama, makasih dulu buat yang udah mau _review_ _chapter_ abal kemaren.

**Ai Kireina Maharanii, ****RestuAuliaChii, uchiharuno phorepeerr, ****Yui Sachira****, ****Kira Desuke****, Yukino Fuyuki-Chan, ****Kazuki Namikaze****, ****Karerurippe****, Inori chan, ****Just Ana****, ****Michilatte626****, Fe-Rhan'z Elflovekyu'biebz, ****Shin BC1801****, uchiha priz alexa runo, (tanpa nama), sheila, Maya, ****Aoi Shou'no****, ****Amakusa Natsumi****, ****Green YupiCandy Chan****, ****Kirara Yuukansa****, Haza ShiRaifu, Kazuma B'tomat, ****Riku Aida****, Black or white, ****Rizu Hatake-hime****, ****Rievectha Herbst****, ****Umu Humairo Cho****, ****chikichakachokochyo****, ****Dae Uchiha****, haruna-chan, ****Haruchi Nigiyama****, Thia Nokoru, ****Caninae Villosa****, Poetrie-chan, ****Deidei Rinnepero13****, ****Ichika Harada de Chevalier****, ****kyu's neli-chan****, ****4ntk4-ch4n**

Heran, kok ga ada yang mencak-mencak soal ABA yang seenaknya kemaren itu ya? ==a Lain kali saya mau ngehujat _pair_ aja aaahhh~ *digampar* Bercanda, saya ga suka _pairwar_ kok, jadi saya ga akan mulai =w=V

Dan... saya syok se-syok-syoknya manusia bisa syok *lebay* **Ternyata silent readers-nya sebanyak ini!** #plak

Okeh—ehem—makasih buat kalian-kalian yang akhirnya merelakan pulsa buat nge-_load_ kotak _review_ demi Trainee Author ini *bow* Maaf karena sebenernya saya cuma iseng aja pas ngungkit-ngungkit soal Siders, galau gara-gara liat _inbox e-mail_ penuh sama _fave alert_ tapi _review alert_-nya cuma seuprit. Sekarang saya malah syok =w=

Masuk bulan ke-2 pengangguran, _yeah_.

Krik.

Ngga ada yang spesial, ngga usah tepuk tangan. Saya cuma iseng nulis =P

_Gomen_, btw, karena _update_-nya ngaret LAGI. Pencarian bahan buat bikin _chapter_ ini menguras jiwa-raga. Saya sampe kejang-kejang pas _browsing_ *lebay*

Eh iya, UGUTR cuma tinggal punya 1 cerita utama dan 3 _side story_, jadi _side story_-nya mau di_-publish_ di _fic_ ini juga ato terpisah aja? Ato mau cerita terakhir dulu baru _side story_? ARGH. Saya lebih suka cerita utamanya di-ke belakangin dulu. Pengen bikin _side story_ dulu. Cepetan jawab: **side story-nya dipisah ato digabung?** *digetok karena maksa*

Nah, bagian pentingnya udah ditulis di atas. Ke bawah sini bacotan lagi, **yang mau baca, ****silakan****, yang ga mau baca, ****skip aja**.

3...

2...

1...

GO!

.

.

.

**Area ****Ralat**

Yo!

Salam macem apa itu? ==a Bacotcot saya udah keluar lagi deh~

Okeh, saya nggak pinter basa-basi, langsung capcus aja ciiinn~

Ini ralat dari **Area Flame** di _chapter_ lalu, waktu itu saya lagi bete nan gondok nan galau nan—lupakan. Intinya, saya lagi **labil**, dasar kebiasaan yang mendarah-daging.

Tunggu, yang mau saya ralat itu bagian 'Saya. Lagi. Sebel. Banget. Sama. Author. Yang. Ga. Bisa. Nerima. Teguran. Ato. Flame.' **dan** 'Makanya, (balik lagi) saya sebel sama _author_ yang ga mau nerima _flame_! Kalo emang _flame_-nya itu fakta (ga kaya _flame_ yang bilang fic saya mesum padahal fic saya sadis), kenapa mesti nolak? Toh ga semua _flamer_ kaya gitu ==a'.

Semingguan ini saya keliaran di 'rumah baru yang lagi rusuh', (berusaha) ngebantuin semua yang rusuh walau akhirnya malah nggak guna. Kerusuhan apa? **FLAMER**. Flamer-nya setipe sama rata-rata flamer FNI: berkelompok, bikin _account sockpuppet_, berniat ngejatohin mental _author_.

Rusuh? Jelas. Ini kali pertama 'rumah baru' saya kena kejadian kaya gitu~

Dan saya kena :D *digeplak karena senyum-senyum* Kenanya karena masalah sepele: _genderswitch_. Tralalalala~ *nari hula*

Okeh, lanjut.

Apa yang mau saya ralat?

Ini: **yang harus diterima itu ****concrit****.** Flame boleh aja diterima kalo isinya masih ada 'koreksi'. Kalo ga ada koreksi? **BUANG KE LAUT**. Daripada kalian sakit hati dan (lagi-lagi) mewek minta dukungan? Lalalala~

Terus, **flame itu pasti ada sebabnya**. _Fic_ yang emang berantakan dan ancur, maupun _author_ yang udah kesel gara-gara udah berkali-kali nge-_review_ halus buat nyadarin si pembuat _fic_ tapi malah dikacangin.

Tapi kalo flamer _sockpuppet_? Penyebab mereka ada adalah **kepengecutan karena nggak mau di-**_**flame**_** balik sama orang yang dia/mereka **_**flame**_**.** Mereka gatel pengen ngritik (mungkin penyebabnya sama: udah capek ngasih _review_ halus buat ngoreksi, tapi dikacangin) tapi mereka takut. Terus mereka ngobrol sama orang-orang sepaham, **dan terbentuklah **_**sockpuppet**_**.** Ini murni analisis (abal) saya loh =w=V

Okeh, area ralat selesai. Ayok ke bagian selanjutnya XD

.

.

.

**Apologizing Area**

Minta maaf buat semua yang ngerasa tersinggung sama ABA _chapter_ lalu, terutama buat soal Siders dan _flame_. (buat yang _author_ sih nggak, karena pada dasarnya prinsip saya nggak berubah)

Saya emang kurang suka Siders, tapi saya nggak mau kalian **terpaksa** memberi _review_, apalagi **terpaksa** baca _fic_ saya. Tapi saya seneng, akhirnya ada yang bilang _chemistry_ SasuSaku di sini kurang. Saya akan lebih berusaha di _fic_ lainnya ^^

Buat soal _flame_, jujur aja, **saya juga **_**down**_** waktu dapet **_**flame**_** kemaren**. Ide nggak ada yang muncul di otak, yang ada saya malah ngegalau sama Partner-in-Crime saya di _twitter_ dan SMS, dan malah bikin **ELT** yang ternyata jadi gaje juga =w=

Semua orang pasti _down_ kalo terima _flame_, apalagi yang masih tergolong _author_ baru. Saya yang **harusnya** udah kebal sama _flame_ aja masih sempet _down_ gitu *ditempeleng gara-gara ga konsisten* Yaah, meski sekarang saya udah bisa ketawa aja liat _flame_-nya. Masalah sepele gitu aja diprotes. Yang penting si _flamer_ nyebut cerita saya **lumayan** *ketawa setan*

Jadi, yak, **saya minta maaf**. Buat _author-author_ baru yang sedang mencoba 'peruntungan' di FFn, Trainee Author ini bilang **maaf**. Kalian boleh takut sama _flame_, boleh nangis karena _flame_, tapi **jangan berhenti nulis**. Kalian nulis bukan buat nerima _flame_, kan? Kalian nulis karena cinta! (yang ngerasa nulis buat dapet 'pujian', 'review', 'disebut berdiksi dewa', dan 'ketenaran', silakan menjauh dari saya ^^)

Orang _down_ itu wajar, yang nggak wajar itu kalo orang _down_ tapi nggak mau berusaha bangkit lagi. Jangan takut buat berada di posisi 'bawah', karena namanya juga pemula. Kalo kalian udah semakin paham dan menguasai tulis-menulis, kalian pasti juga bisa ada di 'atas' :)

—buh, omongan saya makin ngelantur—

**Special Thanks Area**

Lagi, makasih banyak buat **Ai Kireina Maharanii, RestuAuliaChii, uchiharuno phorepeerr, ****Yui Sachira****, ****Kira Desuke****, Yukino Fuyuki-Chan, ****Kazuki Namikaze****, ****Karerurippe****, Inori chan, ****Just Ana****, ****Michilatte626****, Fe-Rhan'z Elflovekyu'biebz, ****Shin BC1801****, uchiha priz alexa runo, (tanpa nama), sheila, Maya, ****Aoi Shou'no****, ****Amakusa Natsumi****, ****Green YupiCandy Chan****, ****Kirara Yuukansa****, Haza ShiRaifu, Kazuma B'tomat, ****Riku Aida****, Black or white, ****Rizu Hatake-hime****, ****Rievectha Herbst****, ****Umu Humairo Cho****, ****chikichakachokochyo****, ****Dae Uchiha****, haruna-chan, ****Haruchi Nigiyama****, Thia Nokoru, ****Caninae Villosa****, Poetrie-chan, ****Deidei Rinnepero13****, ****Ichika Harada de Chevalier****, ****kyu's neli-chan****, **dan **4ntk4-ch4n** yang mau _review_ chapter lalu.

Juga buat **Kira Desuke** yang selalu berusaha nge-_uke_-in saya =P (nggak pernah berhasil ya? Haha.) Temen 'sejurusan', sukanya main di rated M, tapi saya di _gore_, dan hebatnya saya udah ampir nggak bikin _fic_ macem itu lagi. Kapok? Bukan. Cuman jenuh aja :D

Buat **LuthRhythm**, saya nggak tahu kakak baca _fic_ ini atau nggak... tapi saya cuma mau bilang MAKASIH. Makasih karena berusaha balikin _feel_ SasuSaku saya di tret WB, nyehnyehnyeh. Makasih buat saran-sarannya selama ini :) _You rocks_!

Buat **kaorinin**, Partner-in-Crime saya di twitter, SMS, maupun di Screenplays sebagai ELT dan _author_ pemula (_well_, saya Trainee Author). Khukhukhu, _Ahjummaaaaa_~ Lo juga mungkin ga baca _fic_ ini, tapi tetep **MAKASIH**. Makasih buat malem ini, kita curcol di SMS :D Sesama istri Siwon _oppa_ mesti rukun! :3

Yang terakhir, makasih buat **kamu semua yang bersedia baca **_**fic**_** saya**, apa pun judulnya, di _fandom_ mana pun, ngasih _review_ ato nggak, nge-_fave_ ato nggak, nge-_alerts_ ato nggak :) Makasih karena tahan baca tulisan saya yang 'naik-turun' dan apdetnya sesekali. Jujur aja, kalo saya jadi kalian, **saya nggak akan tahan sama yang namanya ****mysticahime**. Seratus jempol buat kalian!

**D****itulis: 28 Juni 2011, 1157 words (again)**

**.**

**.**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea tambahan! *dikemplang*

Oke, kali ini bukan bagian marah-marah lagi. Ini murni ABA yang saya ketik setelah selesai mengetik _chapter_ 7 *nyengir bangga*

Sekadar info ga penting, selama pengetikkan, saya ditemani sebuah pastel, sepotong _brownies_, sebungkung Tr*nz coklat, sekian cangkir air putih, dan tanpa makan siang. Makanya makan malem saya seabrek. Ngetik _romance_ ternyata bikin lapar, sodara-sodara! Muahahahahaha XD

Okeh, saya gila-gilaan _browsing_ demi _setting_ Odaiba =w= Dan saya **ngiler berat** pas harus ngedeskripsiin pemandangan yang diliat Sakura dari perahu. Pemandangan itu saya liat dari foto yang saya dapet pas _browsing_! Huweeeee, mupeng =A=

Semoga saya bisa ke Jepang semoga saya bisa ke Jepang semoga saya bisa ke Jepang semoga saya bisa ke Jepang semoga saya bisa ke Jepang semoga saya bisa ke Jepang semoga saya bisa ke Jepang semoga saya bisa ke Jepang *galau tingkat dewa*

Sedikit bahas _chapter_ ini ya~

Sumpah, saya ngerasa bagian tengah _chapter_ ini (pas SasuSaku ketemuan) **abal banget**. _Sense romance_-nya padem total, ga tau kenapa. Saya malah _enjoy_ banget pas bikin awal _chapter_, dengan _friendship_ dan _family scene_. Aduh, sudah ya jadi orang ga romantis *mojok*

Agak untung mendadak saya dapet _feel_ SasuSaku pas mau bikin adegan Daikanransha. _Thanks to_ **Kira Desuke**, gara-gara baca _fic_ Black Side, mendadak _feel_ SasuSaku saya baliiikkk~ *tabur kembang*

Saking stresnya saya, saya malah nyelipin beberapa potong (?) humor garing di tengah cerita. Ada yang nangkep? Kayaknya nggak =w=

Eh, tapi gimana sama _scene_ Daikanransha dan Tokyo Bay? Abal? Ga dapet _feel_-nya? *siap-siap mojok*

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Daikanransha, ada sedikit kejadian gaje selama ngetik kata itu. Begini ceritanya~

**Saya (C)**: *ngetik _fic_*

**Mama saya (M)**: Lagi apa?

**C**: Ngetik *makin autis di depan laptop* *ganti doc, buka data Odaiba*

**M**: Ngetik apaan?

**C**: _Fanfic_! *woh, durhaka teriak-teriak ke mama* *ngetik* Daikanrasha—

**M**: *ngintip* Daikanransha.

**C**: Oh! *_delete_* Dikanra—

**M**: Daikanransha.

**C**: Daikaransha—

**M**: Daikanransha!

**C**: Daikanrashai—*hapus* Dai-Daikanranshan—*hapus* Dikanrashai—*hapus*

**C**: *akhirnya frustasi sendiri*

.

.

Intinya: ngetik kata 'Daikanranshai' itu nyiksa diri! *sampe sekarang pun masih salah mulu nulisnya* Salut deh saya sama yang bikin nama kincir raksasa itu T_T

Balesin _review_ dulu. Dari tadi cuma majang nama doang~

**Ai Kireina Maharanii** :: LOL. Kamu mengaku XD Kabarku baik, meski ga baik" amat hehe =P Apaan speechless, hah? Perasaan biasa aja =A= Tapi tengkyu deh *peluk cium* #plak Yang soal flamer itu... liat editan ABA + bio baruku deh. Haha~ Terus, soal out dari FNI... dipikir" aku masih perlu banyak belajar dari fandom ini. Aih, tapi kadang" emang pengen keluar sih, hahahay~ XD

**RestuAuliaChii** :: Halo :D ini yang follow aku di twit bukan? Makasih pujiannya, sayang ^^ Tapi aku ga sekeren itu, kok. Semuanya hasil kegalauan. (hidup galau!) Dan... ya ampun. Tulisan keren yang bikin kamu bling" di profil aku tuh ngambil dari buku les, makanya ada keterangan 'EXSA' gitu XD Dan... ini apdet! Maaf lama! :D

**uchiharuno phorepeerr** :: Maaf~~ aku emang Trainee Author yang seenaknya. Udah cupu, apdet fic-nya sembarangan pula~ Hoah, _jongsomhamnida_! Nih, apdet panjang, hehe :D

**Yui Sachira** :: Tunggu. Rasanya kenal sama ini nama =w=a Haha, bener ya? AKU EMANG PINTER! XDD *bangga* *ditabok* Oh, well, aku udah jarang nge-PM buat bales review. Trauma PM jebol, hahahaha XD

**Kira Desuke** :: Yo, uke! :D Ga nyangka frontalan gue bisa nge-gore juga *abaikan* Dan RT twit gue: REVIEW LU NANCEP! Ga nyangka review lu bisa nge-gore juga #plak Haihh~ I'm not quitting, at least, **not now**. Gue masih mau belajar banyak, Deb. Hahaha. Ternyata, mental gue bukan mental author. Gue Trainee Author! :D *peluk erat*

**Yukino Fuyuki-Chan** :: Ngek to the ngek *apa ini?* Berhubung aku lagi baik, aku maafin deh ^^ Makasih ya~

**Kazuki Namikaze** :: Udah Sider, ngatain gua sialan pula. Mau apa lu? *nodong pake pistol* Hehe, kidding ah ^^ Makasih udah muji, pasti kamu juga bisa bikin fic yang bagus :D

**Karerurippe** :: Nyem, bagaimana pendapatmu soal chapter penuh SasuSaku (yang diikuti SasuNaru dan SasuIta) ini? #plak Kalimat yang mana, eh? ABA-ku kemaren sepanjang rel kereta api Bandung-Surabaya, hahaha XD #plak Okeh, makasih ya :D

**Inori chan** :: Ahh, alesan segala pake UKK! Bilang aja males! *digorok Inori chan* Hehe. Bukan, aku bukan orang seni. **Tadinya**, aku mau masuk kuliah seni, tapi bataaaalll~ *curcol* Hahaha XD

**Just Ana** :: Pertama, kamu bisa pilih antara Ai ato Cyan. Mau panggil Oujo-sama juga boleh #bletak Yah, suka" aja deh. Aku bukan senpai lho, aku Trainee Author (entah kenapa suka sama status itu) =P Heyooo, introspeksi itu penting, cin~ *emak" mode on* Haha, kalo susah introspeksi diri, lebih baik sering liat flame di fic orang (?) Biasanya ada cerminan tersendiri :D

**Michilatte626** :: Alesan! #plak Juara satunya... udah ada di cerita atas kan? Hohoho. Haha, chapter lalu emang pendek, adegannya emang dikit, terus (maaf) waktu itu aku lagi sebel sama SasuSaku #DZIGH Dan... SeSUJUUUUU! *heboh* Lebih baik mengembangkan diri, jangan niru author lain. Tiap author kan punya ciri khas ^^

**Fe-Rhan'z Elflovekyu'biebz** :: Ha-hai~ *nyengir* Salam kenal :D Makasih pujiannya ^^

**Shin BC 1801** :: *kipas"* Jangan. Pernah. Bilang. Mau. Pergi. Dari. FNI. Karena aku udah nyoba berkali" dan... tetep aja ujung"nya balik ke sini dengan 1 alesan: **belajar**. :D Makasih karena udah jadiin aku author favorit ^^ Namanya Light salah noh, harusnya Light of Leviathan #plak Dear, setiap orang **bisa nulis**, cuma mereka punya gaya masing" :D Selama kita bisa eksplor gaya kita sendiri, pasti cerita yang kita buat bakal menarik. Ah, well, mungkin kata 'bisa nulis' itu salah. Semua orang emang bisa nulis, asal mau berlatih :D *berasa tua ceramah mulu*

**uchiha priz alexa runo** :: Err, jangan maksain review. Kayak yang aku tulis di ABA ini, aku cuma galau gara" inbox penuh fave alert tapi review-nya kosong #dor Thanks ^^

**(ga ada namanya bok!)** :: done! :D

**sheila** :: Ini lumayan panjang dan **lama banget** *ditendang* LOL, makasih karena setuju ^^

**Maya** :: Iya, maaf kalo rasa ga sreg ke FNI kemaren bikin chapter lalu terkesan 'seenaknya' *bows* Udah coba aku perdalemin lagi FNI, semoga ga ngecewain :D Budayakan concrit, jangan flame! (kecuali concrit udah ga mempan padahal tangan kamu udah keriting ngetiknya)

**Aoi Shou'no** :: =A= *ga bisa ngomong apa" baca review-mu* Aigoooo, justru aku ga ngerti alesan kamu nge-fave kalo ga dikasih tau di review =A= *jedotin kepala ke lantai*

**Amakusa Natsumi** :: Jawabannya di atas, Re :3 Tuan Takdir udah jadi baik kok #eh

**Green YupiCandy Chan** :: *interupsi sejenak* mendadak perut saya laper pas ngebalesin review ==a *balik lagi* Pengen liat posternya? Hemm, sayang aku ga sanggup bikinnya, hehe =P Kencan SasuSaku... (harusnya) manis, tapi setelah aku baca ketikanku sendiri... kok jadi ragu ya? ==a

**Kirara Yuukansa** :: Satu lagi terdakwa *lirik sinis* *dicolok* AW! Ayolah, jangan buat aku bingung dengan 'diam itu emas' T_T

**H****aza ShiRaifu** :: yup :D

**Kazuma B'tomat** :: Iya kan? Iya kan? Jari emang ga bisa dikontrol kalo udah emosi =A= Juara I-nya... liat aja sendiri XD *digelundungin ke jurang*

**Riku Aida** :: LOL, yang ini udah dibales via PM ya ^^

**Black or white** :: Anooo... makasih deh *blush*

**Rizu Hatake-hime** :: Ya! Alibi ditolak! XDD

**Rievectha Herbst** :: Ga full ding. Udah diselingkuhin sama SasuNaru friendship dan SasuIta brothership #plak

**Umu Humairo Cho** :: Ahem ahem ahem. Makasih :D Eh, kapan Confussion (bener ga tuh?) update?

**chikichakachokochyo** :: Be-bertaun"? o_o Gamsa! :D

**Dae Uchiha** :: Ini korban ABA saya yang terbaru (?) *cuma bisa dance BONAMANA saking bingung mau jawab apa*

**haruna-chan** :: Maaf update-nya lama. Aku emang Trainee Author ga becus yang keseringan kena bunnyplot u_u *bows*

**Haruchi Nigiyama** :: Penting lah! Kan kamu yang request cerita ini! #ganyante #plak hahaha XD

**Thia Nokoru** :: done! :DD

**Caninae Villosa** :: *ga ada maksud ngetokin hati Sider satu"* Hahaha, karena kemalesanmu aku galau *eh emang kerjaanku ngegalau* Bingung aja gitu, kenapa ada yang nge-fave, tapi ga mau kasih alesan =A= Author bagus mah banyaaaaaaaakkk~ Mari sebut author FNI yang tokcer: Kira Desuke, Blackpapillon, Park Gyu Mi, LuthRhythm, Masahiro 'night' Seiran, de es te, de es be, de el el. :D Saya mah cuma Trainee Author ^^

**Poetrie-chan** :: ORANG PERTAMA YANG BILANG AKU BIJAK! *lebay* Ini lanjuuutt~

**Deidei Rinnepero** :: Mak. Sod. Lo? Hah? Hah? HAH? Iya dong, promosi terselubung! #plak Hahaha, maaf ya, menurut pandanganku *no offense* author yang bikin fic dengan diksi maut tapi inti cerita dan feel-nya ga nyampe, sama aja kaya belajar nulis halus! #dor Balik aja gih, siapa tau pengen nge-flame (?) fic ini =P Ahhh, PLAGIAAAATTTT DDDDX

**Ichika Harada de Chevalier** :: Salam kenal :D Silakan dicek chapter ini *telat ngomong* Makasih fave-nya :D

**kyu's neli-chan** :: Sebentar. 'kyu' itu dari namanya Cho Kyuhyun bukan? *mendadak Suju* #plak Ahh, makasih ya ^^ Karena review-mu, aku jadi tau kalo feel SasuSaku-nya kurang mantep. Di sini udah cukup belom? :D

**4ntk4-ch4n** :: Horeee! (?) Semoga SasuSaku-nya memuaskan :D (kalo ga puas, jangan salahin aku)

.

.

*tepar abis bales review*

Oke, ini _list_ _side story_-nya UGUTR:

**1. An Accidentally Lover** SaiIno

**2. Undoubtfully Bound** tentang KGB dan _clique_-nya Sasuke

**3. Wishing Under The Raindrops** SasuIta

Setelah itu, **chapter terakhir**! XDD

Atau ada yang mau _side story_ SasuKarin? Saya pengen bikin itu, tapi saya ga pengen SasuSaku FC nge-_bash_ karakter Karin-nya. Karin ga akan saya kasih peran antagonis, kok. _Side story_ yang ini cuma buat ngungkap hubungan SasuKarin di masa lalu dan sekarang :D Gimana? Perlu dibikin kah?

Jangan lupa pertanyaan soal 'apa _side story_ di-_publish_ terpisah sama cerita asli ato kagak' dijawab juga :D

Nah, _readers_-ku tercinta (dan Siders tercinta semua), bersediakah memberi sepotong _review_? Diterima banget, terutama yang berisi komentar dan _concrit_ ^^

**Total ABA: ****2760 words (kepanjangan di bales review)**

**.**

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 7 Juli 2011, 00.10 a.m**


	8. Side Story 1: Accidentally in Love 1

Suasana kelas yang riuh rendah langsung berubah sunyi ketika seorang wanita berpakaian formal masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Beberapa anak yang sedang berada di luar area bangkunya bergegas kembali duduk—tidak ingin membuat sang guru marah.

Wanita berambut hitam ikal itu bertepuk tangan untuk meminta perhatian murid-muridnya.

"Anak-anak," katanya dengan suara lembut namun tegas. "Hari ini kita tidak akan belajar seperti biasanya—" yang langsung disambut oleh seruan bahagia dari anak-anak berusia enam tahun itu. "—Hari ini kita akan mengisi kuisioner."

Lembar-lembar HVS dibagikan ke seisi kelas—dioper dari meja paling depan ke meja paling belakang. Menit-menit selanjutnya diisi dengan bunyi gesekan pensil pada kertas putih, sesekali diiringi gumaman perlahan dari mulut-mulut mungil tersebut.

Seorang gadis cilik berambut pirang sebahu menggigiti ujung pensilnya, menatap kertasnya yang masih kosong—hanya tertera kuisioner yang diberikan sang guru. Ia belum mengisi apa-apa pada permukaannya, masih termenung.

Bingung akan mengisi jawabannya membuat gadis cilik itu terdiam lama sekali. Bahkan ketika anak-anak lainnya telah mengumpulkan kertas itu, gadis pirang itu masih duduk diam dan berpikir. Hal itu tentu saja membuat gurunya heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya gurunya ramah.

Gadis kecil itu mendongak, "Aku tidak tahu mau menulis apa, _Sensei_."

Wanita itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban anak didiknya. "Tulislah apa saja yang kau inginkan. Tidak perlu hal-hal rumit—yang sederhana saja."

Ia kembali menggigit ujung pensilnya. Terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian ia menulis sesuatu.

_Nama: Yamanaka Ino_

_Kelas: 1 – C_

_Umur: 6 tahun_

_Cita-cita: mempunyai suami yang baik dan sensitif_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UGLY GIRL UNDER THE RAINDROPS**

The Side Story 1: Accidentally in Love

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Accidentally in Love © The Crows (borrowed for the title ;p)

**.**

**.**

**mysticahime™**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please take notes:** SaiIno. Roman picisan kah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY! :)**

.

.

.

_Karena cinta itu bisa dinikmati siapa saja seperti _taiyaki _dan lengket seperti_ natto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jang Geunsuk! Lee Hongki! Kyaaaaaa~!"

_What. The. Hell_.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dari halaman majalah yang tengah ia baca, menatap aksi Yamanaka Ino ber-_fangirling_-ria di depan sebuah televisi plasma berukuran 32 _inch_ yang menampilkan tayangan drama Korea. Gadis berambut pirang itu nyaris menempelkan wajahnya ke layar televisi ketika salah satu aktor Korea itu muncul secara _close-up_.

"Saku! Sakura!" ia memanggil-manggil Sakura—tetap tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sang aktor, "Lihat! Aaaaaa~"

Seandainya. Saja. Tadi. Ia. Tidak. Menerima. Ajakan. Ino...

_Eww_... Sakura buru-buru meraih bantalan sofa terdekat—berbahan beludru lembut warna merah tua—dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana, berusaha meredam suara-suara histeria Ino yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

_What a day!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yamanaka Ino. 19 tahun. Mahasiswi Desain Komunikasi Visual di Suna University of Arts. Sanguinis. Kidal. Berkulit putih. Berambut sewarna jagung.

Cerewet. _Korean-freak_.

Tambahan: sedang dalam diet rendah kalori sesi keenam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara pagi di Tokyo amatlah kontras dengan saat-saat di siang hari—kau bisa menemukan langit yang biru dan lembab dengan aneka gumpalan awan bergelayut di tengah-tengahnya, dan kau bisa berjalan kaki tanpa takut kulitmu terbakar sinar matahari yang mengandung ultraviolet. Angin semilir meninggalkan jejak-jejak yang tak kasat mata, merayapi permukaan dermis dengan sensasi dinginnya.

Ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kerumunan manusia—berjalan beringingan dengan entitas-entitas yang telah siap memulai hari mereka.

_Check point_ pertama: Ikebukuro _eki_.

Bukanlah salah siapa-siapa bila sahabatnya mengundang dirinya untuk datang ke pertandingan membuat poster di Konoha International University yang terletak di Shibuya—sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan sengaja bangun pagi demi mengejar kereta pukul 6.30.

—tetapi, kapankah mimpinya akan menjadi kenyataan?

Bukan salah siapa-siapa pula dirinya menjadi tipikal gadis yang menginginkan kisah cinta yang hangat dan manis—salahkan jutaan drama Korea yang rajin ia tonton setiap harinya—dan sering bermimpi akan sebuah 'pertemuan' dengan laki-laki setampan Jang Geun Suk; bertabrakan di stasiun kereta, misalnya.

Dan, _oh_, akan lebih baik lagi bila laki-laki itu 10000% orang Korea.

_Perfect_.

Ino sudah berdoa kira-kira sejuta kali demi kejadian seperti itu, tetapi doanya tidak terkabul. —_tertunda_, begitu ia biasa mengatakannya. _Positive_ _thinking_, ada banyak orang yang mengharapkan doanya dikabulkan, sedangkan yang mengabulkannya tidak sebanyak yang mengharapkan. Bisa saja doa itu sedang mengantri di urutan kesemilyar, siapa yang tahu?

Orang-orang bilang: _dreams_ _come_ _true_—impian _akan_ menjadi kenyataan.

Betul, suatu saat akan menjadi kenyataan, yang diperlukan hanyalah kesabaran.

—dan ketabahan bila realita yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi kita.

Terdengar bunyi dengung kencang saat rangkaian kereta bawah tanah memasuki Ikebukuro _eki_. Kedua _aquamarine_ milik Ino mengerjap saat ia kembali ke kenyataan—pada pintu kereta yang terbuka secara otomatis dan langsung diserbu sekumpulan manusia.

Gadis itu ambil bagian dalam acara berdesak-desakkan tersebut, berusaha untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk di salah satu gerbang terdepan. Sialnya, ia tetap kebagian posisi untuk berdiri. Kursi terakhir diambil oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam berwajah datar dengan kulit pucat.

Benar-benar tidak beruntung.

Dalam hati Ino menggerutu sebal. Cowok itu benar-benar tidak _gentle_, sama sekali tidak sensitif. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pemuda yang _sehat_ rela membiarkan seorang gadis _berdiri_ di dalam kereta?

Karena sang pemuda sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi, Ino memutuskan untuk mencari pegangan dan berdiri saja selama perjalanan. Waktu dihabiskan gadis itu dengan melihat-lihat penumpang yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Bosan, gadis itu memutuskan untuk memainkan ponselnya. Kedua ibu jarinya bergerak lincah di papan tombol, menari-nari sesuai dengan _beat_ permainan yang ia tekuni.

"_Saat ini, kita telah tiba di Shibuya_ eki_. Perhatikan barang bawaan Anda sebelum turun dari kereta_—" Sebuah pengumuman yang diulang terus-menerus di dalam kereta membuat Ino mendongak. Ternyata, kereta telah tiba di Shibuya, lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Dimasukkannya ponsel lipat kesayangannya ke dalam tas dan ia melangkah turun dari kereta, berdesak-desakkan dengan puluhan orang yang tergesa-gesa menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh, cukup lama untuk kriteria menunggu, dan tentu saja, gadis berambut pirang itu tidak mau membuang waktunya dengan terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Berhubung ia tidak sempat menelan makanan apa pun, kini perutnya menjerit protes.

Siluet minimarket tertangkap oleh pandangannya. Bangunan mungil itu letaknya tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri saat ini. Ino memutuskan untuk melangkah ke sana, berniat membeli sesuatu untuk mengatasi rasa laparnya.

Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain.

Beberapa meter sebelum ia tiba di minimarket, beberapa orang pemuda mencegatnya. Tiga orang, dan kelihatannya mereka bukan tipe pemuda baik-baik.

"Halo, Non. Sendirian saja?" Salah satu di antara mereka menyapanya, tersenyum sok manis walau sebenarnya senyuman itu lebih mirip cengiran nakal.

"Dia memang sendirian, hei Zaku!" temannya menonjok pemuda yang pertama menyapa Ino dengan gerakan main-main. "Kau pikir dia berjalan dengan siapa?"

Ino memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan ketiga pemuda itu. Selain tidak penting, rasa lapar yang dialaminya sudah mencapai stadium tiga. Besar probabilitas penyakit _maag_-nya akan kambuh bila ia tidak makan dalam waktu dekat—_yeah_, sekalipun ia tengah menjalani diet. Nah, jadi apa yang akan ia beli nanti? Pikirannya sudah melayang-layang.

Sialnya, ketiga pemuda itu tak mau menyerah. Salah satu dari mereka menangkap lengan kirinya—mencegahnya kabur dari hadapan mereka.

"Hei Non, kami sedang berbicara padamu. Tidak sopan bukan, mengacuhkan orang yang sedang berinteraksi denganmu?" Cengiran nakal, lagi. Ingin rasanya Ino menghajar mereka, tapi apa daya dirinya bukan karateka sabuk hitam.

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang tak ingin diganggu," balasnya ketus. Ditepisnya tangan pemuda itu dari lengannya. Kini kedua mata safirnya menyorotkan sorot terganggu, sama sekali tidak disembunyikan dari sepasang manik itu.

"Jangan bersikap sok dingin seperti itu, kau membuatku tertawa." Zaku merangkul gadis itu dengan santai. "Ayolah, temani kami sebentar saja daripada sendirian seperti itu. Hari masih pagi, kita bisa mengunjungi banyak tempat..."

Ino menggigit bibirnya.

Bagaimana ini? Mengapa tak ada yang datang menolongnya? Mengapa tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli?

Biasanya, di drama Korea yang ia tonton, di saat sang tokoh utama wanita berada dalam posisi terdesak, tokoh utama pria akan datang menolongnya seperti pahlawan yang di-_summon_ khusus untuk melindungi tokoh utama wanita itu.

—tapi pada kenyataannya...?

Ketiga pemuda itu mulai menyeretnya. Ino berusaha berontak, namun tenaganya kalah kuat dengan ketiga pemuda itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa...!" adalah senjata terakhir yang dikeluarkan gadis itu, berharap adegan drama favoritnya akan menjadi kenyataan. Atau minimal ada petugas keamanan yang datang menolongnya. Kalau tidak, habislah sudah.

Entah memang garis takdir sedikit memutar, atau memang inilah keberuntungan Ino; seseorang menarik tangannya dan mengamankan gadis itu di balik punggungnya.

Merasa terganggu, Zaku dan kedua kawannya segera mengelilingi orang yang baru saja menyelamatkan Ino—seorang pemuda, tetapi Ino tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena orang itu memunggunginya. Kelihatannya, Zaku dan dua pemuda lainnya tidak berniat baik.

"Kau, jangan sok pahlawan!" geram salah satu teman Zaku yang berambut kuncir.

"Aku tidak sok pahlawan," pemuda itu berkata dengan santainya. Ia melirik Ino yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Gadis ini pacarku."

Baik Ino maupun ketiga pemuda itu melotot mendengar kata-kata sang pemuda, tapi Ino segera bisa menguasai diri. Mungkin pemuda ini bisa menolongnya. Kalau saja bukan karena ingin selamat, Ino ingin menjambak rambut hitam cepak pemuda itu.

Pacar? —yang benar saja.

Bukannya segera pergi menjauh, ketiga pemuda itu malah tertawa-tawa.

"Boleh saja gadis itu pacarmu," Zaku menyeringai, "tapi ia punya janji duluan dengan kami. Kalau kau ingin merebutnya kembali... ayo maju!"

Pemuda itu malah mengangsurkan kantong kertas cokelat yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kepada Ino. "Pegang ini," katanya, membuat kening gadis itu berkerut namun mau tak mau ia mengambil alih kantong kertas yang terasa hangat itu.

"Berani juga kau," cibir si rambut kuncir dengan nada mengejek. "Pangeran yang menyelamatkan putrinya..."

"...Pangeran yang menyelamatkan putrinya dari tiga monster rongsokan bau," tawa pemuda itu pelan. Ia tersenyum dan langsung menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada salah satu teman Zaku yang dari tadi diam saja, tepat di ulu hati.

"Oi, menyebalkan sekali dia!"

Segera saja terjadi perkelahian antara keempat pemuda itu. Ino mengawasi keempatnya tanpa suara. Bukan apa-apa, sepertinya pemuda berambut hitam yang mengaku-aku pacarnay itu bisa mengatasi ketiga pemuda sialan itu dengan mudah. Buktinya setengah menit kemudian ketiganya melarikan diri dengan bekas-bekas berwarna biru di beberapa bagian tubuh mereka.

Gadis itu menghela napas.

Untung sekali kejadian tadi tidak memancing perhatian banyak orang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Gadis itu menoleh, mendapati penolongnya terengah-engah sambil mendekatinya. Detik itu juga ia membeku.

Pemuda itu... pemuda berwajah datar yang mengambil tempat duduk terakhir di _densha_ tadi!

Ino tidak jadi gembira.

"Ya, terima kasih," diucapkannya dengan separo hati. Bagaimana tidak? Kesan pertama yang didapat dari pemuda itu di kereta adalah tidak _gentle_ dan tidak sensitif—bukan tipe yang disukainya. Tapi di sisi lain, pemuda itulah yang menolongnya tadi. "Terima kasih. Kau sendiri tidak apa-apa?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum manis, "Tidak masalah. Mereka lawan yang mudah bagiku."

Hening. Ino kehabisan topik pembicaraan—hal yang sangat jarang terjadi, mengingat gadis _blonde_ yang satu ini merupakan tipe sanguinis.

"Ini," disodorkannya kantong kertas hangat yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Kantong itu milik pemuda bersenyum manis di hadapannya, tentu saja harus dikembalikan.

"Oh, ya." Pemuda itu menyambut kantongnya, masih tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Hening lagi.

**Kruyuuukkk...**

Demi Jang Geun Suk, Ino malu sekali. Perutnya sama sekali tidak bisa berkompromi! Memang sih, semalam ia sama sekali tidak mengudap apa pun karena program diet tralala trilili itu, tapi... apakah perutnya harus berbunyi di depan seorang pemuda?—dengan senyum manis pula.

Sebelah alis pemuda itu terangkat. "Kau lapar?"

"Ung..." Rona merah menyebar di pipi Ino. Detik itu juga ia berharap agar tanah mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

"Makan ini." Kantong kertas cokelat itu kembali ke tangan Ino yang hanya bisa melongo.

"Ha?"

"Makan saja," ulang pemuda itu. "Isinya beberapa buah _taiyaki_—eh, mungkin kau tidak suka, ya?"

"Ha?" Ino masih melongo, tetapi kemudian cepat-cepat ia menyadarkan diri. "Tidak, tidak. Aku suka segala jenis makanan kecuali yang berhubungan dengan _natto_." _Yuck,_ _not_ _that_ _fermentated_ _soybean_ _again_...

"Oh ya?" senyum manis itu masih di sana. "Aku ada sedikit urusan beberapa jam ini, tetapi setelah jam sebelas, aku punya waktu luang. Makan saja _taiyaki_ itu untuk mengganjal perutmu sebelum makan siang kita nanti." Dan pemuda itu mengeluarkan pena dan secarik kertas. "Nanti hubungi aku di nomor ini bila kau siap untuk makan siang."

Ha?—yang kali ini di dalam hati saja; gadis pirang itu menerima kertas yang diberikan oleh si pemuda dan menatapnya dengan bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian, baru ia berhasil mengeluarkan suara.

"Makan siang? Mengapa...?"

Lagi, pemuda itu tersenyum manis. "Karena kau kan 'pacar'ku. Jadi aku akan mengajakmu makan siang. Sudah ya, aku duluan."

Dan pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Ino yang masih berdiri mematung.

Gadis itu menatap punggung pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan manik safirnya tanpa berkedip, kemudian tatapannya beralih pada kantong kertas di tangannya. Sedikit mengintip, isinya _taiyaki_, dan kue berbentuk ikan itu terlihat sekali baru dibeli. Lewat ekor matanya Ino bisa melihat gerobak penjual _taiyaki_ tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Hmmm, ternyata pemuda tadi sedang membeli _taiyaki_, makanya bisa cepat menolongnya.

Diambilnya salah satu dari kue tersebut dan ia mulai memakannya dari bagian kepala. Rasa cokelat meleleh dari bagian dalamnya, enak sekali.

_Mirip adegan-adegan di drama Korea, saat sang tokoh utama wanita terpesona pada tokoh utama pria yang datang menolongnya,_ pikir Ino sambil menggigiti _taiyaki_-nya. Dan tiba-tiba ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

_Duh! Aku lupa menanyakan siapa namanya..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kafetaria Konoha International University adalah tempat Ino menunggu selama beberapa jam terakhir ini. Menunggu dengan perasaan keki, tentu saja. Haruno Sakura, temannya yang memintanya untuk datang dan mendukungnya selama lomba desain, sama sekali tidak tampak batang hidungnya. Menurut _mail_ terakhir yang dikirim Sakura tadi pagi, si Pinky itu terlambat bangun dan berhasil masuk ke area lomba di menit terakhir.

Kesimpulan utamanya: tidak bisa menemui Ino sampai lomba selesai.

Untung saja kafetaria KIU menyediakan _cappuc__c__ino_ yang berharga relatif murah, jadinya Ino tidak terlalu keberatan untuk menunggu teman cerewetnya itu. —dan menunggu "kencan" dari pemuda yang tadi pagi.

Heh, kencan? Sejak kapan Ino menyetujuinya?

_Well_, sebenarnya si pirang berniat untuk menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi dan menanyakan pendapat sahabatnya yang satu itu. Hanya saja... sepertinya sulit sekali menjangkau Sakura.

Semua kemelut pikiran Ino buyar begitu saja ketika sejumlah besar orang menyeruak masuk ke dalam spasi ruang kafetaria. Rata-rata penampilan mereka identik—tercoreng cat berwarna-warni di beberapa bagian tubuh. Asumsi gadis pirang tersebut, rombongan yang memasuki kafetaria adalah peserta lomba desain yang baru saja selesai menunaikan _master_ _piece_-nya.

—**sruutt...?**

He? Ino menatap minumannya yang telah tandas tak bersisa. Ia masih merasa haus, padahal. Diputuskannya untuk membeli satu lagi _cappuccino_, ia berniat mengantri di barisan yang mulai memanjang.

Dan matanya menangkap sesuatu.

"Eh, lho?" Tanpa sadar Ino melengkingkan suara dengan volume terlalu keras. Pemuda itu juga tampak terkejut ketika mata mereka bertemu. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Lomba," jawabnya, jempolnya mengarah ke belakang, seolah menunjuk pada tempat lomba. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Ino meringis kecut ketika pemuda itu mendahuluinya dalam mengambil tempat di barisan yang mengurut ke arah _counter_. Sial, dia memang tidak _gentle_. "Aku menunggu temanku yang berlomba. Sebenarnya sih, aku datang untuk mendukungnya, tetapi kami sama sekali tidak bertemu. Katanya dia hampir terlambat datang, dan aku juga tidak tahu tempatnya—"

"Keberuntunganmu sepertinya tipis, ya," komentar pemuda itu—Ino tak bisa melihat ekspresinya karena si rambut hitam itu memunggunginya, tetapi berani bertaruh pemuda itu tersenyum manis, salah, senyum mengejek. "Tadi pagi juga, kau diganggu oleh sekelompok pemuda nakal..."

"...Dan juga bertemu denganmu," balas Ino sarkastis. "Benar-benar sial."

Pemuda itu berbalik, senyum di wajahnya hilang. "Apa maksudmu?"

Ino membuang muka. "Bukan apa-apa."

Antrian itu bergerak maju dan keduanya terlarut dalam keheningan.

Benak Ino terus menggerutu sebal. Cowok ini benar-benar tidak peka! Sudah begitu, sama sekali **tidak **_**gentle**_. Mengantri tanpa mempersilakan seorang gadis lebih dahulu?—kesampingkan senyuman manisnya; tata kramanya nol besar.

Eh, tidak. Perbuatannya tadi pagi begitu fantastis.

Hingga akhirnya berhadapan dengan petugas yang melayani pembelian _cappuccino_, Ino masih bergelut dengan alam bawah sadarnya. Satu sisi dirinya penasaran, sisi lainnya kesal.

"Soal makan siang yang tadi,"—Ino mendongak dari gelas plastiknya dan mendapati pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya sambil membawa _hanger_ yang menggantung tiga gelas minuman berbeda jenis—"aku akan menraktirmu."

...lho?

"Mengapa?" adalah satu-satunya kata yang berhasil keluar dari tenggorokannya tanpa sempat dipikir. Kedua matanya mengerjap bingung selama beberapa detik.

"Karena kau pacarku." Jawabannya singkat dan jelas.

Pemilik mata safir itu mengangguk. Karena dia pacarnya—HE?

"Pacar?" oke, sekarang ia mengucapkan kata itu dengan nada di oktaf lima.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sebentar dan berbalik. "Sebentar, aku akan memberikan minuman ini pada teman-temanku, lalu aku akan menemanimu lagi—ah, tidak, kita akan pergi makan siang setelah pengumuman lomba."

Dan ia berlalu, sementara Ino masih mencerna kata-kata pemuda itu.

Pacar? Pa-car? Hmm, pacar...? Pa—PACAR?

Apa maksudnya dengan mengatakan bahwa Ino adalah pacarnya? Sejak kapan mereka berpacaran?

...perlu bicara dengan Sakura. SAAT INI.

Tepat saat itu, pupil Ino menangkap sosok berambut merah muda di antara kerumunan padat entitas yang menjejali kafetaria KIU. Sakura tampak sedang bersama dengan dua orang—mungkin rekan lombanya tadi; keduanya memunggungi Ino, memblokir area pandangnya. Tapi, baru saja Ino hendak menghampiri Sakura, gadis itu sudah keburu pergi ke arah lain.

Ngek.

Kedua orang yang tadi bersama Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya.

—itu kan pemuda yang tadi pagi! Yang tadi mengantri di depannya dengan _oh-so-not-gentle_-nya!

...yang bilang bahwa Ino adalah pacarnya!

Harus. SMS. Sakura. Sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To: Forehead**

**Forehead! Teman satu kelompokmu itu... siapa namanya?**

Drrtt... drrttt...

**From: Forehead**

**Hah? Yang mana?**

**To: Forehead**

**Yang kulitnya pucat itu lhoooo~**

Drrttt... drrttt...

**From: Forehead**

**Oh, itu Shimura Sai. Masa kau tidak tahu? Kan kau yang menyebutkan namanya waktu itu! =_=**

Hah? Ino mengerutkan keningnya. Pernah, ya, ia menyebutkan nama pemuda itu? Shimura Sai...? Rasanya agak asing.

**To: Forehead**

**Emang pernah, ya?**

Drrttt... drrttt...

**From: Forehead**

**Dulu, sih. Waktu di rektorat.**

...he?

Duh, rasanya Ino semakin pusing saja...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika bentangan langit malam telah berganti dengan tabir biru berhiaskan kemelut awan putih, sang gadis berambut pirang belumlah berniat membuka kedua matanya. Bukannya disengaja, namun gadis itu baru berhasil terlelap ketika fajar hampir menyingsing.

Semalaman suntuk, benaknya tak henti-hentinya memikirkan cowok bermuka pucat—Shimura Sai—yang berulang kali mengatakan bahwa kini Ino adalah pacarnya.

Bingung?

Ya.

Kaget?

Ya.

Kesal?

**Sangat!**

Entah apa alasan si Sai-Sai itu terus-menerus mengatakan bahwa Ino adalah pacarnya—mari kita hitung: dua kali saat peristiwa 'penyelamatan' di depan stasiun, satu kali di kafetaria KIU tadi.

—dan _itu_ membuat Ino langsung meninggalkan kafetaria.

Tanpa memedulikan bahwa sebenarnya ia mempunyai janji makan siang dengan si Muka Pucat.

Tanpa memedulikan bahwa seharusnya ia memberikan dukungan pada Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Triiiinnnggg...**

Ponsel yang selalu berfungsi ganda sebagai _alarm_ itu kini berdering nyaring tepat di telinga seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Beberapa detik kemudian sebelah tangannya menggapai-gapai ke sisi bantal—tempat dimana dengan bodohnya ia meletakkan ponselnya semalam. Setelah menemukan benda mungil tersebut, gadis itu memaksa tubuhnya untuk terduduk di atas kasur—tidak ada perasaan bahagia sama sekali.

Kedua mata _aqua_-nya memaksakan diri untuk terfokus pada layar ponselnya—selain untuk mematikan sumber bunyi berisik itu, juga untuk mengecek hari dan jam.

Hari Senin, jam enam lewat dua menit.

_Astaga, betapa cepatnya hari Minggu berlalu!_—batinnya mengeluh.

Tentu saja hari telah beranjak menuju hari Senin, mengingat Ino menghabiskan hari libur spesialnya dengan terus teronggok di kasur sampai sore hari.

Setelah meletakkan ponselnya di tempat semula, kedua tangan gadis itu bergegas memijit-mijit pelipisnya—maksudnya untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran dan kembali mengingat apa saja yang harus dilakukannya hari ini.

Kuliah pagi: komposisi warna. Kerja kelompok untuk mata kuliah Pengelolaan Media Lukis. Rapat senat.

Mendadak Ino rasanya ingin kembali bergelung di bawah selimutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa salah satu cita-citanya adalah menjadi penguasa kampus, maka ia tidak akan memasuki ruangan ini; setidaknya tidak saat ia sedang mengalami kelelahan kronis.

Dan tidak perlu pula bertemu dengan Shimura Sai.

"Maaf saya terlambat," gumam Ino pelan sambil menunduk saat memasuki ruangan. "Kerja kelompok saya ternyata memakan waktu lebih lama dari yang sama duga."

Semua yang ada di sana mengangguk maklum—seolah mengerti kesibukan mahasiswa tingkat satu. Ino cepat-cepat mengambil tempat duduk di depan, berniat untuk terkesan antusias dengan rapat senat perdana yang didatanginya.

Tenten—sang ketua senat—menatap Ino. "Sayang sekali, Yamanaka-_san_, kami baru saja sepakat memilih seseorang untuk menjadi ketua senat periode ini."

Hening.

Dalam hatinya, Ino sudah membentur-benturkan dirinya ke tembok, menyesali nasib buruknya. Satu-satunya alasan ia rela datang ke rapat senat kali ini—meskipun lelah jiwa raga—itu karena hari ini adalah pemilihan ketua senat beserta kabinetnya secara internal.

—kalau ketuanya saja sudah terpilih, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa kabinetnya sudah terisi penuh.

Dan musnahlah semua impian Ino.

"Begitu?" Ia sendiri merasakan bahwa suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Anggukan Tenten membuatnya semakin lemas. Dalam hati Ino merutuki dirinya yang begitu sial. Sudah sengaja datang rapat dengan tubuh nyaris rontok, kini... gagal mendapatkan posisi di kabinet?

_Oh my barking dog_.

"Ya," jawab Tenten dengan wajah serius. "Hanya saja, ada suatu hal yang ganjil dalam kata-kata ketua kita yang baru."

Kening Ino mengernyit. Ah, ya, ketua baru memang biasa menyampaikan sepatah-dua patah kata pada kabinet barunya—entah apa itu, mungkin semacam persuasi agar mereka semua dapat menjadi kolega yang baik. "Dia bilang apa?"

"Katanya," Tenten memutuskan untuk menghampiri Ino dan menepuk bahunya, "kau harus menjadi wakil ketuanya, baru ia mau menjadi ketua senat."

Hah?

Karnaval meriah dilatari ledakan ratusan kembang api seolah-olah berada di sekeliling Ino—tentu saja hanya bayangannya dalam hati. Serius? Ini serius?

Dia? Wakil ketua senat?

**Wakil ketua?**—yeaaaayyyy~!

Ditekannya antusiasme berlebihan itu dan menoleh pada Tenten. "Benarkah?" tanyanya malu-malu tapi mau. "Lalu, siapa ketua yang memintaku jadi wakil ketuanya?"

"Dia." Telunjuk Tenten mengarah ke satu fokus, diikuti oleh iris _aquamarine_ milik Ino.

_Senyum manis itu—_

"Halo, kau melewatkan makan siang kita kemarin."

_Wajah pucat itu—_

—jangnan iji?*

Rasanya lutut Ino menjadi sangat lemas; bukan dalam konteks romantis, tentu saja.

_Si cowok tidak_ gentle_!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

_Jangnan iji_ = bercanda, kan?

**A**uthor's** B**acot** A**rea

Haaaaiiiii, maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu lama! Maaf sebesar-besarnya karena _side story_ ini juga dipisah menjadi 2 bagian. Soalnya, saya pikir kalau dijadiin satu bagian, bakalan panjaaaaannnggg banget. Maaf ya? Kayanya _ending_ dari _side story_ ini udah ketebak yaaaa. Buat yang udah tau, psst! Diem aja, biar yang ga tau jadi pada penasaran! XD

Sama sekali ga nyangka meski udah lama ga apdet, tetep aja ada yang masih _review fic_ ini :)

Balesin _review_ dulu ya~

**uchiha dita-kun jinchuuriki** yang _review_ dari _chapter_ 1 – 7 sekaligus~ Kau memang gila #dor hahaha, makasih karena udah suka dan mau nunggui ^^ *peluk*

**hikari chan** haloooo, senangnya ada silent reader yang bertobat ^^ makasih atas pujiannya, walau saya kurang yakin saya sebagus itu :) twitter saya **mysticahime**, silakan di-mention ^^

**sasusakulovers** ya, keps Anda jebol~~ thank you~

**Purnama** wah, jadi tersanjung nih karena dapet review pertama :p hahahah, saya emang suka nyentil orang, apalagi kalo ntar orangnya jadi sadar~

Ngga apa-apa kok kalo soal feel yang ga dapet itu, saya jadi tertantang banget buat ningkatin feel di fic saya :)

Makasih banyak udah suka sama fic ini!

**Sichi** wah, maaf deh bikin kecewa. Kali ini SaiIno dulu, SasuSaku-nya di-pending dulu XDDD

**Deidei Rinnepero13** asdfghjkl, iya diintip -_- untung beliau ga minta saya scroll ke atas. Kalo ga, abis deh saya, pasti ditanyain: tau darimana deskripsi soal cinta? Grrrrr

Eh yah, diksi saya masih biasa-biasa aja kok, ga secanggih banyak author di sini :') hehehe

Ga bisaaaaaaaa~ me ke aloha itu trademark-ku! =p andwaeeeeee DX

Makasih yaaaa atas review-nya ;)

**Di chan** libur saya diakumulasi buat 5 taun lagi T_T maaf lama apdet~

**Sorane Midori** haha, sankyuuuu~ maaf malah digabung, hehehe

**Yukino Fuyuki-Chan** sankyuu ne :)

**Nyx Quartz** kalo emang niat review, mau berapa chapter pun dilakuin, kan? :/ yah, tapi pendapat masing-masing sih. Review itu bukan buat teriak 'update' gitu juga, kalo bisa sih mengkritisi suatu cerita ;)

**sheila** hahaha ==' kali ini saya pendekin deh~

Soal pertanyaan kamu... saya balik nanya deh: apa cerpen kamu sama persis sama komik yang bikin kamu dapet ide? "Cuma terinspirasi dan membuat improvisasi" atau "menulis adegan itu sama persis dan cuma mengganti karakter saja"? Kalau ternyata yang kedua... itu jelas plagiat.

**uchiruno** nanti diusahakan ya ^^ tapi ga janji review karena takut saya ngasih review yang cenderung nyelekit :p

**Haruchi Nigiyama** duh, Lita. Seneng kalo kamu suka sama fic request-mu. Kadang saya takut ngecewain ;_;

Ga ah, saya sumpahin jadi ganteng aja, hahaha.

Tersanjung juga ABA saya dibilang ngasih semangat, hehe ;p

**momoka** makasih :) akhirnya mau review juga~

**Kira Desuke** akhirnya datang juga, Babe :* hahaha, kurang panjang ya? Males ah, ntar ABA-nya mesti tbc ato gua bikinin story khusus buat ABA yang jelas ngelanggar GL =A=

Iya kan iya kan iya kan? Gua yang ngetik aja sampe ngeces ga jelas gitu sambil liatin foto yang gua deskrip! Hahaha. Kayanya gua ke sana kalo dapet exchange aja deh, secara kalo S2 di sana lebih difokusin ke research, hahaha. Gua malah pengen beasiswa ke amrik! Yeeee #dor

Kalo kata gua, SasuSaku bakalan... *hening panjang* ga tau dah Deb, gua ga niat ngasih spoiler, hahaha XP

Yosh, gua kalah. Gua uke lu #tendangkaleng

Iya, ntar gua copas ke profil aja dah, di sini banyak juga yang bebal hahahaha #dor

**fuyu yurriehana** haha iya ^^

**Aoi Shou'no** ehh, tolong ya, huruf 'm' pada 'mysticahime' itu ga dikapital ^^

Yup, gapapa, lebih baik daripada diem total, saya lebih ga ngerti =p

**RUKIs Marionette** oh, ternyata -_- yah, menghujat dikit dong biar beda~ Btw, saya mau nanya, dirimu punya _fic_ yang temanya mirip _fic_ saya yang Ultimo ya? Berasa pernah liat di _archive_, di _summary_-nya ada 'Summer Music Festival' gitu. _Gomen_ kalo salah.

**RestuAuliaChii** nyeh, inget dongs. Tapi kalo ketemu langsung sih kemungkinan besar lupa, karena saya ga bisa ngapal muka orang dalam waktu singkat DX Hahaha, galau karena... ada senior ganteng (?) #abaikan

**Blackcurrent626** ehhh, udah mau kuliah toh? Eh, ato udah (mengingat _fic_ ini terakhir _update_ bulan juli). Iye, yang baca (mungkin) puas karena panjang, yang nulis tepar karena begadang berhari-hari, mwahaha. Maaf ye kali ini pendek lagiiiii~ Typo yang 'Saku' bukan? Hahaha XDD

**HontouruPyon** errr, yah, ga selamanya _flame_ itu jelek. Mungkin _flame_ yang terkesan mendidik itu sebenernya _concrit_ yang terlalu—eh—galak? Hahaha, jangan keder gitu dong, jadi _author_ kan harus tahan banting. Jangan kaya saya yang _Forever-Trainee-Author_ XDD

Ya, kembali kasih (?)

**uchihaiykha** okeeeee~ ini saya apdet, tapi apdet ngesot ;p

**Cappucinofee** suka kopi ya? #nyamber #dor ga janji apdet kilat, sori~

**nta-unfinished** nah lho, tau gitu kemaren saya nyari data kencannya nanya sama kamu aja #plak

**Shin BC1801** baru pernah deh nemu pembaca narsis kaya gini -_- hahaha. Emangnya siapa coba yang nyuruh keluar? =P Rugi, banyak cerita keren yang belom tamat, salah satunya _fic_ i—woi, siapa yang lempar lemari? DX Nyeh, kasian amat Karin banyak _antifans_-nya, padahal saya baru jadi _fans_ dia #plak

**cacanie **eh iya ya, kayanya _genre_-nya kebalik. Mestinya Friendship/Romance XDDDD iya gapapa, dimaafin kok. yang penting udah ngasih pendapat :3

**Ai Kireina Maharanii** sebenernya pernah ada _sockpuppet_ keren loh jaman dulu, pas kemaren saya iseng ngubek infantrum dan nemu tret tentang si _sockie_ keren ini, LOL. Sayang banget anggota _sockie_-nya mutusin buat pensiun, padahal kayanya mereka harusnya masih 'bergentayangan' di FFn ini XDDD #dor Ehh ga jadi deh, ntar _fic_ saya malah di-_flame_ abis-abisan saking abalnya -_-

Betewe, kapan pula saya nanya pertanyaan no 4?

**Inori chan** nyatet apa nih? Hahaha, emang OOC. Saya aja sampe bingung pas ngetik. "Lah, Sasuke kok ga kaya Sasuke ya?" gitu pikir saya pas Sasuke-nya mendadak jadi histeris. Hahaha, _gomen ne_~

**NatsueNakano** aahhh, sebenernya pas ngetik awal _chapter_ ini saya masih kebawa kebiasaan pas bikin ff Suju juni lalu~ Kalo bikin Suju kan bawaannya saya pengen bikin humor, hehehe. Siip deh, ABA-nya dipendekin, tapi ini yang bikin panjangnya _review reply_ (plis jangan suruh pake PM DX)

**Lady Spain** tokyo bay emang keren, sumfeh. Pengen deh _someday_ ke sana sambil kencan sama Siwon #dorplakdungdung Jadian? Menurutmu? Hahaha, si duo itu... _harusnya_ sih Shino nongol juga di _side story_ ini, tapi saya males bikin dia berdialog, jadi cuma figuran _as usual_ yaaa~ Twitter saya **mysticahime**, mensyen aja :3

**KineTa cieVaNgEL kyUhyUrAsuKe** demi apa nulis namanya setengah idup (?) makasih ^^

**Green YupiCandy Chan** lha? Saya malah ngerasa SasuSaku kurang banget di sini, tapi syukur deh kalo ada yang bilang di sini banyak XD _Boarding school_? Waw, semangaaaaattttt! _Keep reading_! #eh #dibunuh

**chikichakachokochyo** hahaha, makasiiiihhh XD Sasuke ternyata unyu ya? Hahaha

**atvia gates** makasiiiihhh~ XD karena lebih banyak yang pro-_publish_, ya saya _publish_ ntar :) Tapi emang direncanain mau _publish_ sih, soalnya plotnya udah ditulis x) tungguin aja yaaaa~

**Amakusa Natsumi** hak hak hak~ rereeee~ iya, Tuan Takdir baiiikk banget, tapi baiknya sama SasuSaku doang, sama gue kapaannn? Щ(°д°щ) Jah, malah curcol~ oke re~

**Rizu Hatake-hime** Hahaha, pengacara pun bakal saya tolak! Ga ada yang bisa ngalahin saya kecuali—ahem, malah OOT. Kapan-kapan yu ke Jepang, nyewa sepeda aja buat pergi ke sana #dankitagabakalnyampenyampe Hahaha!

**Hoshi Yamashita** -_- *marah beneran* *banting pintu* —woi. Hahaha, padahal gapapa kali _review_ pas udah telat juga. Ini kan bukan sekolah yang ngasih hukuman kalo telat~ Sori kalo berbelit-belit, tapi biasanya bagian yang 'rese' itu favorit saya, hohoho. Kalo ga berbelit-belit, entah kenapa 'filosofi' saya serasa ga masuuukkk #maksa XD

**Turqo Sizzle** maaf diterima~ makasih atas _review_-nya yaaaa, _welcome to my world_, hahaha XD #apadeh Ih asik, mau SasuKarin, huahahahaha XDDD Sini saya peluk duluuu~

.

Bentar, tarik napas dulu. Buseeettt, _review reply_-nya udah 3 _pages_ -_-

Oke, lanjut lagi

.

**Sherlyn** dari kemaren pengen dibales, tapi ternyata kau ga punya akun (ato pura-pura ga punya?) Ehm, iya, emang _feel_-nya kurang, saya juga tau. _I've tried to write more with my heart_, dan mungkin usahaku ga nyampe (dan ga akan nyampe) ke kamu karena kamu ngeliat saya sebagai penulis tukang bacot yang bikin ABA sepanjang itu. Ga, saya ga pernah mentingin bahasa, dan menurut saya, kita miskom deh. Maksud saya nulis ABA kemaren itu karena saya pengen **mereka** yang sering ngerasa minder karena deskrip mereka ga dewa jadi mulai bisa nerima kemampuan mereka dan mengeksplor lebih dalam lagi apa kelebihan mereka. Bukan berarti semua _author_ harus sama. Mereka harus **jadi diri sendiri**. Yang penting kan pembacanya seneng sama _fic_ itu, tapi lebih penting lagi kalo **diri sendiri** juga puas sama karya sendiri. Dan cara termudah buat jadi puas adalah **nerima kemampuan apa adanya**.

Pengen FNI punya _fic_ keren? Noh, _concrit_-in _fic_ alay yang sering nyempil di _archive_, jangan komentarin ABA saya—mau gimana juga, ABA dan _fic_ adalah dua hal yang berbeda.

Salam manis :*

**Kirara Yuukansa** oh _boy_, yang ketiga itu apa banget deh -_- Mahalan _load_ _pages_ _fanfic_ daripada _load review page_-nyaaaa DX Ah, lupakan. Btw, emang sengaja ga dimasukin _kissu_, takut merembet ke sana-sini ceritanya, ah. Hahaha XD Lagian, kalo saya tambahin itu, nanti _feel_-nya makin ga kerasa karena saya sama sekali ga bakat bikin adegan _kissu_~ *alibi*

**Yui Sachira** iya iya baik~ *muka ga rela* Kita jarang ngobrol sih, jadinya lupa deh :3 Mana mungkin tamat, masih ada epilog nanti! Hahaha XD

**Mokochange** 'mysticahime', bukan 'misticahime', _gwaenchana_ :3 Iyaaa, _be yourself_ ajalah, karena tiap orang punya gaya sendiri ^^ Mungkin ada yang emang jago bikin deskrip tapi idenya biasa aja, mungkin ada yang deskrip biasa aja tapi _feel_-nya keren, mungkin ada yang idenya luar biasa tapi penulisannya kurang rapi—errr, yang terakhir mesti dibenerin tuh penulisannya -_- Selamat berjuang jadi _author_ ya :D

**Poetrie-chan** pengeeeennn banget. Pengen sekolah di sana, tapi ga mungkin :'( Iya, yang lain bilangnya saya galau, ck.

**Dae Uchiha** komen ajalah, apa pun itu~~ hahaha, tengkyuuu :D

**Black or White** ehm, biasa aja kali, saya jadi malu #apeu hehehe, ribet kan? Untung aja saya ga jadi gila gara-gara nulis—oke, kita coba tanpa _backspace_—Daikanransha—berhasil nulis tanpa dihapuuuuuuuussss! XD

**Thia Nokoru** O~

**Rei Nanda** kekeke, sori yaaaa, maklumin saya terlalu semangat (?) tengkyu udah nyempetin berkomentar :3

**Fujimoto Yumi** ...UMU? Kirain siapaaaaaa -_- ayo cepetan apdet #plak

**Xenaosa** _dear_ Xena, sampe kapan kamu mau bilang saya bakat bikin _fic_? *teriak pake _mic_* #lebihelit Hahaha, selamat menanti :)

**Kazuki Namukaze** kenapa mesti takut? =P *todong _flamethrower_* #senjataandalan Nyeh, jangan bawa-bawa drama keluarga ke sini bisa kali == *terbangin KazuNaru ke planet jupiter* Yang sms itu ya? Abis rasanya gimanaaa gitu kalo SasuSaku smsan pake bahasa 4L4y #dor Mana? Waktu saya cek, kaga ada tuh nama saya -_-

**Rievectha Herbst** _omona_, ini juga minta adegan kaya gitu -_- *korek tanah* Asiiiikkk, kambali kasih~ SALAH LOH NULISNYA! Saya udah bisa tanpa dihapus, yeeeyyyy~ *berjuang keras*

**BlueWhite Girl** gapapa kok SKSD—tapi ini siapa ya? #dibunuh Makasih, padahal mau komentar apa juga boleh kok, asal jangan nge-_bash_ _pair_-nya, hahaha.

**D'Lite** makasih ^^ Ehh iya, lupa sama Sasuke pas kecil -,- Nah, buat semuanya, _chapter_ ini ga OOC, Kawan! Sasuke kaya waktu kecil! *ngerasa dapet alibi* *dibalang* Jangan dua-duanya deh, merinding -_- Panggil aja Ai ato Cyan, itu panggilan saya di internet. Di luar internet, ya beda lagi XP Nah, setuju, **lewat aja kalo ga ada **_**concrit**_**-nya!** *peluk*

.

.

Nah ya, 1755 _words_ cuma karena _review reply_ -_-

Saya ga bakal bacot panjang lagi, cuma mau bilang:

**HAPPY SUSPENSE WEEK!**

Wajib ikutan loh, tanggal 13 – 20 November 2011, di FNI!

Keterangan lanjut baca _timeline_ **goretweets** dan **ffnWorldIndo**.

**Me ke aloha**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 14 November 2011, 00.46 a.m**


	9. Side Story 1: Accidentally in Love 2

**UGLY GIRL UNDER THE RAINDROPS**

The Side Story 1.2: Accidentally in Love

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Accidentally in Love © The Crows (borrowed for the title ;p)

**.**

**.**

**mysticahime™**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please take notes:** SaiIno. Roman picisan kah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY! :)**

.

.

.

_Karena cinta adalah sesuatu yang tak diundang—ia bisa tiba-tiba saja hadir tanpa seizinmu_

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah?"

Yamanaka Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika satu-satunya respon yang diberikan Haruno Sakura atas cerita panjang-lebarnya hanyalah sepatah kata singkat yang dibumbui ekspresi menganga yang dramatis. Gadis pirang itu dengan segera menoyor kepala temannya saat Sakura tidak memberikan respon lanjutan.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Ino dengan keki. "Seharusnya kau bangga karena temanmu ini menjadi wakil ketua senat!"

Satu kali, dua kali; _emerald_ itu mengerjap mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya yang nyaris melayang ketika mendengar cerita Ino. Lalu sang empunya buru-buru menggeleng.

"Bukan, bukan itu," sergahnya. "Yang mendapat respon 'hah' dariku adalah... Shimura Sai-_senpai_ menyebutmu pacar_nya_?"

"Benar," adalah satu-satunya yang mampu dikatakan Ino—setidaknya satu detik sebelum gadis sanguinis itu kembali mencerocos, "—sepertinya ia sedang demam. Atau mabuk. Atau mungkin menderita gangguan mental. Atau—"

"_Yeah_, apa pun itu," sambar si gadis _pink_. "Terus terang saja, aku sedikit bingung dengan semua kejadian hari ini, Ino. Terutama yang terjadi pada**mu**."

"Memangnya aku tidak bingung?" Ino menyambar sebuah bantal berbentuk hati yang didominasi warna merah. "Dia menyelamatkanku **satu kali**, dan tiba-tiba saja si Muka Datar itu mengaku-aku bahwa diriku adalah pacarnya, dan—"

"—apa kau sebut dia tadi?" Sakura nyaris terkikik, "Muka Datar? Wah, wah..."

"Dia memang Muka Datar!" Ino menjulurkan lidahnya dengan sarkastis. "Ingat apa yang kuceritakan mengenai perjalananku di kereta tadi pagi? Dia duduk di **bangku terakhir** dengan wajah datar—sama sekali tidak memikirkan bahawa ada seorang gadis yang sebenarnya lebih pantas untuk duduk di situ!"

Lengkungan sabit muncul di permukaan bibir Sakura. "Tidak _gentle_, maksudmu? Wah, benar-benar di luar tipemu, dong..."

"...Apa maksudmu?" kening Ino mengernyit.

"Bisa saja kau nanti malah jatuh cinta padanya," jawab Sakura. "Aku sering mendengar bahwa banyak manusia yang jatuh cinta pada orang yang bukan tipenya—entah itu memang realitanya, atau ekspektasi dari orang-orang itu memang terlalu tinggi..."

Bantal berbentuk hati itu kini digunakan oleh pemiliknya untuk memukuli Sakura dengan bertubi-tubi—bercanda, tentu saja. "Bahasamu terlalu mengerikan, _Forehead-girl_! Seperti filsuf saja..." ia bergidik sendiri. "Oh ya, jadi Sasuke juga hasil ekspektasi yang terlalu tinggi, ya? Berarti dia eksistensi yang terlampau... rendah?"

—dan detik berikutnya, bantal berbentuk hati itu menjadi senjata makan tuan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi."

Yamanaka Ino baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya tatkala sebuah sapaan yang diiringi senyum manis menyambutnya dari sisi pagar. Bila yang disapa adalah gadis selain Ino, kemungkinan besar gadis itu sudah meleleh saking bahagianya.

Memangnya, siapa yang tidak senang disambut oleh seorang cowok yang memiliki senyuman semanis itu?

_Yeah_, terkecuali Ino yang saat ini malah menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Apa maumu, _Taichou_**[1]**?" tanya Ino seraya mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Menjemput pacarku," jawabnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Wajah itu semakin antusias ketika Ino berbalik dan berjalan mendekatinya.

—sebenarnya Ino hanya mendekati pagar untuk keluar dari area rumahnya dan pergi ke stasiun.

Gadis itu memutar kedua mata safirnya dengan bosan. "Setahuku hari ini mahasiswa tingkat dua dan tiga tidak ada kuliah lagi sejak menyelesaikan tugas studio dua hari yang lalu—setidaknya sampai Senin depan." Dilangkahkannya kedua tungkainya lebar-lebar agar bisa cepat-cepat menjauh dari pemuda yang satu itu.

"Memang," jawab Sai sambil menyejajari langkah-langkah Ino, "tetapi Jumat nanti ada rapat pleno senat di hari pertama kepengurusanku—dan aku harus mengingatkan wakil ketuaku untuk berpartisipasi dalam rapat ini, juga membantuku karena ini kali pertama aku memimpin sebuah rapat."

"Tidak akan." Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya—setengah karena untuk menjauhi Sai, setengah lagi untuk mengejar waktu yang semakin mepet dengan jam kuliah studionya hari ini.

"Oi, oi." Tersengar suara Sai dari belakang sana. "Tidak usah terburu-buru, hari masih pa—"

Ino sama sekali tidak memedulikan panggilan Sai. Bibirnya berkomat-kamit mengucapkan doa bercampur umpatan, berharap Sai tidak mengikutinya lagi. Kedua kakinya melangkah ke _zebra cross_ untuk menyebrang menuju halte yang mengarah ke stasiun, dan—

**TIIIINNNN—!**

Sebuah truk melintas beberapa sentimeter di hadapannya. _Beberapa sentimeter_, karena seseorang berhasil menarik tubuhnya menjauhi bodi rigit kendaraan berbahan bakar solar tersebut. Sebelumnya, Ino dan truk itu berada dalam satu garis lurus yang bila berpotongan akan menjadi—

"Apa kubilang." Sayup-sayup gendang telinga Ino menangkap suara penyelamatnya sementara gadis itu masih berupaya menggapai semua kesadarannya. Sedikitnya gadis itu _shock_ akan kecelakaan yang nyaris menimpanya beberapa detik lalu.

Pupil mata Ino masih mengecil, pertanda bahwa kejutan yang dirasakannya masih beresidu. Wajah pucat gadis itu menjadi pertanda lain.

Sai menatap gadis itu sejenak, kemudian memutuskan untuk membawanya ke bangku halte yang tinggal beberapa meter dari posisi mereka. Dibantunya gadis itu untuk duduk dan menarik napas selama beberapa saat.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya ketika rona wajah Ino mulai kembali seperti biasa.

Lamat-lamat gadis itu mengangguk, lalu menatap wajah Sai yang terlihat mengkhawatirkannya. "Terima kasih..."

—kalian tentu bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya Sai bila melihat senyuman manis yang tergantung di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua iris _aqua_ itu melirik sinis ke arah sosok yang berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya—lebih tepatnya sosok itu mengejar dirinya yang berjalan terlalu cepat.

"Mau sampai kapan kau membuntutiku, Sai?" Yamanaka Ino berbalik cepat sehingga pemuda yang berusaha menyejajari langkahnya itu nyaris menabrak tubuhnya.

"Entahlah." Sai mengangkat bahu. "Aku akan menemanimu selama kau menjadi pacarku."

Gadis pirang itu memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju stasiun. _Mood_-nya sedang berada pada level terendah pagi ini. Semalaman ia nyaris tidak tidur karena menggarap ulang tugas komposisi garis dan warnanya. Tugas lamanya terkena tumpahan kopi di detik-detik penyelesaiannya, mengakibatkan gadis berambut jagung itu harus mengulang segala jerih payahnya dari titik awal. Beruntung sekali tugasnya selesai pukul lima pagi tadi.

Ini sudah kali ketiga dalam minggu ini pemuda berwajah datar itu menjemput Ino di rumahnya kemudian mengantarnya ke kampus—atau lebih tepatnya mengekori gadis itu hingga Ino berhasil mencapai kelasnya tanpa kekurangan suatu apa pun. Setiap kali Ino mengatakan bahwa Sai tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, sang pemuda selalu berdalih dengan alasan bahwa gadis itu adalah pacarnya.

Biasanya Ino selalu berhasil menggunakan langkah-langkah panjangnya untuk menghindari Sai dengan alasan mengejar waktu kuliah pagi. Tetapi beberapa menit yang lalu Sakura baru saja mengiriminya _mail_ bahwa kelas pagi ini diundur menjadi nanti siang. Sekarang Ino tidak punya alasan untuk menghindari Sai.

"Untuk apa terburu-buru?" tanya Sai ketika mulai lelah mengejar gadis yang kecepatan berjalannya tergolong luar biasa untuk ukuran seseorang yang memakai sepatu _wedges_ dengan hak setebal tujuh sentimeter. "Kelasmu diundur, bukan?"

Sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa Sai bisa mengetahui jadwal kelasnya yang diubah, Ino hanya menoleh sedikit dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tangan kirinya membenarkan letak tali tabung gambar yang menggantung di pundaknya. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku harus menemui dosenku untuk menyetor tugas, setidaknya aku perlu meminta opini mengenai tugas komposisi ini."

Dan pemuda itu menahan pundak Ino, membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkah-langkahnya. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Jangan pernah melewatkan waktu untuk menikmati indahnya langit biru di pagi hari." Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke atas diikuti tatapan mata Ino.

Sapuan warna biru membuat kedua mata gadis itu membelalak takjub. Entah sugesti apa yang meresap ke dalam benaknya, namun tiba-tiba saja rasa ingin terburu-buru pergi ke kampus menguap begitu saja. Bukan satu kali ini saja ia melihat langit biru di tengah-tengah Tokyo, ia sudah sering melihatnya, hanya saja rasanya kali ini sedikit... berbeda.

Sayang sekali ia tidak tahu apa perbedaannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi Ino yang tampak begitu takjub dengan atmosfir biru menyegarkan di sekitarnya. "Benar, kan? Untuk apa terburu-buru untuk berada dalam kereta berisik yang memiliki langit-langit berwarna monoton bila kau bisa melihat langit biru di sini?"

Ada perasaan ringan melayang di hati Ino. Perasaan yang entah apa.

"Selama kau masih bisa melihat langit biru dengan matamu, bagaimana bila kau menikmatinya, Ino?" kata-kata Sai terasa seperti satu-satunya suara yang bisa didengar oleh gadis itu, kendati bisingnya Tokyo mulai memenuhi udara. "Langit adalah esensi dari seorang seniman. Bila para seniman tidak memiliki kebahagiaan untuk melukis langit pada karya-karya mereka, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa menciptakan sebuah _masterpiece_?"

Kata-kata Sai bagaikan penyejuk bagi dirinya. Pikiran Ino yang semula serumit benang kusut kini mulai terurai secara ajaib.

"Kau..." _...bagaimana mungkin bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan?_ Ino mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan isi pikirannya saat ini, namun untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasa bisu di depan Sai. Dirinya yang selama ini selalu bisa merajut percakapan tanpa perlu banyak berpikir kini dengan tak lazimnya terdiam.

"Aku tidak pandai berbicara," kata Sai sambil menarik tangan Ino. "Bisa kubilang aku bukan tipe yang pandai bersosialisasi, tapi aku senang bisa membuka percakapan denganmu."

Dan gadis itu benar-benar terdiam. Entah pengaruh kata-kata Sai, entah pengaruh langit biru yang menggelayut di atasnya.

Sebelum membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke stasiun yang menuju ke Suna University of Arts, Ino membiarkan dirinya untuk merekam keindahan langit biru sekali lagi.

Mungkin karena pengaruh langit biru itulah Ino menyetujui ajakan Sai untuk menunggu kelasnya di kafetaria Suna University of Arts sambil mengganyang sepiring _takoyaki_ dan segelas _ocha_ hangat.

Mungkin karena pengaruh langit biru itulah Ino memerhatikan orang-orang yang kebetulan bercakap-cakap dengan Sai selama mereka berdua duduk di kafetaria. Aburame Shino. Tenten. Haruno Sakura—teman baiknya sendiri—yang mengedipkan mata sambil menjulurkan lidah ketika melihat siapa yang bersama Sai saat itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Mungkin karena pengaruh langit biru itulah Ino menikmati saat-saat bersama Sai.

Atau mungkin karena keberadaan Sai-lah, langit biru jadi terlihat begitu indah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmmm..."

Meja di hadapan Yamanaka Ino kini dipenuhi dengan barang-barang yang semula berada di dalam tasnya. Ada tempat pensil, ponsel, dompet, cermin, sisir rambut, kuas, kotak cat air, kunci rumah—hanya saja ada sesuatu yang kurang di sana.

Gadis pirang itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan bingung ketika ia tidak berhasil mengeluarkan benda apa pun lagi dari dalam tas ungunya. Semua penghuni rongga tasnya telah berserakan di atas meja, tetapi ia tetap tidak menemukan benda yang dicarinya.

Kali ini, ia malah melongok ke dalam tasnya.

Tetap saja **buku diktatnya tidak ada**.

Ino mengerang frustasi. Rasanya tadi pagi ia membawa buku itu di tasnya, buku diktat sejarah seni yang subjeknya merupakan mata kuliah siang ini. Sebenarnya bukan masalah ia membawa buku atau tidak, hanya saja pelajaran ini adalah satu-satunya pelajaran yang dijadikan ujian tertulis di akhir semester nanti.

Tentu saja dirinya tak bisa meminjam buku kepada siapa-siapa. Setiap anak memiliki buku masing-masing, kecuali beberapa anak yang terlampau malas untuk mengikuti kuliah itu, datang hanya demi memenuhi kuota absensi.

Percuma saja terus mengorek-korek tasnya, buku itu tak akan muncul tiba-tiba bagai disihir. Jadi gadis itu memutuskan untuk menyandarkan punggungnya dan menarik napas. Membiarkan pikirannya mengingat-ingat bagaimana runtut kejadian hilangnya diktat yang tadi pagi berada aman di tasnya.

Buku itu ia simpan di tasnya, bersama dengan kotak berisi cat air. Ia bersama-sama dengan Sai, tidak mengeluarkan bukunya sama sekali. Mereka makan di kafetaria. Ia mengeluarkan bukunya untuk dibaca. Ia berpamitan untuk menemui dosen pembimbingnya—

_Oh my barking dog!_

Tanpa sadar ia menepuk keningnya sendiri.

Tentu saja buku itu tertinggal di kafetaria! Karena ia memutuskan untuk sedikit membaca mengenai sejarah seni ketika menunggu Sai berbincang-bincang dengan temannya...

Harapannya untuk kembali ke kafetaria guna mencari bukunya musnah tak bersisa ketika mendapati dosen yang mengajar mata kuliah sejarah seni masuk ke dalam ruangan dan duduk di meja yang dikhususkan untuknya di depan kelas. Dalam hati Ino berharap hari ini dosennya sedang tidak berminat untuk mengajar, atau—

**Tok tok**

Bunyi ketukan ritmik di pintu menyadarkan gadis itu dari segala ekspektasinya. Karena merupakan tipe gadis yang mudah penasaran, Ino langsung menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"_Shitsureishimasu_**[2]**..." seseorang melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas dan mendekati meja Hatake Kakashi, sang dosen sejarah seni. Ino menahan napas ketika menyadari siapa orang yang baru datang itu.

Sai!

Kakashi menatap Sai melalui sepasang matanya yang berlainan warna. "Ada keperluan apa, Shimura-_san_?"

Sai mengacungkan sesuatu—yang lagi-lagi membuat Ino menahan napas—dan menunjukkannya kepada Kakashi. "Saya ingin mengantarkan buku diktat milik pacar saya."

"Memangnya siapa pacarmu, Shimura-_san_?"

Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas dan tatapannya berhenti pada titik dimana Ino berada. Kemudian pemuda itu mengedikkan dagunya sedikit. "Yamanaka Ino, _Sensei_. Boleh saya menemuinya?"

Terdengar riuh rendah sorakan teman-teman sekelas Ino, membuat wajah gadis itu merah padam—rasa malu dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu. Tak menunggu respon dari dosennya, Ino segera berjalan keluar dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Sai, lalu menyeret pemuda itu keluar dari ruang kelasnya, lagi-lagi diiringi dengan suit-suit menyebalkan dari penghuni kelasnya.

Sesampainya di koridor yang cukup sepi, Ino berhenti menarik lengan Sai dan berbalik menghadapnya. Wajah gadis itu masih merah padam.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara rendah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sai malah mengulangi pertanyaan gadis itu, hanya saja nadanya berbeda.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan tindakan seperti tadi?" Kini kilatan rasa marah tampak jelas di kedua mata biru Ino.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan bukumu yang tertinggal di meja kafetaria tadi," jawab Sai sambil memasang senyum manisnya seperti biasa. Namun senyuman itu meluntur ketika melihat wajah Ino tidak merespon senyumnya. "Ada yang salah?"

"Bukan itu," sahut sang gadis pirang. "Maksudku adalah mengapa kau menyebutku pacarmu di depan Hatake-_sensei_? Di depan semua teman sekelasku?"

"Ada yang salah?" Sai balas bertanya dengan nada ringan. "Kau memang pacarku, dan sudah sebaiknya aku memberitahu seisi kampus bahwa kau adalah—"

"—aku. Bukan. Pacarmu." Setiap kata yang diucapkan gadis itu diberinya penekanan, seolah menyatakan secara denotasi bahwa semua kata itu adalah realita yang sebenarnya. "Kau saja yang selalu menyebut-nyebutku sebagai pacarmu. Pada kenyataannya, tak pernah sekali pun aku mengiyakan kata-katamu."

Melihat Sai diam saja tak membalas kata-katanya, Ino sempat merasa tidak enak hati, tapi ia harus menyuarakan apa yang berada di pikirannya.

"Kau bukan orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku tak pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi pacarmu."

Ino tahu bahwa sebagian besar kata-katanya hanyalah kebohongan besar. Ia merasa senang ketika tadi pagi menghabiskan waktu bersama Sai. —walaupun yang mengenai ia tidak pernah bermimpi menjadi pacar Sai memang kenyataannya.

Gadis itu merasa semakin tidak enak hati ketika melihat Sai masih tidak bereaksi. Sesungguhnya ia menyesal telah mengucapkan kata-kata barusan, namun ia tak mungkin menelan kembali kata-katanya. Tidak baik menjilat ludah sendiri. Maka ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau sama sekali bukan tipeku, Sai. Kau sama sekali tidak _gentle_. Kau bukan orang Korea. Kau juga tidak sensitif. Dan yang terpenting—" gadis itu menarik napas, "—kau sembarangan meng-_claim_-ku sebagai pacarmu dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh dunia!"

Dan Ino menyambar bukunya dari tangan Sai dan segera bersiap untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu. Ia tak mau melihat ekspresi Sai mendengar segala kata-kata dan kebohongannya. Namun, baru saja ia akan mulai berlari, telinganya menangkap pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bila kau membenciku, kita tidak usah melanjutkan hubungan ini semua." Gadis itu sedikit menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda berambut hitam yang mengucapkan klausa itu tanpa berkedip. Ekspresi wajah Sai terlihat begitu terluka. "Kau tidak perlu membantuku dalam rapat pleno besok—tidak akan ada rapat."

Dan pemuda itu berjalan pergi ke arah yang berlawanan, meninggalkan Ino yang masih mematung.

Hingga punggung Sai tak tampak lagi di kejauhan, Ino masih belum bergerak dari posisinya.

Gadis itu melupakan semuanya—kelas kuliahnya yang sedang berlangsung saat ini, buku diktat dalam pelukannya, koridor sepi yang menjadi saksi pertengkarannya dengan Sai.

Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah wajah Sai yang tampak terluka ketika mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan itu. Sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa berdenyut-denyut nyeri bila mengingat hal itu. Ada rasa sesak di sana.

Entah karena kelilipan atau memang merasa kesal pada kenyataan yang baru saja terjadi, sebutir kristal air mata bening meluncur turun dari sudut mata Ino, yang segera dihapusnya dengan punggung tangan kiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—malam harinya, seorang Yamanaka Ino sama sekali tidak bisa tidur.

Dalam benaknya terus terbayang-bayang bagaimana kejadian tadi siang berlangsung. Bagaikan gulungan pita video yang terus-menerus diputar ulang, ingatan akan peristiwa itu sama sekali tidak bisa disingkirkan dari otaknya—seolah-olah isi dari memori otaknya hanyalah itu saja.

Seharusnya ia tidak bersikap kasar kepada Sai tadi, _seharusnya_. Sai sebenarnya bermaksud baik dengan mengantarkan diktat sejarah seni ke kelasnya tadi—agar Ino bisa mengikuti mata kuliahnya tanpa kesulitan—hanya saja Ino tidak suka bagaimana cara pemuda itu meminta izin pada dosen yang mengajar kelas Ino bahwa ia mengantarkan buku untuk pacar_nya_.

Demi Leonardo Da Vinci, Ino sama sekali tidak pernah menyetujui untuk berpacaran dengan pemuda itu!

—bukan tidak pernah, tetapi _belum_.

Memang, selama ini belum ada pernyataan resmi yang keluar dari mulut Ino bahwa mereka berdua resmi mengikat hubungan, tetapi entah mengapa gadis itu sudah merasa terbiasa dengan adanya Sai di sisinya. Hanya saja, ia tak pernah biasa dengan Sai mengatakan di depan umum bahwa Ino adalah pacarnya—tentu saja karena ia memang bukan pacar Sai, tetapi tetap saja...

Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal hati merahnya, mengerang putus asa atas kebodohannya.

Sejujurnya, ia masih bingung sendiri dengan semua ini. Dengan alasan mengapa Sai menyebutnya pacarnya. Dengan kenyataan di depannya. Dengan ekspektasinya akan pendampingnya di atas kertas bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dengan... perasaannya yang terasa nyeri ketika Sai mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan memaksa Ino untuk melanjutkan semua ini bila Ino merasa sungkan.

Kegalauan Ino kini mencapai tingkat maksimal.

Berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur tidak membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Alih-alih terlepas dari rasa galau, kini Ino malah terperangkap dalam dimensi lain.

Dimensi yang dipenuhi kata 'mengapa?'.

Mengapa Sai selalu menyatakan bahwa Ino adalah pacarnya?

Mengapa ekspektasinya tidak sesuai dengan eksistensi?

Dan... mengapa dirinya menyukai eksistensi itu?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar dalam benak Ino selama berjam-jam. Setiap sel tubuhnya berusaha menemukan jawaban yang pasti. Ia berpikir, berpikir, dan berpikir.

Pada akhirnya, ia menyerah.

Dibiarkannya akal sehatnya berhenti bekerja dan mulai membiarkan perasaannya yang menjawab. Sesuatu dalam dirinya mengatakan bahwa pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang bisa dijawab dengan logika. Pertanyaan yang berulang kali ia gaungkan di kepalanya adalah sesuatu yang seperti seni—jangan biarkan otak kirimu mendominasi, biarkan otak kananmu yang mengambil alih.

Ketika matanya terasa semakin berat, barulah ia mendapatkan jawaban dari segalanya.

Karena cinta. Itulah takdirnya.

Ia mulai mencintai Shimura Sai, secara tidak sengaja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua kakinya berderap dalam irama tak beraturan di koridor gedung rektorat, menimbulkan bunyi tap tap yang memenuhi udara. Berbelok setiap kali menemukan tikungan, mendaki setiap kali menemukan anak tangga.

Saat ini tujuannya hanya satu: mencapai ruang senat.

Yamanaka Ino sesekali mengusap peluh yang melekat di kulit wajah dan lehernya; berlari secepat ia bisa untuk mendaratkan dirinya pada destinasinya. Sebenarnya, ia tak perlu berlari-lari seandainya saja pertemuan dengan dosen walinya tadi tidak memakan waktu lama.

Saat ini kedua jarum kurus di sirkular arlojinya sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul empat sore. Warna oranye mulai mengudara, memancarkan gradasi jingga di sepanjang koridor yang dilewatinya. Langit masih cukup terang sehingga pihak universitas belum berinisiatif untuk menyalakan penerangan. Setidaknya, berkas-berkas temaram berwarna lembayung itu masih bisa digunakannya untuk pencahayaan yang menuntunnya menuju ruang senat—walaupun minim.

Beberapa meter lagi kedua tungkainya yang lelah akan menjejak di depan pintu ruang senat itu, hanya saja semakin lama langkah-langkahnya terasa semakin berat. Dan hanya beberapa kaki jauhnya dari tempat ia berhenti berlari, Ino benar-benar menghentikan langkahnya.

Keraguan mulai menjalar di hatinya, meresap pada setiap celah yang ada.

Apakah Sai masih berada di balik pintu itu? Dalam diam, benaknya bertanya-tanya akan sebuah pertanyaan yang hanya Sai dan Yang Di Atas yang mengetahui jawabannya. Seingatnya, pemuda itu bilang bahwa rapatnya akan dibatalkan dan tidak ada yang perlu datang ke ruangan itu.

Kecil sekali probabilitas Sai masih berada di ruangan itu, hanya saja kali ini Ino ingin bertaruh dengan takdirnya. Semalam, ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk menyampaikan kepada Sai, apa adanya. Semuanya. Tak peduli pemuda itu mau mendengarnya atau tidak, ataupun ada pengganggu lain di sana.

...tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba dirinya merasa ciut. Ino merasa dirinya begitu kecil—sekalipun hanya dibandingkan dengan koridor panjang yang mengarah ke ruang targetnya. Ketika kedua anggota gerak bawahnya mulai kembali melangkah ritmis, setiap langkahnya memicu jantungnya untuk semakin cepat berdetak.

_Tidak ada lagi keragu-raguan_, ia memberitahu dirinya sendiri. _Kau harus jujur padanya, Ino. Harus. Kau harus meluruskan segala salah paham yang terjadi kemarin. Bila tidak, kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu..._

Dan kini dirinya berdiri di balik pintu kayu itu, berbataskan sekat rigit dengan isi ruangannya. Ragu-ragu Ino menyentuh tombol pintu ketika telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang sudah familier baginya.

"...jadi sebenarnya, bahasan kita kali ini..."

Suara Sai—berani bertaruh sepuluh ribu yen soal itu. Kening Ino mengernyit bingung. Sedang apa Sai di dalam sana? Bukankah pemuda itu bilang bahwa rapatnya dibatalkan? Atau jangan-jangan... mereka mengadakan rapat tanpa dirinya?

Diintipnya bagian dalam ruang senat melalui jendela kecil di sisi pintu, mencari-cari kabinet senat baru yang duduk di sekeliling meja rapat yang diatur membentuk lingkaran. Namun, bukannya menemukan puluhan mahasiswa dari berbagai angkatan, ia malah menemukan sosok Sai yang sedang berdiri tegak di depan mejanya sendiri. Kening pemuda itu dipenuhi kerutan.

"Ada usulan?" pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, kemudian ia malah mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Bukan seperti itu seharusnya aku bertanya... ck."

Sebelah alis Ino terangkat ketika menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh sang pemuda. Sai sedang melakukan simulasi rapat pleno... _seorang diri_.

Tanpa sadar Ino tersenyum melihatnya. Sai benar-benar berusaha menjadi ketua senat yang baik dan luwes, melatih dirinya dalam simulasi yang dilakukan seorang diri. Menjadi ketua bukanlah hal yang mudah, terutama bagi mereka yang sering terjebak dalam hambatan bersosialisasi. Sepanjang pengamatan Ino, Sai bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang gemar bergaul dengan mahasiswa lainnya. Orang yang sering bersama dengan Sai hanya teman-teman yang ikut berlomba dengannya, Tenten si mantan ketua senat, dan... dirinya.

"Ada usulan?" Sai mengatakannya dengan nada yang berbeda, oktaf yang dipakainya terdengar lebih tinggi daripada suara aslinya. Mungkin maksudnya untuk menciptakan efek yang merangsang anggota rapat menjadi lebih aktif untuk berpartisipasi, tetapi hal itu malah membuat Ino mengikik.

Diputuskannya untuk duduk di luar ruang senat dan mengamati kegiatan Sai di dalam sana. Ino membiarkan embusan angin memainkan helai-helai rambut pirangnya yang diikat setengah, membuat mereka menari-nari di sekitar lehernya. Dipejamkan olehnya kedua mata _aqua_ itu, menghalangi warna jingga memapar indera penglihatannya.

"_Ganbatte_, Sai," bisiknya perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Yamanaka Ino membuka kedua matanya, sadarlah ia bahwa dirinya telah jatuh tertidur selama beberapa waktu. Tidak terlalu lama, bila menilik langit masih berwarna lembayung walau warna-warna ungu tua mulai membaur di antaranya.

Tersentak, dirinya menyadari bahwa seharusnya ia menunggui Sai, bukannya tertidur. Ketika ia nyaris menggunakan lengan kirinya untuk menopang dirinya bangkit berdiri, Ino baru menyadari bahwa sebuah jaket hitam tersampir pada tubuhnya untuk dijadikan selimut—

—dan juga kepala Shimura Sai tengah bersandar pada bahunya dengan kedua mata terpejam.

Serta-merta rona merah segera menjalar di kedua pipi gadis itu, terlebih lagi mengingat bahwa jarak di antara keduanya begitu minim...

Berusaha keras memecah rasa gugup yang dirasakannya, Ino mengguncangkan tubuh Sai, membangunkan pemuda itu.

"Sai, bangun!" bisiknya sambil terus mengguncang-guncang pemuda itu selama beberapa saat sambil berharap Sai akan bangun secepat mungkin.

Namun respon pemuda itu hanyalah, "Emh..." dan ia hanya menggeser posisi kakinya sedikit. Sama sekali tidak membuka mata.

"Bangun!" Satu guncangan lagi.

"Nanti..."

Ino menyerah untuk membangunkan pemuda itu. Dibiarkannya kepala berselimut helai-helai rambut hitam itu bersandar di bahunya, meski perbuatan itu membuat jantungnya melonjak hingga nyaris keluar dari rongga dadanya.

Gadis itu menggunakan kesempatan langka yang terjadi padanya untuk benar-benar mengamati wajah Sai. Ditatapnya kedua kelopak mata Sai yang menyembunyikan dua bola mata beriris obskurit yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat. Bibir yang selalu menyunggingkan lengkungan senyum manis. Helai-helai poni hitam pendek yang selalu tampak jauh dari atas alisnya. Dan kulit pucat yang entah mengapa begitu serasi dengan semua itu...

Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk mendaratkan kecupan ringan pada kening Sai, dan ketika sadar, wajah Ino terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

"Maaf atas sikap kasarku kemarin," bisiknya pada sosok yang masih tertidur itu. "Bukan maksudku untuk mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu... hanya saja—kau tahu?—rasanya aneh mendengar kata 'pacar' kau katakan di depan umum padahal kita masih belum resmi menjajaki hubungan itu—"

Gadis itu berhenti sejenak dan menatap goresan lembayung yang semakin samar di atas kanvas langit.

"—dan ini juga aneh, pasti terdengar aneh, tapi... aku menyukai bagaimana kau menyebutku sebagai pacarmu." Sejenak ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "...aku menyukaimu, Sai."

Kemudian Ino melirik ke arah Sai yang masih menutup mata, tertidur dengan damainya. "Terima kasih juga untuk nasihatmu..."

Kini Ino ikut bersandar pada kepala yang bertumpu pada bahunya, membiarkan mereka berdua terdiam di tengah-tengah sore hari. Membiarkan angin membawa perasaan keduanya bersama hari yang semakin meredup.

Sekalipun matahari terbenam, bola bercahaya itu akan kembali terbit keesokan harinya, terus berada dalam siklus yang kontinuitas—sama seperti cinta.

Sama seperti kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Sai saat ini, ketika berpura-pura tertidur dan mendengar semua pengakuan Ino.

Satu kalimat saja untuk menjabarkan definisi cinta: cinta itu kompleks.

.

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino. 19 tahun. Mahasiswi Desain Komunikasi Visual di Suna University of Arts. Sanguinis. Kidal. Berkulit putih. Berambut sewarna jagung.

Cerewet. _Korean-freak_.

Tambahan: selalu berekspektasi—walaupun eksistensi di hadapannya berbeda jauh dari yang diharapkan.

**Sedang belajar untuk mencintai sang eksistensi lebih dalam lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Taburlah kebiasaan, maka kau akan menuai karakter_

_Taburlah karakter, maka kau akan menuai takdir_

.

**~Side story 1 – Accidentally in Love: END~**

**[1]** Taichou = ketua

**[2]** Shitsureishimasu = permisi (bentuk formal)

Catatan penting: di UGUTR _chapter_ 2, saya menuliskan Sakura melukis dengan tangan kiri (yang berarti Sakura kidal), dan di _side story_ ini saya membuat Ino menjadi seorang kidal juga. Karena rasanya tidak mungkin secara kebetulan ada sepasang sahabat yang kidal, maka saya ralat; Sakura **tidak kidal**.

.

.

_Deleted scene(s)_:

Entah karena kelilipan atau memang merasa kesal, sebutir kristal air mata bening meluncur turun dari sudut mata Ino, yang segera dihapusnya dengan punggung tangan kiri.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas dan mengikuti kuliahnya. Ia sudah terlambat beberapa belas menit untuk kelas sejarah seni, dan ia sama sekali tidak mau melewatkan mata kuliah yang satu itu.

Ino akan melupakannya. Melupakan kejadian tadi. Melupakan Shimura Sai.

Bukankah akan menyenangkan bila besok pagi tidak ada yang mengekorinya lagi sampai ke kampus?

Ia berjanji untuk tidur nyenyak nanti malam.

.

.

Tadinya saya berencana untuk menulis adegan itu, tapi karena setelah dipikir-pikir lebih oke bila diputus di adegan air mata Ino, akhirnya saya _cut_ dan pindahkan ke sini supaya _readers_ bisa melihat ide awalnya ^_^

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Hai! _Chapter_ ini jauh melebih target. Tadinya saya hanya berencana untuk membuat cerita sepanjang 3k+ _words_, ternyata hasilnya malah melebihi 4k+. Suatu kebetulan yang aneh ==a

Bagian favorit saya itu waktu Ino ngedenger kata-kata Sai di koridor dan waktu Ino nungguin Sai di luar ruang senat :3

Kalau kalian?

.

.

Curcol bentar yaaa~

Kemarin malam saya sempat membahas tentang seorang _author_ (yang udah _quit_ dari FFn). Temen saya nge-_fans_ sama _author_ itu, sedangkan saya sebel setengah mati karena _author_ itu nyebelin setengah mampus.

Dan kami berdua debat soal yang namanya bakat (khususnya bakat nulis).

Temen saya bilang, bakat nulis itu berarti bisa bikin cerita dengan EyD dengan rapi dan punya ide yang keren.

Pendapat saya lain. Menurut saya, definisi 'bakat nulis' yang dibilang temen saya itu sebenernya bukan bakat, tapi _skill_. Orang yang ga bakat pun bisa bikin KTI dengan EyD yang baik. Orang yang ga bakat pun bisa punya ide yang keren, tapi belum tentu dia bisa nuangin ide itu ke dalem tulisannya.

Kalau menurut saya, bakat nulis itu **suatu jalan pintas yang membuat kita bisa menuangkan ide sederhana ke dalam tulisan, tapi kita bisa membuat **_**twist**_** yang bikin pembaca terhanyut dan menyedot pembaca ke dalam cerita itu**. EyD itu sebatas _skill_ aja. Yang 'bakat' itu penuangan idenya.

Meskipun saya yang bikin opini itu, saya malah jadi menggalau sendiri. Sebenernya _fic_ saya sendiri bikin pembaca terhanyut ga sih? Sebenernya usaha saya menceritakan isi otak saya itu nyampe ga sih? **Sebenernya saya bakat nulis ga sih?**—dan sampe ngetik ABA ini pun saya tetep galau =w=a

Oke, curcol selesai.

.

.

_Special thanks to:_

**Chi-chi / KuchikiUchiha Authorized / sheila / NN / Natsue Nakano / (no name) / Sindi 'Kucing Pink / Quinza 337 / uchiha dita-kun jinchuuriki / Amakusa Natsumi / Ai Kireina Maharanii / MemelSasusakuLove / Chisa Hanakawa / Shuuta Hikaru / blackcurrent626 / Kazuki Namikaze / Lonely Event / Sorane Midori / Sichi / chocobadas / Poetrie-chan / Dae Uchiha / Rievectha Herbst / Kamikaze Ayy**

Maaf ga sempet bales _review_-nya satu-satu, tapi semuanya saya bacaaaaaaa~

Abis ini _side story_ SasuKarin (karena banyak yang minta), lalu masih ada 2 _side story_ selanjutnya, baru deh epilog :3

Banyak yang minta SasuSaku tetep masuk di _side story_-nya, tapi ya ga mungkin ==a Porsi mereka udah banyak banget di cerita utama. _Side story_-nya dibuat demi menjada _genre_ Friendship yang saya pajang di sini. Tenang aja, ga ngubah plot kok ^^

Rencananya sih saya mau bikin _fic_ khusus SaiIno, masih sekuel dari UGUTR, hahaha. Kalo waktu memungkinkan, saya buat secepetnya~

Nah, _readers_ dan SiDers sekalian, boleh minta komentar akan _chapter_ ini?

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 15122011, 20.45**


	10. Side Story 2: Your Guardian Angel

"_Yo, Karin!"_

_Sapaan dari seorang pemuda dalam rombongan yang melintasi Karin membuat gadis berambut merah itu menoleh. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan langkah-langkah kakinya, namun tidak demikian halnya dengan rombongan pemuda itu._

_Pemuda yang lainnya langsung menghadang di hadapan mereka—Karin dan Sasuke—menatap pemuda berambut hitam mencuat itu seraya mencibir._

"_Jadi ini pacar barumu, Karin?" tatapannya seolah menilai Sasuke yang tetap berwajah datar. "Adik kelas, ya?"_

_Gadis itu terdiam, bibirnya yang terpoles _lipgloss_ membentuk sebuah garis datar._

_Pemuda itu kini mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke. "Kau, jauhi Karin!"_

_Tadinya, Karin mengira Sasuke akan langsung marah dan meninju pemuda yang mengancamnya itu. Nyatanya tidak._

_Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sinis dan menatap salah satu _fans_ Karin itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi._

"You nuts!"_ katanya singkat._

_._

_._

"_Sudah kubilang, jangan balas memukul!"_

_**Cess...**_

"_Aduh!" Uchiha Sasuke mengerang ketika gadis di hadapannya menempelkan sekantung es batu ke pipinya yang ternodai memar berwarna biru tua. Ditatapnya bola mata _ruby_ yang sarat akan kekhawatiran itu. Sebelah sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. "Sesama lelaki yang tidak saling memukul sama sekali tidak seru, tahu."_

_Entah mengapa, gadis itu terkikik geli mendengar kata-kata Sasuke._

"_Memang, sih..." Karin tersenyum manis, mengakibatkan kedua pipinya menempel pada lensa kacamata miliknya. Sedikit-banyak, ia terharu karena Sasuke berkelahi dengan para penggemarnya karena __**dirinya**__. "...tapi kan tidak perlu demi aku!" Sekali lagi ditekannya kompresan es itu hingga sang pemuda berjengit._

_Sasuke hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya, tidak berkata-kata lagi._

.

.

.

Saat itu, entah mengapa aku melihatnya sebagai **saudara**.

Malaikat pelindungku...

.

.

.

**UGLY GIRL UNDER THE RAINDROPS**

The Side Story 2: Your Guardian Angel

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

**.**

**mysticahime™**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please take notes:** SasuKarin non-_romance_

DLDR!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY! :)**

.

.

**Ting tong!**

Gaung bel elekrik terdengar di seluruh rumah tatkala Uchiha Sasuke tengah asyik bergulat dengan konsol _game_-nya di lantai atas. Sekilas ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar permainannya, hanya setengah detik, kemudian ia kembali menekuni kegiatannya semula.

Urusan bel pintu, biarkan sang kakak yang mengambil alih.

**Ting tong!**

Jemari Sasuke masih dengan lincah bercengkrama dengan tombol-tombol di atas PSP kesayangannya. Jangankan untuk mengurusi bel pintu, berniat melepaskan benda hitam dari tangannya saja ia tidak berniat.

**Ting tong!**

Kali ini pemilik iris _onyx_ itu mengernyitkan dahi. Ada apa dengan Itachi hingga tidak ada yang membukakan pintu dan mengusir si pemencet bel?

**Ting tong!**

Sasuke melirik ke arah kalendar, mengamati tanggal yang tertera di sana. Setelah menemukan tanggal hari ini, barulah ia mencerna nama hari ini.

Sabtu.

"Ck." Pemuda berkulit putih itu memutar kedua matanya dengan kesal. Hari ini tentu saja kakak semata wayangnya itu pergi berkencan dengan tunangannya, Inuzuka Hana, kakak dari salah satu teman se-_clique_-nya, Kiba. Otomatis hal tersebut menjadikan Sasuke sebagai satu-satunya penghuni rumah.

Yang berarti ialah yang harus membuka pintu.

**Ting tong!**

Pemuda itu memencet tombol _pause_ pada permainannya, kemudian berdiri dari posisinya semula. Kedua kakinya melangkah menuju tangga dan segera menuruninya dengan gerakan lincah.

**Ting tong!**

"Dasar tidak sabaran," gumam Sasuke sambil meraih kunci dari gantungan dan setengah berlari ke arah pintu utama.

**Ting—**

**Cklek!**

"Ada ap—" kata-kata Sasuke berhenti ketika mendapati siapa yang berdiri di balik pintu rumahnya.

Karin.

Gadis berambut merah tersebut tersenyum, jemarinya bergerak menyelipkan anak rambut yang terjuntai menutupi wajahnya ke belakang telinga. "_Ohisashiburi desu ne_**[1]**, Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

.

_Mereka berdua bertatapan satu sama lain. Intens. Konstan. _Onyx_ dan _ruby_ saling menyorot dalam kebisuan, berdialog tanpa ada satu morfem pun terlontar dari masing-masing bibir._

"_Kurasa, memang sudah saatnya ini semua berakhir." Sang gadis, memain-mainkan garpu peraknya di atas piring yang masih dipenuhi potongan daging merah dan sayuran. Kedua matanya masih memandang lurus ke arah _onyx_._

"_Hn." Pemilik bola mata hitam itu menggumamkan persetujuannya. Sama sekali tidak membantah maupun menolak. Seolah-olah dialog-dialog itu sudah dirancang jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya._

_Garis tatap itu luruh ketika Karin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sajian di hadapannya. "Sungguh saat-saat yang menyenangkan, Sasuke. Aku senang bisa bersama denganmu selama ini. Kau seperti... seorang adik."_

_Sasuke menatap ke bawah selama beberpaa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Karin. "Aku juga lebih bisa memandangmu sebagai... kakak."_

_Gadis itu tersenyum._

"_Setuju. Mulai saat ini kita adalah adik dan kakak. Dan..." ia berhenti sejenak, "...aku mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu."_

.

.

"Apa kabar?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Karin setelah mereka berdua terduduk cukup lama dalam keheningan di ruang tamu. Karin tidak ingin kedatangannya dihabiskan dengan kekakuan—bukan itu maksudnya mengunjungi Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin sekadar... melepas rindu. Meskipun satu kampus, perjumpaan mereka dalam satu tahun belakangan ini bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Baik." Satu patah kata menyuarakan jawaban Sasuke. "Kau sendiri?"

Bukannya menjawab, Karin malah menoyor kepala Sasuke. "Hei, bukankah sudah kuajarkan untuk menjawab 'luar biasa' kalau aku menanyakan kabarmu?"

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya. "Hn."

Hening lagi.

Keduanya sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apa-apa untuk beberapa saat. Bukan karena merasa enggan, hanya saja... ada terlalu banyak hal yang dibicarakan. Dan keduanya terlalu bingung untuk memulai percakapan. Di satu sisi, Sasuke bukanlah tipe yang biasa mencairkan suasana.

"Besok..." akhirnya Karin memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu, "...aku akan berada dalam jajaran wisudawan."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku ketua panitianya."

Karin menepuk dahinya pelan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa? Sasuke adalah keajaiban yang mendominasi senat mahasiswa selama dua tahun ini—bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menjadi ketua panitia untuk acara sepenting wisuda?

Kedua bola mata merah itu menatap jemarinya yang sibuk bermain dengan ujung bajunya. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menjadi salah satu mahasiswa yang lulus pertama dari almamaterku." Kembali, gadis itu menarik napas. "Padahal aku termasuk jarang masuk kuliah."

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak pernah berubah."

Berbagai kenangan kembali berkecamuk dalam pikiran Sasuke—sebagian besar adalah masa lalunya dengan Karin. Bagaimana gadis itu mengisi hari-harinya dengan seluruh spektrum warna yang ada. Bagaimana gadis itu menjadi napasnya...

Tak kentara, ia menyapukan pandangannya pada sosok Karin yang duduk di hadapannya.

Sorot mata yang sama. Senyum yang sama. Tatanan rambut yang sama. Gestur yang sama.

Berapa pun lamanya waktu berlalu, ia tetaplah Karin yang sama. Karin yang pernah menjadi bagian dirinya—

—hingga ia bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Karin menyeruak di sela-sela lamunan Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatapnya. Namun kecemasan yang terpeta di wajah gadis itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik sebelum wajahnya kembali bersemangat. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu? Dua bulan setelah wisuda, aku akan menikah."

Kedua _onyx_ itu melebar sesaat, lalu kembali seperti sedia kala. Diterimanya sepucuk karton berhias tinta emas tatkala gadis itu mengulurkannya pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu membuka lipatan karton mewah berwarna krem tersebut dan membaca kata demi kata yang dicantumkan di atasnya.

_Hozuki Suigetsu_

_Akagami Karin_

_delightly expect your presence,_

_at:_

_Amarige Café_

Dering ponsel Sasuke mengakibatkan pemuda itu tidak sempat mengomentari kartu undangan yang diberikan Karin. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel hitam dari saku celananya dan menatap nama yang muncul di layar terang benda elektronik itu. Nama Sakura tertulis di sana, namun Sasuke tak kunjung menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab telepon itu.

Karin yang melihat tingkah laku aneh Sasuke mengangkat alis melihatnya. "Mengapa tidak diangkat, Sasuke? Pacarmu, bukan?"

Sasuke menoleh sedikit pada gadis berkacamata itu. "Hn."

Lengkungan muncul di permukaan bibir Karin yang terpulas _lipgloss_ bening. "Angkat saja, aku juga sudah akan pulang, kok."

Untuk sesaat, kedua mata _onyx_ itu terpejam, menenggelamkan dirinya ke alam bawah sadarnya. Hanya beberapa detik.

Ia memikirkan semuanya. Masa-masanya bersama Karin, saat-saat menyenangkan yang mereka lalui bersama. Saat-saat mereka bertengkar akibat cemburu pada hal yang sepele. Saat-saat... bersama-sama Karin yang terasa bagaikan bersama seorang kakak. Seorang kakak yang lupa Tuhan berikan kepadanya...

—dan ia pun menekan tombol hijau sebelum _ringtone_ itu berhenti.

"_Halo?"_ bisa didengarnya suara ceria Sakura di seberang sana. _"Sasuke?"_

"Hn." Seperti biasa, jawaban Sasuke hanya sepatah-dua patah kata. Ciri khas yang semenjak dulu kerap dilakukan oleh Uchiha bungsu itu.

Karin merapikan tumpukan undangan yang agak acak-acakan ketika ia menarik undangan untuk Sasuke sementara menunggu pemuda itu selesai bercakap-cakap dengan lawan bicaranya, bermaksud berpamitan karena hari sudah cukup malam pula.

"_Mengapa kau lama sekali menjawab teleponku?"_ tanya Sakura, nada suaranya terdengar berat, seolah-olah sudah mengantuk.

"Aku sedang berbicara dengan..."—tatapan mata Sasuke beralih ke arah Karin yang mendongakkan kepalanya—"...seorang kakak. Kakak angkatku, Karin."

Entah mengapa, senyum Karin kembali mengembang, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Ada perasaan hangat mengalir di hatinya ketika Sasuke menyebutkan bahwa dirinya adalah... kakak.

Sasuke bercakap-cakap dengan Sakura selama beberapa menit selanjutnya hingga akhirnya pemuda itu memilih untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan. "Baiklah, nanti aku akan menelponmu."

Ibu jarinya menekan tombol merah di sisi kanan sebelum memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam saku. Sasuke tersenyum sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Karin.

"Aku pulang sekarang. Besok adalah hari wisudaku, dan aku tak mau difoto dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah mataku." Sambil bergurau, gadis itu melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan berdiri dari sofa yang semula didudukinya. Karin menatap mantan pacarnya dari balik lensa kacamata, berusaha mengingat setiap detil sosok Sasuke. Kedua matanya yang hitam dan seolah tak berdasar. Lekuk wajahnya yang rupawan. Sosoknya yang atletis dan proporsional. Bibir tipisnya yang nyaris tanpa senyum. "Berbahagialah, Sasuke," katanya lirih, "...dengan gadis itu."

_...karena Sasuke adalah adiknya_.

Tak disangka-sangka, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kepada Karin, menawarkan jabat tangan yang hangat. Dan bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang tulus.

"Kau juga, Karin." Ia menatap kedua iris _ruby_ di hadapannya. Seraya menghela napas, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Selamat atas kelulusan dari KIU..." jeda sejenak, "...dan pernikahanmu."

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya, kemudian menarik lempengan kayu itu hingga terbuka dan menampilkan panorama malam yang elok. "Sampai jumpa."

"Hmm..." gadis itu melangkah mendekati posisi Sasuke berada, kemudian dengan ragu-ragu ia merentangkan tangannya. "...bolehkah?"

Mengerti akan maksud dari gestur itu, yang bisa dilakukan oleh Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah menerima pelukan hangat dari Karin. Pelukan dari seorang kakak yang selalu menjaganya. Walaupun cukup lama juga mereka tak berkomunikasi, waktu telah mengubur semua rasa cinta mereka dahulu. Tidak ada lagi gelembung-gelembung afeksi di antara mereka. Yang ada hanyalah ikatan persaudaraan, lebih kuat daripada yang pernah mereka duga selama ini.

Karin memejamkan matanya, menikmati pelukan antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Saat ia melepaskannya, bisa dirasakan kedua matanya panas.

"Sampai bertemu di wisuda besok... dan di resepsi pernikahanku," ucapnya perlahan.

"Hn."

"Aku akan memakai toga," gadis itu tersenyum, "—hanya saat wisuda, tentu saja. Pokoknya kau harus melihatku besok, Tuan Uchiha."

"Hn," senyuman ikut mengembang di bibir Sasuke, tapi tak banyak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. "Pasti."

.

.

Beberapa belas menit lamanya setelah Karin pulang, Sasuke masih terduduk di sofa ruang tamu, memandang langit-langit yang putih sambil menarik napas.

Karin adalah satu goresan tinta emas pada sejarah hidupnya, kepingan masa lalu yang merupakan bagian dari _jigsaw_ hidupnya. Bukan sebagai tragedi, tetapi sebagai kenangan yang manis.

Berhenti mencintai Karin adalah takdir dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dan itu adalah hal terbaik dari semua ini. Beberapa bulan sebelum bertemu Sakura, kehidupan Sasuke berada pada titik terendah. Ia sudah menganggap gadis berambut merah itu seperti kakaknya, namun entah mengapa ia seolah memiliki keterikatan dalam hubungan mereka.

Keterikatan yang—kini ia mengerti—bernama 'persaudaraan'.

Tanpa sadar pemuda itu kembali tersenyum.

Diambilnya karton mewah yang diberikan Karin tadi, kembali membuka lipatannya dan membaca kata demi kata yang tercantum di sana. Saat Sasuke hendak membalik lipatan yang menunjukkan peta Amarige Café, selembar kertas yang dilipat-lipat terjatuh ke lantai.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat.

.

.

_Sasuke,_

_Mungkin kau sedikit terkejut karena menerima undangan pernikahanku secepat ini. Satu tahun lebih sudah berlalu semenjak perpisahan kita, dan aku harap kau menerima ini semua dengan lapang dada._

_Aku tahu betapa beratnya bagimu untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita dulu, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tetapi, setelah berpikir ulang mengenai segalanya, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal telah membuat keputusan seperti itu. Kuharap kau juga tidak menyesal._

_Bersamamu membuatku menyadari banyak hal yang tak pernah terpikir olehku sebelumnya. Kau mengajariku tentang cinta. Kau mengajariku cara menyayangi seseorang dengan tetap menjadi dirimu. Kau mengajarkan bahwa... mencintai tak berarti harus memiliki._

_Mencintai terdiri dari dua hal, Sasuke; mencintai seorang kekasih dan mencintai keluarga._

_Untuk kita, aku memilih yang kedua._

_Jujur saja, Sasuke, pada awal kita berpacaran, aku selalu berdebar-debar ketika bersamamu. Bahkan mengucapkan namamu saja, wajahku bisa memanas..._

_Dan entah sejak kapan, debaran itu berubah menjadi perasaan ingin melindungimu._

_Aku lebih tua satu tahun darimu, Sasuke. Karena itu, aku akan menjadi kakakmu. Kakak yang akan mendampingimu setiap kali kau mengalami kesulitan dan memerlukan pertolongan._

_Sasuke, berbahagialah dengan siapa pun yang bersamamu nanti. Jangan pernah mengecewakannya, karena rasa sakit hati wanita tidak bisa disembuhkan semudah membalik tangan. Mungkin saja ia memang yang disuratkan oleh takdir kepadamu._

_Ingatlah, selamanya aku akan menjadi malaikat pelindungmu, dan—_

—_Aku menyayangimu._

_Karin_

.

.

"Malaikat pelindung?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu kini membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Kertas surat dari Karin ia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya.

Di balik lembaran kertas itu, ia tersenyum.

"Dasar..."

**~Side Story 2: Your Guardian Angel – END~**

**[1]** Ohisashiburi desu ne = lama tak berjumpa

makasih **Hikanzakura** yang udah ngingetin ^_^

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Ga ada _bashing_ soal Karin di sini! Usahakanlah untuk menghormati setiap karakter yang ada di suatu _animanga_, sekalipun karakter itu benar-benar menyebalkan. _Personally_, saya menyukai karakter Karin. Karin sangat manusiawi, meskipun caranya mengekspresikan ketertarikannya pada Sasuke seperti itu. Buat yang mau nge-_flame_ karena saya pakai Karin sebagai tokoh _side story_ kali ini, maaf ya ga akan saya ladenin =p

Ah, halo! Tumben saya bisa meng-_update_ dengan cepat XDD Makasih atas semua tanggapannya tentang _side story_ sebelumnya :3

Special thanks to:

**Kira Desuke, b****lackcurrent626, popoChi-moChi, Amakusa Natsumi, nta-unfinished, NN, NatsueNakano, Mauree-Da, (no name), Uchiharuno phorepeerr, Chie Akane Etsuko, Kazuki Namikaze, Suu Foxie**

Maaf lagi-lagi ga saya bales, soalnya ada beberapa _review_ anon yang bikin gerah. Kemungkinan saya bakal bales _via_ PM, jadi tolong fasilitas PM-nya di-_enabled_ yaaaaaaa :)

_Review_ menurun, ya sudahlah :p Tapi jujur saya kecewa karena kalian meminta saya untuk rajin _update_, tapi kalian tidak menghargai jerih payah saya dalam membuat cerita ini. Kebanyakan protes soal _pair_ di _side story_ ini. *sigh* Terserahlah.

Kasih saran aja: kalau mau jadi SiDers, sekalian total aja. Ga usah pake _fave_ dan _alert_ segala =_=

_Silent readers_, tolong tobat di final chap ntar ya, hehehe~

_Yosh_, _mind to gimme feedback?_ (asal bukan _flame_ soal _chara_)

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 21122011, 00.14**


	11. Side Story 3: Undoubtfully Bond

"_Berhentilah mendengus, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke melirik Hyuuga Neji dengan tatapan sebal. Terkadang wakil ketuanya yang sedikit perfeksionis agak mengganggunya. Neji seringkali mencela Sasuke, dengan kata-kata yang singkat-padat-dan jelas, tentu saja. Dan hal ini membuat Sasuke menjadi lebih keki lagi._

"_Aku tidak mendengus." Pandangan Sasuke kembali beralih pada peralatan 'pengesahan' berkas-berkas mengenai pertandingan persahabatan itu._

"_Aa, terserah sajalah." Neji yang tengah bersedekap menatap ke udara luar, menyapukan pandangan dari sepasang mata lavender-nya ke sapuan gradasi warna biru di atas sana._

"_Hn."_

_Hening._

_Sasuke berusaha menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam lingkup lembaran-lembaran HVS berisi undangan resmi perlombaan yang akan dilaksanakan satu minggu lagi, namun pikirannya sama sekali tidak mau berkompromi dengan sang empunya. Alam bawah sadarnya berkali-kali memutarkan rekaman kejadian makan malam mereka berdua beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tsk, ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa melupakan gadis menyebalkan itu._

"_Bisakah kau fokus pada pekerjaanmu sedikit saja, Tuan Muda Uchiha?" Lagi-lagi terdengar nada mengejek dalam suara Neji. Sepasang onyx milik Sasuke segera meluncurkan tatapan sinis—pertanda ia tidak menyukai ucapan Neji. Pasangan ketua dan wakil ketua senat itu seringkali bersitegang hanya karena masalah sepele._

"_Urus tugasmu sendiri," balas Sasuke sengit. Neji balas mendengus—sepasang mata lavender itu kembali menatap lembaran-lembaran HVS yang akan diserahkannya ke dosen pembimbing guna meminta persetujuan._

.

.

**UGLY GIRL UNDER THE RAINDROPS**

The Side Story 3: Undoubtfully Bound

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**mysticahime™**

**© 2011**

.

.

.

**Please take notes:** KGB _and the clique_. _Friendship, not sho-ai_. _Timeline_ anjlok, plot suka-suka. Beberapa _scene_ terjadi sebelum _side story_ 2

.

.

.

**ENJOY! :)**

.

.

"KGB!"

Salah satu rutinitas di Konoha International University adalah cuci mata di siang hari dengan melihat keelokan tiga orang kaum Adam yang sering berada di kafetaria. Setelah melewati berjam-jam penuh aura kantuk dengan dosen dan buku diktat, hal yang paling menyenangkan untuk dilakukan para gadis adalah menikmati radiasi testosteron bercampur dengan feromon.

Sabaku Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah tiga dari empat anggota KGB—Kwartet Ganteng Banget. Orang keempat ialah Uchiha Itachi, kakak kandung dari Sasuke yang telah lulus dari Konoha International University bertahun-tahun yang lalu—hanya saja namanya tetap abadi dalam jajaran KGB, seolah-olah tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan tempatnya sebagai salah satu dari para jawara.

Sekilas, KGB terlihat seperti sekumpulan laki-laki cerdas, keren, ganteng, dan—tentu saja—normal. Mereka terlihat akrab bagaikan tiga sekawan yang tak terpisahkan, tampak bersahabat, kompak, solider... padahal kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Sasuke dan Gaara bukannya tidak mempunyai teman-teman tersendiri, mereka tergabung dengan sebuah _clique_ yang tak sengaja terbentuk semenjak masih mahasiswa tingkat pertama. Sedangkan Neji—Neji adalah senior mereka, satu tahun di atas Sasuke dan Gaara. Kemungkinan besar, pemuda berambut panjang itu memiliki konco sendiri di angkatannya.

Ah, bicara tentang Neji, beberapa hari lagi adalah wisuda bagi dua ratus orang angkatan Hyuuga itu, dari berbagai jurusan, tentu saja. Sebut saja beberapa orang yang akan diwisuda nanti: Temari, Karin, dan... tentu saja Neji sendiri.

Lulusnya tiga orang yang termasuk idola di KIU itu memberikan perasaan hampa tersendiri bagi mahasiswa-mahasiswi KIU. Setelah hari ini, 3 Diva hanya tinggal Hinata, dan KGB hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Gaara. Itu pun hanya bersisa satu tahun lagi mereka mengenyam ilmu di universitas swasta tersebut, karena mereka bertiga memiliki IP yang tinggi dan dijadwalkan untuk mengikuti wisuda periode tahun depan.

Kembali pada KGB.

"Bagaimana persiapan wisudamu, Neji?"

Saat ini KGB tengah menempati meja yang seolah dikhususkan untuk mereka, sebuah meja sudut dengan sofa berbentuk seperempat lingkaran yang terletak di salah satu sudut kafetaria. Posisi mereka sangat strategis untuk mengamati dan diamati seisi kafetaria, menimbulkan kecurigaan bahwa daerah eksklusif itu memang sengaja diciptakan untuk KGB (—dan kesehatan mata para gadis).

Neji melirik ke arah Gaara, sang penanya, kemudian kembali menyibukkan diri dengan sepiring penuh _omelette rice_. "Sudah selesai."

"Urusan administrasi sudah?"

"Aa."

Gaara mengangguk-angguk dan kembali pada santapannya, menikmati untai-untai spageti yang dengan sengaja ia gulung menggunakan garpunya. Kemudian mata _jade_-nya beralih pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Pak Ketua Panitia?"

"Baik," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Disesapnya teh hijau tanpa gula melalui sedotan, kemudian ia melanjutkan proses ingestinya.

Ganti Neji yang berkata-kata dengan nada datar, "Kuharap kerja kerasmu tidak mengecewakan, Ketua."

Kini Sasuke benar-benar menatap Neji dengan tajam. "Aku tidak melakukannya untukmu." Diletakkannya sendok dan garpu yang ia gunakan di tepi piring, lalu pemuda berambut hitam itu berdiri. "Aku duluan."

Pemuda bermata lavender yang sebelumnya menjadi lawan bicara Sasuke tidak menanggapi, sedangkan Gaara hanya memandang teman satu _clique_-nya dengan tatapan nanar. Ketika punggung Sasuke menjauh dari jarak pandangnya, pemilik rambut merah itu hanya bisa melirik ke arah makanan yang ditinggalkan Sasuke.

Nasi goreng itu bahkan belum habis separuhnya.

.

.

.

Untuk ukuran musim gugur, cuaca hari ini terbilang cukup cerah. Torsi galaksi tak tersembunyi di balik kawanan kumulus yang biasanya menari-nari di tengah birunya langit. Sesekali semilir angin bermain-main dengan dedaunan yang menempel pada ujung ranting-ranting yang mulai meranggas.

Atap kampus utama jurusan bisnis Konoha International University merupakan salah satu dari empat _spot_ terbaik untuk mengasingkan diri dari keramaian. Tak banyak yang memiliki akses langsung ke atap kampus, kecuali orang tersebut dapat dengan mudah melobi _staff_ yang bertugas memegang kunci dari universitas tersebut.

Tepat di tengah-tengah luasnya lanskap tersebut, seseorang berbaring dengan menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai sandaran. Sebuah buku tebal mengenai perbisnisan yang terbuka pada bagian medial dijadikannya sebagai penutup wajah dari sengatan matahari. Dengan bagian fasial tertutup oleh buku, tak bisa dipastikan apakah orang itu tidur atau tidak.

—tidak, ia tidak tertidur.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah melewatkan beberapa menit ini dengan berada pada posisi yang sama—sesekali menggerakkan kakinya bila terasa kaku. Tetapi ia tak berniat untuk bangun atau berguling ke posisi lainnya. Statis, seperti itu saja.

Semula, pemuda bermata obskurit itu datang ke atap hanya untuk merenung, tidak ada tujuan lainnya. Hanya saja, bermenit-menit dibelai oleh sang bayu membuat kedua mata itu nyaris terpe—

**BRAK!**

"_Teme_!"

Bunyi pintu yang dijeblak paksa disusul seruan yang memanggil 'nama'nya membuat Sasuke sedikit terusik, namun tak berhasil membuat pemuda itu menyahuti panggilan tersebut.

Sasuke malah semakin memejamkan kedua matanya, seolah dengan merapatkan kelopak matanya bisa meredam kehebohan yang baru disebabkan oleh orang yang ia yakin adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

**Srat!**

Sinar keemasan menghambur ke wajah Sasuke, membuat sang empunya segera menggunakan lengannya untuk menghalangi radiasi yang menghujaninya tanpa henti. Pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, tanpa sadar memfokuskan penglihatannya pada sosok orang yang menyingkap media peneduhnya dari posisi semula.

Uzumaki Naruto mengibaskan buku Sasuke dan meletakkannya di samping pemuda itu, kemudian duduk bersila dekat sang Uchiha bungsu. Kedua mata birunya mengamati Sasuke dalam diam, hingga akhirnya tinjuan dari pemilik rambut _raven_ itu menghantam dengkulnya.

"_Ouch_!" Naruto menjauhkan kakinya dari Sasuke, takut terkena serangan selanjutnya. "Apa-apaan kau, _Teme_?"

Satu _deathglare_ dari pemuda itu. "Kau yang apa-apaan—memandangiku seperti... _gay_."

Pemuda pirang itu tertawa mendengarnya, sejurus kemudian ia ikut membaringkan diri di sebelah Sasuke, memandangi langit biru yang seolah tak terbatas luasnya. "Aku tidak berminat pada cowok," katanya sambil nyengir lebar. "Masih banyak cewek imut yang menanti di luar sana~" Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada angkasa di atasnya.

"Hn."

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Sasuke kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, bersamaan dengan itu, angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup.

"_Teme_," suara Naruto memecah keheningan. Mata safirnya masih menatap jauh ke atas, tapi nada suaranya jelas-jelas mengajak Sasuke untuk berinteraksi. "Bagaimana perasaanmu soal wisuda nanti?"

"Bukan urusanku," cetus Sasuke tanpa berpikir. Sedetik kemudian kelopak matanya terbuka. "Terutama karena ada Neji."

"Hmh!" Salah satu sudut bibir Naruto tertarik ke atas. "Kau masih bermusuhan dengan Hyuuga senior itu? Bukankah kalian sama-sama KGB dan... pengurus senat?"

Kedua _onyx_ itu berputar perlahan, "Bukan karena kemauanku."

Naruto manggut-manggut, merasakan bagian belakang kepalanya bergesekan dengan permukaan beton. "Aku mengerti... Kau dan Hyuuga-_senpai_ adalah orang yang mirip, _Teme_. Kalian sama-sama populer, cerdas, keras kepala—"

"—siapa bilang aku keras kepala?" sambar Sasuke, mendelik kepada salah satu orang yang paling dekat dengannya selain Itachi—dan Sakura.

"Aku!" Si pirang mengacungkan telunjuk kirinya ke udara. "Lalu Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba—" satu-persatu jarinya bertambah. Jari tengah, jari manis, jari kelingking—

"Ck." Kembali pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit, menelusuri luasnya yang menyelimuti buana. Pandangannya berakhir pada satu titik di mana ia tak bisa memaksa kedua matanya melihat lebih jauh lagi.

"Kau keras kepala, _Teme_," ulang Naruto dengan nada ringan. "Kalau kau tidak keras kepala, kau tak akan pernah berdebat dengan Hyuuga Neji. Karena kalian sama-sama tipe orang koleris—setiap bertemu pasti akan saling mendebat dan—"

Sasuke diam saja, tidak berusaha menanggapi kata-kata Naruto. Pikirannya melayang-layang pada kejadian-kejadian ketika ia bersitegang dengan pemuda bermata lavender itu. Neji selalu berusaha memojokkannya, seolah-olah Sasuke-lah yang salah. Dan biasanya ia membalas dengan bersikap sarkastik pada pemuda itu. Lalu mereka akan saling menyindir, terus, terus hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat.

...sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya salah Neji.

Sasuke paling ingat kejadian saat KIU akan mengadakan lomba, ketika Neji terus-menerus mengkritiknya. Saat itu Sasuke memang tidak berada dalam kondisi prima—psikisnya sedang terganggu oleh sebuah gelombang yang ternyata adalah cinta. Terus terang, **saat ini** ia baru berpikir bahwa teguran Neji adalah benar.

Pertandingan persahabatan yang diadakan KIU memang bukan masalah sepele, salah satu acara yang menjadi kebanggaan bagi universitas swasta itu karena tak banyak universitas yang sanggup memfasilitasi lomba untuk banyak kategori dan peserta. Kalau saja saat itu ia tetap tidak berkonsentrasi pada okasi sebesar itu, ada kemungkinan mereka akan mendapat cibiran dari banyak pihak. Yang lebih buruk lagi, pamor KIU di mata masyarakat akan menurun drastis.

"Ck," sekali lagi Uchiha bungsu berdecak kesal. Ia menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Naruto, kemudian meregangkan kedua lengan dan tungkainya yang terasa kaku.

"Menurutku," Naruto kembali bicara tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Sasuke barusan, "Hyuuga-_senpai_ bukannya ingin bermusuhan denganmu, _Teme_, tapi kalian hanya sering miskomunikasi sehingga—" ia menghentikan kata-katanya ketika melihat Sasuke memunggunyinya. "Ah, sudahlah. Istirahat makan siang sudah hampir selesai. Ke kelas, yuk? Kita ada kuliah Kewirausahaannya Umino-_sensei_."

"Kau duluan saja, _Dobe_," suara Sasuke teredam oleh distansi di antara keduanya. "Aku masih ingin di sini."

"Baiklah..." Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya, menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celana _jeans_-nya yang ternodai debu kecokelatan. "Pikirkan baik-baik, _Teme_: memangnya Hyuuga Neji sejahat itu?" kemudian pemuda berambut jabrik itu melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Minggu nanti adalah hari terakhir Hyuuga-_senpai_ menjadi mahasiswa—"

Hening.

"—dan juga _partner_ senatmu."

**Blam.**

Kini tinggallah Uchiha Sasuke sendirian di tempat itu, merenungi apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Naruto. Sebagian kecil hatinya membenarkan kata-kata itu.

Neji bukannya ingin mencela. Neji lugas, mencerminkan apa yang ia lihat dari orang itu kepada sang subjek. Menegur. Membimbing. Dan tidak segan memuji bila perlu.

Pemuda _raven_ itu memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

_Mungkin sebenarnya memang aku yang keras kepala, bukan Neji._

.

.

.

Ia membiarkan dirinya berdialog dengan akal sehatnya.

.

.

.

_Mungkin _aku_ yang menganggap teguran itu sebagai sesuatu yang seolah meremehkan diriku._

_Karena egoku tinggi. Karena aku tak mau seseorang terlihat lebih baik dariku._

_Karena aku bodoh._

_Karena aku tidak berusaha melihat Neji sebagai garis positif..._

.

.

.

Hari Minggu telah tiba, hari di mana dua ratus orang akan melepas status kemahasiswaannya dan terjun ke dunia bebas. Hari di mana mereka bersukacita karena berhasil menamatkan pendidikan yang telah dikenyam selama empat tahun. Hari di mana topi wisuda akan beterbangan setelahnya.

Aula besar Konoha International University adalah lokasi di mana terselenggaranya pelepasan calon alumnus, telah didekorasi sedemikian rupa sehingga tampak berbeda dari suasana sehari-harinya. Tak lain dan tak bukan, segalanya adalah hasil kerja keras panitia di bawah pengaturan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai ketua panitia.

"_Min tiga puluh, _re-check_ semua perlengkapan."_

"Sound system_, oke."_

"_Podium, oke."_

_Earset_ yang menyumpal sebelah telinga tiap panitia menggaungkan koordinasi antar individu, membuat mereka semua bergerak sistematis melakukan pengecekan tahap akhir sebelum acara wisuda dimulai. Perarakan senatorat KIU sebagai pembukaan acara akan berlangsung kurang-lebih tiga puluh menit lagi, dan saat ini semuanya harus sudah siap. Panitia hanya tinggal mengecek tugas satu sama lain, memastikan _rundown_ akan berjalan sesuai rencana.

"_Konsumsi senatorat telah dibagikan ke masing-masing meja."_

"_Pendingin ruangan, oke."_

Uchiha Sasuke-lah manusia yang paling sibuk sedari tadi. Pemuda berambut hitam mencuat itu bolak-balik antara aula besar dan ruang senat secara berkala—terlalu frekuentif untuk dihitung dengan jari tangan. Jabatan ketua panitia yang berada di pundaknya membuat Sasuke memegang tanggung jawab penuh untuk pelaksanaan pelepasan calon alumnus periode ini.

Setelah memastikan semuanya seperti rencana, ia memberikan instruksi baru bagi seluruh panitia.

"_Semua berkumpul di aula. Persiapan selesai. Keamanan, buka pintu aula dan persilakan para wisudawan masuk ke ruangan."_

Barisan sebelah kanan paling pojok aula adalah tempat khusus untuk panitia yang sudah selesai bertugas. Mereka diizinkan melihat jalannya wisuda, sedangkan beberapa panitia yang berperan sebagai seksi acara harus duduk di barisan tengah, tepat di dekat senatorat.

"Yo, _Teme_!" Kalau masih ada makhluk yang bisa bersikap ceria seolah tanpa beban saat ini, sudah pasti orang itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto—orang yang sebenarnya tidak terlibat kegiatan apa pun tetapi sering menyelundupkan diri ke dalam kegiatan apa pun yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan santai dan mengempaskan bokongnya di kursi sebelah.

Di acara seperti ini, kalau ada Naruto pasti ada—

"Untuk apa aku diseret ke acara seperti ini? Merepotkan..."

"Hoi! Pacarmu itu akan diwisuda, tahu!"

Ya, benar. _The clique_; Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, dan tentu saja Sabaku Gaara yang cukup pendiam di antara mereka. Mereka bertiga dan Naruto benar-benar setali tiga uang.

Ah, Sasuke hampir saja melupakan Gaara. Pemuda berambut _crimson_ itu kan juga termasuk jajaran panitia, hanya saja ia sudah selesai bertugas—di bagian perkap. Gaara menempatkan diri di kursi lain yang juga di sebelah Sasuke. Praktisnya, urutan mereka duduk saat ini adalah Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke, dan Naruto.

Pemuda Uchiha itu men-_deathglare_ Naruto. "_Dobe_, ini barisan untuk panitia," katanya sepelan mungkin.

"Lho," respon Naruto begitu seadanya, "aku kan bermaksud baik, _Teme_. Berjaga-jaga seandainya kau mengantuk mendengar kata sambutan dari senatorat, kau bisa mengobrol bersama kami semua—iya kan, Teman-teman?"

"Hahahaha... BENAR!" jawab Kiba dengan suara lantang. "Lagipula, dengan adanya dua panitia di sini, kita pasti tidak akan dimarahi oleh yang lainnya—apalagi Sasuke adalah ketua panitia tahun ini!"

"Hoahmmm..." Shikamaru menanggapi Naruto dengan kuapan lebar. "Aku sudah mengantuk sebelum menemani kalian mengatasi kantuk saat diceramahi..."

Kiba langsung menyambit kepala berkuncir itu dengan bundelan kertas yang dibawanya, entah apa isi kertas itu.

Kelimanya memandangi ratusan mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang akan diwisuda hari ini memasuki ruangan dengan teratur. Tidak seperti remaja yang kalap untuk memasuki gedung konser _band rock_ terkenal, mereka melangkah tanpa terburu-buru, tidak berebutan masuk untuk saling mendahului duduk di kursi yang tersedia. —bagaimanapun juga, tempat duduk telah diatur berdasarkan jurusan dan nomor pokok mahasiswa.

"Mereka berbeda sekali denganmu, Naruto," oceh Kiba dengan tujuan meledek kawannya itu. Yang diejek menjulurkan lidah.

"Kau yang suka serampangan kalau masuk gedung!" balas Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah saingannya dalam hal ejek-mengejek. "Waktu itu siapa coba yang sampai tersandung kabel lampu sorot saat wisuda Itachi-_senpai_?"

"Itu karena kau mendorongku terus maju!" Kiba tak mau disalahkan sendiri.

Sasuke yang berada di tengah-tengah pertengkaran keduanya merasa kesal. Dialihkannya perhatiannya pada rombongan mahasiswa yang semakin menipis di depan pintu masuk. Dan pandangan matanya membeku ketika melihat sosok seseorang.

Hyuuga Neji, orang yang seringkali berdebat dengannya.

Kontras dengan wajah-wajah ceria wisudawan lainnya, wajah Neji tetap datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Sorot matanya tak terbaca. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan tenang menuju kursinya di deretan depan.

"Itu Hyuuga Neji-_senpai_," samar-samar ia mendengar Naruto berbicara. "_Ne_, kudengar Hyuuga-_senpai_ akan memberikan kata sambutan sebagai lulusan terbaik—"

_Lulusan terbaik? Huh._ Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya. Tatapannya beralih pada rombongan wisudawan yang datang setelah kloter pertama masuk. Ada Temari dan Karin—dua orang dari 3 Diva. Sepertinya kloter kedua ini sarat akan kaum hawa.

"Tuh, Shikamaru, **pacarmu**." Naruto berseru dari ujung ke ujung—mengingat posisi duduknya dan Shikamaru terhalang oleh Sasuke, Gaara, dan Kiba. Terdengar decihan kesal khas Shikamaru disusul gumaman, "Merepotkan," yang membuat si pirang nyengir puas.

Sepertinya kebahagiaan utama Naruto berasal dari reaksi orang-orang yang dikerjainya.

Jelas saja Shikamaru kesal dengan perbuatan Naruto yang meneriakkan kata 'pacarmu' keras-keras di depan khalayak ramai. Walaupun hubungan Shikamaru dan Temari sudah bukan rahasia lagi, tetap saja pemuda berambut kuncir itu tidak merasa nyaman bila kehidupan personalnya diungkit-ungkit dengan seruan _megabass_ seperti tadi.

—uhm, tidak, tidak. Suara Naruto bukan bas, tenor. Ya, seruan _megatenor_.

"_Lima menit."_ Suara di _earset_ dari panitia yang bertugas di belakang panggung menyadarkan Sasuke dari kesibukannya memperhatikan wisudawan yang hilir-mudik di bagian depan aula.

"Tutup pintu setelah semuanya masuk," ujar sang Uchiha muda. Yap, tugasnya sebagai ketua panitia akan segera berakhir dalam beberapa jam. Mungkin kata-katanya kali ini adalah titah terakhir yang bisa dikeluarkannya selama masih berada dalam jabatan tersebut.

"_Roger_."

Lima menit kemudian, prosesi pembukaan acara wisuda dimulai. Senatorat universitas beriringan masuk, dimulai dari para dekanat tiap fakultas hingga pada akhirnya rektorat universitas sendiri. Total lebih dari tiga puluh orang berpangkat magister dan doktor—ada juga profesor—berjalan dalam langkah-langkah lambat yang disesuaikan dengan irama lagu Himne Mahasiswa Sedunia.

"_Gaudeamus Igitur  
Juvenes dum sumus  
Gaudeamus Igitur  
Juvenes dum sumus,_

_Post ju cundum juventutem,  
Post molestam senectutem  
Nos ha bebit humus,  
Nos ha bebit humus..."_

Di bangku wisudawan, Sabaku Temari menitikkan air mata terharu. Perlahan diliriknya toga merah yang tengah ia kenakan, lalu tatapannya beralih pada tali topi yang menjuntai di depan wajahnya.

Empat tahun telah berlalu, hari-harinya sebagai mahasiswa telah mencapai finalnya pada hari ini. Empat tahun telah berlalu, kesibukannya menyerap ilmu dan mengerjakan tugas telah berakhir pada sidang beberapa hari yang lalu. Empat tahun telah berlalu, warna-warni cerah telah memenuhi sepanjang harinya.

Empat tahun telah berlalu, dan ia akan segera menapaki alur baru dalam kehidupan.

Kedua mata obskurit Temari semakin basah. Ia melirik Karin, salah satu dari 3 Diva yang juga merupakan teman seangkatannya walau berbeda jurusan. Temari adalah mahasiswi jurusan bisnis manajemen, sedangkan Karin mahasiswi jurusan psikologi. Tak disangka, Karin juga sedang meliriknya.

"_Ubi sunt qui antenos  
In mundo fuere?  
Ubi sunt qui antenos  
In mundo fuere?_

_Va dite ad superos,  
Tran site in inferos  
Hos si vis videre,  
Hos si vis videre..."_

"Hari ini hari terakhir kita membanggakan status kita sebagai mahasiswa," bisik Karin sambil tersenyum kecil pada Temari. Gadis itu cukup terkejut melihat Temari yang biasanya terlihat tangguh dan ceria bisa juga menitikkan air mata pertanda terharu.

"Ya," jawab Temari dalam bisikan, masih mengkhayati lagu yang dinyanyikan dengan indah oleh paduan suara universitas, Campone la Voce. "Tak kusangka hari ini akan tiba juga."

"Aku juga," balas Karin. Tatapan _ruby_-nya beralih ke depan, berusaha menatap satu-persatu senatorat yang duduk di meja panjang yang telah dipersiapkan. "Rasanya bagai mimpi..."

Temari tidak menjawab, setidaknya secara lisan. Dalam hati ia mengakui kebenaran kata-kata Karin. Hari-hari selama empat tahun ini berlalu bagaikan mimpi. Ya, mimpi. Bukan mimpi buruk yang membuat orang ketakutan setengah mati, namun merupakan mimpi indah yang ia harap tak pernah berakhir.

Lepasnya status sebagai mahasiswa bukanlah hal yang akan membuat mereka semua—para wisudawan—terbangun dari mimpi indah itu. Wisuda adalah sebuah awal yang baru, langkah pertama menuju karir cemerlang yang akan menyokong kehidupan mereka di masa depan.

Helaan napas panjang sebelum kembali mengikuti prosesi pembukaan. Gadis pirang itu kembali menatap toga yang dikenakannya.

Toga ini bukan saja sebagai tanda kelulusan. Toga merah ini juga menunjukkan bahwa dirinya telah jauh lebih dewasa daripada dirinya empat tahun yang lalu.

"_Vivat Academia  
Vivat frofesorres  
Vivat Academia  
Vivat frofesorres_

_Vivat membrun quod libet,_

_Vivat membra quaelibet  
Vivat senatores,  
Vivat senatores..."_

"Kenapa kau menangis, _Dobe_?" Sasuke tak henti-hentinya heran akan bulir-bulir air mata yang mengalir di pipi Naruto tatkala seluruh hadirin menyanyikan lagu Himne Mahasiswa dipimpin oleh Campone la Voce. Memang sungguh mengherankan, Naruto yang semula paling semangat mengikuti acara wisuda ini tiba-tiba menangis saat menyanyi.

Absurd.

"Teme, tidakkah kau sadar? _Clique_ kita akan berkurang seorang! Dan, dan, dan..." Naruto mengelap ingusnya yang sempat keluar. "...dan tahun depan kita juga akan menyanyikan lagu yang sama dalam balutan toga! Semakin cepat kita lulus, semakin cepat juga waktu bermain kita menguap!"

Sasuke menggeleng-geleng, terlalu malas untuk menanggapi celotehan sahabatnya itu.

"—aku juga akan kehilangan orang-orang yang sempat kukenal di angkatan atas, dan saat wisuda nanti, aku benar-benar akan kehilangan civitas kampus ini! Lalu—" Naruto berhenti bicara saat mendengar bahwa acara selanjutnya adalah kata sambutan dari lulusan terbaik periode ini. Hyuuga Neji. "Hei _Teme_, kau yakin akan membiarkan perseteruanmu dengan Hyuuga-_senpai_ tidak memiliki _ending_ yang jelas? Maksudku, tentu saja kau mengerti, tidak enak rasanya lulus masih dengan bentrok seperti ini. Kalian sama-sama pengurus senat—"

Kedua _onyx_ itu melirik Naruto dengan datar.

"Jangan keras kepala, _Teme_! Aku yakin sebenarnya kalian berdua bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik-ba—"

"Diamlah." Akhirnya Sasuke merespon. Ia memalingkan wajah agar tidak usah melihat Neji berdiri di podium dan mulai memberikan kata sambutan. Mengabaikan orang yang sering perang syaraf dengannya bukan hal sulit bagi Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh pada temannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga kau terus mempertahankan gengsi untuk tidak menyelesaikan semua ketidakenakan ini?"

Tidak ada yang berbicara untuk sesaat.

"...Tahun-tahun di Konoha International University adalah tahun-tahun emas dalam kehidupan saya," sayup-sayup terdengar suara Neji dari depan. "Memiliki teman-teman yang menyenangkan, khususnya jajaran pengurus inti Senat yang kerap kali membantu saya, adalah anugerah. Saya jujur dalam mengenai hal ini—"

"_Teme_?" Naruto masih menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"...Sudah terlambat." Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke lebih terdengar seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Usai berkata-kata demikian, pemuda _raven_ itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari pintu samping aula, meninggalkan acara wisuda yang bahkan prosesi pembukaannya belum selesai setengahnya.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari berhamburan menghujani lapangan rumput hijau yang terletak di sentral kampus. Pada saat-saat penting seperti wisuda, tentu saja tak ada yang menyentuh lapangan itu. Terlebih lagi bila saat wisuda itu matahari bersinar kelewat cerah. Lebih baik duduk manis di dalam aula dan menikmati prosesi yang sedikit membosankan itu daripada harus disembur oleh ultarviolet.

Tapi untuk kali ini, tidak.

Sasuke berjalan, berjalan, dan terus berjalan. Kedua tungkainya menghasilkan langkah-langkah yang ritmis dan teratur, menyibak helaian rumput hijau yang menyelimuti lanskap tanah dengan baik.

Sedari tadi, dirinya menertawai kebodohannya. Untuk apa dia keluar dari aula? Bukankah dia adalah _ketua panitia_? Bukankah seharusnya dia tetap tinggal untuk mengawasi jalannya acara? Tentunya orang lain akan menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak bertanggung jawab meninggalkan acara bila terjadi kesalahan sekecil apa pun.

Pemuda itu pun tidak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan ia ke sini, ke lapangan kosong ini. Pidato Neji-kah? Atau kata-kata Naruto? Atau—ah, apa pun itu.

Dibiarkannya tubuhnya melawan gravitasi bumi, punggungnya membentur permukaan tanah yang tertutupi ruas-ruas rerumputan. Dibiarkannya sang bayu menghembus wajahnya, menggelitik kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Ah, siapa yang peduli dengan keganasan ultraviolet? Toh Sasuke bukan gadis-gadis yang menjaga keindahan dermis—

"Sudah kuduga kau akan ke sini, Ketua."

Kelopak mata Sasuke yang semula sudah tertutup rapat kembali terbuka ketika telinganya mendengar suara itu. Setengah berharap ia bermimpi, tapi—

Memang Hyuuga Neji yang berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan kedua mata lavender yang tak beremosi itu. Tak ada ekspresi apa pun terlukis di wajahnya, tak ada emosi. Hanya ada keheranan dan... kepedulian? 

Pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu segera duduk bersila di dekat Sasuke, tak terlalu dekat karena mereka tidak berteman baik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke berganti posisi menjadi duduk selonjoran. Wajahnya berpaling ke arah lain karena tak mau menatap langsung mata Neji. "Bukankah seharusnya kau mengucapkan pidato perpisahan?"

"Memang." Pemuda Hyuuga itu melepaskan topi wisudanya. "Tapi aku menyelesaikannya lebih cepat daripada yang seharusnya... karena tak sengaja melihat seorang bodoh keluar dari aula."

"Cih." Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak sedang ingin bertengkar."

"Aku juga. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusanku. Dari universitas ini. Dari senat..."

Keheningan melanda keduanya. Tak ada yang berbicara. Angin berhembus meningkahi matahari yang kian mengganas. Gemerisik rerumputan adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar selama beberapa saat.

"Terima kasih untuk tiga tahun ini." Sasuke tersentak mendengar kata-kata Neji selanjutnya. "Terima kasih karena menjadi _partner_ yang cerdas di senat."

"Bukan masalah." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Sasuke.

"_...kau yakin akan membiarkan perseteruanmu dengan Hyuuga-senpai tidak memiliki ending yang jelas? Maksudku, tentu saja kau mengerti, tidak enak rasanya lulus masih dengan bentrok seperti ini. Kalian sama-sama pengurus senat—"_ Kata-kata Naruto kembali terngiang di telinga Sasuke.

Diam!—Sasuke membentak alam bawah sadarnya sendiri. Kenapa kata-kata Naruto terus berputar-putar di benaknya?

"_Apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga kau terus mempertahankan gengsi untuk tidak menyelesaikan semua ketidakenakan ini?"_

Bagaikan dipukul palu godam, Sasuke tersadar. Selama ini dirinya diselimuti oleh gengsi, begitu pula Neji. Seperti kata Naruto, keduanya sama-sama bertipe kepribadian koleris yang sama-sama keras kepala...

Yah, Sasuke memang memiliki gengsi, tak mau disalahkan dalam keadaan apa pun. Sekalipun ia tahu dirinya memang bersalah, alam bawah sadarnya akan menyangkal bahwa ia melakukan hal yang salah.

Tapi saat ini Neji sudah tidak menyelubungi dirinya dengan gengsi. Ah, Neji memang _tidak pernah_ menyelubungi dirinya dengan gengsi—salahkah ia mengira selama ini? Pembawaan Neji memang begitu, datar dan lugas.

Ya, berlawanan dengan Sasuke yang memilih untuk tak menunjukkan emosi yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Hei, bukannya semalam ia sudah berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri?

Bukankah ia sudah mulai mempertimbangkan bahwa dirinya memang egois?

Lalu kenapa... sekarang ia berusaha menyangkal semua itu?

.

.

.

Neji sendiri bukannya tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak menyukai banyak hal dari dirinya. Sasuke keras kepala, tidak mau diberitahu maupun ditentang. Sasuke tidak suka disalahkan.

Sasuke adalah ketua senat paling kreatif yang pernah ditemui Neji.

Hari ini hari kelulusannya dari status mahasiswa yang pernah berada di pundaknya selama empat tahun. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia bisa disebut sebagai civitas kampus. Hari ini adalah tambahan langkah baginya menuju kedewasaan.

Dan Neji tak ingin merusak kebahagiaannya hari ini.

Neji ingin lulus tanpa ada beban tertinggal. Satu-satunya beban yang ada saat ini adalah... kembali berteman dengan Uchiha Sasuke, kembali menjadi ketua dan wakil ketua senat yang tidak saling melontarkan api saat bertemu.

Kembali menjadi... Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji.

Nyaris dua tahun mereka berdua memasang perisai dan bersinggungan. Nyaris dua tahun berlalu dengan perseteruan tak kasatmata ini.

Neji tak ingin lulus dengan sikap permusuhan dari Sasuke. Mereka adalah teman. Mereka _seharusnya_ menjadi teman. Seharusnya mereka bisa, bila saja Sasuke juga mau menurunkan benteng permusuhannya—

"Selamat." Sebuah tangan terulur ke hadapannya, menyadarkan Neji bahwa sedari tadi ia melamun. Ketika mendongak, ia bisa melihat bahwa Sasuke-lah pemilik tangan itu. Ada yang berbeda dengan raut wajah Sasuke. Seperti...

"Selamat atas apa?" Neji memutuskan untuk bertanya.

...menahan sebuah senyuman? "Selamat untuk keputusanmu, Neji-_fukutaichou_." Detik berikutnya lengkungan senyum muncul di bibir tipis Sasuke, menghapus semua sikap permusuhannya selama ini.

"..." Untuk sesaat Neji tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menyambut tangan Sasuke dan... tersenyum.

Ya, tersenyum. Mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Aa."

Tidak perlu ada perkataan 'maaf', segalanya telah berubah mulai dari detik ini. Baik Sasuke maupun Neji masih merasa canggung untuk mengucapkan salah satu dari tiga kata terindah di dunia itu. Tapi, tidak masalah.

Tidak perlu ada perkataan 'maaf' bila permusuhan bisa diakhiri hanya dengan senyuman.

Ya, senyuman memang bisa mewakili segalanya.

Mulai detik ini, satu pertemanan tumbuh di hati sepasang pemuda. Belum bisa dibilang sebagai hubungan yang harmonis, tapi suatu saat, pasti pertemanan itu bisa berkembang menjadi hal yang lebih erat: persahabatan.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi itu yang membuat Neji meninggalkan acara wisuda?"

Setahun kemudian, enam orang berkumpul di salah satu restoran bintang tiga di kawasan Shinjuku. Bila setahun lalu yang mengenakan toga merah adalah Temari, kali ini lima orang pemuda lainnyalah yang mengenakan pakaian kebesaran itu.

Acara wisuda sudah berlalu beberapa jam yang lalu, namun kelima pemuda itu masih enggan menanggalkan toga dari tubuh mereka. Satu-satunya yang mereka lepaskan adalah topi wisuda—dilemparkan ke udara bersama ratusan lulusan lainnya sehingga mereka tak dapat menemukan milik mereka sendiri.

"Begitulah, Temari!" Naruto-lah yang menyahuti. "Kau tidak tahu, ya, betapa wajah _Teme_ menjadi bebas dari keriput permanen setelahnya? Aku tak menyangka _Teme_ bisa juga berbaikan dengan Hyuuga-_senpai_ pada saat-saat terakhir."

"Caramu berbicara membuatku terlihat seperti seorang _gay_ cemburuan yang akhirnya memaafkan pacarnya di saat sang pacar akan meninggal," dengus Sasuke sambil menghentikan sesapannya pada kopi hitam.

Tawa Naruto meledak detik itu juga. "Aku tak pernah bilang seperti itu!"

"Mungkin Sasuke sendiri yang berpikiran terlalu jauh," Kiba ikutan menggoda sang Uchiha bungsu. "—atau kau mengungkapkan kenyataan, Sasuke? HAHAHA!"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya sementara Temari dan Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ckck." Shikamaru ikut-ikutan. "Bagaimana kabarnya gadis itu, Sasuke? Kau memilih Hyuuga sebagai pengganti dari anak Suna itu?"

"Ya ampun..." Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Lebih banyak tawa yang meledak sementara Sasuke memicingkan kedua matanya, memberi setiap anggota _clique_ itu _death glare_ andalannya. Namun tak ada yang mau berhenti tertawa—mereka semua memang senang menertawai Sasuke yang jarang berekspresi.

Sasuke menghela napas setelah usahanya menghentikan olok-olok teman-temannya itu menemui kegagalan untuk kesekian kalinya. Baginya, teman-teman seperti _clique_ ini terkadang sangat mengganggu ketenangannya. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, keberadaan merekalah yang membuat hari-hari di kampus terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Ah, kampus. Sekarang Sasuke sudah bukan lagi penghuni tetapnya.

Percakapan berlanjut, kini mereka ganti meledek Gaara yang sedang dalam proses penjajakan dengan salah satu adik angkatan mereka, Matsuri. Kali ini, Sasuke tak mau ketinggalan dalam menggoda temannya itu. Masih dengan gaya sedikit bicaranya, Sasuke mengeluarkan kata-kata cerdas yang semakin menyudutkan Gaara. Wajah pemuda itu nyaris semerah rambutnya.

Untuk kali ini, Sasuke merasa bersyukur.

Mungkin _clique_ ini memang bukan kumpulan orang-orang terhebat sepanjang masa, bukan pula kumpulan konglomerat yang tak pernah kesusahan material. _Clique_ ini hanyalah sekumpulan mantan mahasiswa yang entah mengapa bisa meringankan kepenatan dengan cara mereka sendiri: tertawa.

Sasuke bisa saja mencari orang-orang yang lebih berkelas untuk bergaul selama ini, tetapi ia tidak mau. Walau awalnya agak terpaksa untuk berkumpul bersama mereka, tetapi pada akhirnya Sasuke menikmatinya. Mereka menerima dirinya apa adanya.

Persahabatan memang bersifat kualitatif, bukan kuantitatif. Sekaya atau seluarbiasa apa pun teman-temanmu, tidak akan ada artinya bila kau tidak bisa menunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya di hadapan mereka. Berpura-pura menjadi orang lain demi sebuah 'pertemanan' tidak akan menjadikannya sebagai persahabatan yang sesungguhnya.

Persahabatan sesungguhnya adalah memberi dan menerima—sama-sama menghadapi kekurangan dan perbedaan dan menjadikannya sebagai salah satu bagian dari ikatan itu. Kelebihan dan persamaan akan memperkuat segalanya, namun esensi dari persahabatan itu sendiri adalah rasa saling percaya. Tanpa kepercayaan, segalanya akan sia-sia.

Empat tahun berlalu, dan Sasuke semakin mengerti apa arti persahabatan yang sesungguhnya. Persahabatannya dengan mereka semua merupakan salah satu bagian dari tarikan garis takdir yang menjadi alur hidupnya. Persahabatan adalah ikatan yang tak akan terpatahkan oleh ancaman sekuat apa pun, asalkan 'kepercayaan' tetap menjadi intinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke berterima kasih karena diizinkan untuk mengenal sebuah persahabatan dalam hidupnya.

**~Side Story 3: Undoubtfully Bond – END~**

**ABA:** oke, satu lagi _side story_ selesai! Entah kenapa saya legaaa banget udah nyelesain yang ini :3 Bisa dibilang _chapter_ ini adalah favorit saya! :D Lagu yang dinyanyiin pas wisuda itu lagu Himne Mahasiswa Sedunia yang diajarin pas saya baru masuk kuliah taun lalu, entah kenapa lagunya selalu bikin saya merinding pas dengernya. Apalagi yang pertama nyanyiin di kampus itu paduan suara universitas, suaranya kereeeeennn~!

Lalu soal nama paduan suara di KIU... itu sebenernya saya nyomot dari paduan suara yang saya kenal. ehehehe :p

_Chapter_ ini panjang banget, ya~ Mana Sasuke sama Neji-nya OOC pula -_- Pas lagi bikin adegan di lapangan itu, saya takut banget bikin interaksi mereka jadi 'kelewat batas' dan akhirnya jatuh ke BL. Semoga pembaca semua ga ngerasa itu kayak BL yaaa~ (sumpah saya mau bikin _friendshiiiipppp_! DX)

_Review_ dari yang _login_ udah saya balesin _via_ PM yaaa :) Buat yang ga login, makasih banyak aja deh udah nyempetin _review_!

Jangan jadi _silent readers_ lagi ya, kali ini ;)

_Thanks to:_

akane yuzumega, fany, LED, (no name), Panda Kurozuki, NarutoSakura, fans mystikahime (salah nulis nama saya tuh -_-), Hack to dengerous, blackcurrent626, Ramen panas, Ann-NISSA, nta-unfinished susah log in, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, eet gitu, ChieAkane, NatsueNakano, Dae Uchiha, Poetrie-chan, Lady Spain, Hikanzakura, Gracia De Mouis Lucheta, chocobadas

Iyaa, _chapter_ depan ada SasuSaku lagi -_- Sabar dikit dong.

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 02022012, 3.13**


	12. Extra Story

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu? Dua bulan setelah wisuda, aku akan menikah."

Kedua _onyx_ itu melebar sesaat, lalu kembali seperti sedia kala. Diterimanya sepucuk karton berhias tinta emas tatkala gadis itu mengulurkannya pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu membuka lipatan karton mewah berwarna krem tersebut dan membaca kata demi kata yang dicantumkan di atasnya.

_Hozuki Suigetsu_

_Akagami Karin_

_delightly expect your presence,_

_at:_

_Amarige Café_

Dering ponsel Sasuke mengakibatkan pemuda itu tidak sempat mengomentari kartu undangan yang diberikan Karin. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel hitam dari saku celananya dan menatap nama yang muncul di layar terang benda elektronik itu. Nama Sakura tertulis di sana, namun Sasuke tak kunjung menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab telepon itu.

Karin yang melihat tingkah laku aneh Sasuke mengangkat alis melihatnya. "Mengapa tidak diangkat, Sasuke? Pacarmu, bukan?"

Sasuke menoleh sedikit pada gadis berkacamata itu. "Hn."

Lengkungan muncul di permukaan bibir Karin yang terpulas _lipgloss_ bening. "Angkat saja, aku juga sudah akan pulang, kok."

Untuk sesaat, kedua mata _onyx_ itu terpejam, menenggelamkan dirinya ke alam bawah sadarnya. Hanya beberapa detik.

Ia memikirkan semuanya. Masa-masanya bersama Karin, saat-saat menyenangkan yang mereka lalui bersama. Saat-saat mereka bertengkar akibat cemburu pada hal yang sepele. Saat-saat... bersama-sama Karin yang terasa bagaikan bersama seorang kakak. Seorang kakak yang lupa Tuhan berikan kepadanya...

—dan ia pun menekan tombol hijau sebelum _ringtone_ itu berhenti.

.

.

.

**UGLY GIRL UNDER THE RAINDROPS**

Extra Story

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**mysticahime™**

**© 2012**

.

.

.

**Please take notes:** _Timeline_ setelah kelulusan Neji dkk.

.

.

.

**ENJOY! :)**

.

.

Amarige Café adalah sebuah _café_ yang dispesifikasikan untuk acara-acara khusus selain bersantai di sore hari dengan sofa empuk, _hotspot_ dengan teknologi tinggi, lagu-lagu relaksasi yang mengalun di udara, dan secangkir kopi yang nikmat untuk disesap.

Sesuai namanya yang berarti 'pernikahan' dalam bahasa Prancis, Amarige Café yang sudah berdiri nyaris tiga tahun ini lebih sering digunakan untuk menggelar resepsi pernikahan bagi pasangan-pasangan yang menginginkan _wedding banquet_ ala barat tetapi tidak menginginkan suasana yang terlalu _classy_ seperti yang hotel-hotel berbintang lima sering menawarkan. Singkat kata, Amarige Café adalah sebuah _trend_ untuk resepsi pernikahan saat ini.

Sepasang kaki bersepatu _boot_ merah beludru dan kaki bersepatu _pantofel_ hitam mengilat melangkah masuk dengan santai. Kita tilik ke atas, pemilik kedua pasang kaki itu adalah Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke; berjalan beriringan tanpa bergandengan tangan. Ketika tiba di meja penyambut tamu, keduanya—lebih tepatnya Sasuke—menandatangani buku segiempat yang disediakan, menuliskan nama, dan menitipkan hadiah kecil untuk pasangan yang menggelar pernikahan pada hari ini.

Gadis penjaga buku tamu yang berdiri di belakang meja merona ketika matanya bersirobok dengan kedua _onyx_ milik Sasuke, gugup dan segera menyerahkan _souvenir_ sebagai ucapan terima kasih kepada pemuda itu.

Hiasan _magnet_ berbentuk miniatur _tenderloin steak_ lengkap dengan sayur-mayur dan perlengkapan makannya untuk kulkas—Sasuke terdiam dan segera menyurukkan benda itu ke dalam saku kemejanya, membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya dengan bingung.

"Ayo kita mengucapkan selamat kepada kakakmu," ajak Sakura sambil menarik lengan Sasuke, gerakannya segera diiyakan oleh pemuda itu.

Kakak? Yah, Sasuke mengatakan bahwa yang menikah adalah kakaknya.

Yap, Akagami Karin adalah... kakaknya.

Kakak angkat.

Mereka berdua melangkah melewati meja-meja panjang bertaplak putih dengan pinggan-pinggan perak berisi aneka hidangan di atasnya, menyeruak di antara orang-orang yang bergerombol dua-tiga-empat dengan piring di tangan masing-masing.

Suasana bahagia jelas tergambar di wajah setiap undangan—Sakura bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas. Kelihatannya mereka mendukung penuh hubungan antara kedua mempelai yang bersanding manis di tengah-tengah pelaminan.

...dan Sakura tidak mengenal hampir sembilan puluh persen dari penghuni ruangan itu. _Yeah_, masih ada beberapa orang yang pernah disebutkan ciri-cirinya oleh Sasuke; sebut saja Hyuuga Neji dan Temari—mereka berdua adalah teman Sasuke. Sakura bahkan ingat bahwa Neji adalah pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang memberikan pengarahan saat _technical meeting_ lomba desain berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

Sisanya?

Nol besar.

Oleh karena itu, jantungnya bertalu-talu memukuli rongga dadanya; semakin kedua kakinya mendekat ke arah mahligai, semakin kencang debaran itu. Gadis itu bersyukur suasana ruangan begitu hingar-bingar oleh musik dan percakapan orang-orang sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar gemuruh di dada Sakura.

Karpet merah yang terbentang di bawah sana bergesekan dengan hak sepatu _stiletto boots_ milik Sakura—berdampingan dengan sepatu pantofel mahal milik Sasuke. Tidak kentara, Sakura sedikit mendorong punggung Sasuke.

"Kau duluan saja, Sasuke," ujarnya pelan. Ketika mendapati sebelah alis sang Uchiha terangkat, Sakura buru-buru menambahkan, "Aku tidak kenal dengan kedua mempelai. Sebaiknya kamu maju duluan dan... memperkenalkanku, hehe."

Terlihat ekspresi kebingungan menggantung di wajah Sasuke untuk beberapa saat, namun pemilik rambut _raven_ itu bersikap acuh tak acuh dan melanjutkan langkahnya, kali ini selangkah di depan Sakura.

Detik demi detik berlalu dan keduanya tiba di hadapan pasangan berambut merah cerah yang diduga adalah orang tua Karin. Setelah bersalaman dan memberikan ucapan selamat berbahagia, Sasuke dan Sakura berlanjut pada Suigetsu dan...

...Karin.

Sakura tertegun.

Gadis berambut merah dengan mahkota imitasi di atas kepalanya dan bergaun model _backless_ yang seksi itu... Karin? Sakura mengamati dalam diam bagaimana rambut itu ditata dengan rumit, setiap detil kristal yang menyusun mahkota tiruannya, gurat wajahnya yang nyaris sempurna...

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa dirinya lusuh. _Dress A line_ warna merah dengan pita berwarna hitam mengelilingi pinggang yang dikenakannya terasa seperti pakaian anak perempuan yang sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya yang keenam. Ah...

Sasuke menyalami Karin dengan antusias, bahkan memberikan pelukan hangat—sebagai saudara, jelas. Mereka bercanda dengan akrab, seolah-olah ini adalah reuni setelah sekian lama tak bertemu. Nyaris dua menit mereka berdua mengabaikan Sakura yang menanti dengan sabar hingga akhirnya Sasuke berbalik dan meliriknya.

"Ini Sakura." Tangan Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan mempertemukannya dengan tangan Karin yang terbalut kaus tangan putih yang panjangnya mencapai siku. "Ini Karin," ujarnya singkat kepada Karin.

Gadis merah jambu itu tersenyum canggung, "Se-selamat atas pernikahannya, Karin-_san_..."

Senyuman lebar terulas pada bibir penuh yang dipoles warna _rose_ itu. Kedua mata Karin yang terbingkai kacamata merah sedikit menyipit akibat pipinya yang tertarik ke atas. "Terima kasih, Sakura!"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan berlalu dari hadapan Karin, bersalaman dengan ibu Suigetsu dan kakaknya. "Ayo, Sakura."

"Eh, iya!" Gadis itu baru saja akan menyusul Sasuke ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menahannya. Alangkah kagetnya Sakura ketika mendapati bahwa tangan Karin-lah yang menahan laju langkahnya. "...Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu, lugas seperti biasa.

Senyuman Karin masih belum memudar. "Jadi kau yang meneleponnya waktu itu? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Kening Sakura mengernyit. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat bahwa tidak ada orang lain mengantri di belakangnya untuk memberikan ucapan selamat. "Baiklah. Di mana?"

"Tidak jauh." Sebelah dari sepasang rubi itu mengedip cepat. "Ayo!" Seraya menjinjing gaun pengantinnya, Karin menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Karin, kau mau ke mana?" Seruan itu membuat pengantin wanita yang baru saja mengajak pacar dari mantan pacarnya berbicara menoleh. Sang ibulah yang memanggil dengan wajah cemas.

"Mengobrol sebentar dengan calon adik iparku, Bu!" jawab Karin cepat. Ia mengerling pada Suigetsu yang hanya mengangkat bahu. "Sebentar, kok."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ibunya, gadis berambut merah itu segera menarik Sakura ke belakang kue pengantin yang tingginya mencapai delapan tingkat.

Suasana di sekitar sana remang-remang, penerangan hanya berasal dari balok-balok es raksasa berbentuk huruf K dan S yang disoroti lampu berwarna merah. Sakura membantu Karin merapikan ekor gaunnya yang lumayan panjang.

"_Thanks_," gumam Karin ketika lipatan terakhir ekor gaunnya kembali seperti semula. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Sakura yang tingginya beberapa sentimeter di bawahnya—Karin memakai sepatu berhak dua belas sentimeter, omong-omong. "Pasti kau bingung mengapa aku mengajakmu bicara seperti ini—aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa pacar Sasuke yang sekarang, dan..."

"...dan...?" Sakura menirukan ucapan Karin dengan intonasi yang berbeda. "...dan aku di luar ekspektasimu?"

"Tidak," sambar gadis merah itu cepat. "Justru aku senang ketika melihat kalian bersama—oke, kau mungkin tahu bahwa aku adalah mantan pacar Sasuke, dan kami putus karena merasa bahwa kami lebih cocok menjadi adik dan kakak, bukannya menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Itu mengagetkan Sakura.

Sasuke sering menyebut-nyebut soal Karin selama beberapa waktu ini—terutama mengenai pernikahan 'kakak'nya yang akan segera diselenggarakan di Amarige ini, tetapi tidak pernah ada perihal mengenai 'mantan pacar' keluar dari mulut pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Sepertinya Sasuke tidak pernah bilang soal mantan, ya." Seolah menebak pikiran Sakura, gadis berkacamata itu terus berceloteh. "Yah, akan kuceritakan _timeline_ singkatnya saja, kalau begitu," —gadis itu meringis ketika melihat beberapa orang mulai berjalan menuju pelaminan— "Dulu aku menyukai Sasuke, sungguh-sungguh menyukainya. Aku menembaknya saat ia berada di tahun pertama, dan ternyata Sasuke menerimaku.

"Seiring waktu berjalan, aku merasa bahwa Sasuke lebih terasa seperti adik bagiku—yah, bagiku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai perasaan Sasuke sendiri, tapi ketika aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa hubungan kami sebaiknya diakhiri saja..." Tangan Karin meremas gaunnya sendiri, "...ia tampak tidak baik-baik saja."

"Oh," adalah satu-satunya yang dapat keluar dari pita suara Sakura. Tidak ada respons lain yang dapat diberikannya kepada sepenggal cerita Karin. Antara bingung dan kaget.

Helaan napas panjang sebelum Karin melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kau boleh menyebutku sombong, Sakura, tapi aku bisa merasakan perasaan Sasuke saat otu. Walau ia menyetujui perpisahan kami, aku bisa melihat bagaimana jiwanya surut...

"Aku menghindarinya selama berbulan-bulan, berharap bahwa tidak tampil di depan matanya dapat membantu Sasuke untuk kembali pulih. Tetapi Sasuke tetap rapuh, kosong." Kedua mata Sakura membelalak tidak percaya. "...walaupun memakai topeng yang tangguh dan keras, sebenarnya Sasuke siap hancur berkeping-keping kapan saja..."

"...dan kau tidak berusaha menyatukan setiap kepingan itu?" tanya Sakura perlahan, kesepuluh jemarinya saling bertaut.

"Tidak." Gadis di hadapannya menggeleng. "Bila aku muncul hanya untuk menyatukan serpihan-serpihannya dengan menggenggamnya, suatu saat ia akan kembali hancur ketika aku pergi."

Untuk sesaat keduanya terdiam. Alunan musik mengisi kekosongan itu selama beberapa detik.

"Dan kau datang, Sakura."

Pemilik _emerald_ itu tersentak.

"Kau datang dan mengembalikan Sasuke seperti dulu; Sasuke yang ketus dan pembangkang seperti dulu. Sasuke yang tidak membutuhkan tameng untuk menutupi semua perasaannya. Kau datang dan menyatukan semua pecahan diri Sasuke—bahkan kau merekatkan kesatuan itu dan memodifikasinya hingga sedemikian rupa..."

Sunyi.

"Itu saja." Bersamaan dengan isak pelan, tutur kata Karin berakhir. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa emosi Karin telah menggelegak hingga ia menangis.

Di luar kesadarannya, Sakura mengucapkan hal itu: "Terima kasih."

Tetes air mata itu segera terhapus oleh punggung tangan terbalut sarung tangan putih. Senyuman tipis kembali terkembang di bibir Karin.

"Terima kasih karena pernah mencintai Sasuke." Sakura mengulangi kalimatnya dengan lebih utuh. Ditatapnya kedua iris merah berkilat itu. "Terima kasih karena mau... menjadi kakak dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke."

Pandangan Karin beralih pada sosok pemuda yang tampak sedang mencari-cari seseorang dalam keremangan. "Dia mencarimu," katanya pelan. Karin menyentuh siku Sakura untuk menyadarkan gadis itu. "Jangan bilang apa-apa soal ini semua, oke?"

Cengiran muncul di wajah gadis _pink_ itu. "Hehe, tentu saja!"

Sebelum gadis itu benar-benar berlalu dari hadapannya, Karin bergumam lirih.

"Berjanjilah Sakura, jangan pernah melepaskan tangannya. Karena garis takdirlah yang mempertemukan kalian berdua..."

Dan dengan senyum yang terkulum, gadis berambut merah itu menjinjing gaunnya dan kembali ke atas mahligai, menyisipkan tangannya pada lengan Suigetsu.

.

.

.

.

_Karena kulihat kamu mampu mengimbangi gejolak dalam dirinya._

_Kamu dan dirinya mungkin tidak sadar akan hal itu, tetapi aku tahu bahwa semenjak hari itu—semenjak hari pertama kalian bertemu—setiap detiknya, ada satu kepingan dari dirinya yang kembali tersusun seperti sedia kala..._

_...malah mungkin lebih baik lagi._

.

.

.

.

"Oi!"

Tepukan di bahu membuat Uchiha Sasuke berbalik dengan kedua tangan berisi potongan _sushi_ yang beraneka ragam. Kerutan muncul pada kening pemuda itu, menandakan bahwa ia agak kesal.

"Ke mana saja kau?" tanyanya dengan nada datar, percampuran antara kemarahan dan rasa ingin tahu.

Gadis di hadapannya menampilkan senyuman tak berdosa. Sakura mencomot sepotong _sushi_ dari piring Sasuke dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dalam satu suapan. "Tidak ke mana-mana, aku hanya berbincang sedikit dengan kakakmu, hehe."

Sebelah lengkungan hitam terangkat. "Dengan Karin? Mengobrol apa?"

Kalau saja tidak ingat pesan Karin untuk tidak memberitahukan isi percakapan mereka tadi kepada Sasuke, mungkin saja Sakura yang sering kebablasan bicara ini akan berceloteh panjang-lebar soal hal yang diceritakan Karin barusan.

Gadis itu nyengir lebar.

"Ahh, bukan hal penting, kok! Karin hanya bilang kalau ia senang bisa punya adik sepertimu."

Hanya dengan percakapan singkat tadi, Sakura bisa menyimpulkan: cinta akan selalu ada, hanya saja bentuknya berubah.

Dari cinta sepasang kekasih menjadi cinta kakak-adik.

Sama seperti Sasuke dan Karin.

.

.

.

.

_Karena bisa kurasakan..._

_._

_._

_._

_**...kamu adalah **__**takdir**__**nya...**_

.

.

.

.

.

**~Ugly Girl Under The Raindrops Extra Story: END~**

Special thanks to:

sasusaku saiino, apricotyboo, **Panda Kurozuki**, Dina Yoon, saitou ayumu uchiha, **popoChi-moChi**, Ai Kireina Maharanii, vanilla yummy, **Amakusa Natsumi**, fans mysticahime, Rizu Hatake-hime, **Sorane Midori**, NatsueNakano, Vra, **ChieAkane**, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, Gracia de Mouis Lucheta, **me Ara-chan**, Ramen panas, MemelSasusakuLove, **blackcurrent626**, akane yuzumega, Chocolate Lollypop, **Rievectha Herbst**, LED, fany

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

_Helloooooooooooooo, finally I made it yaaaaaayyyyy!_ XD

Udah lama banget sejak apdetan terakhir, _didn't it_? Hehe :p

Maafkan atas keterlambatan super ini *bows*

Salahin aja kampusku yang ga ngasih libur sedikit pun meski udah ujian blok huweeeeeeee TT^TT Ini aja kebetulan lagi libur paskahan makanya bisa (maksa) ngetik sampe ampir tengah malem :p

Apa kabar semuanya? Semoga kalian sehat-sehat aja ya :D

Aku lagi bahagiaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Ceritanya baru lolos blok 5 yang katanya maut banget (ciyeeeeeee)

Yah tapi yah, sekarang blok 6 abstrak bukan kepalang. Heuuuu. Mana sekarang aku lagi sibuk sama diklatsar, hikhik.

Jadi mohon dimaklumin ya soal apdet yang lama ini. Huehuehue

Dan selama libur 4 hari ini aku kebanyakan main _game_! :p Gyaaahhh Legend of Legaia! Aku padamuuuuu :*

Wew, udah sampe _extra story_ lagi, ya ._. Ternyata udah ampir 2 taun semenjak aku pertama kali bikin UGUTR. (kalo diitung-itung lama banget ya, 2 taun baru sampe sini, haha)

Gimana soal _chapter_ kali ini? Agak _boring_ kah? Karin-nya OOC sangat yaaaa *digampar bolak-balik*

Semua komentar ditunggu di kotak _review_ :p

Oh ya, mau nambahin sekaligus minta maaf dengan sangat, aku ga folbek sembarang orang, sori~ Karena jaringan internet di rumahku agak jelek, jadinya aku agak susah juga buka TL twitter (_quote hunter_, hihi). Aku males kalo ternyata isi TL-ku itu orang-orang yang ga aku kenal. buat yang ga suka sama caraku, boleh banget kok kalo nge-_unfollow_, bakal aku _unfollow_ juga dengan senang hati :D

_Still_, _thanks to_ kalian semua yang udah nyempetin diri _review_ di _chapter_ lalu. Walau ga dibales karena ini udah malem banget (plus nahan sakit di kaki dan nyesek gegara lagi galaw), semuanya aku baca, kok!

Yang protes soal deskrip kebanyakan, hnggggg, gimana ya, itu kan gaya nulisku -_-

Dan yang mau aku bilang lagi: kalo aku masang _pair_ SasuSaku, bukan berarti ceritanya selalu SasuSaku, oke? Kan dunia di sekitar mereka itu luas, jadinya kan aku harus tetep nyorot mereka juga. Pada dasarnya (jujur aja nih) aku bosen lho kalo bikin cerita yang fokus di SasuSaku doang. Monoton. Syalalalalala~

Protes protes? PM! Ato ga silakan bacot di kotak _review_, tapi jangan pake anon kalo mau diskusi syalala~

Oke deh, byeeeeeeeeeeeee :*

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**05042012, 23.49**

**tambahan:** saya ga peduli kalian mau ngoceh apa soal side story-nya UGUTR. suka-suka saya sebagai author dong! kalo ga suka, sana bikin fic sendiri yang penuh SasuSaku romens-romens gombal menggelitik geli najis tralala :p saya sih ga akan ngebuat hal kaya gitu di sini, secara saya bukan fanatik romens mereka. saya bahkan ga berharap mereka kejadian di canon. kalo saya berharap mereka kejadian di canon, pastinya saya bikin fic tentang mereka yang canon dooooongggg. jangan jadi orang bodoh di kotak review saya, karena cuma jadi bahan gosip sama para uke saya :p

Satu lagi: SasuSaku di sini **belum** jadian.

Paham? :p

senyum manis nan keji :))


	13. Side Story 4

"_I love the rain, even its very __**first drop**__..."_

.

.

.

**UGLY GIRL UNDER THE RAINDROPS**

Side Story 4: Wishing under The Raindrops

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**mysticahime™**

**© 2012**

.

.

.

**Please take notes:** _Timeline_ campuran, ada masa lalu, ada setelah Sasuke lulus. OOC?

.

.

.

**ENJOY! :)**

.

.

_Derap langkah kaki bergema di seluruh penjuru rumah—menjadi satu-satunya bunyi yang bersanding dengan detikan jarum pada jam yang menggantung di dinding. Suasana sunyi, mungkin disebabkan karena minimnya penghuni mansion tersebut. Untuk skala bangunan yang bisa ditempati oleh semua penghuni satu desa kecil, empat orang penghuni utama (dan belasan pegawai) adalah jumlah yang sangat sedikit untuk mengisi spasi luas tersebut._

_**Tap tap tap!**_

_Untuk kesekian kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah cepat. Kendati cepat, ia tetap berhati-hati untuk melangkah; bagaimanapun juga, terpeleset di tangga bukanlah cara jatuh yang cukup elit untuk seorang Uchiha yang terkenal akan kesempurnaannya._

_Hop!_

_Satu lompatan dari anak tangga keempat membuat bocah raven itu mendarat pada lantai dasar mansion. Satu gerakan enerjik yang sayangnya tak ada yang menyaksikan._

_Rumah Uchiha selalu kosong—absennya kedua orangtua akibat kesibukan menangani jaringan usaha mereka, dan juga terlalu jauhnya jarak yang memisahkan kedua bersaudara Uchiha. Oke, jelas sekali bahwa jarak hampir dua puluh meter dari kamar anak pertama ke anak kedua membuat mereka jarang berkomunikasi._

_Dua puluh meter? Mereka seharusnya membangun mini bar di tengah-tengah distansi itu._

_Uchiha muda sedang bosan dengan keheningan yang telah menjadi stereotip hunian mewah tempatnya bernaung selama enam tahun ini. Ia ingin berbagi cerita mengenai minggunya kali ini di sekolah dengan sang kakak, namun orang yang dicarinya tak kunjung ditemui oleh si bungsu di setiap inci sudut rumahnya._

_Gah, ke mana kakaknya yang berkuncir itu? Apakah bersembunyi di balik batu?—seperti pikiran sederhana semua anak kecil lainnya._

_Uchiha Sasuke kembali melaju ke arah pintu utama—kemungkinan besar sang kakak berada di luar sana karena... halo, siapa yang mau membiarkan pintu sebuah rumah besar (garisbawahi kata 'besar') terbuka lebar ketika kedua pemilik utamanya tidak sedang berada di sana?_

_Siapa lagi kalau bukan si sulung yang sedang berada di luar rumah dan lupa mengantongi anak kunci sehingga malas menutup pintu._

_Sasuke ingat, pelayan yang bekerja di rumah mereka akan secara otomatis mengunci pintu bila tidak diteriaki oleh Itachi._

"Onii_-_san_, apa kau di luar sana?" panggil Sasuke ragu sebelum menjulurkan kepala keluar dari balik pintu. "Gah, apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sana, hei!"_

_Sosok yang dicari Sasuke selama beberapa waktu itu sedang berdiri memandang langit kelabu di tengah-tengah pekarangan luas berselimutkan hamparan rumput yang mulai kecokelatan. Lehernya sedikit berotasi ketika mendengar suara yang menyapanya._

"_Hai, Sasuke," sapanya datar. "Aku menunggu hujan turun."_

_Sepasang alis nyaris bertautan, pertanda kebingungan telak. "Maksudnya?"_

_Oke, orang-orang bilang bahwa trah Uchiha adalah garis keturunan yang memiliki faktor genetik nyaris sempurna. Bola mata sekelam obskurit. Rambut hitam berkilau laksana jelaga. Kulit putih yang tidak pucat namun terlihat bersinar. Talenta yang mengagumkan. Kekayaan yang melimpah ruah seolah tanpa akhir._

_...Tetap saja tidak ada artinya kalau harus berhadapan dengan Uchiha Itachi yang sedang berada dalam stadium autisme._

_Menghabiskan lebih banyak hari dengan Itachi membuat Sasuke hafal kebiasaan Itachi. Bila ia sedang sendirian dan menjawab sesuatu yang tampaknya ala kadarnya, sebenarnya ada maksud lain yang ingin ia katakan._

_Khas Uchiha: menyembunyikan perasaan, orang lain yang menebak._

"_Ya, aku menunggu turunnya hujan."_

_Ombak yang tersusun dari kerutan kening Sasuke semakin mengganas. "Bertele-tele. Katakan saja, _Onii_."_

"_Ke sini dulu." Sebelah tangan terangkat dan memberi kode supaya yang lebih muda mendekatinya. Ketika yang dipanggil menurut dan berjalan ke arahnya, Itachi kembali menatap langit kelabu pucat yang menyelimuti jagad._

"So_...?" Uchiha muda nampaknya begitu penasaran._

"_Sebentar lagi hujan." Seolah mengiyakan kata-kata Itachi, bayu berembus mengitari bumi, mengepakkan lengan-lengan kaus longgar yang menggantung di sisi tubuh. Helai-helai rambut melayang sesaat, menari akibat pergerakan aerosol._

"_Aku tahu."_

"_Dan aku menunggu tetes hujan pertama."_

Silly_—tentu Sasuke tidak mengucapkannya terang-terangan, ia tidak mau dipiting oleh Itachi dan dihajar dengan jurus _smackdown_ terbaru yang dipelajarinya dari konsol _game_; tapi kata-kata kakaknya memang konyol._

_Perhatikan ini: laki-laki, empat belas tahun. __Uchiha__. Ganteng. Hobi bermain _game_ dan futsal._

_Menunggu tetes hujan pertama...?_

_Anomali._

"_Kau bercanda," cetus Sasuke. "Kau tidak akan bisa menunggu tetes hujan pertama, Itachi-_nii_. Memangnya daerah yang diguyur hujan hanya rumah kita saja? Siapa yang tahu kalau tetes hujan pertama jatuh di tempat sampah Paman Obito?—apa kalau begitu kau akan mengejar butiran air itu ke tempat sampah?"_

_Itachi menoyor kepala adiknya pelan. "Seenaknya."_

_Sial, kalah tinggi!—Sasuke batal membalas perlakuan kakaknya._

"_Memangnya ada apa dengan tetes pertama?" tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa saat. Poni hitamnya terembus angin, berantakan. Sebelah tangannya menyingkirkan surai karbonik yang menginterupsi netranya._

"_Seseorang berkata, bila kau mengucapkan permohonan setelah tetes-tetes pertama jatuh pada hidungmu, permohonanmu akan dikabulkan..."_

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_..."

Sebuah sapaan menggema di lorong, bersanding dengan irama hujan yang bermain bersama permukaan atap dengan riang.

**Srek~**

Lembar-lembar kelabu dengan padatan huruf langsung terlipat menjadi dua, menampilkan satu sisi wajah rupawan dengan gurat tipis memanjang dari tepi hidung hingga sudut bibir. Retraksi otot wajah menyebabkan angular itu terangkat membentuk busur senyum. "Tumben pulang cepat. Tidak jalan dengan pacarmu si—hmmm, oke aku lupa siapa namanya... Ruka?"

Uchiha Sasuke yang baru berjalan masuk setelah melepaskan kasutnya menatap kakak semata wayangnya dengan sorot _flat_. Pundaknya basah oleh air hujan dan membentuk pola abstrak. "Namanya Sakura dan dia bukan pacarku."

"Benarkah bukan?" Kedua mata Itachi membulat. "Ya ampun, kalian sudah sering berkencan berdua selama... dua tahun lebih, kalau aku tak salah—benar kan?"

"Oke, bukannya bukan, tetapi belum."

"Kenapa belum?"

"Karena aku belum memintanya. Cerewet." Kedua tungkai berbalut _jeans_ biru indigo itu bergantian menciptakan jejak-jejak tak kasat mata menuju lemari es. Satu tarikan dan cahaya kuning beserta hawa dingin menyerbu keluar. Kedua _onyx_ itu melebar sedikit. "Mana kopiku?"

"Itu punyamu?" Itachi melipat korannya dengan rapi dan menyurukkannya ke dasar _coffee table_.

"Hn."

"Aku meminumnya tadi. Kopi apa itu? Kok rasanya tidak enak?" Kata-kata Itachi disahuti oleh hiasan kulkas melayang—dan untungnya dapat ditangkap si sulung sehingga kepalanya tidak menjadi sasaran tembak. Kedua mata Itachi mengamati magnet berbentuk _steak tenderloin_ dan segala perabotannya itu. Kerajinan tangan yang begitu detail dan teliti. Warna-warnanya dikomposisikan sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat seperti aslinya. Kalau saja ia bukan orang yang cerdas, Itachi pasti sudah memasukkan tempelan plastik itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah.

"Magnet yang bagus," puji Itachi ringan sambil kembali melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke. "Dapat dari mana? Rasanya aku tak pernah melihatnya..."

**Hup!** Cekatan, ditangkapnya magnet itu dan ditempelkannya lagi pada permukaan hitam mengilap lemari es; Sasuke memandangi miniatur itu selama beberapa saat. "Karin."

Punggung Itachi menegang.

"Karin...?" dipastikannya ia tak salah dengar. Ah, bisa saja telinga Itachi mengalami gangguan atau Sasuke salah—

"Hn. Karin."

Jadi memang tidak salah.

Kepala Itachi mengangguk-angguk, seolah baru saja mengerti rumus kimia sulit yang diajarkan Sasuke. "Kenapa harus _tenderloin_—"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke singkat. Pemuda itu kembali membuka kulkas dan menggeratak isinya. Terdengar bunyi plastik bergesekan dan mangkuk porselen digeser, bunyi kaleng beradu dengan botol. "Kenangan, mungkin?"

"Kenangan?" Laci memori yang tersimpan di otak Itachi kembali terbuka. Sang empunya mengingat-ingat kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu. "Ah..."

"_Steak_ itu makanan terakhir yang kami santap berdua." Sasuke berjalan menjauhi kulkas dan mengempaskan bokongnya pada sofa di seberang Itachi. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam sekaleng soda dingin. Hanya Tuhan dan Sasuke sendiri yang tahu mengapa ia menenggak soda dingin di saat hujan turun. "Mungkin ia ingin aku menyimpan kenangan itu."

"Hmmm..." Hanya itu yang dapat digumamkan Itachi sebagai responsi dari cerita singkat Sasuke. "Aku mengerti."

Setelah itu, tidak ada yang berbicara di antara keduanya. Konversasi itu menguap ditelan simfoni hujan yang mendera atap.

.

.

.

.

"_Oh," hanya itu respons yang diberikan Sasuke setelah mendengarkan penjelasan singkat dari sang kakak. Reaksi yang rancu, kalau boleh dibilang. 'Oh' bisa berarti banyak hal; antara setuju dan memaklumi atau kebingungan mau menjawab apa._

_Tatapan obskurit Itachi kembali menembus udara berlatar kelabu—mungkin memerhatikan awan-awan yang semakin bergumpal tebal, mungkin hanya sekadar ingin tahu apakah hujan benar-benar akan turun._

—_satu titik basah jatuh menimpa hidung Itachi._

_Kedua mata itu langsung terpejam selama beberapa detik, menyisakan garis damai pada wajahnya. Sejurus kemudian, ketika pemilik rambut kuncir itu membuka mata, ia menemukan adik laki-lakinya menatap dengan sorot mata penasaran._

"_Apa yang baru saja kaumohon, Itachi-_nii_?"_

_Bibir tipis itu kembali melengkung samar._

.

.

.

.

**Blam!**

Uchiha Itachi mendongak dari layar benderang laptopnya, menemukan seorang pemuda tersaruk-saruk memasuki ruangan dengan kepala dan pundak yang habis terguyur air. Pola abstrak gelap terpeta jelas pada bahu kemeja birunya, merembes kesana-kemari akibat efek kapilaritas.

"Ada apa?"—pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan bantingan pintu dari lantai dua. Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan perilaku Sasuke yang tiba-tiba abnormal itu. Setahunya, hari ini _mood_ Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan stabil karena akan berkencan dengan Karin—

...apa mungkin Karin penyebabnya?

Dengan satu gerakan, Uchiha sulung menutup laptopnya, membiarkan pekerjaannya tertahan dalam alat elektronik yang berada dalam mode _standby_. Peduli setan dengan hal itu... ia perlu mengecek keadaan adik laki-lakinya.

—karena _okaasan_ dan _otousan_ selalu berpesan seperti itu,

.

"_Kalian sama-sama laki-laki, tetapi Sasuke tetap memerlukanmu untuk menjaganya. Kau adalah kakaknya."_

.

**Tok tok!**

—tidak ada jawaban.

Kepalan tangan itu nyaris menciptakan melodi ketukan lagi, tetapi diurungkannya ketika permukaan buku-buku jari itu nyaris menyerempet permukaan pintu. Untuk sesaat, keheningan mendominasi udara, membiarkan jarum jam berdetik mengisi kekosongan yang ada.

"Sasuke...?" panggilnya dengan hati-hati. Tadi ia memang tidak melihat Sasuke dengan jelas, tetapi selintas lewat punggungnya pun Itachi tahu.

Sasuke sedang kacau.

"Mungkin kau sedang ingin sendiri..." Pemuda itu menempelkan keningnya pada permukaan kayu berpelitur mengilap itu, "...tidak apa. Aku tidak melarangmu memiliki waktu pribadi."

Tidak ada tanggapan. Entah Sasuke mendengar kata-katanya atau tidak.

"Tapi, kalau kau butuh teman untuk berbagi..." helaan napas, "...aku ada di bawah."

"...Hn."

Berjam-jam berlalu tanpa sedikit pun Uchiha Sasuke menampakkan diri dari balik pintu kamarnya. Entah ia jatuh tertidur, entah ia memutuskan bermain _game_ untuk melupakan segalanya—sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan bercerita atau mengadu pada sang kakak. Itachi sendiri tidak mau memaksa pemuda berambut _raven_ itu untuk menumpahkan uneg-uneg, biar saja Sasuke berlaku sesuka hatinya selama tidak membawa-bawa nama Uchiha.

Kebungkaman itu terpatahkan juga tatkala menjelang tengah malam, pintu kamar Itachi diketuk dari luar.

"Ya?" Itachi yang baru saja bersiap-siap akan tidur berhenti dari kegiatannya merapikan ujung selimut.

Yang pasti, sang pengetuk bukanlah salah satu dari pengurus rumah yang dibayar harian untuk datang maupun tukang kebun. Jadi yang mengetuk pastilah—

"Ini aku." Suara Sasuke terdengar dari balik sekat kayu tersebut.

"Oh." Raut wajah Itachi sedikit berubah. "Masuk saja."

Terdengar bunyi 'cklek' sebelum daun pintu mengayun terbuka, menampakkan sosok Sasuke dalam piyama kusut—selaras dengan wajahnya yang berlipat-lipat.

"Sini." Itachi duduk di salah satu sisi ranjang dan memberi isyarat agar Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya.

"Nggak," tolak Sasuke cepat. "Aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Jam segini?" Itachi menaikkan kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi, kemudian tatapannya beralih pada tubuh Sasuke. "Dengan piyama?"

"Bodo," gumam Sasuke. "Ayo."

Melihat suasana hati Sasuke yang belum membaik seutuhnya, Itachi memilih untuk tidak membantah. Dalam beberapa menit, keduanya sudah melangkahkan kaki di atas trotoar yang berdebu, berselubungkan dinginnya udara malam.

Sunyi menggantung di udara, membeku di antara keduanya. Tidak ada yang berbicara di antara Sasuke dan Itachi. Yang terdengar hanyalah langkah-langkah yang menjejak pada bumi serta kebisingan metropolitan di sebelah lateral.

Menit demi menit berlalu, namun Sasuke masih tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Pemuda itu diam seribu bahasa, seolah-olah memusatkan perhatiannya pada siluet-siluet perangkat kota yang penuh bayang-bayang gelap.

Dan Itachi tidak protes sedikit pun. Tidak ketika mereka berdua salah berbelok menuju keramaian (dengan piyama melekat pada seluruh tubuh). Tidak ketika ia dicakar kucing akibat menginjak ekornya. Tidak ketika akhirnya mereka kembali ke dalam rumah, menutup pintu rapat-rapat dari cengkeraman udara dingin yang menari-nari di luar sana.

Tidak sama sekali.

Tidak pula ketika Sasuke mengangguk dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak disangka-sangkanya,

.

"Terima kasih karena menemaniku tadi."

.

—dan adik sematawayangnya itu buru-buru kembali ke kamarnya; begitu terburu-burunya hingga nyaris terpeleset kala memijak anak tangga pertama.

Tidak.

Itachi hanya tersenyum.

—besok Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, ia yakin itu.

.

.

.

.

"_Bukan hal penting," jawab Itachi sambil menjawil pipi Sasuke yang _chubby_. "Cuma membuat permohonan untuk masa depanku."_

"_Oh." Sasuke balas menarik pipi kakaknya semampu kakinya berjinjit. "Memohon supaya bisa punya lima istri nanti?"_

"_Bukanlaaahhh..." Kini pipi Sasuke yang sebelahnya ikut dijawil ("—AWAWAWW!") sehingga wajah bocah itu menjadi jelek dan aneh. Segera dilepasnya Sasuke ketika ia merasakan tendangan bersarang di tulang keringnya._

"_Jadi?"_

_Itachi meringis menahan sakit. "Aku hanya akan pacaran dengan seorang gadis—_

_._

—_dan menikahi seorang wanita yang akan kubahagiakan seumur hidup."_

_._

"_Itu yang aku mohon: bertemu dengan __orang yang ditakdirkan untukku__."_

_Mendapati Sasuke berpikir keras mengenai ucapannya barusan, Itachi hanya tertawa. Digandengnya tangan kecil itu dan diajaknya Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah._

"_Ayo, aku malas dimarahi kalau kau sakit."—dan kata-kata itu dibalas dengan injakan keras di kaki kanannya._

.

.

.

.

Rinai hujan kembali bermain dengan permukaan tanah, meninggalkan kubangan-kubangan kecil berlumpur, menciptakan riak air kala salah satu dari genangan cokelat itu terinjak oleh sol sepatu. Musim gugur sudah hampir tiba, menjadikan hari demi hari diguyur hujan yang intensitasnya berubah-ubah.

Dua pasang kaki melaju di antara jalanan yang becek oleh sisa-sisa air, menghindari bagian yang dapat mengotori sepatu mereka. Sesekali langkah mereka meleset, menciptakan riak pada kubangan yang tak sengaja terinjak.

"Kita batal naik perahu." Gerutuan terdengar dari arah sepasang kaki bersepatu bot cokelat. "Padahal kita sudah punya tiketnya."

"Hn," adalah balasan yang terdengar dari arah sepasang kaki bersepatu kets biru tua.

"Padahal kita sudah antri selama dua jam."

"Hn."

"Padahal uang tiket itu uang terakhirku minggu ini."

"Hn."

"Sasuke!" Pemilik sepatu bot menjerit kesal. "Bisa kau mengatakan hal lain selain 'hn'?" Ia berhenti melangkah dan berkacak pinggang dengan bibir mencebik.

Pemilik sepatu kets yang dipanggil Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit menoleh ke arah pemilik sepatu bot. "Bisa, asal kita sudah sampai di rumahku."

Gadis itu cemberut, wajahnya berlipat. "Rumahmu masih **jauh**, tahu! Dan... ini hujan—astaga, ini hujan. Dan kau memakai jaket dan—" ia mendesah sebal ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang datar-datar saja, "—ayolah, laki-laki macam apa yang memakai jaket ketika ada perempuan yang kehujanan dan tidak memakai jaket?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Laki-laki macam aku."

Sakura mendengus. "Oke, terserah. Berikan jaketmu padaku."

Dengan gerakan ringan, pemuda itu melepaskan jaketnya— "Nih, tangkap."—dan jaket itu melayang di udara sebelum mendarat di kepala si gadis. "Tuh, sudah kan?" Kemudian ia lanjut berjalan.

Sakura memakai jaket itu dengan wajah masam. "Tumben sekali dia menyebalkan begini. Persis kayak dulu."

Tahu-tahu saja, seseorang menarik bagian tudung jaket dan memasangkannya di kepala Sakura, merapikannya sedemikian rupa hingga air hujan tidak lagi menerpa wajahnya yang memucat akibat kedinginan.

"Yuk." Sasuke mendorong pelan kepala gadis itu dan membimbingnya berjalan. "Sudah dekat, kok."

Gelombang rasa kesal itu segera tergantikan degup-degup aritmis dan cepat disertai dengan rasa hangat di wajah yang menimbulkan rona kemerahan pada kedua pipi. Rasa dingin yang tadi menyerbu segera tertimpa oleh perasaan hangat yang idiopatik.

"Eeennggg... Sasuke?" Diberanikannya diri untuk memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri.

"Hn?"

"Tidak apa-apa bila aku ke rumahmu?"

Terdengar batukan tawa dari sebelahnya. "Tidak."

Mereka berdua melompati kubangan kecil yang memantulkan langit kelabu. Sakura nyaris tersandung.

"Memangnya ada siapa di rumahmu? Apa aku tidak mengganggu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kakakku," jawab Sasuke pelan—kali ini tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura, antisipasi agar pemilik rambut merah jambu jtu tidak terantuk sesuatu lagi. "Tapi kuberitahu ya, dia itu agak—ceriwis."

"Ho?" Sakura melongo, kemudian ia melirik Sasuke di sebelahnya. "Keturunan."

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke mendelik—entah memang tidak mengerti, entah marah.

"Tidak, ahaha."

Pertigaan lagi (dan Sasuke memastikan bahwa persimpangan itu adalah tikungan terakhir yang harus mereka lewati sebelum tiba di kediaman keluarga Uchiha), dan akhirnya keduanya tiba di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat dua berdesain minimalis namun terlihat megah. Bagi Sakura yang bergelut di bidang seni, rumah itu terlihat sangat... eksotis.

"Sudah sampai." Pemuda itu merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci pagar. Setelah gembok dibebaskan dari lubang di pagar, ia mendorong rangkaian bilah besi itu dan mempersilakan Sakura masuk ke dalam halaman.

(—dengan kedua tangan masih bertautan.)

Dan tepat saat itu, pintu utama terbuka dengan sosok pria berambut kuncir panjang, tampak rapi dan siap pergi. Sakura menatap pria itu selama beberapa saat. Ditilik dari raut wajah dan mata yang identik dengan Sasuke, ia berasumsi bahwa pria itu adalah kakak Sasuke.

"Oi." Sasuke menyapa pria itu. "Pergi?"

"Hn." Pria itu mengangguk. Tatapan mata _onyx_-nya beralih pada Sakura, seolah menilai selama beberapa detik. "Ini—"

"—Sakura," tukas Sasuke cepat. "Itachi-_nii_, kenalkan, ini Sakura." Sejurus kemudian ia menoleh pada gadis itu. "Sakura, ini kakakku, Itachi."

"Senang berkenalan," ujar Itachi ramah dengan lengkungan busur tertera pada bibir tipisnya. "Jadi, katakan padaku, Sakura-_san_—apa kalian berdua berpacaran?"

Gelengan cepat, "Tidak."

Satu anggukan dilanjuti dengan pertanyaan plus sebelah alis terangkat dari Uchiha sulung, "Lalu, mengapa kalian bergandengan tangan?"

O'ow... keduanya membisu.

.

.

.

.

Tatkala langit kembali menjemput rembulan dari peraduannya, kedua Uchiha muda memutuskan untuk 'sedikit mengobrol'. Ditemani dengan dua cangkir kertas _macchiato_ hangat di tangan masing-masing, keduanya mengobrol di teras rumah.

Satu pertanyaan Itachi mencairkan segalanya:

"**Apa kau menyukainya?"**

Sesapan itu berhenti—Sasuke nyaris terbatuk akibat pertanyaan itu. Bukan jenis pertanyaan yang disangka-sangkanya; bukannya ia mengharapkan pertanyaan yang jauh lebih kompleks.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke berpikir banyak—mengenai apa yang ia rasakan pada Sakura (ia yakin yang Itachi maksud adalah _dia_). Menggali otaknya yang pernah nyaris tumpul akan afeksi. Membongkar pilar-pilar hatinya yang sempat ia paksa untuk berdiri kokoh dan teguh.

...tanpa sadar membuat jari telunjuknya menggaruk-garuk permukaan granit mengilap yang menutupi lanskap beranda.

"Tidak usah salting begitu," tawa Itachi. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, kok."

"Hn," jeda lama, "...tidak tahu."

"Oke," Itachi meneguk minumannya, "kuganti pertanyaannya, deh. Apa yang kausukai dari Sakura-_san_?"

Tuh kan.

Sasuke terdiam lagi, kali ini jauh lebih lama.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?" tanya Itachi, memandangi wajah adik bungsunya lekat-lekat—wajah itu menunduk dan keningnya berkerut dalam.

"Bingung," jawab Sasuke pelan. "Oke, tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu jawabannya."

"Sama," cetus kakaknya spontan. "Kalau ditanya hal yang sama mengenai Hana, aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya."

Rasanya Sasuke ingin menjitak sang kakak dengan tenaga terkuatnya.

"Yang kutahu," Itachi tersenyum samar, "aku ingin membahagiakannya. Hanya itu."

Tanpa sebab yang jelas, Sasuke ikut tersenyum, seolah-olah ia merasakan hal yang sama. Melihat itu, Itachi mengajukan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak pacaran dengannya?" tembaknya langsung. "Kurasa, kalian emm cocok. Terlihat mengisi satu sama lain."

Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke membiarkan tatapannya melayang ke langit di atasnya, memandangi gumpalan awan kelabu yang perlahan-lahan bergerak menyelimuti cakrawala, membagi langit menjadi dua warna yang dominan.

"Itachi-_nii_, kau ingat kata-katamu beberapa tahun yang lalu?" Nada suaranya mengawang, seolah-olah ikut terbang bersama titik pandangnya.

"Yang mana? Banyak hal yang kubicarakan dari hari ke hari." Jawaban polos Itachi membuat Sasuke keki.

"Ceriwis," gerutu Sasuke. "Yang soal ingin punya lima istri itu."

"Hei!" Itachi menyodok perut pemuda itu dengan sikunya. "Aku tidak bilang ingin punya lima istri! Aku cuma bilang kalau aku hanya akan memacari seorang gadis dan menikahi seorang wanita—oh." Sekarang ia paham kemana arah percakapan ini. "...Jadi kau..."

Senyuman tipis mengembang pada bibir Sasuke, dan pemuda itu menoleh. "Aku juga begitu.

"Aku akan memacari seorang gadis dan menikahi seorang wanita." Itachi masih melemparkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Aku sudah pernah berpacaran dengan Karin, jadi untuk Sakura—

—**aku akan langsung menikahinya."**

.

Tiba-tiba saja, setitik air jatuh di hidung Itachi dan hidung Sasuke, membuat keduanya segera memejamkan mata. Selang beberapa detik berlalu, dan keduanya membuka mata.

"Kau memohon sesuatu?" tanya Itachi sambil mengusap hidungnya.

"Hn."

"Apa?"

"Rahasia." Sasuke membereskan cangkir kertasnya. "Masuk, yuk. Mau hujan."

"Hn." Tangkas, Itachi mengikuti gerakan adiknya yang serba cepat dan tepat saat akan menutup pintu utama, hujan mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya. Mungkin Sasuke tahu bahwa hujan akan turun, atau mungkin juga si bungsu itu kedinginan karena terlalu lama berada di luar.

Hujan.

Fenomena alam yang intermiten. Bagian dari siklus air di muka bumi. Tercurahnya titik-titik air yang berat dari awan. Parsial basah dari cuaca.

—pengiring fase-fase penting dalam hidup Sasuke dan Itachi.

.

.

.

.

"Ketika pertama kali melihatnya, aku tahu bahwa gadis itu akan menjadi Gadis Hujan-mu, Sasuke. Aku hanya mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Hanya itu doaku."

.

.

.

.

"Aku berharap akan selalu mempunyai saudara seperti Itachi-_nii_. Sampai kapan pun."

.

.

Ada hal-hal yang dibagi bersama—secara verbal dan nonverbal. Ada tawa yang diledakkan bersama. Ada tangis yang teredam, yang bisa dihapus walau tanpa kata-kata penghiburan.

Itulah keluarga.

**~Side Story 4 – Wishing under The Raindrops: END~**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Kekurangan tidur selama berminggu-minggu dan akhirnya aku bangun dengan energi terisi penuh pada hari Sabtu kemarin. (dan selama itu aku berusaha melanjutkan _chapter_ ini, yeah.) Enam minggu super melelahkan akibat latihan fisik dan teori lainnya (_blame my stupidity_) akhirnya terlalui dan aku tinggal mengurus _beberapa_ tahap akhir dari seleksi ekskul! XD

Halo semua! Apa kabar?

Senang rasanya masih ada yang menunggu cerita ini *lirik _review_ yang masih baru-baru ini di-_submit_* Maaf bikin lama nunggu! Dan maaf juga karena heeemmmm _chapter_ ini lebih fokus ke SasuIta ~(ˇ□ˇ~) ~(ˇ□ˇ)~ (~ˇ□ˇ)~

**Special thanks to!**  
sanako saionji, Fuyu no MiyoHana –HIATUS, aiko kirisawa, niendroy, HimE-chan, Syarah, rainbowvalley, I'm Not The One, LED, M-K luv, sasusaku saiino, dahfafi, Lady Crown95, Dina Yoon, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, yuukisa09, Retno UchiHaruno, Panda Kurozuki, littleparadox, Sorane Midori, Chocolate Lollypop, Uchiha Steffanie, Rosa Arancia, Shisylia-chan, Lrynch Fruhling, anon, Poetrie-chan, saitou ayumu Uchiha, Gracia De Mouis Lucheta, fans mysticahime, apricotyboo, Naomi azurania belle

(_Much much love_) :3

_**Review again?**_

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime™**

.

.

.

Pertanyaan: abis epilog mau dibonusin _drabble_ nggak?


	14. Final Chapter

_Kala aku masih kanak-kanak, berlarian dengan lutut rapuh dan wajah bercoreng krim dari tart yang kucolek diam-diam, aku berpikir bahwa kehidupanku akan terus begini: mendendangkan tawa ceria di bawah paparan sang surya, menjejaki rerumputan yang menari bersama embusan angin yang melompat-lompat ringan, akan bahagia dan menjerit lepas sepuasnya._

_Kala aku remaja, aku belajar bahwa ketika mencintai seseorang, kita harus menyatakan bahwa kita menyayangi orang itu selagi kita mampu mengatakannya. Aku juga belajar bahwa suatu saat kita harus merelakan orang itu, karena cinta bukan berarti memiliki._

_Ketika aku dewasa, aku mengenal takdir—sebuah alur dimana hidup kita akan berjalan mengikutinya..._

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

"_Do you believe in happy ending?"_

"_Depends. Anything with happy beginning would have a happy ending."_

"_Do you believe in your fate?"_

"_I do."_

_..._

"_So you believe your fate will have a happy ending?"_

—_silence._

.

.

.

**mysticahime™**

**© 2012**

.

Presents...

.

.

**UGLY GIRL UNDER THE RAINDROPS  
** The Final Chapter

.

.

.

**Please take notes:** _Timeline_ setelah _side story_ 4

.

.

.

**ENJOY! :)**

.

.

Satu anual telah berlalu semenjak Uchiha Sasuke melepas statusnya sebagai mahasiswa. Hari-hari yang semula dipenuhi dengan lembaran diktat dan _textbook_ kini telah tergantikan oleh kesibukan meniti tangga karier cemerlang di salah satu anak perusahaan Uchiha Corp., bisnis milik keluarga Uchiha.

Satu anual telah berlalu, dan kini Haruno Sakura-lah yang akan segera melemparkan topi wisuda ke udara.

Suatu kebetulan yang kurang menyenangkan ketika hari yang ditunggu-tunggu ternyata jatuh pada suatu hari kelabu yang siap menjatuhkan tangisannya kapan saja. Untung saja sidang terbuka tersebut digelar di dalam ruangan sehingga para calon alumnus tidak perlu merayakan kelulusan dengan toga lembab dan wajah tercoreng tetes-tetes hujan.

Haruno Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, masih merasa janggal dengan adanya bulu mata palsu menempel pada tepian kelopak matanya. Berdandan sama sekali bukan gayanya, tetapi Yamanaka Ino berhasil menjadikannya sebagai objek rias tadi pagi-pagi buta sekali. Sebagai akibatnya, kini gadis _pink_ itu harus duduk diam tanpa boleh terlalu banyak bergerak. "Nanti _make-up_-mu luntur,"—begitu alasan Ino setelah selesai memoleskan lipstik merah muda pucat di bibir Sakura—"dan tentu saja kau tak mau duduk dua jam lagi untuk merapikan riasan, kan?"

Jadilah sekarang Sakura menghabiskan detik demi detik memandangi teman-temannya yang mulai mengisi kursi-kursi yang tersedia di dalam auditorium. Warna oranye yang menjadi perlambang seni memenuhi lingkup pandangan—gadis itu tak habis pikir mengapa toga kelulusan harus sesuai dengan warna jurusan; mengingat Suna University of Arts adalah kampus tunggal.

Embusan angin terasa di sebelahnya, Sakura mendapati bahwa Ino sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Si pirang itu sudah kembali dari toilet, selesai memperbaiki _eyeliner_-nya yang sempat tercoreng tadi.

"Oi, _Forehead_," sapanya sambil menyenggol Sakura. "Deg-degan?"

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, "Tidak pernah lebih dari ini. Terutama karena kau mempermak mukaku sampai jadi mirip tante-tante—"

Ino menoyor kepala sahabatnya dengan gaya main-main. "Hari ini hari wisudamu, _Forehead_! Dan lagi si _lovey-dovey_-Uchiha Sasuke akan datang, kan? Masak kau mau tampil seperti akan kuliah fotografi?—kucel, belum mandi, rambut seperti sarang laba-laba—"

"Aku **selalu** mandi!" Sakura mencubit lengan Ino yang tertutup toga oranye. Dialihkannya pandangan untuk menyapu seisi ruangan. "Kapan acaranya dimulai? Aku ingin cepat-cepat mencuci bersih semua dempul ini."

"Tidak akan lama lagi." Gadis pirang itu menyandarkan dorsumnya pada punggung kursi, menciptakan posisi senyaman mungkin sebelum bersiap menghadapi fase kehidupan selanjutnya. Ia mengedarkan visualisasinya ke seisi ruangan, tersenyum mendapati sebagian besar angkatannya ada di sana—terbalut toga oranye dan bertabur senyum. "Sakura... rasanya seperti mimpi!"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tumben sekali Ino memanggilnya dengan nama asli, bukan dengan sebutan '_forehead_' dan semacamnya. "Apanya yang seperti mimpi?" tanyanya keheranan. Namun sarkasme yang nyaris ia luncurkan tertahan begitu saja di tenggorokan ketika menangkap genangan transparan di pelupuk mata sahabatnya. "I—no...?"

Detik selanjutnya, kedua lengan Ino segera melingkari pundak Haruno Sakura, sementara sang empunya terisak-isak di baliknya.

.

.

.

.

Bukan sekali-dua kali Uchiha Sasuke menjejakkan kaki di kampus yang bukan tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Sebagai mantan ketua senat di Konoha International University, secara berkala ia berkunjung ke universitas-universitas tetangga; mengurusi acara kolaborasi, misalnya. Atau sekadar menemani delegasi KIU untuk mengikuti lomba. Seperti itulah.

Meninggalkan bangku kuliah sempat membuat Sasuke merasa kehilangan hal-hal semacam itu, seolah-olah kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa sudah mendarah daging padanya semenjak ia menginjak dunia. Ada sesuatu yang hampa ketika ia menyerahkan tampuk kepemimpinan pada adik kelas yang dipercaya oleh seluruh jajaran senat untuk menyatukan mereka di tahun selanjutnya.

Sesuatu yang akan amat dirindukannya kemudian hari.

Di sinilah kini Sasuke berdiri, di pelataran Suna University of Arts, seorang diri. Naruto menolak keras menemaninya karena hari ini si jabrik itu mau mengikuti acara kencan buta di daerah Kabukicho—dasar makhluk tidak berkeperitemanan. Kalau urusan senang-senang saja, dia pasti ditinggalkan.

"_Yaaa, kau juga kan mau bersenang-senang dengan Sakura, _Teme_!"_ begitu kata Naruto kemarin sore; perkataan yang membuat Sasuke tertawa melalui hidungnya. Bilang saja pemilik mata safir itu ogah mengikuti acara wisuda untuk ketiga kalinya seumur hidup. Yah, upacara pelepasan mahasiswa itu memang konsepnya begitu-begitu saja, penyerahan ijazah dan sebagainya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kedua tungkainya yang terbalut celana _jeans_ hitam dengan malas, menyusuri petak luas menuju auditorium tempat wisuda akan diadakan. Sebenarnya pemuda itu tidak yakin apakah sopan mengenakan _jeans_ untuk menghadiri wisuda, tetapi mengingat seluruh celana panjangnya dimasukkan ke _laundry_ oleh Itachi, ia hanya bisa angkat bahu. Daripada mengenakan _boxer_ atau celana tiga perempat, kan?

Sosok Sasuke yang asing di kawasan Suna jelas menarik perhatian orang-orang, terutama beberapa mahasiswi junior yang kebagian mengurusi acara wisuda dan (mungkin) berencana memberikan karangan bunga kepada senior mereka yang lulus hari ini. Memang, tidak ada teriakan "kya kya kyaaa! Dia ganteng banget!" seperti yang biasa dipekikkan oleh anak-anak SMA, namun tatapan-tatapan memuja tertangkap oleh radar Uchiha muda.

Diabaikannya seluruh serangan itu dan Sasuke menuju meja penerima tamu. Setelah memperlihatkan undangan wisuda kepada panitia yang berjaga, Sasuke menemukan dirinya terbawa arus entitas-entitas yang menyebar ke seluruh ruangan untuk menempati kursi masing-masing. Ia sendiri memilih kursi di barisang belakang, karena toh ada layar LCD besar yang akan menyorot jalannya acara itu. Lagipula, Sasuke enggan duduk bersama-sama dengan para orangtua yang hadir.

Dikeluarkannya ponsel dari saku celana, kemudian ia mengirim pesan singkat kepada Sakura; menyatakan bahwa ia sudah berada di lokasi wisuda, kemudian Sasuke bersandar dan memejamkan mata. Menunggu jarum jam berlarian menuju waktu yang telah ditentukan.

Menunggu _hal lain_ yang sudah direncanakannya.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura menggeram, menyandarkan punggungnya yang mulai terasa pegal pada dinding di belakangnya. Kedua _emerald_-nya tak lepas memandangi Ino yang tengah merapikan riasannya di cermin wastafel. Selepas menangis tiba-tiba tadi, gadis itu buru-buru menyeret Sakura ke toilet terdekat. Tentu saja Sakura menurut—maskara, _eyeliner_, dan _blush on_ yang luntur akibat air mata membuat Ino terlihat seperti pembunuh bayaran kejam yang siap mencekik gadis Haruno itu bila dia tak mengikuti kata-katanya.

Jadi, setelah menitipkan _clutch_ dan kursi mereka pada Shion dan kawan-kawan, keduanya segera melesat menuju kamar kecil di sisi luar auditorium.

"Sudah selesai belum, _Pig_?" Jemu, itulah yang bisa ditangkap dari nada bicara Sakura. Sudah setengah jam berlalu semenjak Ino mencuci muka dan mengulang pemakaian alat-alat rias itu. Berulang kali Sakura mengecek arloji perak yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Upacara perarakan pasti sudah dimulai.

"Sebentaaaarrr...!" Tangan Ino dengan terampil menggambar garis-garis halus pada alisnya, membentuk lengkung sempurna. "Satu lagi!"

"Kita pasti ketinggalan Hymne Mahasiswa!" gerutu Sakura kesal. Bibirnya mencebik dan ia mulai memainkan kuku palsu yang ditempel paksa oleh Ino. _Sial, lem perekatnya terlalu kuat_.

"Ya sudahlah, yang penting kan kita dapat ijazah nantinya." Santai sekali si pirang itu menjawab. Padahal setengah jam yang lalu ia menangis tersedu-sedu dan bilang kalau hari ini adalah hari bersejarahnya sebelum menjadi eksekutif muda yang cantik di perusahaan ternama.

Cepat sekali manusia berubah.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya dan memandang gulungan warna kelabu dari celah yang berada di atas dinding toilet. Cuaca mendung memang tak bisa dihindari kala musim gugur datang bertandang. Beruntung sekali pihak Suna tidak gila dengan mengadakan acara _outdoor_. Kan lucu kalau tiba-tiba hujan turun saat pembagian ijazah. Sakura dapat membayangkan Ino kalang kabut karena tata riasnya lumer terkena guyuran hujan.

"Oi, _Forehead_, sedang apa kau?" Suara temannya menarik Sakura dari alam khayalnya. Mata hijau itu bertumbukan dengan _aquamarine_ yang terbingkai celak mata berwarna gelap. "Aku sudah selesai, nih. Katanya mau cepat-cepat ke auditorium lagi?"

Lengkungan sabit tercipta di bibir Sakura yang terwarnai rapi dengan lipstik. "Ya, ya, _Pig_."

.

.

.

.

Rona hujan semakin jelas melintas di cakrawala, mengguratkan warna-warna kelabu redup pertanda rintik hujan sebentar lagi akan memerciki permukaan bumi. Semilir angin menari di udara, meniupkan hawa dingin bagi jutaan entitas yang sedang berada di luar ruangan, membuat mereka mengeratkan jas luaran yang tebal dan mempercepat langkah kaki seolah-olah tak mau keduluan oleh butiran air yang terkondensasi.

"Oi!"

Uchiha Sasuke—dengan ponsel di telinga—menoleh dan menemukan sosok seorang gadis keluar dari bilik toilet. Toga dan gaun yang semula dikenakannya kini telah berganti menjadi kaus putih, jaket abu-abu bertudung, dan celana pendek di atas lutut berwarna _broken white_. Sepatu hak tingginya pun telah disubtitusi oleh sepatu kets bertali warna-warni. Seluruh riasan wajah dan rambutnya telah dihapus, menyisakan wajah polos tanpa sapuan warna sintetis dan rambut merah muda sebahu yang tergerai bebas.

"Lama," kata Sasuke datar sambil membuang muka. Ia memasukkan benda elektronik mahalnya ke dalam saku, memandang langit yang mendung. "Sudah hampir hujan."

"Memang." Gadis itu berceloteh ceria. Ia menyejajari Sasuke yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. "Tapi udaranya jadi sejuk."

"Bodo." Gerakan ringan, dan tas besar berisi barang-barang Sakura sudah berpindah ke tangan Sasuke tanpa banyak frase terucap.

Tersenyum menyaksikan tindakan Sasuke yang tak terduga, Sakura melompat-lompat kecil mengikuti pemuda jangkung itu menuju tempat parkir mobilnya. Khas Sasuke sekali: irit bicara, namun tindakannya tak terduga.

Pemuda itu meletakkan tas Sakura di dalam bagasi, kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil merahnya setelah memastikan sang gadis duduk dengan nyaman di kursi sebelah pengemudi. Ia mencolokkan kunci dan men-_starter_ mobil kesayangannya—hadiah spesial dari Fugaku sebagai ucapan selamat atas kelulusannya tahun lalu. Deru halus mesin terdengar selama beberapa detik, dan keduanya melaju keluar dari parkiran Suna University of Arts, menembus jalanan Shinjuku yang dipadati oleh kendaraan yang merayap.

"Kita mau ke mana?" Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya setelah menyadari bahwa selama bermenit-menit Sasuke hanya membawa mobil berputar-putar di jalur yang sama.

"Jalan-jalan," adalah kata yang dijadikan Sasuke sebagai jawaban.

Kening Sakura mengernyit, kemudian gadis bersurai _bubble gum_ itu memandang keluar jendela. "Tapi kita sudah melewati kedai _ramen_ itu sebanyak tiga kali," tunjuknya pada kios berspanduk dengan tulisan _katakana_ tercetak di sana.

Sasuke mendengus. "Sebenarnya aku mau membawamu kembali ke Tokyo Bay, hanya saja aku baru ingat jalanan ke sana sedang ditutup karena—"

—yah, itulah kenyataannya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah merancang kejutan untuk seorang Haruno Sakura di Teluk Tokyo, namun sialnya, ketika Sakura sedang berbenah diri di toilet, Itachi menelepon adik sematawayangnya dan mengabarkan berita buruk bahwa Teluk Tokyo ditutup karena satu dan hal lainnya.

"Ngapain jauh-jauh ke Tokyo Bay?" tanya Sakura tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Gadis itu memainkan tali jaketnya dengan jari telunjuk, memelintirnya berkali-kali dan melepaskannya.

Kalau saja Sasuke belum mengenal Sakura, ia pasti akan terkejut dengan sikap santai dan lugas gadis itu. Sakura memang seperti itu, tidak pernah berusaha menunjukkan maksudnya secara implisit. Selalu terus terang dan apa adanya.

"Merayakan wisudamu." Dengan pandangan yang tidak beralih dari jalur yang sedang dilaluinya, Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Begitulah."

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya sambil tertawa. "Niat yang mulia, Tuan Uchiha. Sayang sekali takdir tidak merestuimu hari ini."

"Sepertinya."

Laju mobil mulai melambat—ada kemacetan di depan sana. Sasuke sedikit menyesal karena menghabiskan waktu nyaris setengah jam hanya berputar-putar di daerah itu sambil berpikir; kalau saja tadi ia langsung berpacu ke distrik lain, tentunya ia tidak akan terjebak dalam arus wisudawan yang juga keluar dari Suna Academy of Arts saat ini.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kita merayakan wisudaku di dekat-dekat sini, kok." Sakura menunduk dan memainkan ponsel putihnya. Jemarinya menari lincah di atas tuts. "Ino pergi bersama Sai untuk makan malam di Roppongi, hahaha."

_Aku kan ingin merayakannya secara istimewa, bukan makan malam picisan seperti mereka_—kata-kata itu hanya tertahan di ujung lidah Sasuke. Hari ini dia tidak ingin mengacaukan segalanya. Satu kesalahan saja, maka ia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya, iya kan?

Otaknya bermanuver dengan cepat, memikirkan tempat selain Tokyo Bay yang bisa menjanjikan kenangan manis bagi mereka berdua. Tokyo Bay jelas sudah menjadi sebuah tempat yang sarat akan kenangan—kencan pertama mereka kan di sana. Sebenarnya Sasuke berniat mengajak Sakura bernostalgia dulu sejenak di sana sebelum masuk ke puncak acaranya.

_Mellow_ sekali.

Mmm, sebenarnya tempat yang bisa dipakai bernostalgia dengan Sakura ada banyak—Sasuke memainkan jemarinya di atas setir, mengamati lampu belakang mobil di depannya. Misalnya tempat waktu mereka bertemu dulu, di dekat stasiun. Atau di _café_ waktu malam-malam itu. Di KIU, yang pertemuan sekejap mata.

Pijaran cahaya muncul di otak Sasuke.

Ya, dan satu tempat lagi, yaitu—

.

.

.

.

"Central Park?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi ketika melangkah turun dari mobil setelah Sasuke selesai memarkir kendaraannya di _spot_ parkir sebelah utara taman. Gadis itu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma alam yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya.

"Hn." Sasuke menyusul keluar seusai memasang kunci ganda untuk alasan keamanan. "Kita pernah bertemu di sini."

Wajah gadis itu berubah cerah mendengarnya. "Hahaha, tentu aku masih ingat. Kau merebut bangku kesayanganku, lalu kita akhirnya duduk bersama sambil ngobrol. Padahal jarang-jarang aku mengizinkan orang menempati area kekuasaanku kalau aku berada di sana."

Sasuke diam saja dan mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam sirkumstansi taman sementara Sakura berlari-lari kecil mengikutinya sambil mengomel kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke meninggalkannya. Jelas, Sakura tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu saat ini. Meninggalkan seorang perempuan bukan hal yang baik, kan?

Kalau saja Sakura bisa mengorek isi benak Sasuke saat ini, sudah dapat dipastikan gadis itu akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pasalnya, sesungguhnya Sasuke sedang berusaha mengendalikan degup jantungnya yang mendadak meningkat frekuensinya. Detak-detak yang semula teratur itu kini berubah menjadi aritmik, ditambah lagi kedua tangannya yang memang jarang terasa hangat menjadi semakin rendah lagi suhunya. Dan berkeringat.

Ia tak ingin pleno yang susah payah disusunnya semalam (dengan diiringi ejekan-ejekan Itachi) berakhir sia-sia karena ketahuan oleh Sakura.

Karena sedari tadi...

...Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari siluet Haruno Sakura.

Cara gadis itu nyengir dengan sebelah mata yang terlihat lebih sipit saat melakukannya. Dendang tawanya yang bagaikan lonceng yang menggema. Gestur tangannya yang lepas saat bercerita. Garis-garis wajahnya yang melembut saat tersenyum...

Karena itu mati-matian sang pemuda menahan dirinya untuk tidak terlalu lepas saat bersamanya. Sisi lepas Sasuke akan membongkar semua niatnya, karena seorang Haruno Sakura mampu menggali dirinya hingga ke titik terdalam.

Karena Sakura berbeda.

Dia gadis yang spesial.

Tarikan di lengan kiri Sasuke menyadarkan pemuda itu dari semua hal yang melanglangbuana di otaknya. Ketika menoleh, ia mendapati Sakura sedang menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hn?" Satu suku kata itu mampu mewakili seluruh kata tanya yang ada di dunia.

"Bangkunya terlewat, Sasuke!" Sakura menuding distansi beberapa meter yang tertinggal di posterior mereka. Bahasa tubuhnya seolah mengatakan, 'kita harus duduk di sana atau kutendang kau sampai Jupiter, dan tendanganku mengarah ke poin nol koma nol'.

Rotasi bola mata obsidian, dan Sasuke membiarkan diseret oleh tubuh Sakura yang lebih mungil dari raganya. Tak sampai satu menit berlalu ketika akhirnya mereka mengempaskan bokong masing-masing pada permukaan bangku yang terdiri dari batangan kayu yang dirangkai dengan rapi.

Tak ada yang bicara, keduanya terlarut dalam pergumulan hati masing-masing. Sasuke—dengan rencana dan pengendalian dirinya. Sakura—dengan apa pun yang sedang menari dalam batinnya.

"Oi, Sasuke." Sepertinya sapaan 'oi' merupakan ciri khas Haruno Sakura untuk memanggil orang-orang yang ingin diajaknya bicara. Rupanya gadis itu tak tahan juga untuk terpaku dalam keheningan.

"Hn." Sepasang netra Sasuke yang gelap melirik melalui ekor matanya.

Sesaat, gadis Haruno itu tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya malah memuntir-muntir ujung rambut yang jatuh dekat dengan dagunya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan ia menarik napas panjang.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan..." gumamnya pelan, namun cukup jelas untuk didengar oleh sepasang telinga milik Sasuke.

Sebelah alis Sasuke menanjak. "Apa?"

"Mmm," ragu lagi, "setelah tiga tahun ini," helaan napas, "...sebenarnya hubungan kita seperti apa?" Kini sepasang giok itu menatap lurus kepada Sasuke, memaksa pemuda itu balas menatapnya. "Seperti apa perasaanmu kepadaku?"

"Kau..." Sasuke kebingungan mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Jangan gombal, tapi jangan menyebalkan juga. Jangan sesuatu yang picisan. "...berbeda."

Senyuman terulas di bibir mungil itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau memberitahuku perasaanmu—secara seni?"

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memberitahuku perasaanmu—secara seni?"

"Secara seni?" Sakura bisa melihat tanda tanya besar di wajah Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu kaget—dan bingung, tentu saja. Sepertinya seumur hidup Sasuke tak pernah diminta melakukan hal seperti ini.

Namun, Haruno Sakura adalah seniman, dan seniman adalah manusia yang selalu dipenuhi ide-ide gila untuk menciptakan hal-hal yang brilian. Karenanya ia ingin memastikan hubungannya dengan Sasuke dengan cara yang tak biasa; khas seniman.

"Ya," angguknya tanpa melepas senyum. "Karena aku berkecimpung di dunia seni—tepatnya desain komunikasi visual—bagaimana kalau kau menyampaikan perasaanmu dalam bentuk gambar?" Ia nyengir lagi saat Sasuke melebarkan matanya. "Ayolaaahhh, satu gambar menceritakan lebih dari seribu kata."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya mendengar kata-kata sang gadis. "Aku tidak bisa menggambar."

"Kalau gitu kau harus mengganti satu gambar itu dengan seribu kata." Ditatapnya pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan kedua mata membulat penuh permohonan. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah ingin tertawa menyaksikan reaksi Sasuke yang jelas terlihat sedang menyembunyikan perasaan kesalnya.

"Perasaanku hanya sepanjang satu kata." Pemuda itu mengernyit.

"Ya ucapkanlah seribu kali." Sakura tidak mau menyerah. "Aku mau kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu sebanyak seribu kata." Sasuke pasti tidak mau mengucapkan kata yang sama sebanyak seribu kali. Dia harus mencoba taktik lain. "Atau kau panjang-panjangkan saja menjadi seribu kata."

"Cih." Sasuke membuang wajah sambil merengut. "Aku bukan penggombal yang menggelikan seperti itu."

"Jadi...?" Sakura sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Dalam hati, ia tahu Sasuke tidak akan menolak permintaannya. Tapi probabilitas terbesar adalah pemuda bermata jelaga ini akan menawar habis-habisan dengan caranya sendiri.

"Ah," Sasuke berbalik dan bersedekap. Kedua matanya menunjukkan penolakan eksplisit. "Ya, ya. Dengarkan."

Gadis itu mengikuti pose Sasuke; melipat kedua lengan, namun matanya mengajukan pengharapan disertai binar-binar cerah.

Tarikan napas panjang sebelum pemuda itu memulai, "Suka. Suka. Suka. Suka—"

—dan tawa Sakura meledak.

"Kau benar-benar akan mengulang kata 'suka' itu sampai seribu kali, Sasuke?" tanyanya, berusaha keras menahan tawa karena Sasuke sudah melemparkan _death glare_-nya. "Aku hanya bercandaaaa."

Pemuda itu mendengus, tetapi tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Suka. Suka. Suka. Suka melebihi apa pun—"

Tawa Sakura akhirnya berhenti.

"—suka sampai kapan pun. Suka tak terbendung. Suka tanpa alasan—"

Rinai hujan mulai menari, setitik demi setitik berjatuhan di sekeliling mereka berdua.

"—kurangkum semua kata 'suka' itu menjadi 'cinta'." Sasuke menghentikan monolognya meski sebenarnya verbal itu belum mencapai jumlah seribu kata. Rintik hujan mengaburkan pandangannya, namun ia tak peduli. Hanya satu fokus di matanya: Haruno Sakura.

...gadis yang sedang tersenyum itu.

Tak ada tanda-tanda protes dari si _pinky_ yang memenuhi isi kepalanya selama beberapa tahun ini. Mungkin sebenarnya ia tak perlu repot-repot mengucapkan banyak kata 'suka' itu. Mungkin sebenarnya yang diinginkan Sakura adalah—

"Giliranku." Tiba-tiba saja, gadis itu melepaskan jaket abu-abu yang semula melindungi tubuhnya. Kedua _emerald_ itu menatap Sasuke dengan intens saat tangan-tangan putihnya menelungkupkan jaket di atas kepala Sasuke hingga tetesan hujan tak lagi membasahi rambut pemuda itu.

"Aku menerapkan lima pola dasar pemasaran," gadis itu memejamkan mata selama sedetik. Butir-butir air menganaksungai di wajahnya, menetes menuruni dagunya. "Pertama, konsentrasi pasar; aku hanya berkonsentrasi pada**mu**."

"Kedua, spesialisasi kebutuhan; aku hanya memerlukan kebutuhan tunggal, yaitu **cintamu**."

"Ketiga, spesialis pasar; kau adalah spesialis pasar, **segala hal mengenai dirimu** memenuhi kebutuhan jiwaku."

"Keempat, spesialis selektif; tidak semua orang kuberikan perhatikan sebesar ini, hanya **kau**, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kelima," Sakura menarik napas, "liputan penuh; kau **memenuhi **duniaku. Sekarang. Selalu. Selamanya."

Sebelum Sasuke sempat bicara, gadis itu sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan satu jari menempel di bibirnya. Senyuman cerah yang tak pernah bisa lepas dari benak Sasuke mengembang dengan tulus. "Target pasarku adalah _**kau**_, Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Dilepaskannya jaket yang meneduhinya dari terpaan hujan dan dipakaikannya pada Sakura yang sudah basah kuyup. "Dari mana kau menyontek bahan seminarku dulu, hn?"

"Mmm, perpustakaan," jawabnya malu-malu. Teringat olehnya hari-hari memusingkan dimana otaknya berseteru dengan buku manajemen pemasaran yang ia cari dengan susah payah di perpustakaan kota—bahkan hampir rebutan dengan seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ dengan rambut pirang jabrik. Rasa dingin menembus kulit Sakura, namun ia tidak memedulikannya. Di balik hawa menusuk itu, ia merasakan kehangatan.

"Aku kalah," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat gadis yang sesaat menundukkan kepalanya mendongak dan melayangkan tatapan heran. Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas. "Aku kalah romantis. Padahal rencananya hari ini aku ingin melamarmu..."

—lalu pemuda itu menarik tangan kanan Sakura dan menyelipkan lingkaran cincin keperakan pada jari manis gadis itu.

Pertama-tama, Sakura tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke hingga ia merasakan sensasi sejuk logam mengelilingi jemarinya. Ketika dapat dilihat dengan baik, gadis itu memekik; antara senang dan terkejut.

"Pas?" Sasuke menatap tangan yang menari-nari di tengah rintik hujan.

Sakura merengut dan mengepalkan tangannya, sejurus kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menempelkan keningnya pada pipi Sasuke.

Rasa hangat menjalar di antara keduanya, mengabaikan sisa-sisa air hujan yang melekat di kulit mereka. Sasuke dapat merasakan napas Sakura di lehernya; ia gunakan kedua lengannya untuk melingkari tubuh gadis itu. Kulit yang dingin saling bertemu, menimbulkan konduksi kalor yang menyebar secara bertahap.

"Menyebalkan," gerutu Sakura sambil menarik tangannya yang terjepit di antara dirinya dan Sasuke, mengamati lekuk halus cincin yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Kenapa?" ia dapat merasakan gerakan dagu Sasuke di pelipisnya.

"Kau melamarku, tapi sama sekali tidak romantis, _Baka_-Sasuke!"

Sasuke dapat membayangkan ekspresi Sakura saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Pasti pemilik mata hijau itu sedang memajukan bibir bawahnya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang basah. Yang bisa dilakukan si pemuda hanya tertawa sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi kau menerima, kan?" guraunya ringan.

Ada kebisuan singkat sebelum Sakura menjawab lirih, "Tidak mungkin aku menolak. Bodoh."

"Kau memang gadis menyebalkan yang kutemui di bawah hujan," gumamnya pelan sambil merengkuh bahu Sakura yang terbungkus _t-shirt_ lembab. "Saking menyebalkannya sampai tak bisa tidak kupikirkan."

Di dalam dekapan Sasuke, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum. "Aku juga."

Hujan membungkus keduanya dalam derai lambat yang terasa bagai curahan partikel-partikel tak kasatmata. Langit pucat tidak berniat menyingkirkan hamparan awan kumulonimbus dari permukaannya, membiarkan sepasang insan tertutup oleh guyuran takdir.

Segalanya bagaikan alur cerita yang ditulis dengan sengaja, dengan hujan sebagai latar utamanya. Sang pemuda dan sang gadis bertemu dan akhirnya saling jatuh cinta diiringi parsial cuaca basah sebagai pertanda dari goresan takdir.

Segala sesuatu dalam kehidupan ini diatur oleh goresan takdir. Siapa pun yang berjalan sejalur dengan takdir pasti akan menemukan sesuatu yang telah direncanakan semenjak dia menjeritkan tangis kala terlahir ke dunia. Sekeras apa pun berusaha, tidak ada yang bisa lari dari takdir yang telah tersurat ketika kau mengembuskan napas kehidupan di jagad ini.

Ada yang menyebutnya kebetulan kosmos, ada yang menyebutnya kuasa Dewi Fortuna—sebenarnya semua itu sama saja.

Mungkin ada kalanya kita bisa tertawa dan berkata, "Ah! Takdir itu takhayul!" tapi sebenarnya bahan olok-olok itu lebih dari sekadar yang kaubayangkan. Takdir bisa merampas dan memberi apa pun dari dan pada kehidupanmu, tidak ada yang pernah tahu.

Mungkin ada kalanya kau menjerit dan menyalahkan takdir, tapi kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bisa jadi di balik semua itu, ada hal-hal lain yang tak pernah kau duga, hal-hal yang membuat kehidupanmu berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Tidak ada yang mustahil bagi takdir—bahkan _happy ending_ yang selalu diucapkan di akhir dongeng-dongen pengantar tidur.

Bila takdir terpeta, maka alur kehidupan pun akan bergerak.

Dan, beginilah takdir menciptakan konklusi dari afeksi Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

**-FIN-**

.

.

.

.

**Cerita Tambahan**

_Beberapa bulan sebelumnya..._

Begitu mendengar pintu dibanting, Uchiha Sasuke langsung mendongak dari pekerjaan di laptopnya. Kedua netranya menemukan sosok Uzumaki Naruto yang berjalan masuk ke ruang kerjanya dengan wajah berlipat.

"Cih," dengus pemuda pirang itu. Kekesalan tergurat jelas di wajahnya yang terbakar matahari. "Aku gagal mendapatkan buku itu!"

"Buku apa?" Sasuke mengembalikan konsentrasinya pada proyek yang sedang digarapnya. Hibah tengah tahun dari Itachi, kakaknya, sekaligus proyek besar perdana baginya selama bekerja di Uchiha Corp.

"Yang tentang pemasaran itu!" gerutu Naruto. Ia mencampakkan dirinya di salah satu sofa yang tersedia di dekat pintu. Sofa itu untuk klien, sebenarnya, namun Sasuke tidak berusaha mengusir Naruto dari sana. Kalau sedang mengamuk, Naruto hanya cukup didiamkan, nanti dia akan segera membaik.

"Hn," hanya itu respons yang diberikan Sasuke. Ia terlalu sibuk membuka _file_ dan membuat perhitungan.

"Aku terpaksa mengalah karena sainganku cewek." Suara Naruto kembali terdengar. "Kalau cowok sih sudah kuajak berkelahi di luar perpustakaan."

Sasuke tidak menyahuti amarah Naruto. Menurutnya, kejengkelan sahabatnya hari ini terasa menggelikan. Mengomel karena tidak berhasil memenangkan buku pinjaman? Setahunya, Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah berminat membaca buku.

Kedua mata biru Naruto beralih pada jam dinding yang tergantung di atas kabinet. "Hah! Ini sudah jam empat! Gawaaaattt, aku terlambat janjian dengan pacarku!"

Ia merangsek bangkit dari sofa dan segera memburu menuju pintu. Bunyi dentum kayu beradu terdengar bersama seruan, "Daahh, _Teme_!"

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa kaku.

_Ada-ada saja_, pikir Sasuke, meneguk kopi yang sudah mendingin karena dibiarkan sedari tadi. Sepanjang ia mengenal Naruto, temannya yang satu itu memang tidak berubah.

Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Banyak-banyak terima kasih kuucapkan pada kalian yang selama dua tahun ini setia menunggu kelanjutan 'Ugly Girl Under The Raindrops'. Yang rajin nagih _update_ juga makasih ya :)

_Fanfic_ ini bermula dari ide yang tiba-tiba _pop out_ dari kepalaku, dan pas banget ada yang _request_ SasuSaku. Ya udah deh sekalian dibikin. Hehehe :P

Banyak hal yang terjadi selama pembuatan cerita ini; naik-turunnya diksi, perubahan plot berkali-kali, karakterisasi yang kacau, dan sebagainya, dan seterusnya, dan lain-lain—tapi pada akhirnya berhasil mencapai titik akhir!

YEAAAAAYYYY!

Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat lebih dari 100 orang yang udah masukin _fic_ ini ke daftar favorit kalian. Terima kasih telah menyukai cerita ini dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya. *wink*

Terima kasih buat yang me -_review_ di _chapter_ lalu: **kikihanni, Kira Desuke, sasa, lampu, kags. Z. dravtletoe, Chocolate Lolypop, skyephantom, Elyorre Edogawa, sasusaku saiino, akane yuzumega, ChieAkane ga login, Ria-Chan, littleparadox, missclouds, Lrynch Fruhling, chocobadas, Kamikaze Ivy-chan, LED, M-K luv, Panda Kurozuki, apricotyboo, Ay, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Kikyo Fujikazu, Kazuma B'tomat, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, Kana, Blue Crysanthemum, Hika, Dina Yoon, sanako saionji, Fuyu no MiyuHana, aiko kirisawa**

Terima kasih buat kalian semua yang baca tapi ga _review_ dan kadang cuma meninggalkan _fave_ aja.

Setelah ini aku masih ada _fic_ lain: **LABYRINTH**; multi-pair. Dibaca yaaaa *promo*

Buat kali ini, boleh dong aku minta **semua** yang pernah baca _fic_ ini (silent maupun review) buat ninggalin komentar? Permintaan khusus _chapter_ terakhir nih :)

I love you more than I've ever imagined :*

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime™  
14082012**


End file.
